Power Rangers: Data Surge
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: A new computer virus threatens to destroy our world. Our only hope is three superhuman teenagers who will rise up to save the world!
1. Ep 1: Mission 1

**Hey guys! Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley back with a new original Power Ranger series! If you're new to my works, you do not have to read my other stories to understand this, however, some characters will be reappearing from the past, though, I'll put a bit of an introduction when you see them so you don't have to go through a whole other story! This takes place in the summer after Power Rangers: Dino Squad, for those of you that have read that.**

 **I am so glad to be writing this, as I have had this planned from even before Power Rangers: Dino Squad was even out, and I really love the characters for this season so hopefully I do them good and portray them how I would like to.**

 **This series will contain more mature things because I'm pretty sure the majority of my readers are teenagers, and I would like to put in more things they can relate to. Oh, and I hope the scenes of the high school seem realistic enough, I'm basing them off of my own high school.  
**

 **Nick is portrayed by Beau Mirchoff**

 **Jordyn is portrayed by Emma Watson**

 **Renee is portrayed by Georgia May Foote**

 **Kyro is portrayed by Adam Levine**

 **Liela is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Robbie is portrayed by Jimmy Pinchak**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review/fav/follow! It will be greatly appreciated!**

 **Standard disclaimer:** If I owned Power Rangers, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it on here! Saban owns it. I also do not own any of the actors used in the series.

* * *

The earth had been at peace all summer, and now, on the morning of August 18, 2022, all of the teenagers of Sol Valley were going back to school. After the city had been damaged earlier that year, extensive repairs were made to make sure the town was livable and the buildings were not going to collapse under the slightest pressure.

Up on a hill, just on the outskirts of town, was the Command Center. It was previously another building that had fallen in the last battle, but, a new building arose from the rubble of the old one. The Command Center was truly a sight to see; it was made of practically bulletproof glass, was two stories tall, and overlooked a private beach.

Inside the command center, a seventeen year old boy stood, packing his backpack with the things he was told he would need for school. He was quite tall, standing at 6'1, and had brown hair, fair skin, a handsome face, and animated green eyes. He wore a plain red t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and converse.

"Nick!" A female voice called. The female in question, Renee, ran into his new room and smiled brightly. "Are you ready for our first day in the real world?" The fifteen year old female stood shortly at 5'1, and had long raven black hair, tan skin, a beautiful face, and excited gray eyes. She wore a mid-thigh length yellow dress and strappy wedges. She had a brown purse slung over her shoulder and her hair was swept to the right side.

Nick nodded and pulled his red Jansport backpack onto his back. It hung a bit low, and Nick pulled the straps to make them tighter. The two walked outside of his room. "Where's Jordyn?"

Renee giggled. "Probably invisible." Jordyn was Renee's best friend, and also had the power to turn invisible. Jordyn had a hard time controlling her powers, unlike Renee.

"Ha ha, very funny." Another female voice drifted from behind them, and Jordyn caught up to them. She was 5'5, with average length dirty blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a blue shirt over black skinny jeans over black combat boots. She had her hair down and a blue backpack slung over her shoulder.

The three walked downstairs, a dreadful feeling filling up their minds. They had never really been outside of the Command Center, nor had they ever gone to real school.

They walked through the living room and into the foyer, where Kyro and Liela were waiting for them. Kyro had raised them since they were very young, and Liela was his assistant. They were very close to the two. The two had previously taken on the challenge of creating a ranger team and fighting against the Deboss army, and the battle was won.

Kyro stood in front of them. "You all know what this means, correct?"

Jordyn and Renee nodded, but Nick did not. "No. What does what mean?" Nick asked, confused. Jordyn gave an exasperated sigh from behind him, and Nick glared at her.

"It means," Kyro said with a smile. "You three are starting your mission. The enemy has not made himself known yet, but he will, and you three need to be prepared for it."

"What does that have to do with sending us to high school?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. He, personally, enjoyed their private school lessons from Kyro and Liela. He didn't know what high school had in store for him, but he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

"You three need to blend in. I can't just teach you here and then have you roam the streets, fighting monsters. It may look suspicious. Besides, you three need to get used to the real world. You're almost adults. How can you expect to succeed in life without experiencing it first?" Kyro answered. "Here," He handed them three bracelets, a blue one for Jordyn, a yellow one for Renee, and a red one for Nick. "These are your morphers. In case of trouble, use them to help you fight."

The three nodded, and Kyro and Liela stepped out of the way, allowing them to step out of the large double door. Liela closed the door behind them, and the three stood there for a second, taking in their surroundings.

Jordyn took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sea and the grass. "It smells nice out here."

"My perfume smells better." Renee smiled confidently, and began to walk down the hill, towards the school. Jordyn quickly followed, arguing that the outdoors was nicer than her perfume. Nick looked out at the town. It was peaceful, and Nick didn't know how he felt about having a monster ruin what was just re-built.

"Nick!" Jordyn called, both girls looking back at him. He looked at them questioningly. "Are you coming?"

He nodded, and ran to catch up with them.

~PRDS~

After the three got their schedules, they met back up in the front of the school. SVHS was not a small school, in fact, there was about 2000 students attending the school, and the three stood, staring at the massive clumps of people reuniting with their friends after a long summer break. Sol Valley High was an outdoor high school, with no indoor hallways or lockers. Only the rooms were actually indoors. There were multiple buildings around the edge of the campus, one building right in the middle, and the rest was areas for people to hang out or chat with friends. There was a large grassy area on the left side of the middle building, and many lunch tables scattered around the school in clumps.

"Jesse!" A short female came running past the three with a large smile plastered on her face. She ran into the open arms of a tall blonde haired boy, who laughed in response and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, Robin." He smiled.

She then preceded to hug the pale, raven haired boy next to her, dressed in blue. "Hey Spence." She greeted after he did.

"I already like this place." Renee smiled.

"I don't." Nick shook his head. "There are way too many people."

"That's how high school is, silly." Renee nudged him with a smile.

"How do you know?" Jordyn asked, leaning over Nick to glance at her best friend.

"All last week, I watched everything I could about high school. It seems really fun." Renee smiled.

"That's just the media, Renee." Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Its probably not like that."

Renee waved her off. "How would you know?"

Jordyn opened her mouth to retort, but a loud ringing sound went throughout the school. The three jumped in surprise. The three had enhanced senses, and the sound was much louder to them than it was for anyone else.

"What is that?" Nick asked, covering his ears with his hands. The three saw some people giving them strange looks, and everyone walking towards the school.

"It's the bell. It means we have to go to our class." Renee answered, a little louder than necessary. The bell stopped ringing and the three looked at their maps. "My first class is Physical Education?" She asked, her expression turning sour. "I have to go to the gym." She grumbled.

"Mine is too." Jordyn smiled. She did honestly enjoy exercising, unlike Renee. She turned to Nick. "What's yours?" Nick was a junior, while they were sophomores, and their classes were a bit different.

"English three." He frowned. He wasn't a very big fan of English. Nor math. Nor science. Nor history. He didn't like learning very much, and he wasn't very good at it either. "I have to go to... E05?" He frowned again. On the map, this classroom was behind lockers and five other classrooms.

"You'll find it." Jordyn assured him, patting him on the shoulder before the two left him alone.

He sighed and began to walk in the direction of the E building. He was looking at his map when he collided with someone, making both himself and the other person fall back. The other person noticed Nick's impressive build and tall stature and seemed frighten. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. I.. I didn't mean to bump into you." He stuttered. He was very short for a male, standing only at 5'2, with blonde hair, very pale skin, and dark blue eyes. "Here." He handed Nick his map back and waited for something to happen.

However, Nick just stood up and brushed himself off. "Hey, it's okay."

The boy was about to scurry off, but Nick grabbed his arm. "Do you know where E05 is?"

He nodded, still slightly shaken. "You're a junior?" Nick nodded slowly. "Me too. That's actually where I was heading. D.. do you want me to take you?"

Nick smiled. "Yeah."

The two walked in a bit of silence, before the boy broke it. "I'm Robert, by the way, but you can call me Robbie." Nick nodded and smiled, but didn't respond. Robbie frowned and raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Nick." He answered shortly.

"Is that your full name?"

"No."

"Oh." Robbie could feel the awkward tension between them, and wondered why. The guy seemed nice enough, just a bit off. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"Did you just move here?"

"No."

"Were you home-schooled or something?"

"Yeah."

"So you haven't had much contact with the outside world, I assume." Robbie said, thinking that it was the only logical reason as to why Nick was acting the way he was.

Nick finally looked over at him, a small smile on his face. "Not really. It's just been me and my two friends, Renee and Jordyn."

"You live with your two friends? Who are girls?" Robbie asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

Nick nodded. "Yeah."

Robbie smiled a bit. This guy was so new to the real world, that he had no idea that this was not a normal occurrence. "That's really cool. Did you ever.. you know, get with either of them?"

Nick frowned as they neared an open room of lockers. "Get with them?"

"You know, like date them?" Robbie asked as they stopped outside of the classroom, which was behind a door in the room of lockers.

"Date?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Robbie chuckled. He had never met someone like this, though he liked this guy. He was nice, and he needed someone to teach him the ways of the real world. "I have a lot to teach you."

He opened the door and let Nick in before him. Most of the class was already there, and the only seats open were in the front. The teacher, Mrs. Cain, stood near the door, checking schedules to make sure all of the students went to the right class on the first day. She checked Robbie's and Nick's schedules and the two went to sit down, with Nick sitting next to Robbie, as he was the only person he knew. Nick noticed some people staring at him as if he was an alien, but tried to ignore it.

Mrs. Cain walked to the front of the class room when she was finished checking schedules. She introduced herself, and began to talk about what to expect this year in English. Nick sighed and leaned his head against his fist. _This is gonna be a long year._

~PRDS~

A portal opened in an underground cavern unknown to the city of Sol Valley. Out stepped four generals and thousands of foot soldiers behind them. Robotic monsters also followed.

A large screen sat in the dark room, and it displayed a black background with a white line on it. "Who dare approach the Red Code Virus?!" The white line moved in correspondence with the voice.

The four generals came baring a software card, and a laser shot out and destroyed it. "Venjix!" One of the generals, Crunch, cried. He angrily punched the ground, usually not enough to make any of the generals tremor, Tenaya 7 stumbled and fell back through the portal as it closed.

Kilobyte laughed. "Good riddance." He approached Red Code and bowed before him. "We have come from the Corinth dimension to help you, Red Code. We are here to serve you."

Red Code was silent for a moment. "Good," He said. "Sent out a monster."

~PRDS~

"And that's what dating is." Robbie finished telling Nick as they walked to a lunch table Nick, Renee, and Jordyn had picked out very early that morning to meet at. Renee and Jordyn were already sitting there as the two approached. Robbie stopped him before they got there. "Those are your friends?" Robbie asked, and Nick nodded in confusion. Robbie was acting like the Queen of the world just walked into the room. "Dude, you're so lucky."

"Why?" Nick asked. He knew that the two were great friends, but Robbie's reaction was very sudden brash.

"They're so beautiful." Robbie said, smiling up at the much taller male.

Nick nodded. He had noticed this before, but Jordyn and Renee were like sisters to him, and after hearing what dating and loving someone in that way was all about, be knew he didn't think of them in that way. He looked around as the two finally moved forward to sit down. Multiple people were staring at them, and Nick found it strange. "Why are people staring?" He asked aloud, and various people quickly looked away from them. However, some were very blunt about it and did not care.

Robbie cleared his throat a bit before answering. "Ask questions like that more quietly." He said, "But, people are just staring 'cause you guys are new. Everyone loves the new kids." He looked at Renee and Jordan, and found them staring questioningly at him. "I'm Robbie."

"Oh, I'm Renee!" Renee held her hand out, and Robbie shook it. From the 'research' she had been doing on people and high school, she knew how to introduce herself properly, though the extreme peppiness in her voice turned a few people away.

Renee nudged Jordan when she didn't respond, and Jordyn introduced herself.

The four talked a bit, with Robbie telling them a bit about the real world. Then, Robbie stood up. "Are you guys hungry? We can go get some lunch if you want."

"We brought our own." Nick said as the three brought out sandwiches Liela had made for them. Robbie gave them a small smile as a few people gave them strange looks. "How about tomorrow we buy lunch? People around here don't really bring lunch to school."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Of course."

"I'll be right back, alright?" The three nodded and Robbie disappeared into the cafeteria.

"He seems really nice." Renee commented.

"He is." Nick nodded.

The three ate their lunch in silence, before they heard screams coming from the cafeteria. People were running out frantically in fear as robotic foot soldiers attacked them. The three stood up almost automatically and ran over to help. Renee and Jordan ran to help people get out while Nick ran forward. He used his ability, super speed, to rush forward in a blur and sweep through a group of the foot soldiers, namely Grinders.

He then saw the monster. It was modeled after an incinerator and looked menacing. Nick was taken aback for a moment, as he had yet to see a monster before. He saw six other people helping Renee and Jordan fight off the Grinders, and decided to take on the monster. He remember what he was told, and, seeing as there wasn't that many people around, decided it was time.

He threw his arm with the bracelet up in the air and yelled, "Data Surge, Charge!" He heard Renee and Jordyn yell it from behind him as well, and they suddenly morphed.

Renee was yellow, Jordyn was blue, and Nick was red. They all had black and gold designs that had a computer software theme. They had a gold weapon belt and had headlights just above their eyes on the helmets. Jordyn and Renee had skirts on their suits.

"Weapons!" They called, and their individual weapons appeared in their hands.

"Data Saber!"

"Data Crossbow!"

"Data Shot!"

Jordyn and Renee continued to fight the Grinders, as the six who were helping them watched in a state of shock. "I thought Kyro was gone," A short, blonde girl whispered to the raven haired boy.

He nodded. "Me too, Alice, me too."

Nick, however, faced the robot. "Who are you?" Nick demanded, pointing his sword at the robot. He failed to notice Robbie sitting on the ground nearby, watching everything with a shocked smile.

The robot growled but did not answer. It shot blasts of fire at him, and he ducked and rolled out of the way, making his way towards the bot. He used his super speed for a burst and yelled, "Data Saber, Strike!" He ran his sword through the monster, and it grunted in pain as sparks flew from its body and it flew back into some lunch tables.

Jordyn came running in next, after Renee and her had destroyed the Grinders. "Data Crossbow, Fire!" She yelled and shot multiple times at the bot, making it spark like crazy.

Renee came up next, "Data Shot, Fire!" She yelled, launching a massive energy blast at the bot, which sent it flying out the doors and rolling into the grass.

"Hurry!" Jordyn yelled to Nick and Renee, "he's over there!"

The three lined up in front of the bot, "Quick, combine weapons!"

The Data Saber laid into the top of the Data Crossbow, and the Data Shot sat on top. "Locked on target," Renee informed. "Ready,"

"Set," Jordyn said.

"FIRE!" The three yelled and blasted the Attackbot back. The attack bot laid on the ground and shut down. It disappeared and the rangers demorphed. Students came out of the classrooms and cheered, though they had not seen the three morph or demorph.

Robbie came up to them and pulled them back to their table. "You guys are the Power Rangers?" He asked, an overly excited smile on his face.

The three looked at him seriously. "Keep your voice down," Jordyn growled. "We can't get caught because of a loudmouth."

Robbie gave her a frown, but nodded. "But really?" He whispered. "How did this even happen?"

Nick put a hand on his shoulder. "That's a story for tomorrow. You've had too much excitement for one day."

Robbie leaned back and nodded in agreement. "That was crazy." He smiled. "I think this is the beginning of the best year ever."

The three rolled their eyes and laughed.

* * *

 **That's episode one! Thank you everybody for reading and please leave a review/fav/follow!  
**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** The rangers have to juggle adjusting to high school and real life, all while learning how to use their Zords.


	2. Ep 2: Mission 2

**Hey guys! I got a question in the reviews from someone!**

 **OrangeDinoThunderRRA:** The Data Surge rangers are not based off of any season. There are references and roots leading back to RPM but no Sentai season corresponds to this season.

 **Zoe is portrayed by Mia Wasikowska**

* * *

Jordyn sighed as she looked over at Renee. The yellow ranger turned out to be very sociable and already had many friends. Jordyn, however, did not. Renee's friends had tried to talk to Jordyn, but the blue ranger's responses had deterred their interest in speak to her.

She sat on a bench in the bleachers in the gym, waiting as the PE teachers shifted through the list of students to decide which class was gonna be made up of which students. The weight on the bench shifted and Jordyn looked over. There was a girl sitting next to her. The girl was about an inch shorter than her with long light brown hair, pale skin, light brown eyes, and a beauty mark just above her lip on the left side of her face. Jordyn was quiet, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, the girl spoke up for her.

"Popular girls," She shook her head distastefully.

"Popular?" Jordyn asked, frowning. She had heard of the term before, and knew vaguely of what it was, but didn't know why it was a bad thing. In fact, from what she had heard, it was a good thing.

"You know, the pretty, frilly girls who think they're all that." She replied, and Jordyn frowned deeper.

"Being 'all that' is a bad thing?"

She laughed. "Not on all terms. You're new here, aren't you?" Jordyn nodded. "I'm Zoe."

Jordyn didn't respond right away, but then quickly remembered what Renee had told her. "I'm Jordyn."

"Nice. So, where are you from, Jordyn?"

"Here." Jordyn answered.

"Really?" Zoe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why haven't you gone here before?"

"I was home schooled." Jordyn answered automatically. Kryo told them that should anyone ask, that they were adopted together and home schooled.

"Wow, that's not something you hear everyday." Zoe commented. They were quiet for a few moments, before Zoe leaned forward to follow Jordyn's gaze."Is that your friend?" She pointed to Renee.

Jordyn nodded. "She's my best friend."

"Wow, impressive." Jordyn opened her mouth to ask why, but Zoe spoke up again. "Why are you hanging out with them?"

"I don't like her other friends." Jordyn responded simply.

Zoe nodded, "Me neither."

Jordyn smiled as she looked at Zoe. She was nice, and the only person besides Robbie that she had met that actually seemed to enjoy her company. "Hey, Jordyn?"

"Yeah?" Jordyn responded.

"See that guys over there?" She gestured vaguely to a boy, probably a freshmen, who was staring in her direction. They made eye contact, and the boy quickly looked away. "Yeah."

"That's Paul, a freshmen. He told me to come over here to talk to you for him." She smirked.

"And?" Jordyn asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I don't know, I just thought it was weird. I don't even know the guy, but you seemed lonely, so I decided to come crash with you, which was a good choice on my part. I'm a senior, and last year, I was friends with other seniors, right? And now they all graduated so now I don't have any of my friends here. Except you, now." Zoe smiled, nudging her.

Jordyn smiled. "Thanks."

~PRDS~

"That's crazy!" Robbie exclaimed to Nick as they sat down at the lunch table after getting lunch. Nick had been very confused in the cafeteria and required Robbie's knowledge to get him around. Jordyn and Renee had not gotten there yet. "So you, Jordyn, and Renee have been living with an alien for your whole lives, have super powers, and are power rangers?!" He smiled widely. "If I wasn't already sitting, I would need to. And this is the first time in your lives you've been out of the Command Center?"

Nick nodded, then stopped, looking up in thought. "No, we've been out one time before now. We had to help the previous team get a news reporter off of their backs, but other than that we've pretty much been kept in."

"That's so weird! When can I meet this mysterious alien Kyro?" Robbie asked excitedly.

Nick shook his head wildly. "Never. Kyro doesn't want anyone to know we're rangers, and he doesn't know you know, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Hey, guys." Jordyn greeted them as she and Zoe sat down on the other side of the table. "This is Zoe, Zoe this Nick and Robbie."

"Nice to meet you." Zoe smiled, shaking their hands, blushing a bit when her hand touched Nick's.

"Where's Renee?" Nick asked, looking around.

"She's not coming. She's hanging out with her new friends." Jordyn said, clenching her jaw in frustration.

"It's alright. You have me." Zoe nudged her and the two laughed.

~PRDS~

In what looked like the ruins of Sol Valley, a massive amount of jet like vehicles flying through the air patrolled by Grinders. They were shooting lasers at anything in sight. Suddenly, one was knocked out of the air by a red and black, large van-like Zord. Two other Zords came in behind him, flying through the air, both designed as jets. One was yellow and the other was blue.

The two flew through the attackjets, but got continually struck by lasers and multiple attack jets. Renee's Zord began spinning to create a wind around to throw the attackjets off, however, the attack jets struck her multiple times with their lasers, making her spin into Jordyn and have both of them crash.

"Are you guys okay?" He called, but their zords disappeared like ghosts and left Nick all alone to fight off the attackjets. His zord was large and quite tall, but it was not tall enough to ram into the high up jets. He started to blast them, but the continued blasts from the attackjets without Renee and Jordyn to back him up, caused his cockpit to spark violently.

 **SIMULATION TERMINATED** blinked wildly on his screen, cause him to throw his simulation goggles off with a growl.

"Hey!" Liela yelled, running to go and pick up the goggles. "These are not only fragile, but expensive!"

"Not important now, Liela." Kyro told her, walking up to them and sighing. "You guys are gonna have to get used to using your Zords."

"I don't understand how you fire lasers," Renee said, pouting.

"You press the red button." Kyro said, a disappointed look on his face. "It really isn't that hard, rangers."

"You know, your old team didn't have Zords." Jordyn pointed out.

"Yeah, well, my old team didn't fight robots either." Kyro retorted. "Just remember that you'll have to use them if a monster grows to its full size."

The three nodded and looked down in what Kyro could assume was shame. "Go get cleaned up and do your homework. We'll try again tomorrow after school."

They all stood up and walked out of the room silently. They walked upstairs and into their individual bedrooms.

After a shower, Nick took out his homework and put it on his desk. The only classes he had homework for so far were English and math. He looked at his math homework first. The first assignment of the year was to memorize some of the trigonometric formulas. He stared at his homework blankly. The formulas looked like gibberish to him, and he put his math aside.

English was boring, but easier. His first assignment was to write a letter about himself to his teacher that was at least three paragraphs long and didn't use any automatic D-triggers, as Mrs. Cain called them. He couldn't use contractions, slang, symbols, 1st or 2nd person perspective and so on and so forth.

He groaned and pushed it aside. He stood up and fell back onto his bed with a sigh. _I don't know what's harder, high school and real life or my ranger life._

~PRDS~

The next two days dragged on slowly for the rangers, as they failed another Zord battle simulation, though Kyro said they were getting better, and because high school was beginning to become a burden. Thankfully, it was Friday, and they were finally going to get to relax.

"So, Renee and I got put into the same PE class," Jordyn said as she and Zoe plopped down on the bench in front of Robbie and Nick.

"With me!" Zoe announced. "And not with any of those bitches."

"Except Ashley." Jordyn pointed out.

Zoe groaned loudly and dropped her head onto the table. "Ugh, don't remind me! She's the worst one of all."

"So I've heard." Jordyn grumbled.

"Aren't you senior?" Robbie asked, and Zoe nodded against the table. "Then why are you in their class?"

"Have you ever taken PE here?" Zoe asked, frowning.

"I did as a freshmen. I'm taking it next year." Robbie replied.

Zoe nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you wouldn't know since freshmen are always with freshmen for PE. Any upperclassmen can be in any class together. For example, a senior and a sophomore," She gestured to herself and Jordyn.

"Why can't a freshmen be in one of those classes?" Nick asked, frowning with confusion.

"For freshmen, PE is required. I mean, you have to take PE for two years to graduate, but its your choice what year. It's kinda like a required elective. You know, like art and foreign languages."

"Ugh, don't even get me started with my french teacher," Robbie shook his head distastefully. "She's such a jerk."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You don't cuss?"

Robbie shook his head. "No, my family's pretty strict on stuff like that. I also can't..." He was cut off by the earth rumbling beneath them. "What's going on?"

"Earthquake!" Zoe yelled, ducking under the table. Robbie did the same, but Nick and Jordyn stood up and walked a bit away from the table to see a giant attackbot standing tall in the city with attackjets surrounding it.

"Damn it." Jordyn said. "And on our Friday too."

The two ran away from the table and ducked behind the cafeteria. Renee joined them a few seconds later. "I had to compel them to get away." She groaned.

"At least you're here now," Nick said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Data Surge, Charge!"

"Data Surge Red Ranger!"

"Data Surge Blue Ranger!"

"Data Surge Yellow Ranger!"

They looked up in the sky, and threw their fists up in the air. "Data Racers!" Their Zords came out and the three jumped up into the cockpits.

"Data Racer 1 online." Nick reported.

"Data Racer 2 ready for action." Jordyn said.

"Data Racer 3 here." Renee announced.

The three accelerated their zords to rush towards the attackjets, which came at them first. They all raced forward nervously as they got blasted continuously with lasers, however, unlike the simulation, the Zords weren't as fragile and withstood much more damage.

The three raced away from each other quickly in opposite directions. "Watch out for the lasers!" Jordyn called out as more lasers continued to rain down on them.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Nick laughed as he ran into a few jets that were hopping along on the ground. He blasted some out of the air and smiled. "This is easier than I thought."

Jordyn and Renee rammed through the attackjets that were flying and blasted the ones descending upon Nick's Zord. Soon all of the attackjets were gone and the three reunited in front of the monster.

"Hey, it's that freak from three days ago! I thought we destroyed him!" Renee yelled in fear.

"I guess not." Jordyn said nervously as the monster growled and shot fire out at them. The girls cried out in fear as they swerved their jets through the air to avoid getting hit.

"Leila, we need some help here!" Nick called as he got grazed with a fireball and his cockpit sparked in the corner.

"Call for the Surge Megazord!" Liela told him, and the three did as she said.

"Surge Megazord!"

Suddenly, the three zords lined up in front of the monster. Nick's Zord began to stand up and the bottom half began to spread into legs. Renee's and Jordyn's Zords began to form the arms and the back of Jordyn's Zord became the head while the back of Renee's Zord became armor on the front of the Megazord.

They stood in front of the attackbot, who snarled and growled at them. They walked forward as the monster spit fire at them from two tubes on the top of his head. The rangers punched the monster back, only for a fireball to hit the Megazord in the chest, making it stumble back a few steps.

It then walked forward while the monster was disoriented and punched it again before grabbing the tubes on the top and ripping them off. The attackbot growled and cried out in pain and stumbled back.

"Let's finish this!" Nick ordered.

"Data Saber!" A large sword folded out of Jordyn's Zord and appeared in the Megazord's hands. "Final Strike!"

The Megazord rushed forward and struck the attackbot various times before running straight through it with the sword.

"That's a job well done!" Nick called out to his teammates, who cheered.

~PRDS~

"Where were you guys?!" Zoe asked, pulling Jordyn down to sit next to her. Renee ran off to meet her friends. "There was a monster attack!"

"They were just..." Robbie thought for a moment, "Inside. Safe."

"Safe as we could be." Nick muttered under his breath. The bell rang. "Well, that's fifth period. See you two tomorrow." He said to Zoe and Robbie.

"Bye!" They called as they walked off in opposite directions.

~PRDS~

"No, no, NO!" Shifter exclaimed as he watched the battle end. "This is impossible."

"It doesn't seem very impossible, Shifter." Red Code growled lowly. "You put out a better monster next time, or you'll fine out what its like to be fight against me!"

"No, no sir. I would never want to do that!" He stuttered, frightened. "Gopher Bot!" He yelled, and a monster with large drills on his hands came out to bow to him. "You will bury the rangers an they won't even see you coming."

"Excellent." Red Code laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** After Renee compels Jordyn, they begin to argue. However, the petty argument heats up when Renee compels the blue ranger to leave in the middle of a battle!

 **Remember to leave those reviews/favs/follows!**


	3. Ep 3: Mission 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this to get out! This is the point where battle scenes get a bit more serious, where as the other two were just introductions. There is a time skip of about two weeks from Mission 2 until now.**

 **Ashley is portrayed by Emily Peachy**

* * *

Jordyn growled as she kicked the soccer ball angrily at the goal. Renee and Ashley chattered away off in the corner, not at all interested in the sport. In fact, they were discussing how much they hated the game.

Renee looked over at her and Jordyn gave her a slightly forced smiled, which was not returned when Ashley noticed. Ashley shook her head and turned her away from the blue ranger. Jordyn clenched her fists. Why did Ms. Baylor have to put Ashley on her team? And why did Ashley have to steal Renee from her? Renee was her friend first.

Jordyn saw another team coming onto their field after Ms. Baylor had chastised them for goofing off in class. Jordyn's team lined up, except for Renee and Ashley. She sighed and tapped Ashley on the shoulder, and the other girl rolled her eyes as she turned around. Ashley was a beautiful girl with naturally ombre hair that went from brown to blonde, freckles all over her face, and hazel eyes. She was about an inch shorter than Jordyn, and despite her attempts to be intimidating, it didn't faze Jordyn.

"Do you need something?" She asked, then popped her gum.

"I do, actually. First, spit out your gum, and second, play the game." Jordyn told her, her facial expression remaining stoic.

"Excuse me?" Ashley put her hands on her hips and looked her over before rolling her eyes once again. "Since when could the likes of _you_ speak to _me_ like that?" She sneered.

"Since I'm the team captain." Jordyn mimicked Ashley's pose.

"Well I don't wanna be on your team." Ashley said, matter-of-factly.

Jordyn chuckled. "You think I care?" She scoffed. "Go tell Ms. Baylor you want a new team."

She walked away to join her team as they started playing. Ashley walked her with a scowl. "She's such a bitch. Come on, let's change teams."

"But, I..."

"Renee, do you like her? Gross." Ashley made a face.

"No." Renee shook her head hurriedly. "I'll go tell her I'm going too, alright?"

"I guess." Ashley said, crossing her arms over her chest and walking over to Ms. Baylor. Renee caught up with her quickly. "That was fast." Ashley commented.

"Yeah, I didn't want to chat with her for too long. I don't want people to think I hang out with her or anything." Renee said, and to her delight, Ashley agreed with her.

As they approached Ms. Baylor, a soccer ball came flying at the teacher's head, and knocked her down. Ashley squealed in fright for a moment, then Ms. Baylor got up and growled, "Smith, get over here!" Jordyn, smirking, came over to her. Her pupils were dilated.

"Yes, Ms. Baylor?" She asked, a playfully rude grin on her face.

"Do you want to explain this?" She asked, holding up the ball.

"Simple, I don't like you." Jordyn said, and as soon as those words came out of her mouth, not only was Ms. Baylor calling security, but Jordyn's pupils went back down in size."Wait, I didn't mean that!"

"Too little too late, Smith. The security's already here."

"But..."

"No buts! Go!" Ms. Baylor yelled, and Jordyn ran off of the field and got into the security golf cart. As they security officer was driving her to the office, Jordyn glared at Renee, who avoided her gaze.

~PRDS~

"You compelled me?!" Jordyn yelled as Renee and Nick walked through the front door of the Command Center.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Nick asked, looking between the two.

"She," Jordyn pointed furiously at Renee, "Compelled me to hit Ms. Baylor in the back of the head with a soccer ball and then tell her I didn't like her! I got suspended and Kyro's mad at me!"

"Why?" Nick asked, giving Renee a look. "Doesn't he believe you?"

"No." Jordyn glared at Renee.

"I'll go talk to him." Nick offered, and then left the room.

"Why would he leave me alone in the room with you?" Renee asked, a frightened look on her face.

"Why would you compel me?" Jordyn countered. Renee tried to walk past her, but Jordyn pushed her back in front of her.

"I had to, okay?!" Renee exclaimed. "Ashley was gonna dump me as a friend if I didn't."

"She said that?" Jordyn asked, a stoic expression on her face.

"Well, no, but..."

"So you just decided to have some fun to impress your 'friend' who doesn't even know you did it?" Jordyn raised her eyebrows. She shook her head, a hurt expression on her face. "I can't believe you would do that to me."

Renee opened her mouth to speak, but the alarm interrupted her. Nick came rushing into the room. "Loma Avenue!"

The two nodded and they all ran out of the Command Center until they got to the battle scene. "Hey uglies!" Nick yelled as the Grinders ran around, wreaking havoc.

"Just Grinders?" Jordyn asked, raising en eyebrow. She cracked her knuckles. "This should be easy."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Data Surge, Charge!"

They quickly summoned their weapons and ran forward.

Nick flipped over a Grinder and slashed one down with his Data Saber. He grabbed one by the arm and spun it around, crashing it into others before slamming it hard on the ground, causing the others around him to fall, and the Grinder he was holding smash into pieces.

Renee blasted one with her Data Shot, and it flew back, crashing into Jordyn as she was shooting another Grinder with her Data Crossbow, causing the blue ranger to fall and her shot to go up in to air. The Grinder advanced on her, and nearly clobbered her with his screwdriver shaped weapon, but Nick interfered and slashed the Grinder away, before going back to his own fight.

Jordyn, angry, turned her weapon on Renee and shot at her. It hit a Grinder near her purposely, and just grazed the yellow ranger, however, it was enough to make her fall back into a group of Grinders.

Renee growled and shot a Grinder at her again, but this time on purpose, and it his Jordyn with a lot more power. Fortunately, the blue ranger didn't demorph and it destroyed multiple others, however, it severely disoriented her.

Jordyn quickly regained her bearings and ran over to Renee, flipping over a group of Grinders to get to her, and knocking her down. "What was that for?" Jordyn yelled, extremely angry with her friend.

"You shot me with your crossbow!" Renee argued, shooting a Grinder that got close without even looking.

"Yeah, because you shot a Grinder into me!" Jordyn growled.

Renee frowned. "That was on accident." She said, a bit more calmly.

"Oh yeah, just like this morning was an accident." Jordyn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes under her helmet.

"You want to see a compulsion that's not an accident?" She sneered. "I want you to leave this battle, and don't come back until its over."

Jordyn stiffened when Renee said this, and under her helmet, her pupils dilated. She walked away from the battle, avoiding Grinders but not fighting them, and demorphed once she was a safe distance away. She continued to walk off until Renee couldn't see her anymore.

Nick slashed down the last of the Grinders and came over to her. "Where's Jordyn?" Nick asked.

It was then that Renee really realized what she had done. She laughed nervously.

~PRDS~

"That's it." Kyro said to Jordyn as Renee and Nick walked in through the front door. "Give me your morpher. You're suspended from the team until you can clean up your act." She then looked over to Renee and Nick and fixed Renee with a hard stare. "You're next, you'd better be careful."

Kyro stormed off and Jordyn scowled. She was fuming and was trying to keep it in, but it was hardly working. She looked very angry.

Renee gave her a nervous smile, but Jordyn looked away. She refused to look at Renee, let alone interact with her. She had got her suspended from school for a day and suspended from the team for who knows how long.

"Jordyn, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have compelled you to leave the battle." Renee pleaded with her.

Jordyn didn't respond, and she was glad she didn't. She didn't want to get in even more trouble than she was already in.

"Please talk to me." Jordyn still did nothing. "Do anything, please." Jordyn turned to her and flipped her off. Renee looked down in shame. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Deserved that? You deserve so much more." Jordyn growled, finally speaking up. "It should be you that's suspended, not me."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Renee said, averting her eyes from Jordyn's form.

"Nothing we can do?!" Renee looked up at Jordyn, and immediately regretted it. Betrayal was written all over her face. "You can tell Kyro that it was your fault!"

"No! He'll get mad!" Renee's eyes went wide, not wanting the consequences.

Jordyn scoffed and clenched her jaw. "You know what, it's fine. I'll take the punishment, and the blame, and you just do what you have to do." She said stoically. She stood up and walked up the spiral staircase to the second floor, and went in her room.

From her place on the couch, Renee sighed.

~PRDS~

"So, I see Jordyn's not back to school yet." Ashley laughed as they stood on the field in P.E. "Thank god. She's such bitch, like I can't even."

"She's a bitch? How is she a bitch?" Renee asked, frowning. She had known Ashley had horrible opinions about Jordyn, but the girl had never voiced them before now.

"How isn't she? Did you hear the way she talked to me yesterday?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that's just how Jordyn is. She's loud and angry and rude and stubborn, but that's just who she is." Renee defended.

"Are you defending her? After you saw how she treated me?" Ashley asked, her voice becoming angry.

"Like I said, Jordyn..."

"No." Ashley said, putting up a hand to stop her. "No more, Jordyn this and Jordyn that, either you're my friend or her friend. What's it gonna be?"

The ball was kicked over to them. Ashley stepped out of the way, but Renee stepped in and kicked it hard, and it flew past everyone and into the goal. She turned back to a shocked Ashley and smirked. "What do you think?"

~PRDS~

"Do you hear that?" Nick asked as he and Renee walked through the forest in their ranger suits. They had been alerted to seismic activity, but it was shown to not be an earthquake, and the rangers were checking it out.

"What is it?" Renee asked as Nick knelt down and put his helmet to the ground to hear better.

"I don't know," Nick frowned, jumping back to his feet. "But whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." He looked at her. "Follow my lead."

"Weapons!" They called.

"Data Saber!"

"Data Shot!"

Nick slashed the ground while Renee shot at it. Suddenly, the Gopher Bot came flying up through the ground.

"End of the line for you, monster!" Nick announced, but the two were slashed back by the drill arms of the Gopher Bot.

They cried out as their suits sparked and they flew back onto the ground, their weapons disappearing. Gopher Bot ran at them and Nick got to his knee with a burst of super speed and put his arm up to defend himself against the attack. Gopher Bot slashed under his arm with his other hand and the red ranger flew back, hitting a tree.

Renee jumped down from the tree she had perched herself in and shot him with her Data Shot. She ran over to Nick. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She helped him up. "Let's finish this!" He called back his weapon and the two ran at him.

"Data Saber, Strike!"

"Data Shot, Fire!"

However, while the combined attacks knocked the monster back and disoriented it, it was not enough to stop the Gopher Bot. He began to burrow into the ground, and while Renee jumped out of the way of the dirt, Nick got buried under it and the Gopher bot was gone.

"No!" Renee cried, trying to dig Nick out.

"I'll get myself out!" Nick called to her, his voice muffled. "Call Kyro and make him send Jordyn to help you follow him!"

Renee bit her lip but nodded ran over to the hole. She pressed on her communicator and jumped in. "Yes?" Liela's voice came through.

"I need Jordyn. Nick's buried under a massive pile of dirt and I can't fight the Gopher Bot alone." Renee sighed.

"Jordyn is suspended, Renee." Kyro's voice echoed through the tunnel instead of Liela's. "She can't fight, I'm sorry."

"But it was my fault." Renee finally decided to do what was right. "Kyro, I compelled her to do those things, she didn't do them on her own."

"That was all I needed to hear." The blue ranger landed in the hole behind her. "I took my morpher and snuck out, and I've been listening to you guys the whole time." She held up her communicator with a smirk under her helmet.

Kyro sighed from the other line. "We'll talk about this later for sure, but right now, you two need to follow the Gopher Bot and destroy it before it wreaks too much havoc."

The two nodded and turned off their communicators and began running through the tunnel. "I'm so sorry, Jordyn. I should have never..."

"Save it." Jordyn smiled. "You did the right thing, and I'm happy you did. I forgive you."

They stopped where the tunnel ended and hugged each other tightly. "Thank you." Renee whispered.

"No problem." Jordyn nodded, and then looked up. "Are you ready for this?"

"Oh yeah." Renee smiled and nodded.

The two jumped out of the hole, "Weapons!"

"Data Crossbow!"

"Data Shot!"

They shot blasts at the Gopher Bot, making his spark and stumble back. He growled and swung his arms at them, shooting out blasts of energy everytime he did.

"Look out!" Renee pulled Jordyn out of the way and ducked down as a blast of energy came their way.

They ran forward, ducking and avoiding the continuous shots of energy that blasted out at them. Renee whacked the Gopher bot over the head with her blaster and Jordyn shot it. Jordyn was slashed in the chest and flew back into a car and got her crossbow stuck.

"Damn it!" Jordyn growled, pulling on it as Renee was getting beaten by the Gopher bot. "Why did we both have to have shooting weapons?!"

"Rangers," Liela's voice came through their morphers. "Call for the Data Swords."

"Thanks, Liela." Jordyn smirked. "Data Sword!" Jordyn's crossbow disappeared and a sword appeared in her hand instead.

Renee got thrown back and Jordyn jumped up and came down, slashing the monster left and right, throwing him back. Renee jumped it and shot him as he stood back up, however, this didn't faze him much. Renee ducked down with her blaster above her as the Gopher Bot swung down with his arm. It hit the blaster, but did not harm the yellow ranger.

Jordyn ran over and jumped on top of the Data Shot and swung up, flipping backwards as the sword connected with the Gopher Bot and sent him falling back to the ground.

Jordyn and Renee regrouped in front of him and Jordyn threw her sword up in the air and called her crossbow back as Nick arrived.

"Are you ready for the Data Blaster?" The two girls nodded.

They formed the blaster and locked it on target as the Gopher Bot stumbled to his feet like a severely drunk man.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"FIRE!" They yelled and the attackbot flew back and exploded.

Within seconds, however, the Gopher Bot grew back 20 times larger and towered over them menacingly.

"Data Racers!" They called and they jumped up into their Zords. "Surge Megazord!"

The three towered over the city and got into a fighting position against the Gopher Bot. "Data Saber!" They called, and the sword unfolded itself from its storage place and landed in the Megazord's hands.

They walked forward as the monster charged. They clashed their sword against the Gopher Bot's arms a few times before landing a hit on him. "We got him now!" Renee cried excitedly.

However, the Gopher Bot wasn't finished. He began digging quickly into the ground, trying to bury the Megazord under the city.

"Defensive maneuvers!" Nick called and the three pulled their levers back to make the Megazord jump high into the air. They brought the Data Saber high into the air when the Gopher Bot stopped. "Final Strike!" They yelled, and came down hard against the Gopher Bot, slamming the sword down and through it completely. The Gopher Bot sparked wildly before exploding.

"That's a job well done!" The rangers cheered.

~PRDS~

"So you snuck out and you lied to me?" Kyro asked as Jordyn and Renee sat on the loveseat in the living room. Nick sat a little ways away on a beanbag chair, watching a movie, and also watching them.

"Well, technically I didn't lie," Renee chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me the truth until you needed help." He sighed. "Look, girls, next time just tell the truth and we can avoid the trouble." He looked to Jordyn. "You're punishment is now invalid, and though you snuck out, it was for a good cause and I commend you for that Jordyn." He turned to Renee and fixed her with a stern glare. "You're punishment is you have to compel Ms. Baylor that nothing ever happened and do the same to the office staff that knows, but I think once you do that you're free to enjoy your life. That sound fair?"

The two nodded and Kyro gave them a small smile before leaving the room. They stood up and walked over to Nick to see what he was watching. As they approached, the first thing they saw was a girl running into a wire and getting her throat slit.

Renee shrieked. "What are you watching?" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"You're Next." He told her, and saw Jordyn watching intently.

Soon, a scream was heard from the TV and Renee looked in time to see an older woman get hacked in the face with a machete. Renee screamed and ran out of the room, leaving Jordyn and Nick to laugh after her.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Nick is forced to get a tutor when his teacher confronts him about his grades. Meanwhile, Jordyn has trouble controlling her power just when a new attackbot comes to terrorize the city.


	4. Ep 4: Mission 4

**I forgot to mention that my rangers do not wear the SAME thing every day, especially as the season changes. I will sometimes describe their different outfits if I remember to do so. Currently, though, it is still hot in Sol Valley and the rangers will be dressed accordingly. Also, my rangers won't always wears their colors, though they will most of the time.**

 **Sam is portrayed by Abigail Breslin**

* * *

Nick sighed as he sat in class. It was Friday, he was happy he was about to go back to the Command Center. There was 10 minutes left in class and he watched the clock tick by. He was in Pre-Cal and his teacher, Mr. Brunswick had given the class busy work.

"Alright class," Mr. Brunswick stood up and addressed his class. "I'm passing back your recent test. The grades are already up online. You're free to leave once you have your test."

He began to pass them out to the students. He moved past Nick and shoved a paper under the stack. The bell rang and many students flooded out of the door, however a few were left as Mr. Brunswick was still giving the tests back. He finally came over to Nick and sighed as he put down the paper in front of him. A big red **F** was on the top and under it was his score. He cringed.

"Nick, I would recommend that you get a tutor." Mr. Brunswick said as Nick hastily stood up and shoved his paper deep inside his backpack.

"I don't have time." Nick said, not looking at him.

The teacher put hand on Nick's shoulder. "I mean, you have to get a tutor or else I'll fail you."

Nick scowled. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Nick, but your grades will continue to fall if you don't." Mr. Brunswick said. "I signed you up. Your first session is on Monday after school."

Nick said nothing as he shrugged Mr. Brunswick's hand off of his shoulder and stormed out of the room.

~PRDS~

Renee sat in the new lounge Kyro had shown them earlier that day, and was looking at herself in her handheld mirror. The room opened with a large double door, and had a freshly waxed hardwood floors. There was a wall full of more books than a library and more than a few couches and armchairs. There was a large flat-screen TV, a stereo with large speakers, a ping-pong table and more.

There was a staircase in the room that lead up to the new training room. Jordyn was up in the room with Liela and Kyro, practicing her ability. Her leather jacket was thrown carelessly to the side, as it was hot in Sol Valley and it bothered her to wear it. She was currently wearing her exercise gear to train, which included black yoga pants, a blue tank top, and black and blue trainers.

"I don't get it," Jordyn growled, sitting angrily down on the bench on the edge of the mat. "Nick and Renee mastered their powers, why is it so hard for me to master mine?"

"Look, your power may be invisibility, but your power is not exactly that. What you're doing is bending light to make yourself unseen. Its a difficult power to master, Jordyn. Don't feel bad." Kyro told her.

"Well how do I do it?" Jordyn asked.

"Just want it." Liela answered when Kyro opened his mouth.

"But I do want it!" Jordyn exclaimed, exasperated. "That's all I want."

Liela sighed and pushed Kyro out of the way. She kneeled in front of the blue ranger. "Okay, Jordyn, think about it this way, you could probably use your ability better if you are in actual danger. Until you fully master it, you can't just do it on a whim. See, when you're actually in danger, you're really gonna wish you're not there, and therefore your ability kicks in."

"So, to use my ability, I should think that I'm in danger?" Jordyn asked, giving her a look.

Liela rolled her eyes. "No, just believe that it will help and protect you. That's what its trying to do. Do you understand?"

Jordyn nodded, and stood up. Both she and Liela got into position to spar, but Nick came up the stairs. "This place is amazing."

"You know, for a person with super speed, you're pretty slow." Jordyn commented, smirking at him.

He let out a laugh. "And for a person with invisibility, you're pretty visible."

"Why were you late?" Kyro asked, his arms crossed.

Nick shrugged. "I was the last one to leave."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kyro asked, taking out his phone.

"I don't know. Why?" Nick frowned.

Kyro handed him his phone and he saw he grades pop up. His math grade was an F. "You never taught me pre-calculus!" He defended.

"You're teacher is doing that. I've taught you all the math you need to be successful in understanding that class." Kyro argued. "I'm glad you have a tutor though, it might do you some good."

~PRDS~

The weekend went by without a problem as Jordyn practiced her ability and Nick tried studying for pre-calculus, however, it didn't work. He still didn't understand, so after class on Monday, he went to the school library, where most people were getting tutored.

Earlier that day, he had gone to the office to see who was tutoring him and found out it was someone named Sam Taylor. He had groaned. In his few weeks at Sol Valley High, he had seen many beautiful girls, and had hoped he would get one as a tutor, but it seemed as though that was not the case.

Now, he sat down at a table alone and waited. He was very tired from his attempted studying and fell asleep waiting. Soon, however, he jolted upright when someone dropped a textbook next to his head and stood next to him. He looked up in confusion. Standing next to him was a girl who was quite short, about Renee's height, with dirty blonde hair, pale skin, a very beautiful face, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a gray tank top, blue jean shorts, black high-top converse, and a black floral cardigan.

He perked up and smiled at her as she put her brown purse on the ground next to the table and sat down next to him, looking at him. "Sorry I scared you, Nicholas," She said. "I asked someone where you were and I found you asleep, so I figured I would wake you up so we can get started."

"Get started?" He said, staring at her. "On what?"

"The tutoring." She said with a light laugh.

Nick frowned, confused. "You're my tutor, I thought my tutor was some guys named..."

"Sam Taylor?" She smirked and he nodded. "It's short for Samantha. I don't like that name so everyone calls me Sam."

"So I guess I should too." Nick concluded and she giggled. "Yeah, I guess you should." She opened the book. "So, Nick, what lesson are you on?"

He smiled slyly and closed the book. "Maybe we should use the first session to get to know each other a bit better."

"A bit?" She chuckled. "We don't know each other at all."

"Exactly." He nudged her.

She looked down and blushed. "Alright, but just for today." Nick smiled. "So, Nicholas Scott, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior, and you can call me Nick." He answered. "What about you, Sam Taylor?"

She let out little laugh. "I'm sophomore, _Nick_ Scott."

"Do you always call people by their first and last names?" Nick smirked

"No, just you." Sam said a bit coyly.

"And why is it that?"

"I don't know," She smirked. "Maybe you're just special."

~PRDS~

"She's amazing!" Nick exclaimed as he fell back into a beanbag chair in the living room. "She's smart, and funny, and beautiful! I just like her so much. She's perfect."

"Jeez, you're like a Disney Princess." Jordyn frowned distastefully. "You just met her. You can't honestly say she's perfect."

"Yes I can." Nick argued, still smiling widely. "You've _never_ met her, so you can't say she's not."

"Nobody's perfect."

"She is."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"No."

"Yes."

Jordyn opened her mouth to speak again, but Renee covered her mouth with her hand. "I think what Jordyn is trying to say is that she's happy for you, Nick. As am I."

Jordyn pulled Renee's hand from her mouth. "I never said that, and I won't. I don't believe in love at first sight. I think some guys are really attractive, but love at first sight," She shook her head, "It's not a thing."

The alarm rang out.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong," Nick told her with a confident smile. "I guarantee it."

~PRDS~

The rangers ran to the battle sight and saw hundreds of Grinders.

Nick jumped in and kicked and punched Grinders, even grabbing one of their screwdriver swords and stabbing another in the head with it. One Grinder grabbed him by the waist but he shoved it off and threw it into a group of others.

Jordyn flipped a Grinder over and lifted her foot up quickly to kick another Grinder's head off. She shoved a few away before running up a wall, flipping off of it, and kicking a Grinder away.

Renee jumped away as a Grinder swung its sword at her and jumped over another. She landed on the shoulders of a Grinder and flipped backwards, gripping its head between her feet and throwing it into others. She flipped back on top of a box and jumped up, kicking it into a group of others before jumping back to the ground.

Nick grabbed one Grinders and angrily threw it into a nearby car, setting off the alarm. "Sorry!" He yelled to the owner, though he or she was nowhere in sight. He grabbed one and flipped it hard onto the ground, smashing the ground and making ripples all around him, causing them to fall. One that was still standing came up behind him and tried to hit him with his sword, but thanks to his heighten senses, he heard the attacker and used his super speed to suddenly be behind his attackers and kick him to the ground.

Renee put her hand up, "Stop!" She commanded. The Grinders kept coming forward, but slower. Renee's power was not perfect, and it was harder to use it on monsters, robots, and superhumans than it was on normal humans. "Stop!" She commanded again, and the Grinders stopped. She then flipped over them and kicked the last one in the back, sending him flying through the others and making them all crash to the ground. She smiled in satisfaction.

Jordyn flipped down from the car she was on top of and kicked a few Grinders away on the way down. She was nervous, but tried to turn invisible as Grinders ran at her. She succeeded and the Grinders stopped, not knowing where she was. They looked around in confusion, but were soon thrown to the ground when Jordyn reappeared and shoved them back. Jordyn looked down and growled. She didn't want to turn back until she had defeated the group, but it was better than nothing.

Then, they were suddenly blasted back. An attackbot appeared and seemed to be modeled after window cleaner. "Who the hell is this clown?" Jordyn growled as they got to their feet.

"It doesn't matter," Nick held up his hand to stop her. "Let's morph and combine weapons."

"Right." They nodded.

"Data Surge, Charge!" They called, and morphed and brought out their individual weapons. "Combine Weapons!"

"Locked on target," Renee said. "Ready,"

"Aim,"

"Fire!"

The attackbot flew back, sparking wildly before exploding. However, before the rangers could celebrate, the attackbot grew back. "Data Racers!" The jumped up into their zords. "Surge Megazord!"

Suddenly, many attackjets began firing at them and the city. Nick heard a very distinct scream and looked down to see Sam flying through the air and into a car when a attackjet hit the ground near her.

"Damn." He growled. "Liela," He asked into his communicator. "Is it possible for Renee and Jordyn to control the Megazord without me?"

"Technically, yes, but they would need you to use the Data Saber." Liela told him.

"Good enough." Nick accepted. "Jordyn, Renee, destroy the attackjets and hold off the attackbot. I have to help someone."

"Got it!"

Nick jumped out the Megazord and landed on the ground near Sam. She was just getting up. "Are you alright?" He asked, disguising his voice and helping her up.

"I think so.. ah!" She nearly toppled over when she put her foot on the ground. She had a deep bruise on her leg. Nick scanned it with his helmet. "It's not broken, it's just a bone bruise. It's gonna hurt, though. I'll get you out of here."

He lifted her up bridal carry style, grabbed her bag and ran through an alleyway. He looked back and saw Renee and Jordyn doing well so far, with half of the drones destroyed already.

He ran to the park near the command center and put her down on a bench. "Are you gonna be okay here? Can you get home?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks so much, red ranger."

He smiled. "It's no problem. I always like to help out." He took her hand for a moment and she looked up at him. "Be careful, alright?" He said gently, nearly forgetting he had to still disguise his voice.

She smiled and nodded again. "Of course."

He smiled under his helmet and watched her for a moment before letting go of her hand and running back to the battle. Jordyn and Renee just struck the attackbot when he jumped back in with them. The attackbot was smoking and they brought out the Data Saber. "Data Saber, Final Strike!" The Megazord ran forward quickly and slashed through the attackbot, destroying it in an explosion of sparks.

"That's a job well done!"

~PRDS~

When Nick saw Sam the next day, he was glad to see she was okay and wasn't limping. He could blatantly see the deep purple bruise on her leg, but other than that, she seemed perfectly fine.

"Hey, Nick Scott," Sam greeted him, handing him a book as she sat down with her own.

"Hey, Sam." He gestured to her leg, "What happened?"

"Oh, I fell when I was walking up the stairs in my house yesterday." She lied, and Nick let her do it. He couldn't do anything else but let her. He wasn't allowed to reveal his identity to anyone, even though Robbie already knew.

"That sucks. Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. "I'm fine, Nick. Thanks." She opened her book and gestured to the page. "This is what you're on?" He nodded. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Nick, who is falling for Sam, decides to ask her out on a date, but his plans are ruined when one of Sam's overprotective older brothers steps in. Meanwhile, the rangers have to face an attackbot that could potentially flood the city.


	5. Ep 5: Mission 5

**Darry is portrayed by Alexander Ludwig**

 **Austin is portrayed by Luke Benward**

* * *

Standing up on top of the tallest building in town in the middle of the night was a new attackbot: Water Hoser. His body was a tangle of hoses and his hands was where the water came out. He pointed his longer arm at the sky and shot a blast into it, causing clouds to start appearing rapidly. Suddenly, it began to sprinkle. Water Hoser continued to blast up into the sky until he was done and chuckled to himself.

"That should hold for now."

~PRDS~

When Nick woke up that morning he heard the loud sound of rain hitting the roof and windows. He frowned. The first day of fall was coming up in a few days, and it was still summer. It had just been 78 degrees the day before, and the forecast didn't call for rain anytime soon. He got out of bed and looked out of the glass. It was very dark out, and was raining very hard without signs of letting up anytime soon.

He sighed and put his clothes on. He was wearing a red t-shirt under a black jacket on top of jeans and sneakers. He went out of his room and downstairs, where Jordyn and Renee waited for him. Though Kyro had protested, the three usually only ate breakfast on weekends and days off, as the three generally woke up late.

Jordyn and Renee were also dressed for the rain. Instead of Jordyn's usual leather jacket, she opted for a light gray sweatshirt over her black jeans and back combat boots. Renee was wearing a yellow sweater under a large black coat with a white scarf tucked into her coat. She also wore black leggings tucked into black boots. Her hair, usually done up fancily, was worn in a high pony tail, which the yellow ranger didn't seem to enjoy much.

"Here." Jordyn stood and handed him his backpack and an umbrella. He frowned, looking it over. While the three were mostly used to life in the real world, there was still certain things they didn't understand or know how to do. Using an umbrella was one of those things.

"You just press the button and it opens to protect you from the rain." Liela told him, but put a hand over his when he tried to open it. "It's impolite to open an umbrella inside."

Nick nodded and the three walked outside. They opened their umbrellas and began to walk down the slope, but found it hard to balance with all of the mud. Though they all made it down the slope without falling, they weren't sure if they were gonna be so lucky on the way back.

~PRDS~

"I need your help." Nick said as he slid onto the bench of the table at lunch time. Renee was still sitting with the other girls, though she made no attempt to talk to Ashley. Jordyn and Zoe were on their way, and it was just him and Robbie for a moment.

"With what?" Robbie asked, looking up from his lunch to his friend just as Jordyn and Zoe sat down.

"You've had a girlfriend before?" Nick asked, assuming. Robbie nodded with a perplexed expression. "Well I need help asking this girl out."

"Ah... I see." Robbie smiled coyly. "Well, assuming that you're brave enough, which I don't doubt that you are, just ask her out. Be nice about it, and tell her a place where you two can go." He smirked. "Who is this girl anyway?"

"I don't know if you'd know her. She's my tutor." Nick said.

Jordyn groaned. "Ugh, this girl again."

Robbie ignored her while Nick shot her a glare. "She a junior? Senior?"

"Sophomore." He responded.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "A sophomore tutoring a junior? Wow, you must really need help."

"No, she's really smart. She's in advanced English, calculus, honors chem, you name it." Nick smiled to himself. "Its almost like she has super smarts."

"Maybe she does," Robbie suggested, a bit teasingly. He leaned in to whisper so Zoe wouldn't hear. "I mean, you have super speed, Jordyn has invisibility, and Renee can compel people. Is it really that impossible?"

"Yes, it is," He whispered back, looking out of the corner of his eye at Zoe who was chatting away with Jordyn. "Kyro is the only one who knows how to implant the superhuman chip into someone's head, and we're the only ones."

"You never know." He pulled back and looked at the time as the bell rang. Jordyn and Zoe threw away their lunch trays and walked of to their next class, telling them goodbye before they went. "Whoa, time went by fast," Robbie commented as they neared Nick's next class. Robbie's class was a bit farther away, but it was the same way. "So, before we go to fifth, why don't you tell me who this mysterious girl is?"

"Samantha Taylor, or just Sam." Nick told him, and Robbie's already pale complexion paled even more, though since it was pretty gloomy out, it was hard to tell.

"Taylor?" Robbie's eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"Yea. She's great." He smiled dreamily. His teacher yelled at him to get inside. "I gotta go."

"Wait, Nick!" Robbie called, but Nick quickly walked inside and didn't hear Robbie say, "Watch out for her brothers."

~PRDS~

"Hey Sam?" Nick asked, looking up from the work she had given him. Beside him, Sam was also doing her work. She looked up from her work. "Yeah?"

 _Oh, God she's so pretty._ Nick thought. Today, Sam was wearing a loose fitting gray sweater, black tights, and long brown boots. She also had a black scarf on and her hair was done in a side fishtail braid. She looked gorgeous.

"I was thinking," Nick started, giving her a nervous smile. "That maybe we could go out this Friday. You know, on a date."

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise, but smiled. "I would love to, but I'll have to ask my brothers." She told him. "But, if they say yes, then it'll be no problem."

Nick frowned. "Why do you have to ask them first?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Well, our parents left when we were young, so it's just been me and my two older brothers. They're pretty overprotective, and like to know where I am." She answered. "Where would we be going, anyway?"

"I was thinking dinner at Olive Garden." Nick answered.

Sam smiled again. "That sounds great." She checked the time when she saw some people leaving. "Oh, I have to go. I'll ask them and get back to you tomorrow, okay?"

Nick nodded, smiled, and watched as Sam left.

~PRDS~

When Sam got to the place in which she and her brothers lived, she snuck in the back like usual. Their living area was of average size with everything they needed to survive and more, along with a sound proof door that made sure that no one on the other side could hear them. The door was always locked, and the person who owned the building refused to let anyone else open it, which is why they went through the back.

"I'm home." She called as she threw her bag down next to her brother's bags and walked over to the kitchen, where her two brother's were.

"We can see that." Her oldest brother, Darry, commented. He was very tall, about 6'2 with dirty blonde hair, pale skin, a muscular build and navy blue eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and hiking boots. His black jacket was thrown ungracefully on the back of his chair as he sat, waiting for dinner. He looked her over. "You're wet, you know."

She nodded with a deadpanned look on her face. "I'm well aware, Darry." She stalked through the hall and into her room where she changed into her pajamas, a black and white baseball tee and black and white plaid shorts. She slipped on her socks and then her slipper boots and walked back out into the kitchen.

"Why do you always wear pajamas as soon as you get home?" Darry asked, his usual stoney expression on his face. "And why do you wear shorts _that_ short?"

 _Why do you always criticize everything I do?_ Sam wanted to say, but instead opted for an explanation to keep her brother in a somewhat good mood. "They're comfortable." She said, half-heartedly. She quickly walked away from Darry, not wanting to cause an argument already, since it was likely that it would happen when she asked.

She walked over to her other older brother, who was cooking dinner. "You know, Austin, I could've done that." Sam pointed out. Austin or her were usually the ones who cooked dinner unless one of them was sick or hurt. Austin, who seemed to be extremely accident prone to anyone on the street, got hurt often, though it was usually nothing to worry about. Sam and Darry, knew better. Sure, Austin was clumsy, but most of the time he got hurt helping others, whether it be physically or emotionally.

Austin smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm good here." Austin was also quite tall, being only an inch shorter than Darry, with dirty blonde hair, pale skin, a handsome face, muscular build, and light blue eyes. He wore a tight white sweater over blue jeans over black and white converse.

Between the three, they all shared their hair color and eye color, with a slight shade difference between the three. Height seemed to also be a trait in the family, however it missed Sam as her brothers towered over her by at least a foot. They all had good builds, with Darry and Austin being muscular and Sam having a good muscle tone. Their personalities, however, had some major differences.

"You sure? You don't need any help?" She asked. He looked over at her and she mouthed to him, "Please," when Darry wasn't looking.

"Sure, you can..." He looked around and then down at his own task. "Stir this while I set the table."

"Thank you." She mouthed as he gave her the spoon to stir the fried potatoes to make sure they didn't burn and got the same amount of cooking on each side.

"She's more than capable of setting the table, Austin." Darry scolded as Austin got out the plates.

From where Sam was standing, with her back facing Darry, she rolled her eyes. Darry and Austin were very close and Darry hardly ever scolded his younger brother, however he often scolded Sam. She didn't exactly know why, though she had a tendency to mouth off or disobey him, while Austin didn't. Austin was nice to pretty much everyone, and he and Sam were also very close. The only reason Darry was scolding Austin now was because she was involved.

"Oh, well she wanted to cook in the first place, and I was almost done." Austin replied, setting a dinner plate in front of Darry.

"You were cooking first, you should've let her set the table." Darry said, and Sam almost turned around and screamed at him. They got into arguments often, and Austin was usually the peacekeeper.

"It's fine, Darry. I don't mind." Austin assured him, grabbing the meatloaf he had prepared and putting it in the middle of the table.

Sam poured the finished potatoes in a bowl and turned around to put them on the table. Austin grabbed some forks and knives and was also heading her way. Austin stopped quickly, nearly falling, when he and Sam almost collided. Sam offered him to go past her.

"It's fine. Go ahead." Austin told her.

She smiled and put the potatoes down on the table and sat down. Austin handed them their forks and knives and he sat down last. Darry sat at the head of the table while Austin sat on his right and Sam his left.

They began to eat in silence, then Sam opened her mouth. "So, you guys know I've been tutoring." She said, though it came out like a question.

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"That's Nicholas guy, right?" Austin asked, and Sam nearly kicked him under the table. She wanted to break it to Darry easily, but Austin was making it a bit harder than it was.

"You're tutoring a guy?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow. He had obviously not known who she was tutoring. She nodded. "Is he older than you?"

Austin nudged him. "Darry." He frowned.

"What?" Darry narrowed his eyes. "Am I not allowed to know?"

"You are." Sam said quickly, drawing his attention to her. "He's a junior - I think he's 17."

Darry nodded slowly. "And?"

"I was hoping, maybe, I could.." She trailed off, not wanting to say date just yet. "Hang out with him on Friday."

"'Hang out?'" Darry repeated, already slightly disapproving of the conversation. "What do you mean 'hang out?'"

"Like a date?" Austin asked, and then Sam did kick him under the table. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up." She growled, and turned back to Darry, who gave her a hard stare.

Darry looked to Austin, "You alright?"

He nodded. "Fine."

"Good." He turned back to Sam. "First of all, don't kick Austin, second of all, is he right?"

Sam pursed her lips and Darry repeated himself. She sighed, exasperated. "Yes, a date. He wants to take me to Olive Garden on Friday. He's gonna pay and everything!"

"How long have you known this guy?" Darry asked, instead of giving her permission.

Sam looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Like two weeks." She said sheepishly. "But he's been so nice, and he's liked me since we met."

"How do you know?" He asked, his expression stoic.

She gave him a pointed look. "Trust me."

"Alright, but..."

Austin cut hm off, putting a hand up. "Darry, I think we should let her. She's 15 and should start making some decisions on her own."

Darry sighed. "Alright, but if anything happens..."

"I'll call you." Sam promised. "Don't worry." She smiled widely. She leaned over and kissed Darry on the cheek before hugging him tightly.

"Oh, yeah, I do something for you and all of a sudden you love me." He joked.

"Yup." She smirked.

~PRDS~

On Friday, Nick was very excited. Tuesday, Sam had told him that she could go on a date with him.

The week so far had gone by without incident, however, it wouldn't stop raining. There were flash floods in some parts of the city, and Kyro had told the three rangers to be on lookout. He felt suspicious about the whole thing, and said that an attackbot may be the reason it was raining. The majority of the town, however, believed it just to be a change in weather since the season was changing.

They had decided to meet there so after Nick got dressed up, he went to the restaurant and waited for her. A black car pulled up beside him and Sam, smiling, stepped out of the back. The window in the front passenger seat rolled down.

"Hi Nick." Sam smiled. She turned back to the car. "These are my brothers, Darry and Austin." She gestured to them.

"Oh yeah." Nick smiled, recognizing Austin. He gestured to him. "You're in my PE class."

"Yeah, we played basketball against each other." Austin remembered.

Sam stepped in between them with a pointed look at Austin and Darry. "We're gonna go now." She grabbed Nick's arm and began to lead him into the restaurant. "Bye!"

Dinner went by without a hitch. The two laughed and talked and were really enjoying each others company, but then someone called out, "Flood!" The manager locked the front doors and sealed the windows, but it didn't make much of a difference. Water was already seeping in through cracks in the door and was spreading across the floor. Sam gasped and pulled her feet up onto the chair.

Nick's morpher beeped. "Damn it." He whispered. He immediately leaped into action. He picked up Sam bridal carry style, like he had previously, and saw a door leading through the restaurant and into the Sol Valley Mall. He ran over to it and shoved it open and ran through the mall until ran up the stairs to the second floor and found a bench to put her down.

"Wow, that was amazing." Sam complimented.

"Thanks." Nick smiled. His morpher beeped again and Sam frowned. "I have to go, Sam, I'm sorry."

"Go where?!" She exclaimed. "It's pouring rain and flooding! We're on a date! You can't just leave me!"

"I need to go help my friends. They're stuck outside in rain." Nick partially lied. "I don't want them to get hurt."

Sam looked down at the floor dejectedly but nodded. "Go. It's probably really important." She managed a smile. "I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks." He took her hand and kissed it before running off.

~PRDS~

"It's so cold!" Renee yelled as she shot more Grinders down with her Data Shot.

"Agreed!" Jordyn yelled back, flipping over a Grinder and shooting more down with her Data Crossbow. She landed on the ground, but slipped on the rushing water. A Grinder attempted to slashed her with his sword, but a sword appeared in his way. It was Nick, and he pushed the Grinder back before slashing it down hard with his sword. The insides of the Grinder sparked and caused the water around it to electrocute the Grinders surrounding it. Luckily for the rangers, their suits protected them.

"My Grinders!" Water Hoser cried out, furious.

"Now it's your turn!" Nick declared. The three ran forward, dodging blasts of water.

"Data Saber, Slash!" Nick yelled, slashing Water Hoser through the middle sideways and through the middle upwards, making red sparks appear all over Water Hoser's body.

"Data Crossbow, Fire!" Jordyn called, running forwards and shooting him various times before leaping up and flipping over him, making blue sparks appear all over his body.

"Data Shot, Fire!" Renee cried, leaping up into the air, flipping various times - all while shot continuous blasts at Water Hoser, before landing next to Nick and Jordyn behind him as yellow sparks appeared all over his body.

Water Hoser leaned down a bit, wounded, but not destroyed. He growled at the rangers. "You haven't seen anything yet, rangers!" He taunted. "Grinders!" He yelled, and once again, many foot soldiers appeared, even more than before. Water Hoser ran off, and the rangers tried to follow, but the Grinders held them back.

Jordyn punched a Grinder hard enough to make it fly into another, and swung her fist around in hopes of destroying others. She didn't see one coming and was kicked in the stomach into two other Grinders who latched onto her arms. She wriggled to get free, but when she found she couldn't, she turned invisible and flipped them around. She turned back and rolled out of the way of a punch that was coming at her.

Nick punched and kicked at Grinders, but there were many more than they were used to. He ducked and weaved out of the way of incoming hits. He got kicked by two Grinders and knelt down as they swung their swords at his arm. He caught it and winced, _That's gonna hurt in the morning,_ He thought. He pushed them off and stood up.

"They're everywhere!" He yelled as more tried to tackle him. He noticed Renee having trouble. "Renee!" He fought to get out of the circle of Grinders that were holding onto him, but to no avail.

Renee groaned as she fell to her knee after another assault from another Grinder. She weakly shoved the Grinder back, making it fall into a group of others. One came up behind her and tried to slash her, but she noticed and put her arm up to defend herself in time. The Grinder pushed on her arm, but Renee pushed also.

"I can't get them away from me!" Renee cried.

Renee was kicked back once more into the arms of Grinders who held her arms back. She threw her legs out, kicking two Grinders who were coming at her and flipped over, twisting her arms out of their grasps and knocking them together. She felt satisfied with her work until more Grinder came to assault her.

"Not more." She moaned.

Jordyn turned invisible and grabbed a Grinder's sword. She slashed through the group quickly and turned back, stumbling as she did so. She frowned, feeling slightly weak.

"What's going on?" She whispered. She turned invisible once more and slashed more coming at her and then turned back. She nearly fell on her knees.

Nick brought out his sword and smirked. He used his super speed to run back and forth through the various Grinders. As he stopped, he felt a slight pain in his chest that he usually didn't feel. He used his super speed on his arms to slash multiple more Grinders coming at him and the pain worsened slightly.

"Stop!" Renee yelled, putting her hand up and in front of her. The Grinders slowed down, a bit unsure. "I said stop!" She growled. The Grinders slowed a bit more, but walked slowly towards her. "I SAID STOP!" She screamed, and the Grinders immediately stopped. Renee moaned and stumbled, nearly falling to her knees. She took a Grinder's sword and turned it into it's blast mode and blasted them to bits.

However, there was still more Grinders. They turned their swords into blasters and shot the weakened rangers. They rolled over and moaned, pushing themselves up.

They then looked on in horror as an enlarged Water Hoser towered over the city. "What are we gonna do?" Renee cried.

The Grinders cocked their weapons again, ready to fire, when out of nowhere, three white energy blasts hit them, making them explode in a flurry of sparks. "What was that?" Jordyn yelled, her voice shrill.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it just saved our lives. Come on, we need to stop Water Hoser before he floods the city!" Nick ordered.

"Data Racers!" They yelled and jumped into their zords. "Surge Megazord!"

They faced Water Hoser in the middle of the city. From their zords, they could see many people running not only from the battle, but the rushing water as well. Water Hoser tried to blast them with water, but they jumped out of the way. Before they could get far, though, Water Hoser latched an extendable hose aroudn the leg of the Megazord and threw them to the side, landing their Zord in the ocean.

The Surge Megazord stood back up and grabbed Water Hoser by the arm and threw him back.

"Data Saber!" They called and the Data Saber unfolded itself and placed itself in the hands of the Megazord.

They slashed the attackbot quickly and Water Hoser exploded in a bath of sparks.

~PRDS~

"Weaknesses?" Renee asked, then shook her head. "No, no, no. See, you were supposed to have made us have unlimited power, not weakness."

"Everything has a weakness, Renee." Kyro explained as Liela patched the two girls up. Nick had gone to Sam. "If you use your powers too much you could suffer anything from general weakness and fatigue, to nosebleeds, to a possible coma or death. You need to be careful."

"Why would you give us powers that have weaknesses?" Jordyn growled.

"Look, nothing's perfect, but I had to give the powers to someone or else the world would be at stake." Kyro replied. "I wouldn't let you guys get so far as to go into a coma or die, and you guys love your powers. You two wouldn't be the same if I hadn't have given you powers."

"If you say so." Jordyn rolled her eyes.

Then, Renee remembered something. "Kyro, something destroyed those Grinders for us. It was some kind of energy blast. Do you know what it was?"

Kyro paled slightly, then straightened up. "I'm not sure, but I'll do some digging." He said, trying to hide his anger

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Nick walked back through the mall, wet, dirty, and banged up, but needing to find Sam. He found her, but Darry was also with her. When he approached, Darry stood immediately, even though they were mostly out of earshot for most people.

"I..." Nick started, but Darry, angry, held a hand up.

"Don't." Darry growled. "I don't want you to be with my sister outside of tutoring, god knows you need it. Same goes for Austin, don't get near him outside of class. You just be lucky I don't cut off all contact." He gestured towards the stairs and the exit. "You can go now."

Nick hung his head dejectedly, and Sam felt bad for him. She wanted to tell him something, but couldn't bring herself to do so. He turned back as he was on the stairs. "I'm so sorry, Sam." He said, and walked out.

Darry held a hand out to Sam, which she took to stand up and then let go of. They heard a sound behind them and turned quickly.

"Austin!" They cried and ran to him as she collapsed to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Darry asked, taking off his jacket and putting it around his younger brother's shivering form.

Sam looked back to where Nick had been and remember what she had seen. "Did you do what I think you did?" She asked, and Darry knew almost instantaneously what she was talking about. "He's gonna be pissed!" Sam exclaimed.

"We're not gonna worry about that now." He looked to Austin, who was exhausted, cold, and wet. "We need to get you home."

Sam nodded and the two help the middle sibling up. They walked out together, Sam still feeling bad for Nick.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Nick tries to make it up to the Taylor siblings for the trouble he caused, but Darry won't seem to let up. Meanwhile, with their new-found knowledge on weaknesses, Jordyn and Renee bet on who could last the longest without using their powers. Also, tryouts for fall sports begin.


	6. Ep 6: Mission 6

**Review Responses**

 **Liberty The Great: You may or may not be right. I'm not gonna say much regarding that, as it would be spoilers, but I will say that you are quite** ** _observant._** **You will find out soon enough, though. Thank you for your constant reviews and encouragement! It means a lot!**

 **Ranger Red 2.0: Thank you so much!**

 **PerryTheBrave: Thanks for your review! I'm looking forward to the next chapter of your new story!**

* * *

Nick stood on basketball courts at PE, and found himself thinking about Sam, as he did often since the incident a week ago. He really hated Darry. He was a jerk, and is the only thing preventing him from really talking to Sam, outside of tutoring, that is. Darry had tried to watch Sam tutor him, but the librarian kicked him out after she found out he had nothing to do with the tutoring sessions.

He looked over at Austin, who was sitting on the bench. He had gotten pretty sick after going out in the rain the same day he had left Sam to go and fight against Water Hoser. He hadn't even been at school until today, and Nick wondered if he should risk talking to him.

He knew Austin, having met him early on in the year in PE, and knew that the guy was generally nice to everybody, no matter what.

Today, the class was just messing around since it was the last day of basketball, and went over to the teacher, Mr. Dubae, "Can Austin play basketball with me?" He asked, not exactly knowing why, besides the fact that he may still be getting over being sick, Austin was sitting down.

Mr. Dubae looked at his watch and shrugged. "Why not? It's only for fifteen more minutes anyway."

"Thanks." He ran over to the bench and attempted to smile. Austin looked up at him expectantly. "Do you wanna play a game? Mr. Dubae said you can if you want."

Austin smiled and stood up. "I've been waiting for that." He said. "It's really boring just sitting there."

"I can imagine." He tossed him the basketball. They played for a bit, exchanging loud whoops of joy as they beat one another for a basket.

Then, Nick stopped and looked at him. Austin stopped as well. "What's wrong?" Austin asked, frowning.

"I need to ask you something," Nick said seriously. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Does Sam hate me?"

Austin's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. "No, but Darry does. He told me _all_ about it." He rolled his eyes. "Don't take it personally, Darry isn't exactly what you'd call a 'people person.'"

"Yeah, I kinda got the impression." He muttered.

Austin sighed. "Nick, I know you really like Sam. It's pretty obvious, and I'm totally cool with you two going out and having fun, but Darry's not like that. He's really overprotective and honestly pretty rude sometimes, but it's just the way he is, you know. He puts up walls to defend himself 'cause its easier than letting his emotions out. He's just trying to protect her, that's all."

"I get it," Nick said. "I mean, I don't have any siblings, but my two best friends are like sisters, and I would do anything to protect them."

Austin nodded. "Yeah. If you want to get better on terms with Darry, you might want to use that common ground as leverage. It'll help you get back on track with Sam."

"Thanks." He said. Then he smirked a bit. "You know, Darry told me not to talk to you."

Austin laughed. "I know, he told me too. I mean, I listen to him most of the time, but that's pretty unreasonable, don't you think?"

Nick laughed along with him. "Agreed."

~PRDS~

After school, Renee plopped down beside Jordyn on the couch, exhausted. Jordyn didn't respond to her presence, she was nose deep in a book. Renee glared her way and sighed exasperatedly. Jordyn glared at her. "What?"

"Thanks for the concern." Renee rolled her eyes. "I just had to use my powers on a crowd of people that were harassing my friend."

"That's great." Jordyn said, deadpanned. "Did it work?"

"I'm starting to get the impression that you don't care." Renee pouted.

Jordyn nodded. "Maybe, but I asked if it worked. I mean, if it didn't then that would suck and if it did then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm exhausted. I hate these weaknesses. You see, you don't have these problems because you only use your powers in battle. I use them all the time."

Jordyn frowned and closed her book. "I use my powers outside of battle."

"Oh yeah? Name one time."

Jordyn thought for a moment. "Training." She said, matter-of-factly. "And when I need to sneak away from things."

"Like what?"

"Like the other day!" Jordyn answered. "I had to sneak away from Zoe to scare her."

"What?" Renee was confused.

Jordyn sighed. "Okay, so I don't use my powers much outside of battles, but in retrospect, our powers were given to us to use in battle. You overuse your powers. I bet you couldn't go a day without using it once."

"I could!" Renee protested.

"Really? You wanna bet on that?" Jordyn smirked.

"Yeah, I do, but you can't use yours either! Whoever caves first, loses." Renee said.

"Alright, and if I win you have to.. promise to never use your powers on me or Nick ever again." Renee opened her mouth to protest, but Jordyn kept talking, "Don't act like I didn't see you trying to compel Nick to tell Kyro off because you were mad that Kyro took away your phone for texting at dinner."

"Fine!" Renee grumbled. "But, if I win, I can.. compel you to take me shopping, with your money."

"You could just ask me to do that without compelling me." Jordyn told her.

"Yeah, but I like it better when you can't protest."

Jordyn shook her head. "So its a bet?"

"It's a bet."

~PRDS~

Nick sat down at the table in the library where Sam sat, waiting for him. When he sat down, she looked up and gave him a small smile. Since the incident, they had only really talked about the things he was being tutored for, never anything else like they used to.

She then frowned. Usually, Nick sat next to her to make it easier for both of them, given the table was to wide to really reach over to help on problems.

"Why are you sitting over there?" She asked, absentmindedly tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"We need to talk." Nick said.

She sighed and looked away, but Nick scowled at her. "You can't do that to me. We either talk, or I'll find another tutor, and if I do that, you'll never be able to even look my direction again."

Sam pondered this, and looked back at him. "Okay, talk."

Nick was relieved she chose to talk, as he didn't know if he really would be able to get another tutor, let alone want to. "You know I didn't mean to leave you. I want to be with so badly."

"I know." Sam nodded, looking at the table and fiddling with her pencil.

"So why didn't you tell your brother that? And why did you call him?"

Sam huffed. "I didn't call him. Do you think I'm that stupid? He called me, asking what time I would be home. I told him I didn't know and that you had left to go and help your friends who were stuck in the floods. He told me was coming and no matter how much I protested, he showed up. He said he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but then 20 minutes passed and you weren't there so I guess he got angry. It's just who he is. Don't blame me for what my brother does."

Nick opened his mouth to speak but he felt his bracelet vibrate against his wrist. He closed his eyes irritatedly, and looked back at her. "Uhh.. can I go to the bathroom?"

Sam set her jaw frustratedly, but nodded. "Sure, just don't take all night."

Nick felt a pang of hurt in his chest at her statement, and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Maybe it's not your brother that's the problem." He walked away quickly, knowing he can't run in the hallway.

Sam pursed her lips and looked straight ahead, her expression somber. "I wish I didn't have to pretend." She whispered and squeezed her eyes shut as a single tear rolled down her pale face.

~PRDS~

Renee and Jordyn backed away from Magnetron, the attackbot of the week, standing in the middle of the junkyard. Magnetron put his magnets out to the side and began launching various objects at them.

"Look out!" Renee immediately rolled to the side, but Jordyn stood for a moment before remembering that she couldn't turn invisible and ducked out of the way just in time to not be crushed.

Grinders began to appear and ran forward.

Renee grabbed a Grinder by the fist as it tried to punch her and shoved it back. She grabbed another by its arm and flipped it hard onto the ground. Suddenly, Renee squealed and ducked as metal objects continued to bombard her, even as she fought the Grinders. She grabbed a thin, sleek metal rod as it nearly impaled her and slammed it hard into some nearby Grinders. She stabbed it hard into another and threw it to the side. She grabbed a Grinder by the shoulders and flipped over it, pulling it with her and slamming it into the ground as she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Jordyn, how are you holding up?" She called as she kicked another Grinder away.

Jordyn growled, throwing a Grinder off of her as it attempted to tackle her to the ground. "Just great."

She ducked under a metal barrel that was thrown her was and smirked in satisfaction as it hit a Grinder approaching her. She grabbed a long, jagged piece of metal from the ground and slammed it hard into the side of a Grinder, who she threw at Magnetron. Magnetron made incomprehensible noises that sounded like laughter and used his magnetic hands to throw the Grinder back at Jordyn. She jumped over it in irritation.

"It's not enough that we have to fight Grinders without Nick, but we have a giant walking magnet throwing metal at us. Great." Jordyn muttered, ducking under a Grinder's sword as it attempted to take her head off.

"I'm here!" The red ranger yelled as he ran into battle. He jumped over Jordyn and kicked a barrel into a Grinder, who fell back into others. He jumped onto the pile of Grinders and kicked the barrel off of them and into some more.

"I kinda like these barrels." Nick laughed as he grabbed one out of midair and threw it at an approaching Grinder.

"There are a lot of them, I'll give you that." Renee grumbled as she ducked under one that was thrown her way. She was in the middle of some other Grinders while Nick helped Jordyn.

"Heads up!" Jordyn cried as Magnetron jumped over some barrels that were laying around and put his magnet hands out in front of him. The metallic alloy in their belts and their swords made them fly towards him without a choice. "Let go!" She growled, trying to push off, but Magnetron's magnets were very strong, and she couldn't break the connection.

He then let go and slammed them back before doing it again. He threw them up into the air before bringing them back down and slamming them into each other. He threw them back into Renee and blasted all three of them back. They hit the ground hard but didn't demorph.

"Can we finish this already?" Renee whined. "My hair's gonna get ruined from prolonged use of this helmet."

Jordyn rolled her eyes under her helmet. "I agree, just not about the hair thing."

Nick nodded. "Let's do it! Data Saber!"

"Data Crossbow!"

"Data Shot!"

They held out their weapons. "Combine weapons! Data Blaster! Fire!"

The blast flew from the Data Blaster and into the attackbot. Magnetron sparked and stumbled drunkenly before falling to the ground and exploding. The rangers stepped back as the attackbot grew twenty times larger. "Data Racers!"

The three jumped up into their zords and pressed the button to combine their zords, "Surge Megazord!" They got into a fighting stance in front of Magnetron. "Data Saber!" They called, but before they could do anything with the sword, Magnetron put his magnet forward and claimed the sword for himself.

"Oh no!" Renee cried as Magnetron ran forward and began slashing them senseless with their own sword. They all cried out as every blast rocked the Megazord.

"Damage report?" Nick called.

"Power levels dropping!" Jordyn yelled back. "50% currently!"

"Okay, I have a plan!" Nick announced. "Renee, use your compulsion to make him stop destroying our zords, and then Jordyn, you'll turn the zord invisible so after so we can destroy him stealthily."

"But, the bet!" Renee cried, pouting.

"But, nothing! We're gonna be putting the world at stake if you don't do this!" Nick growled.

"Fine!" Renee excepted. She focused on Magnetron, who was getting ready to deliver another blow. "Magnetron, I demand that you stop!" Magnetron faltered a bit, but continued. "Stop!" He slowed, but didn't stop. "Stop!" Renee was starting to feel weak, and could feel blood dripping from her nose from inside her helmet. "I SAID STOP!" She cried one last time, and Magnetron stopped in place. Renee breathed out in relief and fell back into her chair.

The Megazord grabbed it's sword from Magnetron's hands, and almost automatically, Magnetron unfroze. Jordyn gripped the control panel of her zord and focused her power into it, and soon, the Megazord disappeared. Jordyn was shocked at the sheer amount of power it was taking out of her. She could feel the Megazord getting into position.

"Hurry, please!" She called to the others as the Megazord ran forward. "This is harder than it seems!"

Soon, the Megazord turned back as Magnetron exploded. Jordyn sank into her chair and fell unconscious.

~PRDS~

Renee came through the front door of the Command Center, supporting a half-conscious Jordyn as the two walked over and barely made it to the couch.

"Are you two alright?!" Liela cried as she ran over to them. Renee put a hand back to her bloody nose and glared at Liela.

"Do we look okay to you?" Renee asked, narrowing her eyes. "I hate these weakness."

"Speaking of weakness," Jordyn smirked weakly. "I win the bet. You can't ever compel me or Nick again."

"But, it was..."

"It still counts." Jordyn told her. She weakly kicked at Renee's legs to move her over and laid down on the couch. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap."

~PRDS~

Nick walked back into the library, trying not to stumble. He was very sore from the battle, and had yet to be checked out for possible injuries. When he walked in, he cringed, noticing how most of the people were gone and that Sam was packing up her things as he walked in. She heard him approach.

"Back so soon?" She asked sarcastically, looking her from her task. When she did so, however, her expression went from anger to worry. "What happened?!" She exclaimed, rushing around the table to help him into a chair. "Are you alright?"

"More or less." He chuckled weakly. He stretched out his arm. "There was a few monsters on the way, but I made it back." He quipped.

She laughed, relieved he was alright and fell into him with a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." She pulled away. "And I'm sorry for what I said. I really hope you don't think I'm like my brother." She smiled. "Hell, I hope I'm like Darry. He always acts like he has a stick so far up his ass that it's sticking out of his mouth."

Nick wanted to laughed, but he peered past her and paled. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, and turned around. She stared wide-eyed at the person standing there. "Darry, I..."

He held his hand up and she stopped. "Don't, Samantha. I don't want to hear anymore. Get your things and let's go. Austin's waiting outside."

Sam looked down in shame and nodded. She grabbed her backpack and turned to Nick. "Bye, Nick." She walked over to her brother, but he pointed to the door, "Go wait with Austin, I'll be right out."

"I don't think that's a..."

"Go, Sam!" He ordered, his voice shaking with rage.

She glared at him fiercely. "Fine, I don't wanna be around you anyway. I meant what I said." She stormed out of the library and Darry turned to Nick.

"I didn't do anything." Nick said hurriedly, holding his hands up and standing.

Darry stalked over to him, sizing him up like a predator and it's prey. "You may not think you did, but you did." Darry growled. "I told you to stay away from my siblings, and yet you continue to talk to both of them."

"Who told you I was talking to Austin?" Nick frowned.

"I saw you. I have PE the same period as you two, I'm just not playing basketball." Darry said.

"Well, you said I could as long as it wasn't outside of class, or tutoring for Sam, and anyway, it's not fair that I can't talk to them."

"What's not fair is you leaving Sam in the middle of a date." Darry retorted.

"I was helping my friends who were trapped in a flood!"

"Why would anyone call you to save them? You're about as useless as they come."

"You don't even know me!" Nick yelled. "And I am not a liar, or am I useless."

"It's nor dipshit, not or!" Darry scoffed. "You really do need to be tutored, don't you?"

Nick didn't know what over took him in that moment, but he clenched his fist and launched it at the oldest of the Taylor siblings. Darry was shocked, but didn't even stumble. Darry let out an angry laugh and grabbed Nick by the shirt, slamming him hard into the wall behind him.

"Don't you ever do that again." Darry said, his voice low and menacing. "I'll let you keep your stupid tutoring, but don't ever talk to either of them outside of that. If I find out that you even so much as looked in their direction outside of that, I will end you."

He dropped Nick and put a hand to his eye, where he grimaced. "You got a good punch." He commented before turning around to leave.

"Hey!" Nick called after him. He turned exasperatedly. "You know, all I wanted to do was be Sam's, Austin's, and your friend. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

Darry looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression, before walking out without another word.

Nick growled and threw his backpack to the floor in anger. He turned around and looked at the wall, and was extremely surprised to see an obvious dent in the wall where Darry had pushed him in.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Nick gets onto the football team, and unfortunately finds out that Darry and Austin are on the team as well. It only gets worse when Sam becomes a cheerleader alongside Renee. Meanwhile, Jordyn is sent to find a reactor for a new zord that could help them face the newest attackbot.


	7. Ep 7: Mission 7

**Brione is portrayed by Lupita Nyong'o**

 **And for those of you that didn't read Dino Squad, Jesse is portrayed by Lucas Till and Alice is portrayed by** **Chloë Grace Mortez**

 **Also, I would like to apologize for the lateness of my update, but with finals I was busy studying and now I'm actually not at home, as I am on vacation but I will still continue to update whenever I have a chance. Also, I have little to no knowledge of football so please excuse my mistakes for now and future references. Thank you for understanding and I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

"I swear, he made a dent in the wall!" Nick exclaimed to Kyro that night. "That's nearly impossible without some type of ability! He's probably evil!"

Kyro rolled his eyes. "I doubt that." He began to walk away, but Nick followed him.

"You act like I'm lying!"

"I don't think you're lying, I just think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it has to be." Kyro turned back around to look at him.

Nick sighed frustratedly. "No, you're making it seem like it's nothing! He made a dent in the wall! The very hard, wood wall!"

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Jordyn asked as she and Renee walked down the stairs and over to them.

"Sam's oldest brother, Darry." Nick told her.

Kyro's face paled a bit and he set his jaw angrily. "Great." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

Kyro looked at him, just remembering that they had super hearing. "Nothing, I just think you need to calm down. It's probably nothing."

It was Nick's turn to roll his eyes. "I doubt that." He mimicked Kyro's earlier words.

~PRDS~

"Does it hurt?" Austin asked as he handed Darry an ice pack to put on his already bruising eye.

"I'm fine." Darry assured him. "Thanks."

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Sam exclaimed angrily. "They're gonna find out!"

"Language." Austin said, though he knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. Both Sam and Darry cussed, and no matter what anyone said, they still did it.

"I was defending myself." Darry growled. "He punched me first."

"You insulted him!"

"He left you in the middle of a date!"

"And you know exactly why!"

"So? I don't like the guy. He's gonna cause trouble." Darry argued.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What kind of trouble?"

"All kinds!" Darry exclaimed. "He's too stupid to know wrong from right."

"And you're not?" Sam glared at him.

Suddenly, the room went silent. Austin watched them contently from his seat at the table. Then, when he saw Darry stand up and slam the ice pack on the table, Austin jumped up and held his hands out, forming a glowing white wall to stop Darry. Darry stopped and turned to glare at Austin, who was staring at the both of them.

"Really?" Darry raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna hurt her. You know that, Austin."

Austin nodded. "I know, but I'm tired of you arguing." He was starting to feel weak from energy loss.

Sam was also staring at him, her eyes silver. "You should probably stop, Austin."

"Why?" He asked, giving her a weak smile.

Her eyes turned back to blue. "You're bleeding."

He put his hands down and the wall of energy fell. He looked down to see blood dripping from his nose onto the floor. He put his hand to his nose and quickly walked over to the counter and grabbed a paper towel to hold to his nose instead.

He turned back to see both of his siblings staring at him, concerned, the argument forgotten. "I'm fine." He said, his voice wavering a bit.

Darry walked over to the table an pulled out a chair for him and pulled him over to it with Sam's help, despite his protests.

"Don't even lie, Austin." Sam said, her eyes once again silver. "Your powers take away more from you than they do for us or them."

"How do you know?" Sam looked at him as if he was stupid. "Alright, but in retrospect that's only because my powers are based from energy."

"Exactly." Sam nodded, turning her eyes back again.

Suddenly, the 'front' door opened and an angry looking man walked in, his face shielded by the darkness but the siblings knew who he was.

"You heard, I'm guessing." Darry deadpanned, uninterested.

~PRDS~

The next day after he ate his lunch, Nick saw that the listings for the fall athletes were up and he smiled as he walked over. He skimmed the list and smiled even wider when he saw **Nicholas Scott** written on the list of football players.

Then, he remembered that he was being tutored and realized he had to tell Sam.

"Hi Nick." He turned to the side and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Sam was standing next to him, also looking at a list. She looked at his list. "You made the football team, nice. I guess we'll be seeing each other more, then."

He nodded and looked around fearfully. "Your brother's not around, is he?"

"Darry? No, he had to go to a class to retake a test." Sam smiled. "At least now we have time to talk about us rescheduling tutoring since we'll both be busy."

"You have a sport too?" Nick asked.

Sam nodded. "I'm a cheerleader."

Nick's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "Really? You don't seem like the type."

She giggled. "I know. A lot of people have been telling me that." She gestured to the side. "Do you wanna walk?"

"Sure." Nick smiled and they began to walk around in silence.

"So, what's a good time for me to tutor you?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Anytime. Before school or at lunch, maybe." He answered.

"Okay, I'll look into when I'm free." She told him.

The bell rang and Sam gestured ahead of her. "I gotta go this way."

Nick smiled. "Me too. Maybe I can walk you." He said, though it came out as more of a question, as he did feel like he was asking for permission.

Sam nodded. "Sure, let's go."

~PRDS~

Jordyn went back to the Command Center after school to find that no one was home. She briefly remembered Renee squealing about something but she couldn't remember what.

"Jordyn, I'm guessing you're not a cheerleader." Liela chuckled as she walked in, brushing her hair back with her hands.

"No, why would I be a cheerleader?" Jordyn frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Renee and Nick aren't coming home until later because they both have sports to do." Liela told her.

"Nick's a cheerleader?" Jordyn giggled.

Liela laughed. "No, he's on the football team. Renee's the only cheerleader that lives here."

"Yes, and because of that, I have decided to send you on a mission." Kyro announced as he walked in, handing her a picture.

Jordyn looked at the picture and frowned in confusion. "What is this?"

"I'm building a new zord and I need this reactor to activate it, however, the reactor was lost on Jerico Island off coast. I was hoping you could take your zord to go find it while I work on finishing the rest of the zord."

Jordyn nodded, a smile plastered on her face as she prepared herself for her first solo mission. "I will, Kyro. I'm ready."

~PRDS~

Nick stepped out of the boy's locker room and walked down the steps in the bleachers to the field. He looked around with a smile on his face and then looked down at himself. Number 24 was his number and the back of his jersey said Scott. He felt cool; entitled even. He was told that the quarterback was number 12 and he looked up again. He spotted the quarterback quite easily. The last name Adams was on the back of his jersey. He began to walk towards the quarterback, ready to introduce himself when someone jumped on his back.

"What the hell?" He asked as he looked to the side to see a mass of long brown hair in his face. "Renee..." He muttered irritatedly.

"Hi, Nick!" She exclaimed happily, jumping down from his back and walking in front of him. "You look great!" She complimented. "How do I look?" She gestured to her uniform.

Her uniform was the school colors, black and maroon, with white areas as well. Her top was a long sleeved crop top that was black with a maroon and white X across her chest and SVHS in bold maroon letters outlined in black. Her skirt was mid thigh length and was a bit high-waisted. The skirt was black with a white stripe going down the left diagonally towards the bottom middle and was maroon on the other side of the stripe and had a triangle shaped piece of fabric taken out of the skirt that went up to about 1/4 of her thigh. She had her hair tied back into a high, tight ponytail with a black and maroon bow outlined in white and she wore black and white cheer shoes.

Similarly to Renee, Nick's uniform was also black, white and maroon.

"Yeah, you look great." Though he was talking to Renee, he wasn't actually telling her that. He was looking past her at Sam, who turned around and smiled and waved at him. He returned the gestures and she laughed at the lovestruck look on his face.

Renee, however, wasn't pleased. She waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it and looked back at her. "Did you say something?" He asked sheepishly.

She put a hand on her hip. "No." She looked back over at Sam. "Are you still in love with that girl?"

"I'm not in love," Nick rolled his eyes. "She's just a friend."

"Really?" A voice said from behind him. "I thought she was just your tutor."

Nick sighed and turned around sheepishly. "Hello," He said nervously. "I didn't know you were on the team. Either of you for that matter."

Darry rolled his eyes and turned back to Austin. "Why don't you go and hang out with the others? I need to talk to Nick, alone." He added, and looked at Renee behind Nick as well.

Renee raised an eyebrow, but looked back and saw Austin. She walked over to him. "Let's go, they should talk." Austin seemed conflicted and confused, but walked away with Renee.

Nick looked at Darry's black eye as the latter watched Austin and Renee walk away. It was ugly and purple and swollen and made Nick feel a bit bad, not that he didn't feel bad for doing it because of Sam and Austin, especially since Sam hadn't even mentioned it yet.

"Darry, look, I'm so..." Darry held his hand up to interrupt him.

"I don't want your apology." He shook his head. "I don't want you to feel as if you can just do whatever the hell you want with my siblings, or me. Now, you're on the football team with me and Austin being cheered on by Sam. That's ironic, isn't it?"

"It's not my fault. I tried out and I got in. I didn't know you or your siblings were even trying out for sports." Nick told him, holding up his hands in surrender. "Honest."

"Nick, I don't trust you, and I don't think I ever will. Just stay out of my way." Darry growled and pushed past him as he was walking away. "Sorry, you were in my way."

Nick growled under his breath. "Hey!" He called and Darry locked his jaw in a frustrated grin before turning around. Nick walked up to him. "How did you push me into that wall so hard? I'm a..." He paused for a moment. "Martial artist and I can't even do that. I've never seen anyone do that."

Darry smirked and leaned in as if he was telling a secret. "It's called working out in your free time." He laughed, pulling away. "Lift some weights, weakling."

Meanwhile, Sam was watching Darry talk to Nick from afar while Dione, the head cheerleader, was talking to the team. Dione had beautiful dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. "Excuse me," Sam turned back and was startled to see Dione standing right in front of her. "Why don't you try and pay attention?"

"Sorry, Dione, it won't happen again." Sam promised with an attempted smile.

Dione smirked at her and pulled a strand of her hair out of her perfect ponytail. "Oops, you better go fix that." Sam glared at her as she took her hair out and retied it while Dione went over to another blonde girl who had just arrived, late.

"Alice, so nice of you to join us." Dione drawled, irritated. "Making out with that sissy boyfriend of yours?"

A hand grabbed her by the arm as she turned to leave and pulled her close. "Spencer is not a sissy." A tall, blonde boy was the culprit and Dione pulled away with a growl.

"Go away, Jesse, you're on the football team, not the cheerleading squad." Dione hissed.

"Yeah, well you were bothering my friend so," Jesse glared at her. "Leave the girls alone."

Alice mouthed a thank you to Jesse as he walked away when Coach Tran yelled for all of the football players.

Nick glared at Darry's back as he walked ahead of him with Austin. He could tell something was going to happen but he didn't know what.

~PRDS~

Jordyn hopped out of her zord, morphed, and landed hard in the sand on the island's shore. She immediately saw what she was looking for stuck in the dirt. She ran over and dusted it off before looking at the picture and confirming it was the item she needed. She looked around and saw a wreckage of what looked like various planes. She frowned and walked over to something and pulled it out of the ground.

She fell on her butt as she did, the item being very large and long. She pushed it off of her and looked it over with a sense of recognition.

"Oh my god." She whispered, to herself. "This is... ah!" She cried out as she was flung back by an explosion. She hit her helmet on a rock hard and her head knocked forward and she fell unconscious.

~PRDS~

Nick sat in class the next day, worried not only for his first football game on Friday, but for Jordyn as well. He and Kyro had a heated argument about letting the blue ranger go off on her own, and it seemed that Nick was right. Jordyn had not returned to the Command Center, and when Nick tried to call her, she didn't answer.

Suddenly, his morpher vibrated on his wrist. He looked around and stood up, going over to his teacher's desk. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

His teacher didn't even look at him before she nodded and he walked quickly out of the room before being to sprint when he saw Renee. "Renee!" He called out to her and she ran up to him. "What is it?"

"It's the Pump Attackbot." Renee said. "And Jordyn still isn't responding."

Nick sighed. "Great. Well, we have to go anyway. Hopefully, she'll meet us there."

~PRDS~

Jordyn groaned as she came to. Her head was pounding and was on a very uncomfortable surface. She rolled over and looked to see a rock where her head was. She felt the back of her head and her hand came away with dried blood.

"Fantastic." She muttered.

It was then that her hearing picked up a sound. She turned her head slowly to find Grinders surrounding all of the scrap metal, with a fire in the middle. She frowned, wondering for a moment why there was a fire until she saw them start to throw the remains into it.

"Stop!" She screamed, and got to her feet shakily. They turned to her and she put her arm up in the air. "Data Surge, Charge! Data Surge Blue Ranger!" She yelled, before pulling out her crossbow and shooting one down.

"Who's next?" She smirked, jumping out of the way of a blast from one of the Grinder's weapons. She landed on the rock she had hit her head on and waited as a Grinder came at her. She turned invisible and it looked confused until she jumped onto it's shoulders and she turned back before blasting more down.

She decided to latch her feet around the Grinder's neck and flip it over into the fire, however, the Grinder she was on had different plans. The Grinder brought it's sword up and hit her hard in the leg as she began to flip it over. She cried out and lost her concentration as she flipped over and landed hard on the ground with the grinder sprawled out at her feet.

She clenched her teeth, trying not to demorph as she saw blood already staining the sand on the beach. It was rare that blood could seep through a ranger suit, so she knew it was bad.

The Grinder at her feet began to twitch and she looked at the ones near the fire. They weren't even paying attention as they were ordered to destroy every piece of metal on the island. She saw the reactor in the pile and her eyes widened when she saw how close it was to the top of the pile. She looked around for her crossbow and saw it damaged on top of the rock. She growled and dragged herself over to it before pressing the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"No, no, no." She whispered, pressing the trigger more times. She turned it over and saw sparks where it was damaged. "Damn it. Come on, just one shot, please." She kept pressing the trigger before getting angry and throwing it to the ground. Suddenly, a blast launched out of the crossbow and hit the fire, causing a large explosion that demorphed her.

She had shielded her face and now removed her arm to look at the damage. She saw the reactor not far from her and grabbed it. Luckily, it wasn't damaged. She couldn't say the same for her crossbow though.

"Jordyn!" Renee's voice called out as the yellow ranger jumped down out of her zord along with Nick out of his own zord. The two ran towards her and she finally demorphed.

"I wouldn't do that." Nick said, "The only reason we have the Zords is because..."

"Because of that." Renee pointed to the sky only for Jordyn to find that there was a large monster standing in the shore just off coast of the island.

"Alright." She remorphed and tried to stand, only to find that she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked when she cried out in pain.

"My leg." She moaned, turning her leg to the side to see a large bloody gash right through the back of her leg.

"Damn it." Nick whispered, putting his morpher up to his helmet. "Kyro, Jordyn can't fight in the zord battle and we need the megazord!"

 _"Do you have the reactor with you?"_ Kyro asked.

Jordyn nodded and showed it to Nick who told Kyro they did. Suddenly, Jordyn and the reactor disappeared into thin air. "Kyro, what did you do?" Nick asked.

 _"I teleported Jordyn and the reactor here. I just need to put this in... yes! Okay, jump in your zords and call for the Quad-Core Megazord! With this new zord you're getting, you should be able to use any of the zords together without having that ranger to use it."_

"Thanks Kyro!" He turned to Renee. "Are you ready?"

She nodded once. "Let's do this."

The two jumped into their zords and called out, "Quad-Core Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Megazord began to form like normal except Nick's zord completely formed into legs while a new zord, the Core Zord, a van type of zord, became the chest and the armor while Renee's zord, which part of always became the armor, took the Data Saber out of the left leg of the megazord and became a bigger, better version of it before tucking itself back into the leg. The inside of the megazord all connected so the two rangers were right next to each other with an empty seat next to them.

"Whoa, this is crazy!" Nick yelled with a triumphant laugh.

"We're even more powerful that before!" Renee cried. "This shouldn't take long." She smiled smugly.

The two ran forward, punching through the attackbot before flipping back over it and landing in front of it before it could attack them again.

"Data Saber!" They called and the new and improved Data Saber launched out of the back of the left leg and into the hands of the megazord.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Renee exclaimed, and it was true. The new sword was shining in the sun and the hilt was wrapped intricately in part of Renee's yellow zord.

"Final Strike!" They both called and the megazord sprinted forward, running the sword through the attackbot like it was nothing.

~PRDS~

"Great battle guys!" Jordyn called out, hopping away from the couch on her good leg.

"Are you alright?" Renee asked, grabbing Jordyn's arms to steady her on one foot.

"Yeah, I got some stitches but I have to use crutches until it heals." She groaned, pointing over to where the crutches were leaned against the couch. "Enough about that, though, how are you guy doing in your sports?"

"Great!" Renee exclaimed. "I'll tell you all about it." Renee began to lead her over to the couch while Nick sighed at the door.

"I'm glad it's going good for her, cause it's not for me." Nick muttered.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short battle scene, but I really wanted to get this chapter out and I haven't had much time to perfect it.  
**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Nick and Renee bond with their teams while they prepare themselves for their first game. Meanwhile, the Boom Attackbot prevents the rangers from fighting by emitting a horrible sound that hurts everyone around while Shifter steals another reactor that the rangers had missed on Jerico Island.


	8. Ep 8: Mission 8

**Ryder is portrayed by Tyler Posey (Yes he is the guy I said would be in my next season)**

 **October is portrayed by Emma Stone (Yes, she is also a character I said would be in my next season)**

 **Also I'd like to point out that only characters that are important or recurring get an actor for their looks otherwise I wont put them in. Important also means a character that may only a appear a few times but helps main character development by their own attitude/personality and/or by their actions or a character that will appear later on either in this season or the next.**

 **One last thing before Review Responses and the story, Happy Friday guys! I'm going to attempt to update every Friday starting now, and hopefully I'll keep up with this schedule (though I'm a MAJOR procrastinator).**

 **Review Responses!**

 **Liberty the Great:** You always review and I just wanna say thank you SO much! And trust me, if you think things are bad between Nick and Darry now, just wait!

 **Guest:** Thanks!

 **PerryTheBrave:** Thanks for your review! I can't wait for the next chapter of Power Rangers Skyward Force!

 **ICrzy:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I love your story Power Rangers: Awaken The Beast and I can't wait to read the next chapter!

 **Ranger Red 2.0:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the new zord!

* * *

"Alright men, practice is over!" Coach Tran told them with a smile. "I have high hopes for Friday night. I'll see you then, guys. Remember to build up your strength and practice in the meantime."

The guys nodded and broke apart, going to the locker rooms to change back into their street clothes. When Nick came out of the locker room he saw Renee waiting for him still with her uniform on and with her duffel bag hung across her body. She was talking to Sam and Austin.

He turned back and didn't Darry so he walked towards them quickly. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nick." They greeted.

"What's up?" Renee asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready to leave." He turned and heard Darry conversing with someone. He was close. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah." Renee nodded with a smile. She turned back to the two. "Bye guys, see you on game night."

"I'll probably see you tomorrow at lunch, actually." Sam said. "Brione wants all of us to meet at lunch for 'bonding' but I'm pretty sure she just wants to expand her group."

"Same with Ryder, except he actually wants to hang out with us to be our friend." Austin chuckled. "You gonna be there Nick?"

"Yeah, Nick, are you?" Darry asked from behind him. It had only been a few days ago that Nick had punched him and Darry's bruise was getting a bit better, but not much.

"I don't know, yet." Nick said nervously. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Darry nodded with a provoking smirk. Austin nudged him in the ribs and his smirk dropped. "You should join us, you kind of have to."

Nick nodded with a small smile. "I'll be there."

Darry turned to Sam. "Come on Sam, let's go."

Sam gave him a look but turned to Nick and Renee. "I'll see you guys later."

As the three walked off, they stayed in silence. Sam was still angry with her brother for using his powers, and Darry was angry that she confronted him about it and not Nick.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Why would you yell at me and not him?! He punched me!" Darry screamed as Sam sat at the table, not looking up from the homework she was doing for her AP classes as she listened on in boredom._

 _"Okay." Sam said in a tone that implied that she wasn't paying attention, which she wasn't. Darry sensed her tone and snatched her mechanical pencil right out of her hand. "Hey!" She cried, hold out her hand. "Give it back!"_

 _"If I'm talking to you Samantha, listen." Darry growled, putting her pencil on the counter away from her._

 _"It's_ Sam _." She growled back, putting her hand out and willing the pencil to return to her, which it would have if Darry didn't grab it in time. He took it and put it in the freezer and shut the door. "The freezer, really?"_

 _"Yes, now why did you yell at me and not_ him _?" Darry asked angrily, putting disgust into the word 'him.'_

 _"He's not my responsibility." Sam reminded him. "It's not my job to yell at him."_

 _Darry scoffed. "I'm not your responsibility. Sam, you're the youngest, you're_ my _responsibility, I'm not yours."_

 _"Okay, well, Nick isn't my brother."_

 _"Exactly!" Darry cried. "That is exactly why you should've done something! He punched me and you should've defended me!"_

 _At that moment, the back door opened and Austin walked in, dropping his backpack ungracefully on the floor and plopping down onto the couch without a word. Not only had he had a bad day because he felt weak from using his powers the day before and then had to practice football, he had heard the two arguing from outside, and he hated it when they argued. He didn't feel like playing peacekeeper that night, and decided to just let them argue.  
_

 _"You're a big boy, you can defend yourself!" Sam hissed. "You're nineteen years old, Darry! You don't need me to defend you!"_

 _"Yeah, but it would be nice once and a while! After everything I've done for you - no, everything I_ do _for you - you don't think it would be appropriate to defend me?!"_

 _"Maybe I'll defend you when you deserve it!" Sam stood up from the table and screamed and the room went silent for a moment._

 _Darry had a hurt look on his face before masking it with anger. "What do you mean? You think I don't deserve to be defended, but_ he _does?!"_

 _"You were provoking him and threatening him and insulting him! What was he supposed to do? I would've done the same thing, and you would've too. With the way you acted you deserved to get hit, and now that it happened, Nick feels guilty and you're being an even bigger asshole than before!"_

 _Darry looked down and let the mask on his face fall for a few moments and Sam cringed. She saw raw hurt in his eyes and his expression. She wilted. She had wanted to be angry and wanted to let Nick get away with what he did because Darry did provoke him, but she had never really seen him let his emotions go with her. He had always seemed strong and stoic, hiding usually hiding any emotion besides anger and joy from her, however, it wasn't the same for Austin, and she knew that from when she heard them talking through the walls late at night when they thought she was asleep._

 _Darry looked up at her, his expression pinched. He looked up at the ceiling before turning back to her one more time. "I'm gonna go in the other room."_

 _And he left, leaving Sam to stand in the kitchen, feeling a bit guilty, especially because she thought she was right._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"So," Austin spoke up, wanting to break the silence. "I was wondering what you guys were thinking for dinner tonight."

Darry shrugged. "What's in the fridge?"

"That's a great question." Austin smiled running in front of them and turning around so he could look at them while walking backwards.

Sam droned him out, however. She still couldn't get rid of the guilt over what she had said, though every time she saw that nervous look on Nick's face, her guilt disappeared just a little more. Her guilt was kept down enough that she didn't want to say sorry to her brother, but deep down she really did. She felt bad for what she had said and didn't know who she wanted to please: her brother or Nick.

Before she had met Nick, it would've been such an easy choice, obviously she would've defended Darry no matter what he had done, simply because he was her brother and he would be around with her for longer than anyone else would, though considering the way she had lived most of her life, that didn't really mean much.

Now that she knows Nick, though, things have changed. Darry has become more agitated and easily angered while also becoming more distant from her, Austin has become a bit more introverted, not really wanting to even try to break up their arguments anymore, and on top of it all, hasn't been as cheerful, and Sam herself had began alienating herself from Darry and becoming more frivolous and rebellious.

Sam sighed inwardly as she kept noticing Darry avoiding her gaze, no matter if she looked or talked to him, though talking wasn't happening very often between the two. _I'll just have to keep living life and let Darry come to me when he feels ready,_ Sam thought.

~PRDS~

Nick and Renee arrived home a bit late, having walked a bit slower to enjoy the late September air in silence. When they came in through the door, Renee smiled.

"It smells good in here." She commented, sniffing at the air.

"It's just dinner." Jordyn rolled her eyes from the couch.

"It's not _just_ dinner," Nick smirked. "It _is_ dinner."

"Nice to know you two had a good day," Jordyn muttered, noting their smiles. "I, on the other hand, sat here and stared at the wall while Liela made food - all day. Did you know she has a schedule at which she makes food?"

"You need to get a life." Renee laughed, nudging her.

Jordyn opened her mouth to retort when the alarm went off. Nick and Renee stood up quickly and ran out of the Command Center while Jordyn huffed, crossed her arms, and leaned back angrily against the couch cushions.

~PRDS~

Nick and Renee ran through the streets, trying to get to the location of the battle as fast as possible. People were running away, some of them with blood gushing out of a strange place - their ears. Some people were lying on the ground unconscious and others were falling ahead of them at a rapid pace. The two stopped and wondered what was going on.

Then, it hit them. Renee cried out first, being the first to hear it followed closely by Nick who fell to his knees with his hands covering his ears.

An attackbot approached them, the Boom Bot. It had speakers all over its body and a large microphone staff with three spikes on the end of it. The attackbot stopped playing the screeching, painful sound and the rangers looked up at it angrily. Their super hearing was sensitive, and the Boom Bot knew that.

Nick looked to Renee and nodded, and he jumped up and flip kicked the bot back before landing next to Renee, who had swiftly climbed to her feet.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded.

"Data Surge, Charge!"

"Data Surge Red Ranger!"

"Data Surge Yellow Ranger!"

The Boom Bot began to make horrible noises again, and Nick, using his super speed to run faster than the speed of sound, was not phased in the least, however Renee crumpled to the ground with a cry.

Nick kicked the microphone staff out of the Boom Bot's hand and jumped up in the air to catch it. The Boom bot laughed when Nick stopped, practically panting for air and holding his staff.

"What are you laughing at?" Nick growled and the Boom Bot laughed even louder.

"You think that has anything to do with my power?" Boom Bot asked with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. "You are the stupidest ranger I've ever seen!"

Then, an even worse sound came out of the Boom Bot's body and Renee, who was just coming in for a hit on the Boom Bot was swatted away like a fly. Boom Bot stalked over and took his staff back from Nick and jabbed him in the side with his staff. Nick cried out in pain and fell to the side and didn't move. Renee also was not moving and the Boom Bot smiled in success and stopped making the sound.

Suddenly, Nick jumped to his feet and drew his weapon before the Boom bot could do anything and brought his sword down it's back. The Boom Bot howled in pain and Nick grasped the sides of his helmet in an effort to block out the noise.

The Boom Bot stopped making noise and turned around slowly and menacingly.

Nick gasped as he was pulled closer to the Boom Bot and struggled to get free of his grasp, however, the Boom Bot would not let up. The attackbot blared the loud noise right into Nick's ears - a loud, screeching noise.

Nick's suit sparked as he listened to the sound, and he was pretty sure his ears were bleeding, literally.

Then, it stopped out of nowhere. "Don't mess with my friends." Jordyn's voice growled low in the Boom Bot's ear as she thrust her sword further into it's back, making it drop Nick and stumble away before exploding.

Nick got shakily to his feet. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jordyn nodded, leaning more on her uninjured leg.

Then, the Boom Bot grew back larger than a skyscraper. Renee joined the two and the feet of the attackbot just as it began emitting the sound again. The sound was louder and more powerful and the three fell to their knees, however, since they were on the ground, the sound didn't affect them as much as the buildings at the height of the Boom Bot's speakers.

"Data Racers!" They called weakly as they forced themselves up and into their zords. "Surge Megazord!"

The Boom Bot stopped and turned to them as the Megazord formed and the three braced themselves as the Boom Bot smiled menacingly and blared the sound. However, the rangers turned back to the Boom Bot with confused frowns.

"Can you guys hear him?" Renee asked, and the two shook their heads. "Yeah, me neither."

"I think we should just finish it," Jordyn said, feeling a bit tired. "Just destroy him already."

"Agreed." Nick nodded.

"Data Saber!" The three called, and the Data Saber launched into the hand of the Megazord.

"What?!" The Boom Bot cried. "You can't hear my music?!"

"Unfortunately for you," Nick smirked as the Megazord ran the Boom Bot through with the Data Saber, "No."

~PRDS~

Shifter landed on Jerico Island with Grinders while the rangers were distracted with the Boom Bot. He had the Grinders sift around the sand until one Grinder came up to him with the device he needed.

He smiled evilly. "This place is marvelous! Grinders, grab everything you can, these are all the remains from the zords of the Dino Squad rangers!" He laughed with joy as the Grinders nodded once and went to grab anything they could get their hands on. "Red Code will be happy to hear of this place."

~PRDS~

Friday came quickly for the rangers, but not all three of them were very excited. Renee had bonded with some of the cheerleaders, Sam being one of them, and Jordyn was excited to see her friends in action, however, Nick was nervous.

He sat on the sidelines, watching until he was called in for a play, and fiddled with his hands. He had been very quiet sitting with the football players, avoiding Darry's gaze and only speaking when he was spoken to. He felt like an outcast.

Suddenly, the coach called a time out and pulled out a player, John Adas, and put Nick in. Nick stood up a bit hesitantly, as Darry was also in the play with him. He would've felt a bit better if Austin was in the same play as them, but the coach was trying to get everyone involved and benched him after a few plays.

Nick felt dazed as they got into position on the turf. He did the play as he was told, however, in his nervous state of mind, he tripped and knocked into the quarterback, causing him to fall just before he was about to make a touchdown.

He closed his eyes in a state of panic, though, he was forced to reopen his eyes when the coach called him in and put him back on the sidelines with a disappointed look on his face.

The game felt like hours for Nick and when it was finally over, he stood quickly and waited for instructions to leave the field.

Suddenly, he was pushed back harshly from behind. It was Darry.

"What the hell was that?!" Darry growled. "We lost the game cause you bumped into Ryder."

"Sorry." Nick said quietly, but Darry pushed him again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Darry sneered. "Coach Tran is gonna cut you from the team, cause you can't handle it."

"Handle what?" Nick frowned. He knew he had made a mistake, but Darry was getting on his last nerve.

"Everything!" Darry exclaimed. "The sport, the attitude, or the team."

"I can handle a team just fine." Nick's eyes narrowed.

Darry scoffed. "Please. You handle being on a team as well as the red ranger can fight monsters."

Nick snapped. He grabbed Darry as he was walking away and punched him hard in the jaw. Other players behind them made noise about the fight and people leaving sat back down to watch. Coach Tran had yet to notice.

Darry stood up and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. He was extremely angry. He grabbed Nick and threw him to the ground behind him and pinned him down before punching him in the face a few times. Nick spit in his face and kicked him off and pinned him down in return. He began punching and didn't stop. At this point, Coach Tran had gotten Austin and the quarterback, Rhydian 'Ryder' Adams, involved to try and pull them apart. Ryder was a tall boy, about 5'10 with lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

Renee and Sam ran over from where they were with the other cheerleaders to try and help. Jordyn ran down the steps in the bleachers with another girl hot on her heals to help.

Ryder tried to grabbed Nick but was elbowed in the nose by Nick. He groaned, holding a hand to his nose that was gushing blood, and then growled, hitting Nick off of Darry with a right hook to his cheek. The girl who had been behind Renee ran up to him and hit his shoulder. "What was that for?" He frowned, rubbing his shoulder.

"For getting involved in a fight." She growled. The girl was October Adams, Ryder's younger sister. She was about 5'6 with pale skin, dyed dark red hair, and blue eyes. "Do you want the state on our ass?"

Ryder rolled his eyes. "I hardly think they'd care that I punched a guy off of another guy cause they were in a fight."

October crossed her arms and looked up at him stubbornly. "Are you okay?" She asked, a bit grudgingly.

Ryder nodded. "I'm fine."

While Coach Tran told Ryder to go wash up, Renee and Jordyn pulled Nick to his feet. "Are you alright?" Renee asked, cringing. He had bruises already forming on his face and he had a small trickle of blood coming out of a cut on his cheek.

He nodded. "Good." Jordyn sneered, then punched him hard in the chest, making him stumble back and nearly fall. "What in the hell were you thinking?!" She exclaimed. "First of all, you're not only gonna get cut from the team but you're get suspended, and second of all, you don't just go around picking fights with random people."

"He's not a random person!" Nick cried defensively. "He has been rude to me since he met me."

"That doesn't give you the right to fight him." Jordyn growled.

Meanwhile, Austin and Sam helped Darry stand shakily. His face was bruised and bleeding in various places, including a split lip. His vision swam for a moment and his head was pounding fiercely.

"Are you alright? Can you make it home?" Austin asked worriedly, inspecting Darry's wounds.

"I'll be fine." Darry nodded tiredly.

"Alright, but we're still gonna check you out when we get back." Austin told him.

"You guys go ahead, you obviously need to get home quick." Sam said, looking over to Nick.

"Don't tell me," Darry rolled his eyes. "You're gonna go check on him?"

Sam shook her head, for once not irritated by her brother's words. "No." She shook her head. "Trust me, I'm not."

Darry could see by the look on her face that she was telling the truth and nodded. Coach Tran had finished talking to Nick and called Darry and Austin over while Sam went over to Nick.

"Hey Sam." Renee greeted as Nick looked down at the ground to avoid her angry gaze.

"Hey Renee." Sam responded, her eyes not leaving Nick. "Can I talk to Nick, alone?"

Renee nodded and pushed Jordyn with her as they began to walk away. "See you at home, Nick."

"Okay." Nick nodded.

Sam waited until everyone was gone from the field and bleachers before speaking. "Coach Tran kicked you off the team?"

Nick nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I deserved it." He said softly.

"Damn right you did." Sam growled. She saw Nick look at the ground and glared daggers at him. "Look at me Nick." Nick finally raised his eyes to look at her and almost cringed at the way she was looking at him. She looked angry, betrayed, and guarded, nothing like Sam had ever been like to him. "You know, just the other day I was yelling at Darry for the way he treated you. I defended you. I basically told my brother that he deserved being punched by you because he was being a jerk, and the minute he heard that he looked like a deflated balloon because one rule in our house is never get physically violent, and in a way I told him that I wanted to punch him, which I regret because I love Darry and everything he's done for me and Austin.

At the time, however, I didn't regret defending your actions, but now - after that stunt you just pulled - I want to personally tell you that you have _no right_ to touch my brother in a violent manner. I don't care what he said, but unless he throws the first punch, you don't touch him or you won't only have Darry to deal with; you'll have me." She sighed and looked at him. He looked guilty, but she had a feeling it was more for her sake than Darry's. "Nick," She said, a bit calmer. "What exactly did he say to you?"

Nick contemplated what he should say and decided to tell her the truth, just leaving out the part about him being the red ranger. Sam's expression changed a bit after hearing this and she had to think for a moment whether she should defend Darry or not. Neither of them were right, however, Nick acted on his anger first.

"I'm sorry for what he said, 'cause I know he wont tell you that himself. I don't take back anything I said, though, Nick. I know, trust me, I do, that he's irritating and that he pushes your buttons, but please don't let yourself be pushed like that." Sam told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to learn how to control your anger, just like Darry needs to learn how to control his." She let go of his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I know how guys are, and I'll give you a warning, but if you do anything like this again... I don't know if there would be another chance for you." She looked a bit sad. "I also don't know when I'll get to talk to you again, so goodbye for now. I'll see you around, Nick Scott." She got up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Nick watched her leave and reached up a hand to touch his cheek. "I'll miss you too, Sam Taylor."

* * *

 **Aww, that was sad, huh? Sorry the battle scene was so short, I was really trying to focus on the characters in this chapter. I hope you guys understand.  
**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** When the Camera Bot traps Renee and Jordyn in photos, Nick has to race against time to save them before anyone in the Code Red army finds out that they're rangers.


	9. Ep 9: Mission 9 Part I

**I had a feeling I would be late on the update schedule but I guess I should chalk that up to 4th of July being very hectic for me.**

 **This chapter takes place a few days after the last one, which would put this chapter in the timeline at about** October 20th **, so a Halloween themed episode might happen soon (even though it's July, hopefully you'll still enjoy it). And, I know I've forgot about some characters for the last few chapters, but they're still here and will appear in this chapter!  
**

* * *

Nick stared at his reflection in the mirror that morning. Because of the fight, Nick and Darry had both been kicked off the team, though Nick was also suspended for a day. It was Tuesday and the first day back to school since the incident. The school was large and had many students, and Nick wondered how many of them knew of what happened.

"Nick," Jordyn peeked her head in the door, a stoney expression on her face. "It's time to go."

"Alright, I'll..." He trailed off as Jordyn slammed the door closed. "Be right there." He said dejectedly. The only person who would really talk to him nicely after what happened was Renee, and he wondered how she could stand talking to him after what happened.

He left his room and walked down the stairs. Kyro was saying goodbye to Renee and Jordyn and ushering them out the door when Nick arrived.

"Bye, Nick." Kyro said, not happily but not unkindly.

"Bye."

He picked up his backpack and walked a bit behind the girls as they left. Renee, however, turned around and saw him behind them and decided to walk with him. Jordyn tried to get her to stop but she walked beside him and nudged his side with her elbow playfully.

"It's not gonna be as bad as you think, Nick." She assured him.

"It's not?" He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"Well.. I hope not, but even if it is, you still have me." Renee smiled conceitedly.

Nick chuckled lightly before sighing and looking over at her as they neared the school. "Why do you put up with me after what happened? I mean, Jordyn hardly even talks to me."

"She's just angry because she doesn't understand what happened. Granted, you shouldn't have reacted like you did, but I know you regret your actions, and if you're beating yourself up about it, I don't have to." She told him. "You just let your anger get the best of you, and it happens to everyone."

"Thanks, Renee." Nick smiled at her. Jordyn had already walked into the school and left them to find Zoe to get to class together, while Nick and Renee just walked in. As they walked through the school, people looked over at Nick and stared.

"Ignore them." Renee told him. "I'll walk you to class, come on."

~PRDS~

"I'm gonna be late!" Sam cried as she ran around the apartment, searching for her purse.

"Are you looking for this?" Austin asked, holding up her purse in his hand.

"Yes!" Sam ran over and hugged her brother before snatching her purse out of his hand. "Thank you so much!"

"Sam," Darry said as he stumbled into the room, still in his pajamas. "you're already late."

Sam looked at the clock and gasped, 8:07. "Damn it!" She turned to her brothers. "You couldn't have said anything before?"

"He was asleep and I was making breakfast." Austin defended.

Sam groaned loudly and looked between them. "Are either of you coming to school?" Neither of them had gone to school because Darry had a bad concussion and was told to take a few days of rest from school.

Austin shook his head and Sam sighed. "Alright." She walked towards the door.

"Sam!" Darry called. She turned around and caught a shoe flying at her. "You might wanna put that on."

Looking down, she realized she was only wearing one shoe. She smiled sheepishly and pulled her shoe on hastily. "Thanks, Dare."

~PRDS~

Nick sat next to Robbie in the back of the classroom. Everyone was distracted working in groups and talking, while Nick and Robbie had their own group.

"Dude, you're awesome." Robbie said out of nowhere.

"What?" Nick frowned.

"Not only are you," He lowered his voice, "a power ranger, but you beat up Darry." He said excitedly as Nick sighed inwardly. "Everyone knows about it! You're amazing!"

"How is me beating up Darry amazing?" Nick asked, a bit irritated.

"Because, everyone knows you beat him up to get Sam." Robbie told him.

"What?!" Nick exclaimed. "Why would I beat up Sam's brother to get her to like me?!"

"I don't know! Why did you?" Robbie asked.

Nick growled. "I didn't do it for Sam. I did it because Darry was harassing me."

"Then why did you punch him the first time?"

"For the same reason!" Nick cried.

Robbie gave him a look. "Nick, as your best friend, I believe you, but can you honestly say you did nothing to provoke it? I mean, most people don't just do that without reason."

Nick looked at the table and sighed, deflating back in his seat. "I left Sam on a date because Jordyn and Renee were in trouble, and Darry told me he didn't want me to talk to his siblings outside of tutoring or class."

"But you still did?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I had no reason not to, and he had no right to tell me not to."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "He has every right to tell you not to."

"Why? He's not their parent."

"Technically, he is." Robbie told him. "You do know that they don't have any parents, right? Darry is the oldest, and the only one over 18, so he has every right to tell you not to talk to them if he feels that it's right." Nick cursed himself for forgetting that fact.

"But how, in any way, is that right?" Nick asked. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but he thinks you did." Robbie pointed out.

"What does he think I did?" Nick growled, growing irritated again.

Robbie put a hand on his shoulder. "Nick, calm down."

"No, not until you tell me what you think I did wrong." Nick crossed his arms.

Robbie sighed. "Fair enough. Did you tell him you're a ranger?"

"Why in the world would I tell him that?!" Nick exclaimed.

"You wouldn't." Robbie agreed.

Nick looked at him like he was an idiot. "What are you talking about?!"

"You left Sam on a date to go save the world, but Darry doesn't know that. He probably thinks you skipped out on Sam to go do something you felt was more important that wasn't, even though in reality, it was."

Nick realized exactly what he was saying and his shoulders drooped. He had been angry at Darry for not knowing something he never could have known. He felt like kicking himself. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

~PRDS~

Jordyn and Zoe sat at the lunch table as Jordyn complained about Nick and his actions while Zoe listened tentatively.

"Did you ever think that maybe there's a reason for Nick's actions? I mean, he seems like a nice guy, and doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would just act out like that."

"True." Jordyn nodded. "And yeah, there is a reason. Darry has been bothering Nick a lot, but that doesn't excuse what he did. Our.. dad told us to never resort to violence against people when we're angry. Just because Darry was bothering him, didn't give him the right to punch him or get into a fight with him."

"I agree, but you should lay off, he probably feels guilty for his actions." Zoe said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jordyn agreed.

"So," Zoe started. "How did this thing with Nick and Darry get started anyway?"

Jordyn groaned. "It's so stupid. You know Sam, Darry's little sister?" Zoe nodded. "Well, Nick likes her and they went out on a date on that one night that the city got really flooded, and me and Renee were in trouble so we called Nick to help us and I think you can piece it together from there."

Zoe smirked. "So the whole reason Darry and Nick are fighting is because of you and Renee?"

 _No, it's because of the Code Red army._ Jordyn thought, but to Zoe, she said, "No, it was because of the rain."

"But you and Renee chose to go out in the rain, get yourselves into trouble, and call Nick in the middle of a date." Zoe concluded.

Jordyn looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly. "I guess you could put it that way."

Meanwhile, Nick, Robbie, and Renee were walking around the campus when Nick spotted Sam sitting on the steps to the library alone. She was wearing a black and white plaid button up with black leggings, brown knee length boots and a brown scarf and was writing in her notebook. She looked beautiful.

"You should go talk to her." Robbie nudged him.

Nick opened his mouth to protest but Renee pushed him over to the steps and Sam looked up. _It's too late to back out now._ Nick thought and smiled up at her. "Hi, Sam." He looked down a bit sheepishly.

She gave him a small smile. "Hi, Nick Scott."

He looked up with a smile and she patted the ground next to her. "Do you wanna sit?"

"Sure." He nodded eagerly and sat next to her when his bracelet vibrated. He looked up at Renee and she waved him off. He gave her a thankful look and he smiled back at Sam. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She told him. "How are you?"

"Been better." He chuckled. He bit his lip and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Darry's fine, you know. Just a concussion, but that's not uncommon in our family." She laughed lightly.

"So you're not mad?" Nick asked.

Sam tilted her head side to side. "I was initially and still am a bit, but I know how provoking Darry can get. Besides, you're already beating yourself up about it so I don't have to."

"Renee said the same thing." Nick said sheepishly. "I'm glad you're so forgiving."

"I'm usually not." Sam smirked. "I guess you're just special Nick Scott."

Nick smiled at her. "You know, I think you're the most special person I've ever met, Sam Taylor."

Sam blushed. "You mean that?"

"I do."

~PRDS~

"Why would you tell Nick we could handle this on our own?!" Jordyn yelled as she back flipped out of the way of a blast from the Camera Bot.

"He's talking to Sam!" Renee yelled back as she grabbed a rouge piece of metal off of the ground and chucked it at the Camera Bot, who caught it with ease and hit her to the side.

"And?!" Jordyn cried out as she was picked up and shook like a rag-doll. She shook her head to regain her bearings but he shook her again and then threw her carelessly to the ground.

"He needs this!" Renee flipped through the air and landed on the Camera Bot's shoulders, gripping her feet around its head and flipping over, launching it through the air and landing gracefully on the ground.

"That's a load of crap!" Jordyn growled as she blasted the Camera Bot's blast to deflect it was from her. The blast was turned around and hit a tree, causing it to disappear into a picture. The girls gasped and had to duck as the attackbot tried to blast them both at the same time.

"That's not good!" Renee cried as she brought out her sword and tried to deflect the blast, but instead the sword disappeared into a picture. "Oh no!" She dropped to her knees and picked up the picture, trying to get the sword out of it to no avail.

Jordyn rolled her eyes at her and blasted another blast to try and hit the Camera Bot with his own blast, however, when she hit it, it flung itself to the side and hit Renee. "No!" Jordyn cried, diving to the side to knock Renee out of the way. Unfortunately, by the time she got there, Renee was already a picture.

The yellow ranger knocked on the picture. "Let me out!" She cried. She was locked in a small white room with all white walls around her and she kept banging on all of them to get out.

Jordyn cursed under her breath and tucked the picture into her belt side. "No one messes with my best friend!" She charged.

~PRDS~

Austin glanced back at Darry as he cooked lunch. The older boy had yet to get dressed out of his pajamas and was just sitting on the couch, looking at the TV. He could tell Darry wasn't watching it, but didn't say anything, figuring his older brother needed time to think without Austin harassing him.

"Austin?" Darry asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah?" Austin responded, turning around to fully look at his brother.

"Why do you keep looking at me like something's wrong?" Darry asked, finally looking at his younger brother for the first time in an hour with narrowed eyes.

"Just checking on you. Nothing's wrong." Austin assured him, walking forward a bit. "Unless you think something's wrong."

Darry sighed and looked away for a moment before turning back to him. "I know Sam feels bad and sort of apologized, but do you really think she thinks I'm an asshole?"

Austin walked over and sat down in a chair near the couch. "No. Sam's not like that, she's loves you."

"Well, I know _that_." Darry said. "I'm her brother, she _has_ to love me. Sometimes I wonder that if I wasn't her brother if she'd still like me as a person."

Austin nodded. "She would, because does now. Maybe she doesn't like certain aspects of your personality, but that's normal. I mean, you don't like some of her personality too."

Darry's lips quirked a bit. "Oh yeah? So you don't like aspects of our personalities?"

Austin laughed. "Not at all. God, some things you two do.. if I wasn't a good person, jeez."

Darry smiled genuinely. "You really are a great person, Austin. Everything you have done and still do for me and Sam really mean a lot to me, and I'm sure it does to her too."

Austin smiled back. "Trust me, it's not problem. You guys have your flaws, but you're the best siblings I could ask for."

Darry open his mouth to say something but he looked behind Austin and his eyes widened. "Austin?"

"What?" He turned back to look where Darry was looking and jumped to his feet. "Damn it!" He cried.

There was a tall fire rising up from the frying pan where Austin had been cooking. He looked around for something to stop the fire and failed to notice the cooking oil dangerously close to the stove. He finally decided to use his power instead and put a dome around it to try and block out the oxygen to the fire, however, the dome accidentally knocked over the cooking oil and instead of going down, the fire practically exploded into the dome, breaking it and knocking Austin back onto the kitchen table, breaking it and landing awkwardly on his left side, unconscious.

Darry ducked as the flames rose high and and smoke filled the room. A man rushed into the room and coughed heavily. He turned to Darry as the boy called out to his brother, but the younger boy didn't respond.

"Darry, get your brother down to the beach and call an ambulance! I can't treat him here without them finding out and the ambulance can't come here without raising suspicion. The building will repair itself." The man told him, pushing him forward a bit.

Darry nodded and ran toward his brother. Austin was laying on the remains of the kitchen table, limp and awkward. Darry grabbed Austin and hoisted him up into his arms and ran out of the building as fast as he could down to the beach until he couldn't see the building too well anymore. He laid Austin carefully down on the ground and pulled out his phone.

~PRDS~

After school, Sam and Nick walked around the campus slowly, not ready to leave yet. He giggled as he told her jokes and he smiled whenever she talked.

"You know, I'm so glad you talked to me today, Nick Scott." Sam told him.

Nick put and arm around her and squeezed her close. "Yeah, me too." She smiled up at him from under his arm. "I love talking to you."

"I would love it too, if I were you." She teased, poking him in the side. "I'm just kidding, I love talking to you too."

Her phone began to ring and she noticed it was from an unknown caller. "It says unknown." She told Nick, frowning.

"Answer it, it could be important." Nick said.

She nodded and slid the button on the screen to the side to answer. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked as soon as she answered. "Darry? Whoa whoa slow down. I'm at school. What am I doing? Uhh.. hanging out with a friend, why? The hospital?! What? Are you alright?! What? No! Is he okay? I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Nick fearfully. "Austin's in the hospital!"

"What? Is he alright?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Darry said something about a fire and Austin getting thrown onto a table, I don't know, but I have to get there!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nick asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, Darry would be pissed. I'll go and text you to tell you what happened later, alright?"

Nick nodded. "Alright. I hope he's okay."

"Me too." Sam said, and then took off running.

Nick's bracelet then began vibrating as Robbie, who had been watching them, came up to him. "What just happened?" He asked, but Nick held up a hand and lifted his bracelet to his lips.

"Yeah?" He asked.

 _"Do you know where Jordyn or Renee are?"_ Kyro asked.

"No, why?"

 _"I can't find them on the map anywhere. They disappeared about the time of that battle. You were there, you know right?"_

Nick looked around frantically, as if they would be there, playing a joke on him because Jordyn would be mad that he didn't show up for the battle. "I wasn't there, Kyro."

 _"What?! Why weren't you there?!"_

"Renee told me to stay here and reconnect with Sam while they went to battle. I thought they would be okay. Where was the battle?"

 _"I'll send you the coordinates now, but we're gonna have a talk when you get back."_ Kyro growled.

"Whoa, was that the alien?" Robbie asked in astonishment.

Nick nodded. "I need to go, Jordyn and Renee might be in trouble."

"Can I come?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"I can't bring a civilian into a battle." Nick frowned.

"It's not a battle." Robbie smirked. "It's where a battle _was_ and now _isn't_."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if anything happens..."

"I'll be out of there before the monster even knows I'm there."

Nick nodded. "Alright. Grab my arm and hold on as tight as possible."

"Why?" Robbie asked, though he did it anyway.

Suddenly, Nick began running at top speed with his power and they were at the scene of the battle before they knew it. Robbie had to steady himself against Nick as they stopped and he stared up at Nick with wide eyes. "That was.. awesome!"

Nick nodded distractedly. "Okay, anything that looks out of the ordinary, tell me."

"Like this?" Robbie asked, picking up a photograph off of the ground.

Nick rolled his eyes. "A picture isn't suspicious."

"Not even if it's one of a ranger sword? Or this one which has a tree with a white background when there's a large hole in the ground over there?" Robbie raised an eyebrow at him and showed him the pictures.

"What the hell?" Nick frowned. He looked at the ground and saw two more photographs under his feet. He picked them up and examined them. One was of Jordyn's weapon, and the other was a man crying and knocking on the picture, trying to get out.

"Okay, I don't think pictures move." Robbie commented.

"They don't." Nick nodded. "Oh my god, I think Jordyn and Renee got kidnapped in photos like these." He gasped. "I need to find them before Red Code finds out they're rangers."

"Nick, not to ruin your sense of optimism or anything, but it been what? 2 hours since the battle? Chances are he already knows." Robbie told him.

Nick realized he was right and nodded. "Then I've gotta destroy the monster. If I do, they can get out and figure out a way to tell me where they are, because we don't actually know where Red Code is."

~PRDS~

"Once you get your body, Master, I think we should transfer our army to that island." Shifter said. "There's a lot of items there that might be useful to the development of our army."

Red Code was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Alright, Shifter, I'll take your word for it, but if anything goes wrong, I'll have your head."

"Master!" Crunch ran in with the Camera Bot behind him, dragging two struggling girls along on chains behind him. Their hair covered their faces as they tugged fiercely on the chains. "Camera Bot caught two out of three rangers!"

The girls lifted their heads and gasped up at the screen in front of them. Neither Jordyn nor Renee had ever seen Red Code or any of his generals. Not only that, but they had no idea where they were and their morphers didn't work, Jordyn assuming they were under ground or something or the sort. The only reason they still had them on was because they had a defense mechanism to latch tightly onto their wrist so no one besides them could take it off.

Red Code gave a pleased humming sound and seemed as if he was looking them up and down. "Good, they will come of use soon enough." He cackled.

* * *

 **Continued in Part 2.  
**


	10. Ep 10: Mission 9 Part II

**Some of this was written on my phone so please excuse any grammar mistakes :). Also, I'm finally on time!**

* * *

 **Previously on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

Her phone began to ring and she noticed it was from an unknown caller. "It says unknown." She told Nick, frowning.

"Answer it, it could be important." Nick said.

She nodded and slid the button on the screen to the side to answer. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked as soon as she answered. "Darry? Whoa whoa slow down. I'm at school. What am I doing? Uhh.. hanging out with a friend, why? The hospital?! What? Are you alright?! What? No! Is he okay? I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Nick fearfully. "Austin's in the hospital!"

"What? Is he alright?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Darry said something about a fire and Austin getting thrown onto a table, I don't know, but I have to get there!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nick asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, Darry would be pissed. I'll go and text you to tell you what happened later, alright?"

Nick nodded. "Alright. I hope he's okay."

"Me too." Sam said, and then took off running.

Nick's bracelet then began vibrating as Robbie, who had been watching them, came up to him. "What just happened?" He asked, but Nick held up a hand and lifted his bracelet to his lips.

"Yeah?" He asked.

 _"Do you know where Jordyn or Renee are?"_ Kyro asked.

"No, why?"

J"I _can't find them on the map anywhere. They disappeared about the time of that battle. You were there, you know right?"_

Nick looked around frantically, as if they would be there, playing a joke on him because Jordyn would be mad that he didn't show up for the battle. "I wasn't there, Kyro."

 _"What?! Why weren't you there?!"_

"Renee told me to stay here and reconnect with Sam while they went to battle. I thought they would be okay. Where was the battle?"

 _"I'll send you the coordinates now, but we're gonna have a talk when you get back."_ Kyro growled.

"Whoa, was that the alien?" Robbie asked in astonishment.

Nick nodded. "I need to go, Jordyn and Renee might be in trouble."

"Can I come?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"I can't bring a civilian into a battle." Nick frowned.

"It's not a battle." Robbie smirked. "It's where a battle _was_ and now _isn't_."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if anything happens..."

"I'll be out of there before the monster even knows I'm there."

Nick nodded. "Alright. Grab my arm and hold on as tight as possible."

"Why?" Robbie asked, though he did it anyway.

Suddenly, Nick began running at top speed with his power and they were at the scene of the battle before they knew it. Robbie had to steady himself against Nick as they stopped and he stared up at Nick with wide eyes. "That was.. awesome!"

Nick nodded distractedly. "Okay, anything that looks out of the ordinary, tell me."

"Like this?" Robbie asked, picking up a photograph off of the ground.

Nick rolled his eyes. "A picture isn't suspicious."

"Not even if it's one of a ranger sword? Or this one which has a tree with a white background when there's a large hole in the ground over there?" Robbie raised an eyebrow at him and showed him the pictures.

"What the hell?" Nick frowned. He looked at the ground and saw two more photographs under his feet. He picked them up and examined them. One was of Jordyn's weapon, and the other was a man crying and knocking on the picture, trying to get out.

"Okay, I don't think pictures move." Robbie commented.

"They don't." Nick nodded. "Oh my god, I think Jordyn and Renee got kidnapped in photos like these." He gasped. "I need to find them before Red Code finds out they're rangers."

"Nick, not to ruin your sense of optimism or anything, but it been what? 2 hours since the battle? Chances are he already knows." Robbie told him.

Nick realized he was right and nodded. "Then I've gotta destroy the monster. If I do, they can get out and figure out a way to tell me where they are, because we don't actually know where Red Code is."

~PRDS~

"Once you get your body, Master, I think we should transfer our army to that island." Shifter said. "There's a lot of items there that might be useful to the development of our army."

Red Code was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Alright, Shifter, I'll take your word for it, but if anything goes wrong, I'll have your head."

"Master!" Crunch ran in with the Camera Bot behind him, dragging two struggling girls along on chains behind him. Their hair covered their faces as they tugged fiercely on the chains. "Camera Bot caught two out of three rangers!"

The girls lifted their heads and gasped up at the screen in front of them. Neither Jordyn nor Renee had ever seen Red Code or any of his generals. Not only that, but they had no idea where they were and their morphers didn't work, Jordyn assuming they were under ground or something or the sort. The only reason they still had them on was because they had a defense mechanism to latch tightly onto their wrist so no one besides them could take it off.

Red Code gave a pleased humming sound and seemed as if he was looking them up and down. "Good, they will come of use soon enough." He cackled.

 **Now**

"So, how do you think we can destroy the monster?" Robbie asked, looking worriedly at Nick.

"I have no idea." He cursed under his breath. How could he have thought that it would be okay to let Renee and Jordyn go off on their own?

"Is there anyone we can call for help?" Robbie said.

Nick shook his head. "Robbie, I think you should go home. I need to handle this on my own. It's my fault they're missing, and I have to save them. I'll never forgive myself if I don't."

Robbie looked up at him a bit disappointed, but nodded. "Alright, but if you need anything, call me."

Nick nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

~PRDS~

Sam ran into the hospital and spotted Darry pacing worriedly in the waiting room. "Darry!" She called to him and he sighed a breath of relief and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling away and looking him over. "What happened?"

"Me and Austin were talking, and we distracted and the food Austin was cooking started a fire. He tried to contain it with his powers but there was some cooking oil and it spilled and the fire just lit up and the energy he used to contain it broke and he was thrown back and he was hurt and I just... I don't know." He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"He'll be fine." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Austin's tough."

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

Sam opened her mouth to ask a question, but a nurse called them over. Darry looked back at the nurse and walked quickly over there, with Sam on his heels.

"Is Austin alright?" He asked quickly.

The nurse held up her hands. "He'll be fine. He has some deep bruising on his back and left side, and his shoulder was dislocated, but it was minor and we were able to put it back in place without complications, so he should be released sometime late tonight or early tomorrow, though you'll need to talk to his doctor about that."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he's in room 206."

The siblings nodded and walked quickly to the elevators and upstairs into his room. Austin's eyes were closed when they entered, but as they neared he opened his eyes and smiled at them. "Thank God you guys are here. When can we leave?"

"Whoa whoa, hold on Austin," Darry said, a bit taken aback by his brother haste. "Before we even discuss you leaving, are you okay? I mean, I've never seen anything break one of your barriers."

"I'm sore and exhausted and my left side hurts a lot, but I also want to leave." Austin told him. "Wait, did either of you eat?"

Darry gave him a look. "Austin, I don't care if I ate! You're in the hospital! Me eating is not nearly as important as your health!"

Sam was standing behind them when sharp pain erupted from behind her eyes. She groaned and her eyes turned silver as she clutched her head.

"Sam?" Austin asked, leaning forward in bed. Darry turned around and grabbed her as her legs gave out and they both fell to their knees. She gasped out as the pain went away.

"Are you alright?" Darry asked, not letting go of her in case it wasn't over.

She nodded. "Yeah," She aside breathlessly. "But we need to go."

"What?" Darry asked, helping her up. "Why?"

"The rangers - they're in trouble." Sam told them.

Darry frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

Sam looked to be in deep thought. "I think Jordyn and Renee are with Red Code. Nick wants to go after them, and if he does alone, he's gonna get killed."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Of course he is."

Sam growled. "I don't care if you don't like him, we need to go save him. He's a ranger."

"And so are we!" Darry exclaimed.

"Exactly." Sam nodded. "Which is why we have to save him."

"What about Austin?" Darry asked. "How am I supposed to get him out of here? I'm not sure if he can be released."

"We'll have to go without him." Sam said, then turned to Austin. "Sorry, bro."

Austin nodded but Darry shook his head. "We can't..."

"Yes, we can. This is important, Darry." Sam told him forcefully.

Darry bit his lip before nodding. "Alright," He turned back to Austin. "You call us if you can get out."

~PRDS~

Nick cried out in pain as he was thrown back into the side of a building. "Where are my friends?!" He demanded as he got to his feet shakily. As with most attackbots, the Camera Bot had no vocal capillaries, and couldn't talk, though Nick didn't care. He just wanted Jordyn and Renee back.

The Camera Bot tried to blast him to turn him into a picture but Nick flipped over the blast and it hit the building behind him, turning it into a picture. Nick cursed and ducked as the Camera Bot tried again, but hit a tree instead.

"You know," Nick said as he stood up. "I figured you would have better aim than this."

The Camera Bot seemed to growl and ran forward, punching Nick hard in the stomach. Nick took out his sword and stabbed it in the shoulder, causing it to stumble back a bit, and Nick stood up straight, back flipped, and kicked the Camera Bot back.

He lifted his bracelet to his helmet. "Kyro, have you located Jordyn or Renee yet?"

At the Command Center, Kyro stared at the screen as he saw the green and silver rangers come online, fortunately, Nick couldn't see that. Kyro knew the white ranger would likely come online at least for the next battle, and knew that once his three rangers found out that there were three others, they'd start asking questions.

 _"No,"_ Kyro told him, and Nick once again cursed. _"I'll keep looking. You keep fighting."_

Nick rolled out of the way of another blast and ran forward, grabbing the Camera bot by it's shoulders and flipping over it, trying to take it with him and slam it into the ground, but he couldn't. Usually, the rangers could do it with their feet if they really tried, but it was hard. It was times like this that he wished he had super strength instead of super speed.

The Camera Bot seemed to laugh at him and grabbed him by the arm, flipping him back over his head and slamming him into the concrete. Nick gritted his teeth, trying not to show his pain to this bot, but the Camera bot didn't seem to care and kicked him to the side.

Nick forced himself to his feet and took out his blaster. The Camera Bot blasted his ray at him and Nick sighed. He felt that this was his one chance and shot the blast with his own. The blast bounced off of Nick's and came back and hit the Camera Bot, turning him into his own picture.

Nick stared in awe and smiled. He went over and picked up the picture with a smirk. He threw it up into the air and blasted it, destroying the picture, and the Camera Bot for good.

~PRDS~

Darry, as the green ranger, and Sam, as the silver ranger, ran down an alley until they came up upon a ramp like entrance that was invisible to the naked eye, but with their enhanced senses, they saw it and ran down until they were in a cold, dark place.

Looking ahead, the two could see Grinders walking around to guard the place. "How are we gonna get in?" Sam asked. "We're not invisible, and the Grinders will see us."

Darry shrugged. "You're the one with the whole 'superhuman mentality' thing."

Sam groaned and closed her eyes. She could see a lay out of entire place and could see signs of human life in the prison cells, but also nearing them. She opened her eyes and looked at Darry. "There are people coming, but they're not full human. I think they're soldiers working for Red Code."

"Good. Demorph, we'll steal their uniforms." Darry said.

Sam nodded and the two demorphed. When the soldiers came around the corner, Darry's arms turned green as he put all of his super strength into knocking them out, knowing that if they were part machine, it would be harder to do. He winced as his fist connected with metal, and dragged them over to Sam. The two quickly threw on the outfits and grabbed the blasters in their hands and began walking into the underground fortress.

Darry nodded at a passing soldier, but was ignored and the two kept walking. "You know, in movies when people do stuff like this, the soldiers usually nod at each other."

Sam rolled her eyes. "This isn't a movie, Darry. This is real life, and we need to treat it as such. These soldiers are probably programmed to act a certain way."

"You're probably right." As the two walked forward, Sam put a hand in front of Darry's chest to stop him from walking forward. "What?"

Her eyes were silver. "There's a check point up here."

"A check point?" Darry raised an eyebrow, and looked ahead. In front of him he could see a very discreet scanner on the walls.

"That scanner scans to see if you have robotics or a chip in your mind. If you don't, an alarm will go off and the fortress will go into lock down." Sam said worriedly. As far as the two knew, they didn't have any robotics in their bodies, nor did they have a chip in their minds. "I might be able to disable it for a moment with my technopathy."

"I don't even know what that is," Darry said. "You have so many abilities up in that brain of yours I can't even keep track, but go for it."

Sam nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on the scanner until she felt the power go out. The two walked through it, and didn't notice that it turned on just before they walked in, but nothing happened.

Sam pointed ahead, where there was a large cell door, and behind it were the unconscious forms of Jordyn and Renee. They didn't looked too injured, and they were alive.

Darry gestured forward, "Go, try to open the door, I'm gonna stand watch over here."

Sam nodded and ran forward to the door. While she focused one of her mental abilities into the lock to break it open, Red Code and Shifter were talking, and the two rangers didn't notice.

"Master, we're still working on the device to control them and set them against the red ranger." Shifter said, smiling evilly.

Red Code was silent for a moment. "Will it work?"

Shifter nodded. "I scanned their brains to see why the alarm did not respond to them when they were brought in. Humans aren't born with powers."

"How did they get them then?" Red Code demanded.

"I believed that they had robotics in their bodies, but upon further inspection I realized that their powers are a result of a power chip implanted into their brains, most likely as young children."

Meanwhile, Sam grabbed Jordyn and Renee and hoisted them up. She heard a grunt behind her and saw a Grinder grab Darry from behind and force his arm behind his back. Darry had an angry expression on his face and tried to get out. The Grinder smiled sadistically and gestured with his head to the alarm and the main room.

Sam put Jordyn and Renee down and morphed silently. She brought out her weapon, double swords that could combine, and threw one at the Grinder's head. It fell back and hit the alarm anyway. Darry cursed and morphed with her, running over and hoisting Jordyn and Renee over his shoulders and pushed Sam in front of him as they ran quickly towards the exit. The Grinders blasted at them and Shifter and Crunch joined them, Shifter nailing Darry on the back with a blast.

He cried out and Sam stopped a bit to look back at him, but he pushed her forward until they ran out of the fortress and towards the command center.

The two were quickly in front of the Command Center and Darry laid Jordyn and Renee gently on the ground in front of the door.

The two didn't want to risk demorphing in case they saw them and even with his suit on, Darry's back was very painful. Sam was standing behind him and could see that the blast had burned through his suit and left a very bad burn in the center of his back.

"Are you alright, Darry? That looks really bad." Sam said worriedly.

"I'll been fine, just patch me up when we get in the back." He told her. The two knocked once and ran back to the back of the command center and into their section and demorphed. When they got in, the two were shocked to find Austin deeply asleep on the couch, shirtless with bandages wrapped around his middle and a sling on his shoulder, with his jacket draped on his shoulders.

Darry sighed and carefully lifted his jacket off of him and draped a blanket over his younger brother instead. "He shouldn't have had to walk home, especially not alone," Darry shook his head, upset that he wasn't there to help Austin. "Can you patch me up now, please?" He said not unkindly.

Sam nodded and went to find the first aid kit.

* * *

 **So I'm guessing some of you probably expected them to be the next rangers on the team but what about the revelation that they have powers because of chips in their brains? And that they don't know about it? Oh no.**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Jordyn finally reveals a week later that she saw the two new Rangers, but Nick and Renee don't believe her until they see all three of the new Rangers, even though the green and white rangers aren't at the top of their game. Meanwhile, Darry, Austin, and Sam try to avoid the rangers in civilian form.


	11. Ep 11: Mission 10

**This episode takes place a week after the previous one which would place this at about the time of October 31st, which means... Halloween! This episode is not gonna have much action and is gonna be going back and forth through Nick's mind after being knocked unconscious by an attackbot and the real world. His dream sequence will be marked by italic breaks. There will be foreshadowing in this chapter a well as episode similar to this later on in the story, though it will be about a different dimension.  
**

 **Also, I have a new cover photo that will be uploaded after Darry, Sam, and Austin reveal themselves to the rangers.**

* * *

Sam paced nervously in front of the door, waiting to hear the front door to the Command Center open and close before she even attempted to calm down. However, when it happened, she still couldn't shake the feeling that they knew about them. She was almost positive neither Jordyn nor Renee had seen them but there was a lingering fear that they did and had told Nick.

Being found out about wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but they wanted to build up the suspense and come at the right time, not just barge in unexpectedly like a thunderstorm on a sunny day.

Thankfully, if they did find out about them, they already knew their civilian side, though unfortunately, they didn't know their ranger side or about their powers. It would take to long for the integration process from Sam's point of view.

Then, her brothers came stumbling into the room, not yet dressed out of their pajamas, and looking as if they had been hit by a truck. Though, being thrown back by fire and having a laser hit you in the back might have been worse than that.

"What are doing?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "We need to go to school. Neither of you have gone since Darry's concussion, and that was almost two weeks ago."

"You haven't gone since we broke into Red Code's underground fortress." Darry retorted, grabbing two bowls and some cereal while Austin grabbed the milk with his good hand.

"Well... So?" Sam pouted. "I'm going now."

"I don't think you should, Sam." Darry told her. "You said it yourself, we should avoid them if we want a lesser chance of them finding out who we are."

Sam stood there for a minute before speaking, "But, it's Halloween."

"And?" Darry said, eating a spoonful of cereal.

"I was..." She said a bit more quietly. "Hoping to spend it with Nick."

Darry spit out his cereal in surprise and shook his head. "No. No way. Not with Nick and especially not after what happened."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Darry, it's not that big of a deal."

Suddenly, the front door to their room opened and Kyro stepped in from the shadows. "We have problem."

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

Nick woke up with a gasp and looked around. His room looked pretty normal, and he sighed. _It was just a dream,_ He thought. _I wasn't actually fighting an attackbot._

"Nicholas?" Jordyn's head peaked in through the door. "Come on, mother wants us downstairs for breakfast before school." She said in a sweet voice.

Nick chuckled. "What? Jordy, did you hit your head on something? 'Mother?' Come on, we don't have a mother. We're not even related."

Jordyn frowned and stepped into the room, turning on the light, and walking over to him. She put a hand on his forehead, which Nick pushed away. "Stop, what are you doing?" He looked her over. "And what are you wearing? You don't dress like that, Renee does."

Jordyn was wearing a long-sleeved white top with a high waisted blue skirt, nylons, and lady brogues. Her hair was down up in a high ponytail with a black bow and she had makeup on, something she almost never wore. Nick had never seen her look so much like Renee.

"Renee?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before giggling. "Renee Hyde?"

He nodded slowly and she laughed more. "What?"

"She's too poor to dress like me." She said, still laughing. "And too skanky." She frowned. "Ugh, I need to stop speaking that way. It's not polite for lady." She turned back to Nick. "You need to get dressed. Mother's waiting."

When she closed the door Nick frowned. "She still didn't tell me what's going on." He said to himself before standing up and walking over to his closet. Opening it, he knew something was really wrong. His closet was filled with sweaters and dress clothes.

"Great," Nick rolled his eyes.

~PRDS~

Renee placed a wet towel on Nick's forehead in hopes of it helping, but nothing happened. She sighed and squeezed Nick's shoulder before going out of the infirmary and to Jordyn who was sitting on the couch, seemingly in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down beside her.

"Besides the obvious?" Jordyn asked, looking at her as if she was stupid.

Renee rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, first of all, you never act this way when something happens to Nick, and second of all, you've been acting weird since we got kidnapped."

"Well, if you think about it, how likely is it that we escaped on our own and only had enough strength to knock on the door before we passed out on the front door? I don't remember ever leaving that cage, do you?"

Renee shook her head. "No, but that doesn't matter. We did."

"No, we didn't."

Renee gave her a look. "Then how do you think we got out? Nick didn't do it."

"I know."

"Then who did it?" Renee smirked.

Jordyn looked at her seriously. "The green and silver rangers."

Renee didn't say anything for a bit before frowning at her. "I think you hit your head harder then we thought. We're the only rangers there are."

"I doubt that."

Kyro came into the room. "Did you two destroy the bot by chance?"

Renee nodded. "Yeah, but there were too many Grinders so we retreated."

"Alright, assume there will be a Grinder attack later."

The girls nodded once and Kyro began walking away when Jordyn called him. "Yes?"

"Is there a possibility of more rangers?"

Kyro froze and considered lying. However, knowing that there would be a probability of of them finding out anyway, Kyro nodded slowly. "It is a possibility, why?"

Renee frowned in confusion as Jordyn smirked at her. "I believe that the green and silver rangers saved us."

Kyro nodded slowly again. "That's also a possibility," He decided to tell them, "I saw some readings on the monitor, and if there are new rangers, I'd assume there would be three, based on the readings. A white ranger."

"I thought we were the only rangers there were." Renee said, narrowing her eyes.

Kyro was silent for a moment. "I guess not." He walked away quickly.

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

Nick walked out side in a white shirt with a black and maroon Letterman jacket, khaki pants, and dress shoes on. He adjusted his shirt and looked back at the Command Center, which was revealed to have been his house. And Jordyn was his sister. And he had parents. And Renee was nowhere to be found

 _What the hell is going on here? Is this a dream? Or was my other life a dream?_ He shook his head. It all felt so real and was all so confusing.

"Are you ready?" Jordyn asked, gesturing to a fancy car in front of the house.

"Oh, yeah." Nick nodded.

Jordyn handed him the keys, which he took in confusion. "You forgot your keys."

"I didn't know I was driving." _I don't know how to drive._

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't even joke about that anymore. I know I'm too young to drive, just get in and hush up."

Nick frowned, but nodded and got in. He looked around the wheel for the keyhole and put the key in, turning it and feeling in rev up. Suddenly, it was like he knew exactly how to drive, and he started down the hill perfectly.

When they got to school he parked in what Jordyn called 'his usual spot' and they got out. Jordyn walked around the car and slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go hang with the other cheerleaders, but I think either your meat-head friends or... Nevermind, I guess it's the meat-heads."

Nick looked over as Jordyn walked away and saw the football team coming towards him, but not with all of the people he expected. "Hey man!" One of them put his arm around him and clapped him on the chest. "That was a wild party last night. You were so wasted, I don't even know how you got home."

 _So I was drunk? Maybe the explains why this is so weird. Maybe this is real. What if I had a dream?_

He looked at the boy and remembered him. He nodded. "Yeah that really was crazy, John."

"Hey, do I get some time with the star of the football team, or not?" A female voice was heard.

The boys made kissing noises and said "oooooh," as they backed away and left. He turned around and saw Sam standing behind him with a smile. She was wearing a black t-shirt with The Beatles on the front tucked slightly in the front of a pair of gray jeans, with a tan and black tribal print sweater, high healed black booties with laces, and a black rounded trim hat. She looked stunning.

"Sam," He smiled. "You look great. I didn't know you liked the Beatles."

She laughed and leaned into him. She looked up from her position at his side. "I've always liked the Beatles, silly. You know that." Sam kissed his cheek. "I love you, Nick Scott."

Nick was dazed for a moment before leaning down and kissing her lips, which she gladly returned. "I love you too, Sam Taylor."

~PRDS~

Darry, Austin, and Sam watched the battle as it happened and frowned.

"I think we should help them." Austin spoke up after a while of the three of them in silence.

Darry shook his head. "No. They don't know about us and we can't let them."

"Actually," Kyro said from behind them as he walked in. "They do. Jordyn saw you guys, morphed, and knows you saved them."

"Great," Darry smiled sarcastically. "Now, they know and let me guess, we have to tell them who we are when we're not ready?"

Kyro shook his head. "No, not at all. You guys can remain faceless for as long as you like, but look at them," He gestured to the screen where Jordyn and Renee got thrown back against an alleyway as more Grinders than they could handle continued to ambush them. "Go help them."

"Sam's the only one well enough to go, Kyro," Liela said as she came into the room, shaking her head. "Darry's back is burnt badly and Austin's shoulder and side are still hurt."

"It's fine." Austin side, taking off his sling and handing it to Liela. "We'll go, just please put that on our new table."

"Are you guys sure?"

The three nodded and ran out of the Command Center.

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

Nick and Sam sat on the steps to the library at school, Sam leaning into him in silence as they people watched. Nick wondered about something that had prevented the two from being like this before and realized what it was.

"Where are your brothers?" Nick asked, and Sam immediately pulled away from him and looked him in the eye with a confused look.

"My brothers?" Sam responded, and Nick nodded. "Nick, you know I don't like to talk about my brothers."

Nick frowned. "You don't?"

Sam shook her head. "You must have gotten really drunk last night if you don't remember."

"I don't," Nick said. "Can you tell me?"

Sam sighed, but nodded. "Only because I love and trust you," She started. "Darryl is in jail and Austin is..."

"Wait, what?!" Nick exclaimed, cutting her off. "Darryl? As in Darry?" She nodded slowly. "He's in jail?! Why?!"

Sam frowned in concern but said, "For assault. Against you."

Nick was shocked. Darry was in jail because he assaulted him? _What the hell is going on here? There's no way this is real._ He thought.

"And Austin?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Sam looked sad. "He's in a coma." She told him.

"From what?!" Nick exclaimed. "An attack?"

Sam was taken aback. "An attack?" She shook her head. "No, from a car accident before Darryl went to jail, which was about a month ago." She looked concerned. "Are you alright, Nick? I mean, you're acting a bit strange."

He nodded dazedly. "I'm fine." He spotted someone in the distance. "Can we hang out after school? I kinda have to go talk to someone about something."

She looked surprised. "Yeah, sure, but I'm gonna be at the Hospital later."

"With Austin?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why else? It's not like our parents are gonna be there, so I usually do. You know that."

"Yeah, of course." He kissed her cheek and stood up, quickly walking in the direction of the person he had seen. "Renee?" He asked, as he neared her.

Renee turned around in her seat and Nick gasped. "Oh my God, are you pregnant?!" He exclaimed. It was true, Renee was pregnant. Her stomach bulged like she was about 7 months into it and she didn't look good. Her hair was messy and her face was tired. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with black yoga pants and gray flats, which looked ratty and old.

Renee rolled her eyes at him. "Why would a popular, rich football player like you care? You've never talked to me before now." Her eyes narrowed. "How do you even know my name?"

Nick frowned. "We've been friends since we were babies, what are you talking about?" He sat next to her. He expected her to move, but she didn't.

Renee scoffed. "Like you would be allowed to hang out with me. You're parents don't let you associate with my kind, so why don't you leave me alone?" She looked away at her bag to grab something.

"Because whether you know it or not, you're my friend and I care about you. I don't expect you to know what I'm talking about, but it's true. You're like a sister to me, and I know you think I don't care or like you but I do, and I hope one day you see that." Nick told her.

She stopped what she was doing and was about to turn around when someone threw a balled up piece of paper at her. Angrily, she thought Nick was just messing around and was about to leave when Nick grabbed the paper and threw it back at him with superhuman speed, knocking him back onto his seat.

"Don't throw things at a pregnant girl, are you crazy?!" Nick yelled.

She stared in awe before she grabbed him and pulled him behind a building. "What the fuck was that?"

"What are you talking about? I just defended you." Nick said.

Renee shook her head. "Not that. You have powers too?"

Nick was shocked, but nodded. "You know you have powers?"

"Yeah, I can compel people to do whatever I want." She said. "You have superhuman speed, and your sister has invisibility."

"You know that too?"

She nodded. "I saw her once."

 _So powers are still a thing in this world. Maybe there are others with them too._ "Does everyone have powers?"

She frowned. "No, but I think your girlfriend and her brothers do."

Then Nick frowned. "Darry, Austin, and Sam have powers? No way."

"Yes, way. I'm not positive about it, but I know Darry has superhuman strength, I could tell when he shoved you into a wall and was beating you up, and Sam, she has superhuman mentality, which means she has every and any psychic power you can think of, including super smarts. Austin I'm not sure about, but I know it wasn't that car accident that put him in that coma. I think he has energy manipulation, and he tried to use it to protect Darry and Sam, and in the process, overused his powers."

"How do you know all of this?" Nick asked.

"Have you ever heard of Kyro?" Renee said, and Nick stiffened. "Well, he told me some of this before he died, and he also told me that some of us don't even know about our powers, but obviously you do."

"Renee, do you know where Darry is?"

"Jail?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I mean specifically."

~PRDS~

"So I wonder when those new rangers are gonna show up!" Renee yelled as she was thrown back into a car and groaned.

"I was just wondering the same thing!" Jordyn said, flipping over a blast, but getting hit by another and thrown back at Renee, who barely had time to duck out of the way. Jordyn's blaster fell to the ground and a Grinder stepped on in and laughed distortedly.

The Grinders began to advance upon them, walking very close for comfort when an energy blast hit the ground in front of them out of nowhere. Renee and Jordyn shielded their eyes and when the turned back, they saw them.

The green, white, and silver rangers stood in a line, the green ranger in front, the silver ranger of his right, and the white ranger on his left. Their suits looked similar to the other rangers, just in their own colors.

"You know what I hate?" The green rangers asked, looking to the other two and smirking beneath his helmet. His voice was disguised. "Grinders."

"Same." The silver ranger agreed.

"Yup." The white ranger nodded.

The green ranger gestured to the other two and they brought out their weapons.

"Data Hammer!" He called.

"Data Axe!" The white ranger yelled.

"Data Double Swords!" The silver ranger cried.

They stood with their weapons out and the green ranger gestured for the Grinders to come forward, which they did. The three let out battle cries and ran towards the Grinders.

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

The buzzer rang as Darry was let out of his cell and walked towards another room. As he walked in, he saw that it was the visitation room and went to sit down where the forced him too. He laughed when he saw who was on the other side of the glass and grabbed the phone, as Nick already had.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nicholas Scott," Darry frowned. "What do you want?"

"Look, whatever happened between us, put that aside for a moment. I need to know some very important information." Nick told him.

Darry chuckled. "What information would I possibly want to give you?"

"I know you have a power, Darry."

Darry's expression changed from that of an amused one to a defensive one. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You have superhuman strength, I can tell from when you pushed me into that wall and left a dent."

Darry clenched his jaw. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy."

Nick moved the phone to his other hand with his superhuman speed, and Darry watched in shock before looking back at his face. "I think I do." Nick said.

Darry was silent for a moment, looking him up and down. "You too, huh?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah."

"Why did you come here, Nick?" Darry asked, a bit more quiet. "If you already knew then its not important."

Nick shrugged. "Honestly, I just want answers to all of this. I don't even know what I'm doing here. This has to be a dream, because in the real world I don't recall you having powers, nor do I recall still being on the football team, Renee being pregnant, Jordyn being my sister, you being in jail, Austin in coma, and Sam my girlfriend." Darry watched him talk with an unreadable expression. "I know this probably makes no sense to you, but it's true. I mean, the only things that's good about this whole thing is Sam and I."

Darry snorted. "You don't think it's good that I'm locked up?"

Nick shook his head, looking at Darry like he was crazy. "Never. You know, you may not like me and I may not be the fondest of you, but I would never want you in jail. I mean, I love Sam, and Austin's a great guy, but I should've respected your wishes. You're their older brother, and you have every right to tell me not to talk to them. This is my fault, and I'm so sorry for that. You're not a bad guy, you're just looking out for your siblings cause I screwed up and you didn't and probably still don't trust me. If I had just listened to you, you could be with them right now."

Darry shrugged. "I wouldn't matter anyway. Sam would be furious with me like she is now, and Austin.. well, you know."

Nick nodded. "Speaking of which, I know they have powers too."

Darry nodded this time. "Sam has superhuman mentality - she can do anything with her mind, she has all kinds of mental abilities stemming from this, and Austin has energy manipulation, which is what put him in the coma in the first place, but given that you're here and seem to know everything, I assume you knew that."

"I needed conformation." Nick said.

"Sam doesn't know, though." Darry told him. "I was gonna tell her, but I can't now." He was quiet for moment. "Please tell her for me."

"You want _me_ to tell her?" Nick asked skeptically. "You don't even like, plus I'm pretty sure I'm not from this place."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Even if you're not, she is, and I want her to know, and without bail I'm not getting out."

"Bail?"

~PRDS~

The green ranger flipped over a Grinder and brought his hammer down on it's back, smashing it into the ground. He laughed in glee. _I usually don't have this much fun!_ He thought as he grabbed a Grinder and threw it as far as he could into the air, which with his superhuman strength was pretty far, and hit with his hammer as it came back down, knocking it hard into the side of a building.

The silver ranger ducked under a blast from a Grinder's blaster and stabbed it with one of her swords. She combined her swords and held them in one hand with a smirk under her helmet. She lifted up the one that was still on the end of her sword, making it slip down to the middle where her hand was and then stabbed her other sword backwards into another Grinder who was coming up behind her. She pushed them off and spun the swords around and looked at a group of Grinders around her.

"Who's next?" She asked.

The white ranger flipped up onto the car in which Renee and Jordyn were next to and drove his axe hard into a Grinder that swiped at his ankles with the sword. He reached to his belt and grabbed his blaster, shooting a few down as he rested his axe on his good shoulder. He saw a Grinder advance upon Jordyn and Renee and ran to the end of the car, jumping off of it and kicking the Grinder down and stepping hard on it as he landed.

He turned around and saw the green ranger smash his hammer into a Grinder that came a bit too close for comfort towards Jordyn and helped up Renee while the green ranger helped up Jordyn. The two had demorphed while the other rangers were taking out the Grinders, not being able to hold onto their morph.

"Are you alright?" He asked Renee as her knees nearly gave out on her.

Renee stared at him for a moment before nodding distractedly. "Ye.. yeah. I'll be fine." She turned back. "Jordyn?"

Jordyn nodded as well, leaning heavily against the car. "Yeah, I'm great." She looked to the two rangers. "We're both fantastic."

"Yeah, it looks like it." The silver ranger commented as she ran up, having destroyed the Grinders around her.

Jordyn and Renee glared at her. "We are, really," Renee argued.

The silver ranger held up her hands in surrender. "Of course, sorry I said anything."

The three rangers turned around and made to leave when Jordyn's voice stopped them. "Wait!" The three turned around and waited for her to speak. "Who are you guys?"

The green ranger spoke up, "All you need to know is that we saved your life, you don't need to know who we are just yet."

The three turned back around and three motorcycles appeared in their respective colors with a stripe of gold going around it horizontally with black zeros and ones inside. The three got on the motorcycles and sped off, leaving Renee and Jordyn to look after them in awe.

~ _Dream Sequence_ ~

Darry pulled his jacket on over his green shirt as he got outside, walking alongside Nick. "I don't know how you got that money, but whatever you did, thanks."

Nick shrugged. "It's no problem, besides you have siblings to see."

Darry stopped in his tracks, and Nick turned around to look at him. "That's why you got me out? To see Sam and Austin?" Nick nodded. "First of all, I doubt Sam wants to see me, let alone let me be around Austin, and second of all, Austin can't see me, he's in a coma."

"Yeah, but you can see him. I know how close you and Austin are, Sam told me about it once, I don't remember when, but that doesn't matter. Don't you want to see him?"

Darry nodded. "Badly, but Sam..."

"I'll talk to Sam, but she seemed sad when I brought you up. Maybe seeing us together will make her a bit more open to accepting you into her life again."

Darry was silent for a moment before sighing. "Alright, but you're driving."

Nick chuckled. "Already on it." He dangled the keys from his hand as they climbed into his car and sped off towards the hospital.

Once there, they quickly went up to the room necessary and Nick knocked before he walked in first. Sam was sitting beside Austin's bed, reading a book with a big smile. Nick looked at Austin, shocked for a moment. He had never seen anyone in a coma, but always thought it looked a lot worse than this. He looked asleep, without many devices or anything near his bed, and nothing assisting his breathing either.

Sam dropped her book and ran over to him, hugging him and kissing him excitedly. "Doesn't he look a lot better?!" She exclaimed. _So that's why,_ Nick thought, but he nodded for appearances. "The doctors said he just started breathing on his own and started twitching and they think he's gonna wake up!" She then spotted his nervous expression and calmed down. "What's wrong?"

Nick held up his hands and took a deep breath. "Okay, don't freak out, but I kinda bailed your brother out of jail." He smiled nervously as her expression changed a bit to one he couldn't really read.

"What?" She asked after a moment, sounding neither angry nor happy.

"I went to the jail and talked to him and now I guess we get along so I bailed him out because I thought it would be good for you to see him." Nick explained.

Sam nodded slowly. "And where is he now?" She asked.

As if on cue, Darry opened the door slowly and smiled nervously at Sam, not even daring to look anywhere else. "Hey." He said. She stood frozen for a minute before she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back. "Ah, I missed you so much little sister."

She had tears running down her face as she nodded into his chest. "I missed you too big brother."

Nick suddenly started tapping them on the shoulders. Sam and Darry frowned. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, and he point towards the bed where Austin was watching them with a faint smile.

"Austin?" Sam and Darry asked at the same time.

He nodded. "Yeah." He said, he voice a bit shaky.

The three siblings quickly embraced, Nick thought they were probably all crying now. He looked at them reunite for a moment before shifting his feet awkwardly. The three pulled away rather reluctantly and Darry turned to Nick, being the first one to realize that he was still there. He looked at him like he had never seen him before and then he went over to Nick and put a hand on his shoulder with a hard expression on his face.

"Thank you, so much for getting me out." Darry said, clapping him once on the shoulder.

"It was no problem, really." Nick nodded. He made awkwardly to the door when Darry called to him. "Yeah?" He asked in response.

"You're not so bad after all." Darry said and Nick smiled.

"Thanks." Nick said and then he opened the door to leave.

~PRDS~

Nick opened his eyes and looked Kyro who was taking notes on the other side of the room. "Whoa, what just happened?"

Kyro turned around in surprise. "Nick, you're awake!" He exclaimed in shock.

Nick nodded slowly, feeling a pain in his head. "I just had the weirdest dream." He looked around the room, seeing himself hooked up to a bunch of monitors and a nasal cannula and turned back to Kyro with a raised eyebrow.

Kyro frowned. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Halloween," He said before frowning. "Oh shit, I'm supposed to meet Sam."

He began to take all of the stuff out of his body when Kyro stopped him. "It's the fourth of November, you've been out for about five days, I had Jordyn tell Sam you were sick." Kyro pushed him back into bed. "Are you alright?"

Nick shrugged, "My head hurts."

Kyro nodded in agreement. "You had a slight bleed in your brain, and with my technology I avoided cutting open your head by extracting the blood with this." He held up a very strong looking needle. "Once again, I beat surgeons." He chuckled before sobering. "Look, I used all of this to make sure nothing would go wrong, but after I did you got a very slight fever and had some trouble breathing so," He gestured to all of the stuff.

"You just have oxygen and stuff just laying around?" Nick asked.

Kyro nodded. "Once, one of my previous rangers before my Dino Squad rangers got very gravely injured, and with my extensive knowledge, I preformed a dangerous procedure to save his life. I wish I could say that he was still around, but they all got destroyed in a harsh battle."

"What did you do?" Nick asked, a bit taken aback.

Kyro sighed. "He was stabbed very badly, severed part of his spinal cord, he actually died while I was preforming the procedure, though I resuscitated him successfully." He chuckled bitterly. "There's always that one ranger, that always has to injured, whether its for the greater good, or if he's accident prone, or if it's just a monster who's just a bit better and gets the swing. It's usually a silver or a white ranger - somewhere on that spectrum, at least for me."

"He was a silver ranger?"

Kyro shook his head. "No, he was the white ranger. My previous silver ranger though, he got himself into some trouble."

Just then, Jordyn and Renee stumbled into the room, looking a bit worse for wear, but overall alright. "Nick!" Renee cried, running towards him and hugging him tightly, Jordyn doing the same soon as Renee let go.

"Are you okay?" Jordyn asked.

Nick smiled. "I'm fine." He looked them over with a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a lot of Grinders, but the new rangers saved us." Renee told him.

Nick frowned deeper. "New rangers?"

Jordyn nodded. "Yeah, you'll probably see them at the next battle."

Nick looked up at the ceiling, lost in a bit of thought, trying to remember his dream, but finding that he couldn't. "Yeah, I hope I do." He said distractedly.

* * *

 **Yes, yes I know I'm like 2 weeks late, but I've been a bit busy with real life, unfortunately. So, what did you think of this chapter, and Nick not being able to remember the dream, or the fact that Darry, Austin, and Sam have powers.**

 **Like I said above, there is MAJOR foreshadowing in this chapter, but I don't know if you guys will get it until later on, so keep this in your memory banks. Also I hope you guys liked the little, tiny reference to Kyro's past rangers, because more will be coming.**

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** A new attackbot drills begins drilling into a major fault line in which Sol Valley sits on, causing earthquakes to occurs all over the city, so Nick, Jordyn, and Renee try to stop it with the help of the new rangers, who show off. Meanwhile, Renee finds herself in a fast paced relationship with a new boy while Nick tries to remember his dream.

 **I'll try to update faster for the next chapter, but real life doesn't help me hold my promises so, I'll update when I can.**


	12. Ep 12: Mission 11

**Hey guys! I've been gone for a while oops. I guess I got pretty caught up with school, writers block, and general laziness so I haven't been writing a whole lot. However, I saw that I had this in my computer and decided 2 1/2 months later that it was probably time to get back to writing. Also, I've changed one thing about the story and it will now be set in the future at the year 2022 instead of 2015, and my previous story will have been set in 2021. This is because while I wasn't writing I was also working on my writing plan and the story after the next one will be very big and important and this is sort of a set up for like the third part of that story I guess haha. Also, this is set in early November. Now, on to the story!**

 **Mason is portrayed by Leo Howard**

* * *

A low rumble was heard as the ground began shaking underneath the feet of the people of Sol Valley. It wasn't the strongest earthquake, only about a 4.0, but it was felt for miles. People screamed and ducked under tables and anywhere else they could fit. People outdoors ran to the nearest open space and sat on the ground, covering their heads.

It lasted for about 20 seconds before stopping suddenly, knocking some people who were standing off of their feet.

A boy, about 16, stood up from under a table and looked out the window of the coffee shop he was in. "It's happening again, isn't it?" He whispered.

He looked back at all of the people in the coffee shop, most looking frightened, and then he ran out of the shop in a full blown sprint.

~PRDS~

Kyro stood in front of Nick, Renee, and Jordyn with a smile. "Are you ready for this?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "We've been waiting for whatever this is for twenty minutes. Just pull the tarp off already."

Kyro frowned. "Sorry that I can't control the fact that we've been having tons of earthquakes and I want you guys to be safe."

Jordyn opened her mouth to speak but Nick covered her mouth. "We'd be glad to se what you have for us."

Kyro smirked. "Thank you, Nick." He looked pointedly at Jordyn and pulled the tarp off. Under the tarp was three motorcycles in red, yellow, and blue for the rangers.

Immediately, Nick's face lit up and he ran forward to touch his motorcycle. Jordyn and Renee didn't have the same reaction.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, frowning at them as he swung his leg over the top of his motorcycle so he could sit on it.

"The other rangers already have motorcycles." Jordyn pointed out, crossing her arms.

"And these aren't as pretty as theirs." Renee nodded.

Kyro frowned. "Really? They already have them?"

The two nodded. Nick frowned in confusion and spaced out for a moment before coming back. He looked to the two. "They're not that bad. I like them. What are they called?"

"Surge Cycles." Kyro told him.

~PRDS~

"You guys already used your Surge Cycles?" Kyro asked, looking over the three Taylor siblings.

"You made them for us." Darry pointed out, crossing his arms. "Were we not supposed to use them?"

"Not until I gave Nick, Jordyn, and Renee theirs." Kyro exclaimed. "Now the girls think their bikes aren't good enough."

"Well, our bikes _are_ better." Sam said.

Kyro glared at her. "That's because you guys have more developed powers than they do and can handle more than they can."

"Why is that, anyway? I mean, I'm older than all of them, and Austin's older than all of them besides Nick." Darry narrowed his eyes.

"You three were planned better than they were, lets just say that." Kyro told him.

"Planned?" Austin asked, frowning in confusion. "Like our mom planned to have us and their's didn't?"

Kyro turned around and took a deep breath. "Sure, lets go with that."

~PRDS~

Nick, Jordyn, and Robbie sat together at lunch the next day, watching from afar as Renee and her new boyfriend made out. "What are you guys staring at?" Zoe asked, startling them out of their stupor.

"Look at Renee sucking faces with that dude. It's disgusting." Jordyn said.

"It's not that bad." Zoe told her. "I've seen things ten times worse at this school."

"Same." Robbie nodded. "Remember that time a football player and cheerleader got caught in the locker rooms?"

"Oh yeah!" Zoe chuckled. "That was classic."

"What did they get caught doing?" Jordyn asked, confused.

Zoe smirked and side-hugged her. "You're so cute with your ignorance." She chuckled.

Jordyn shrugged away. "My ignorance? I'm not ignorant."

"So what do you think we're talking about?"

Jordyn crossed her arms. "I don't know."

"They're talking about sex." Nick told her, a bit lost in his thoughts.

"See! Even Nick knows." Robbie nudged her, to which he earned himself a shove back from Jordyn.

Zoe chuckled and then looked back at Renee. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"Nico, Renee's new boyfriend." Robbie informed her.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Renee has a boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"A week or two ago." Jordyn said.

Zoe smirked. "And they're already making out." She chuckled. "They're gonna be in the bedroom by the end of the week, maybe even before that considering it's only Tuesday."

Jordyn frowned and shook her head. "Renee's not like that. I mean, she's never even done these things before."

"Seems like she is like that." Zoe pointed out, gesturing to them. "Trust me, I know these things."

"You seem to know a lot about sex." Jordyn observed.

Zoe laughed. "First of all, you haven't even heard anything about it, second of all, it's not like I'm a virgin so yeah, I guess I know my stuff."

"Who did you have sex with?" Robbie asked, raising his eyebrows.

Zoe frowned. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that..."

"Yeah, it is, but if you must know it was someone named Andy." Zoe told him.

While they talked, however, Nick was stuck in deep thought about what his dream was about, because he knew if he could figure out what happened, he would know who the new rangers were. Just then, Sam walked into his vision and he looked up, smiling at her, also seeing Austin next to her. Unfortunately, Darry was with them, and gestured for them to walk faster as Darry glared at him.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking more violently then it had before and everyone immediately began screaming and ducking under tables. Nick ducked under their table and saw Darry grab Sam and Austin to shove them under a nearby table, before covering their heads.

~PRDS~

"Dad!" A male voice yelled as the shaking stopped.

Kyro came out of his room and immediately smiled at the sight of Mason Finely, his original cyan ranger and son coming towards him. After Mason came back from Urau, he was the only one of the previous rangers who knew Kyro was still alive.

"Mason." He grabbed his son and pulled him in for a tight hug and looked him over. Mason had his longer hair tied back in a ponytail, a light blue sweater, khaki pants, and black shoes on. He looked good, besides a few scrapes and bruises. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"Ehh." Mason waved it off. "There's a reason I'm here. I saw the monsters, and so did the others. They're also a bit suspicious that you're still alive. Aside from that, however, I think I know why these earthquakes have been happening."

"I know why earthquakes occur, Mason, you didn't need to come here to tell me." Kyro chuckled.

Mason rolled his eyes. "No, these are different. A monster is drilling into the fault lines, and causing earthquakes as a result."

Kyro frowned. "How do you know? Please don't tell me you got involved."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Mason ran out of the coffee shop and towards the source of the earthquake, at which he found an attackbot. "Hey!" He yelled. "Stop that now!"  
_

 _The attackbot turned around, looking similar to a simple machine, with drills as both arms. He growled out something intelligible and stabbed one of his arms into the ground._

 _Mason quickly ran forward and kicked it out of the ground, it nearly bending with the force, then punched it back and stood in a fighting stance, ready for the impending fight._

 _The attackbot quickly got up and swung it's arm at Mason, who blocked it, however, while he was too busy blocking one arm, it's other arm came up and smashed into his side, knocking his back. Mason hissed in pain but jumped back to his feet and flipped up, kicking the bot square in the chest, however, the bot held onto his foot, and slammed him into the ground with him, face forward._

 _Mason was a bit dizzy, but attempted to crawl out of it's grasp, however, the bot latched on and flipped him over onto his back and kicked him off so it could get up. Once on it's feet, it brought it's foot up to smash down on Mason's chest, however, the previous cyan ranger rolled out of the way and crawled to his feet. He breathed out in a bit of pain and ran forward, however, the attackbot disappeared before Mason got to him._

 _Mason stopped and growled in anger. "Great. Just fucking great."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Mason smirked. "Dad, I'm a ranger, you can't keep me from a battle."

Kyro rolled his eyes. "No, you _were_ a ranger, you aren't now, and it's dangerous, Mason. These aren't just monsters anymore, they're called attackbots."

"They're robots?! No wonder it hurt when I punched it." Mason said.

"Yes, and you don't have the proper protection, nor the weapons to fight these things. What would you have done if you destroyed it? You know it grows, right?"

"I've seen things on TV, dad. I know it would've grown. Anyway, I'm pretty sure if it had grown, you would've sent the rangers." Mason commented.

Kyro nodded. "Yes, I would've, but what if it stepped on you or something."

"You could save me." Mason shrugged.

"How do you know?" Kyro crossed his arms.

Mason smirked. "You saved Reese's life after he was in an explosion and got pneumonia from really cold water."

"Yes, but Nathan died." Kyro pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was dead before he hit the ground, so that's different." Mason argued.

"How are those two, anyway? I've heard about the others, but not them."

"Umm.. Nathan's good, he and Scott are living together and going to music school, not sure which one though. I'm not completely sure about Reese, but it's not very good."

"It's never good with him, is it?" Kyro sighed. "He always gets himself into trouble."

Mason nodded in agreement. "No joke, but I don't think this was him though. Spencer won't really talk about him, but from what I heard from Robin and Jesse, apparently he was fine and going to college and then he started to get really sore and tired all time so Spencer took him to the doctor and they found out that he has some kind of disease, I'm not sure what it is, and he's also depressed, and all this is kind of weighing down on Spencer, and he's feeling depressed again, and spends a lot of time at Reese's apartment cause he has a really hard time doing stuff now and... it's just crazy. I was really surprised, Reese didn't seem like there was anything wrong."

Kyro sighed. "That's sad. He's a great person, he shouldn't have these things happen to him."

"I agree." Mason nodded. "So, aside from that, what's been going on here? I heard that there are three new rangers."

Kyro nodded. "There are."

"And I'm guessing you know them." Mason smirked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Kyro said. "You know about them, what they are, and how they were made."

Mason nodded. "Yeah, but I guess Liela probably knows a lot more about that than I do." He paused for a moment. "Have you told her?"

Kyro shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm not planning to, but if it does come up," He shrugged.

Mason chuckled. "You better hope it doesn't."

~PRDS~

Nick helped Robbie up from under the table, while Jordyn helped up Zoe. "Damn, that was a big one." Robbie commented.

Nick nodded, a bit distractedly. He saw Jordyn go over to help Renee and Nico up, and saw as the two walked away. He then turned the other way and watched as Darry helped Austin and Sam out from under the table and looked them over worriedly. They were waving off his concern quickly as they were alright.

"You okay, Nick?" Robbie asked. Nick snapped out of his stupor and turned to his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, the loudspeaker just told us to evacuate the school, so I guess we're going home." Robbie told him.

Nick nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away, leaving Robbie staring confusedly after him.

Nick grabbed Jordyn by the arm and began to drag her with him. She ripped her arm from his grasp. "Nick, what the hell? What are you doing?"

"We need to go." Nick told her. "These earthquakes are getting out of hand. Somehow I doubt this is mother nature."

"What do you think it is?" Jordyn asked.

"I think it's an attackbot, but I'm not sure." Nick told her.

Jordyn looked back and then returned her gaze. "What about Renee?"

Nick waved her off. "Let her go, she'll be back soon enough." He began to walk in the direction of the command center, and after looking back for a bit, Jordyn followed him.

~PRDS~

Nico opened the door to his apartment and held the door open for Renee to walk in. "Thanks." Renee smiled at him.

"No problem." Nico nodded and closed the door behind him after she went in.

Renee looked around and turned back to him. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks." Nico smiled. "I got it a few months ago when I turned 18. I was tired of living with my parents, you know?"

Renee shrugged. "I guess." She chuckled. "So.. what do you wanna do?"

Nico smirked and grabbed onto her waist. "I have an idea." He kissed her lips and she laughed a bit. "I like this idea."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and they began to kiss very intimately. He began walking slowly towards his bedroom.

~PRDS~

Nick and Jordyn walked into the Command Center and saw Kyro there with someone they didn't know. "Hey, Kyro." Nick said as the two walked in, looking warily at this new person.

Kyro looked up and smiled. "Nick! Jordyn! Come here," The two walked over and Kyro gestured to Mason. "This is my son, Mason Finely, and the original cyan ranger. Mason, this is Nick, the red ranger, and Jordyn, the blue ranger." They greeted each other and Kyro frowned. "Where's Renee?"

"You're not even gonna ask why we're off of school?" Jordyn chuckled.

"I felt the earthquake." Kyro said. "But where is she?"

"With Nico, her boyfriend." Nick told him.

Kyro nodded. "I see. Will she be joining us later or...?"

"She's not having sex, Kyro." Jordyn told him.

Kyro chuckled. "Rangers have had sex in this building, I wouldn't doubt it if I were you."

Mason smirked. "Robin and Jesse, right?"

Kyro chuckled even louder. "Not just them. Actually, the only few of you guys that didn't have sex was you, Matt, and James."

Mason laughed a bit. "Really? I didn't see them as the types."

"All teenagers are 'the types.'" Kyro told him.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again and everyone quickly ran to hide under something. "Again?!" Jordyn exclaimed.

"It's that monster!" Mason called out. "I'm telling you!"

Nick looked to Jordyn. "Let's go!"

Jordyn nodded and the two ran out, Kyro yelling after them, "Be careful!"

~PRDS~

"Where the hell is Renee?" Nick asked as the two ran through the still shaking city towards the battle sight.

"Kyro's probably calling her right now." Jordyn called over the loud rumbling.

Suddenly, a Grinder was blaster back at them and nearly hit them, if it wasn't for them jumping to the side to avoid it. "What the hell?" Jordyn asked, and looked up to see the green ranger looking at them with his hammer in his hands.

"Sorry, close call." He smirked under his helmet.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "It's perfectly fine, hopefully you have room for a few more on the battle field." He turned to Jordyn. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Data Surge, Charge!"

"Data Surge Red Ranger!"

"Data Surge Blue Ranger!"

The two pulled out their weapons and ran towards the Grinders. As they began fighting, Darry watched them for a moment with a smirk, then looked over to see Austin and Sam also staring at them in confusion. They had not realized they were coming and were shocked they were there so fast. Darry saw a Grinder sneaking up on the two and ran over, flipping over them and smashing his hammer into it.

He got down low next to it. "Don't touch my siblings." He growled.

The two turned around and stared at him. "When did they get here?" Austin asked.

"A few minutes ago." Darry answered. "It doesn't matter, we're more powerful then them anyway." He gestured to the monster. "Come on."

The three drew their weapons and ran at the monster, Darry hitting it upwards out of the ground with his hammer, making it stop drilling into the fault and thus, stopping the earthquake, however, it was extremely quick, and threw everyone back. Nick and Jordyn looked up from the ground, shocked at the sudden stopping. Austin and Sam were also on the ground, looking up at Darry, who wasn't knocked off of his feet because of his super strength. He quickly came over to them and helped them up.

"You two okay?" He asked, looking them over.

The two nodded. "Pretty sure." Austin said, looking at Sam. She nodded in agreement.

The monster got back up, grumbling and groaning. The three got into defensive stances and ran at the monster.

Nick watched them fight and frowned. _Who the hell are they?_ He wondered. _I knew who they were in my dream._ He couldn't remember who the three were, but their movements, voices, and attitudes seemed very familiar to him, whether that was because of his dream or real life he wasn't sure. The silver ranger was thrown back and Nick used his super speed to rush out and catch her as she flew back.

She quickly hopped out of his grasp and smiled at him under her helmet. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick frowned. "How do you know my name?"

She took a step back suddenly, as if she did something wrong and was being cornered for it. "I'm sorry." She stuttered and ran back towards the attackbot with her swords combined and stabbed at it with them.

Jordyn ran over to Nick. "She knew your name."

Nick nodded. "I know." He said, then looked at Jordyn. "Who could she be?"

"Who could any of them be?" Jordyn retorted. "I mean, she's just one piece of the puzzle. They obviously know each other well, and obviously know us. I mean, the green ranger didn't even question us when we showed up in civilian clothes, and he's never seen us outside of our morph as far as I know."

"That's true." Nick nodded.

They watched as the three finished off the attackbot and it grew large. The three stepped back as if they were startled, and Nick and Jordyn smirked. "We'll handle this."

The green ranger, however, held up his hand in a gesture for them to stop. "We can handle it ourselves."

Renee showed up at this moment, morphed, just in time to see the three call for their zords and jump up into them. Their zords were very similar to the core rangers and combined similarly as well. However, their megazord had blasters on the shoulders and had two swords, similarly to the silver ranger's weapon.

"Alpha Megazord!" The three called and walked forward.

"Alpha?" Nick asked. "We're the original rangers, aren't we the alphas?"

"What happened exactly?" Renee asked as the three of them demorphed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Nick glared at her. "Where were you?"

 _~Flashback~_

 _Nico carried Renee over to the bedroom door and pushed it open with his back before laying her down on the bed and taking his shirt off. Renee looked a bit surprised but let him continue to kiss her._

 _He climbed on top of her and straddled her as he kissed her. His hands met her waist and felt the hem on her tan sweater and began to pull it up. At first Renee didn't notice, but when she did, she shoved her hand down to stop his hands, however, he kept insisting by tapping her hand to get it out of the way._

 _Renee pulled away from him and pulled her shirt down. "What are you doing?" She asked, frowning._

 _"Just having a little fun, babe." Nico chuckled, crawling on the bed to be closer to her, but she scooted away from him. He frowned deeply. "What's wrong? I thought you would want this."_

 _"Why would I want to have sex with you this early in our relationship? We've only been dating for a few weeks. I don't think we're ready for that." Renee told him._

 _Nico glared at her. "You're saying you don't want to have sex? With_ me _?" Nico questioned._

 _Renee nodded and stood from the bed. "Yeah, I am." She grabbed her bag from the floor and was gonna leave when Nico stood in front of the door._

 _"Get back in the bed or you'll never see me again." Nico told her._

 _Renee glowered at him. "Good." She spat, stomping on his foot and running past him, out of his apartment, hearing him yell, "You little bitch!" as she left._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Just getting rid of some trash." Renee said, pursing her lips.

"Are you talking about Nico?"

Renee laughed a bit and nodded. "Hell yeah. All he wanted was sex, and since he doesn't seem like the type to have condoms lying around, I'd rather not become a teen mom."

Nick suddenly remembered something.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Sam was taken aback. "An attack?" She shook her head. "No, from a car accident before Darryl went to jail, which was about a month ago." She looked concerned. "Are you alright, Nick? I mean, you're acting a bit strange."_

 _He nodded dazedly. "I'm fine." He spotted someone in the distance. "Can we hang out after school? I kinda have to go talk to someone about something."_

 _She looked surprised. "Yeah, sure, but I'm gonna be at the Hospital later."_

 _"With Austin?"_

 _She nodded. "Yeah, why else? It's not like our parents are gonna be there, so I usually do. You know that."_

 _"Yeah, of course." He kissed her cheek and stood up, quickly walking in the direction of the person he had seen. "Renee?" He asked, as he neared her._

 _Renee turned around in her seat and Nick gasped. "Oh my God, are you pregnant?!" He exclaimed. It was true, Renee was pregnant. Her stomach bulged like she was about 7 months into it and she didn't look good. Her hair was messy and her face was tired. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with black yoga pants and gray flats, which looked ratty and old._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Nick frowned. _Sam was in my dream? And Renee was pregnant? What the hell?_

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** The three rangers are forced to reveal themselves after they demorph in a battle, and have to go back to the Command Center with the others to explain themselves.

 **I am almost guaranteeing that it wont take 2 1/2 months to write the next chapter, so I hope for you guys to see a new chapter soon!**


	13. Ep 13: Mission 12

**Hey guys! Told you it wouldn't be too long to wait for the next chapter! Also, thanks to Ranger Red 2.0 for reviewing! It means a lot, and just wait, Mason is gonna become for recurring, and more Dino Squad rangers will come in!**

 **Oh, and General Shifter & Crunch from RPM are making an appearance in this chapter! If you've forgotten in the while I was gone, all you need to know is that they and Kilobyte came to this dimension and work for Red Code after he destroyed the Venjix Virus disk. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Jordyn groaned as she threw a Grinder to the side. "It is WAY too early for this! It's 5 in the freaking morning! Why do you guys need to attack now?!"

"I highly doubt they care what time it is," Renee called over to her as she jumped off of a car and kicked a Grinder out of her way. "I don't think they sleep."

Jordyn chuckled as she blasted a few Grinders. "Maybe if they did they wouldn't be so grumpy all the damn time."

Nick glared at the two as he used his superhuman speed to get out of the way of a group of attacking Grinders. "Will you guys shut up and focus? It's bad enough that it's 5 am and that the other three haven't shown up yet, but you don't have to keep yapping on about it!"

Jordyn smirked under her helmet as she ducked from a Grinder's sword and kicked it in the chest. "I think you're just grouchy because you didn't get to finish dreaming about Sam last night."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

In all truth, Nick had laid awake most of the night, thinking about the dream he had three or four weeks ago. In that time, he still had only been able to gain small snippets, but he didn't have enough to put the whole story together. Not only that, but he was noticing certain things that reminded him of his dream.

Every time Darry glared at him, he remembered that he had gone to jail for assault.

Every time he looked at Sam, he remembered their relationship.

Every time he looked at Renee, he remembered her being pregnant.

And, Darry and him had assaulted each other in the past.

And, he and Sam had nearly gotten into a relationship.

And, only two weeks ago, Renee had almost had unprotected sex, which could've made her pregnant.

However, the rest was just a mystery. He assumes that Jordyn was there, for obvious reasons, and also assumes Austin was there, simply because his siblings were there, though he's not particularly sure.

Nick distractedly grabbed two Grinders and slammed them into each other, then ducked under a blast sent from Renee to hit the Grinder behind him. He glared at Renee again. "You could've taken my head off!"

"Sorry, I told you to move!" Renee exclaimed, kicking a Grinder away from her.

"No you didn't!" Nick exclaimed, grabbing a Grinder and throwing it in her direction. Renee squealed and jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"Hey!" Jordyn growled, shoving him from behind. "Don't do that to her!"

Nick turned around and shoved Jordyn to the ground. "Don't push me!" He bellowed.

Renee huffed from behind him and hit him hard in the back of the head with her blaster. "What's your problem?!"

Nick fell to the ground on his hands and knees, his vision blurring a bit. He tried to feel his head, but forgot there was a helmet in the way. Nick was about to get up and do something, but a large blast knocked them back into a wall. The three groaned and pushed themselves up slightly to see who it was.

It was two attackbots, actually. It was General Shifter and Crunch from the RPM dimension. They walked menacingly towards the downed rangers. Shifter chucked.

"I remember when there were only three rangers on the RPM team. They were pathetic then, and even when they had eight."

Nick smirked defiantly under his helmet. "Is that why they defeated you?"

Shifter growled lowly and grabbed Nick's chin. "You better watch your mouth, boy."

Suddenly, Shifter was knocked back by a concussion beam, and Crunch looked over to see the three other rangers running over, Austin with his hands out in front of him. The white ranger sent another one at Crunch, knocking him back as well. He put his arms down and breathed heavily for a moment. Not only was he exhausted from a lack of sleep, his powers were also very draining. Even just one or two uses of his powers can leave him completely exhausted. He was already starting to feel a bit weak.

The two generals stood and glared at the three new rangers. Shifter looked at Nick. "So, it's a team of six, huh? No matter." He turned to the other three. "I had no idea about your powers, rangers. That was quite impressive, white ranger," Shifter smirked. "Not impressive enough, though." He used the blaster in his shoulder to blast Austin back.

Darry and Sam stared in shock, wanting to call out for him, but didn't want to reveal their identities, so remained quiet and stared in worry.

Darry, however, wanted to immediately jump into action. He growled, bringing out his weapon and running forward. He brought his hammer to the side and slammed it into the generals, knocking them to the ground. He came over them and hissed, "Don't you dare touch my brother."

The two laughed and Darry frowned in anger. He brought his hammer down again, however, Crunch grabbed it and held it above the two. Darry pressed down with his super strength, his arms turning green, which usually worked on attackbots and Grinders, though, it wasn't working. Crunch snagged it from his hands, popped up, and rammed it into him, letting both the hammer and green ranger fly back. The white ranger had finally gotten up, and ran over to help him.

Sam stared at the two generals in anger, and nervousness. If Darry, who has super strength, got easily pushed away by one of them, how could she beat them? She used her superhuman mentality to looked through options to beat them and quickly decided to use a psionic blast to hopefully disable them, however, she was unsure if it would work because they were robots.

She focused on the two and made a mental link, then focused her energy into the attack. The two attackbots, however, laughed at her.

"I though you were supposed to be the smart one, silver ranger." Crunch laughed. "We don't have minds for you to attack!"

"But you are technology." Sam said, as she had thought of another option. She had technopathy as well, an ability she had used to disable the sensor in Red Code's lair. Again, she focused on the two and began to try and change their hardware, and it was working, but Shifter was unfortunately able to stumble over to her and slam his staff into her stomach, making her fly into her brothers. The other rangers quickly regained their bearings and got up to fight.

"Sam!" Austin whispered, "Are you okay?!"

She nodded as she touched her abdomen. It was very sore, but she would be alright. "Just give me a minute." She looked over at Darry, and saw his clutching his shoulder, seeming to be in immense pain. "Darry, are you okay?"

He nodded, pursing his lips. "Sure." He said through gritted teeth. "Are you two okay?"

"Sore, but okay." Sam said. Austin nodded in agreement.

He looked over Darry's shoulder. "Darry, this is dislocated, there's no way around it."

"Great." Darry rolled his eyes.

Sam gestured for him to come to her. "Here, I'll put it back. I know how."

Darry frowned. "How do you know how?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Smartest person on the planet, how about that?"

Darry sighed and scooted over to her and allowed her to take his arm. "This is gonna hurt." She informed him. "I'll count to three, alright? One..." She quickly slammed it into place, and he let out a pained groan.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. He did, however, feel a bit better, and was able to roll his shoulder.

"Language." Austin scolded him.

"If you had a dislocated shoulder, you'd curse too." Darry told him.

"I have had one, and I didn't curse at all." Austin disagreed.

"Guys!" Sam called to them. They looked at her and she gestured to the two generals as they knocked back the three core rangers causing them to land near them, demorphed. They didn't look good, cuts and bruises everywhere.

"That's gotta hurt." Austin commented sympathetically.

"Come on, we have to help them!" Sam exclaimed as they saw the two generals walking closer.

Darry looked at her like she was crazy. "And get hurt? Or, worse, killed?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "I don't care how you feel about them, I'm gonna help them!" She growled and pushed herself to her feet. "Data Double Swords!"

The generals stopped walking to look at her. "The little girl wants to come back to play, huh?"

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah."

She quickly ran over to them and locked her swords together, using the left side to stab at Crunch, and the right to stab at Shifter, and she made it. She stabbed both of them in the sides, and then stepped back, leaving her swords in them. "That hurt." Shifter growled, slamming his hand in the middle of the swords to make it separate and fall to the ground.

"Great." Sam whispered to herself. She used her telekinesis to make her swords come to her, but Shifter and Crunch both grabbed one on it's path and threw them towards her brothers, who ducked out of the way.

Crunch grabbed Sam by the throat and held her up. "Aww, I hope you like sunrises, cause that's the last thing you'll ever see."

Darry and Austin quickly stood up and ran over, weapons in hand. "Let her go." Darry growled lowly.

Crunch turned to him with a smirk. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Darry gave a fierce battle cry and flipped over Crunch, slamming his hammer straight into the general's back, making him slam into the ground, denting the road, and also causing him to release Sam, who Austin caught before she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he helped her up.

She nodded a bit dazedly. "Ye..yeah." She was a bit out of breath.

Suddenly, Darry was thrown into them and the three siblings were thrown down together. They scrambled to get up, but as soon as they did, Shifter hit all three of them with his staff, making them fall back down, this time demorphed, farther back than the core three.

They were dazed and injured, and the core three propped themselves up on their elbows to look at them as Shifter and Crunch disappeared.

"Sam, Austin, Darry?" Nick said, pushing himself up and walking over to them. They looked up at him. Darry looked angry, Austin was exhausted, and Sam looked away, a bit ashamed.

Renee and Jordyn joined him to stand in front of them. They stared at them for a few moments.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Sam asked quietly.

Nick looked directly at her, and she saw he was hurt. She knew the whole time, and still let him get blamed for certain things. "No."

He walked over a offered a hand to Darry first, but he smacked it away and said nothing. "Alright then." He moved towards Austin, and offered his hand to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Darry staring with a hard expression on his face, though he continued to say nothing. Austin looked up and shakily raised his hand to take Nick's offer.

Darry was watching them, and he could tell Austin was exhausted not only from the fight, but from the use of his powers and from the lack of sleep. Darry was uncomfortable letting Nick help his siblings up, and saw Jordyn and Renee watching him nervously, like they wanted to help, but were afraid to. Nick pulled Austin to his feet, and he immediately stumbled and swayed, almost falling if it weren't for Nick. Darry quickly began to pull himself together to try and get up.

"You alright?" Nick asked, holding Austin steady and upright.

"Obviously not, you moron." Darry growled, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling over to his brother. He held Austin by the shoulder and pushed Nick away from him, making Austin almost fall again, but Darry was quick to steady him. He slowly turned Austin towards him. "Can you walk if I help you?"

Austin looked around almost confusedly. "I don't know." He admitted.

Darry pursed his lips and nodded. He looked around for something he could potentially carry the white ranger in. "'m sorry." Austin mumbled. Darry immediately turned back to him and frowned at the saddened expression on his brother's face.

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for. Trust me, it's okay."

While Darry continued to look around for something useful, Nick walked over to Sam and offered his hand to her. She looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile as she accepted his hand to get up. She also stumbled the moment she stood up, but with Nick's help, she quickly regained her bearings.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I guess I should be saying that to you," Nick responded. "You've saved us a few times here and there."

Sam nodded. "No problem."

Nick sighed and looked at her, even though she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Sam, why didn't you just tell me? You guys pretended you didn't know I had an obligation to save the world even when we were on a date, you berated me for it, and you let your brother, who also knows, treat me like shit for it. Just tell me why?"

Sam looked up at him sadly. "Darry said it was just for dramatic effects, but I know he was doing it because he thought something was gonna happen. He would do anything, and I mean anything, to keep me and Austin safe, maybe even a little more for Austin." She rolled her eyes and then looked seriously at him. "I'm really sorry, Nick. I never wanted to hurt you, I just wasn't allowed to tell you."

He wrapped his arms around her, and she quickly did the same, burying her face into his chest. "It's alright."

Darry, meanwhile, hadn't found anything that would help him and looked back at the dazed Austin. "You're gonna have to walk someway or another Austin."

"Nick." He mumbled. "He can help."

Darry looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Are you delirious?"

Austin was a bit hurt by this comment, but shook his head. "Sam's too short, Nick can do it, it's fine Darry."

Darry breathed out in annoyance and turned around, still keeping his hold on Austin. he saw Nick and Sam hugging. "Hey, red!" He called, and Nick let go of Sam and turned. "Can you help?" He gestured to Austin.

Nick was a bit taken aback, but nodded with a small smile. "Of course." He walked over and took one of Austin's arm as Darry took the other. "I assume we're going to the same place?"

"Unfortunately." Darry nodded irritably.

Nick smiled. "Great."

Jordyn and Renee looked at Sam, but since they didn't really know her, they began walking behind the three guys, Sam walking alone behind everyone.

~PRDS~

"Here," Liela said as she brought a tray of hot chocolate into the room. The six were sitting in the main room, the core three on one couch, and Darry, Austin, and Sam on one couch. The staff at the command center, moved the Taylor's stuff into their awaiting rooms upstairs after they were revealed in battle, and locked up the old section of the building.

The six all had blankets as it was cold outside, being mid-November. They had sat in silence since they had gotten there. Kyro had looked over their injuries and now they were all just sitting in the living room, Kyro sitting in a chair in front of the two couches.

Austin was trying to sink into the couch as much as possible. "Liela, if it's possible, do you have anything like coffee? I don't think I can make it through the day on this energy."

Liela nodded. "Yeah, I'll get that for you in a second, but if it helps, none of you are going to school today."

"Liela, you know how Austin's powers work. He wouldn't be able to make it through a day of doing nothing on this little energy." Darry said.

Liela nodded again. "I do." She handed Darry and Sam hot chocolate. "I'll get you that coffee right now."

"Thanks." Austin smiled appreciatively.

"Speaking of powers," Nick spoke up. "Anyone wanna tell me anything at all?"

"We're rangers, I think that's all you need to know." Darry said, annoyed as Liela came back and handed Austin his coffee.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You know that's not it."

Darry sighed exasperatedly. Austin held his hand out and spoke for him. "Let's just start out with introductions, since we don't all know each other. I'm Austin, this is my younger sister, Samantha, though she prefers Sam, and this is my older brother, Darryl, though we all call him Darry. And you guys are?"

Renee smiled. "Well, I'm Renee, the yellow ranger, in case you guys didn't know, that's my best friend Jordyn, the blue ranger and second in command, and you guys all already know Nick, the red ranger and our leader."

"See," Austin looked pointedly at Darry. "Now we're getting somewhere." He looked back at the core three and smiled. "Well, I think you guys already know our colors, so all I can say on that is that Darry is our leader, and I'm second in command. Powers wise, Darry has superhuman strength, I have energy manipulation, and Sam has superhuman mentality."

"Nick has superhuman speed, Jordyn has invisibility, and I have compulsion." Renee told him, with a smile.

"Is that good?" Darry asked, giving Nick a hard stare.

Nick nodded. "From you guys." He turned to Kyro. "What about you?"

Kyro sighed. "I have had these three from birth like you. They have powers like you, and that's why I have them..."

"They lived across from you in AD," Mason interrupted as he walked into the room, looking like he had just woken up. "But my dad didn't want you guys to find out about them because he didn't want either of you to feel like you had competition, but he loves you all and he hopes you all become a great and close team like my team was."

"Who is that?" Darry asked, frowning as he looked the original cyan ranger up and down.

"This is Mason Finely, my son and the original cyan ranger." Kyro answered. He turned to Mason. "These are the other three rangers: Darry, the green, Austin, the white, and Sam, the silver."

"It's nice to meet you three." Mason smiled. "Now, where the hell is breakfast?" He chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen.

As he left the room, Kyro turned to the six. "Mason is right, and I would hope you all become a strong, close team who would do anything for each other."

"What if we can't?" Darry asked, eyeing Nick.

Kyro gave them a small smile. "You will. I know. I believe in you six, and I know you'll achieve great things, together. As one. You just have to believe in yourself, and when the time it right, you'll rally together and beat anything that stands in your way." Kyro stood from his chair. "I'm glad you six all met, hopefully someday you will be too." He said, looking at Darry and Nick.

He smiled as he walked down the hall. "They're gonna be a great team, I know it." He whispered.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Darry and Nick have a hard time working together, and when they get sent to another dimension, they need to work together to get themselves out.

 **So guys, give me your thoughts on the team finally being together (just not necessarily united) and the new cover photo! I just uploaded it and I hope you guys like it, it took me a while to make, though it was totally worth it!**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	14. Ep 14: Mission 13

**Happy belated Halloween guys! Did you guys have fun? I know I did haha. Anyways, sorry I am two days late, I was busy with Halloween related activities. But I'm back now so here's the chapter! Also, Animal Guardians will probably be out this upcoming weekend, since I'm still working some stuff out. You can check out the progress on my wiki page, which you can get to through the link on my profile! There are also things from this story and upcoming ones, which does mean SPOILERS, so read at your OWN RISK.**

* * *

A few days later, the rangers were all training together. Darry, however, wasn't particularly happy about the two teams coming together as one and didn't really want his siblings to be around the other team, but he found he was quickly losing this battle with both of them. Right now, Austin and Nick were sparring, but Sam was sparring with Darry, at least.

Sam was trying to bond with the other two girls, but she was so accustomed to living and spending her whole life around males, it was hard for her to bond with them. While Austin and Sam both wanted to be friendly with the other three, Darry didn't, and tried to avoid them as much as possible. Not only wasn't he a fan of Nick's, he wasn't quite sure about Renee or Jordyn either, especially since they had grown up around Nick.

Darry wasn't really paying attention to his sparring with Sam, but more on Austin and Nick. He saw Austin flip Nick over and to the ground, to which the red ranger groaned, and Darry smiled. Austin breathed heavily and walked over to the bench to sit down. This was the second time Austin had beaten Nick.

Nick stood up and smiled. "Best four out of five?"

Austin chuckled. "Alright, just give me a minute."

Nick frowned and looked him over. Austin was pale, sweaty, and tired just from two sparring matches. "Are you alright?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Are you sure? I mean, that was only two matches." Nick prodded.

Darry knocked Sam to the ground, winning the match, then walked over to them. "He has energy manipulation if you've forgotten."

Nick looked over at him with a hard stare. "I haven't."

Darry crossed his arms. "Then you should know that the energy has to come from somewhere. That's why he's always exhausted all the time."

"Why?" Nick asked, a bit confused.

Darry shook his head. "You're an idiot." All of the other rangers were watching them.

Nick mimicked Darry's posture. "I am not."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, then tell me what I'm talking about." Nick didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

Nick frowned. "Then why don't you tell me what you're talking about so I can understand?"

The green ranger scoffed. "Why would I waste my time trying to explain something to you? You're not going to understand it; you're an idiot."

"I am _not_ an idiot." Nick growled, beginning to get angry.

"Really? Could've fooled me." Darry retorted.

Nick clenched his fists, but looked over at Sam, who was watching, waiting for someone to do something. He unclenched them and took in a deep breath. "No."

Darry raised his eyebrows. "No?"

"I'm not gonna let you do this to me. I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work." Nick told him.

Darry smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nick pursed his lips and said nothing; he instead walked away. Sam glared at Darry and walked after him. Darry sighed and looked to Austin, who was also giving him a look, but a nicer one than Sam had given.

~PRDS~

"Nick!" Sam called as she ran outside after him. "Nick!"

He sighed and stopped, turning around angrily. "I don't understand it, Sam. Why does your brother hate me so much? I thought maybe, just maybe, Darry was just acting this way because he didn't want us to know, but after a few days, he continues to act like a jerk."

Sam shrugged, looking at a slight loss for words, as she knew he was right. "Darry's a complicated person."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Look, he doesn't really get along with anybody, well, except Austin. He doesn't even get along with me half the time. The reason he's like this is mostly because of his powers, and probably some deep seated emotional problems he only talks about with Austin."

Nick frowned. "Two questions. One, if he only talks about it with Austin, how do you know? Two, what do you mean 'because of his powers?'"

"I hear Austin and Darry talking late at night when they think I'm sleeping, but I can't really do that very well with my powers," She rolled her eyes. "And..." She trailed off when the alarm rang out and the other four rangers ran outside to leave.

"Corner of Fourth and Robinson street." Jordyn told them. The two nodded and ran with the others to the battle.

When the got to the location, they didn't see anything. Well, most of them didn't.

"Where are the monsters?" Renee frowned.

"They're here." Sam said, her eyes silver as she stood defensively.

Jordyn nodded. "I can see them too." She looked at the others. "You guys can't see them?"

Nick shook his head. "No."

All of a sudden, the Grinders became visible and blasted them all back. The six groaned and got to their feet. "Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready." Jordyn and Renee nodded.

Nick looked to the other three, and saw Darry glaring at him. "Go." He told him rudely.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Data Surge, Charge!" The six called in unison as they morphed.

The six ran forward with their weapons in hand.

From afar, a mysterious figure watched them in a black suit. His face was covered by the shadows. "Darry, Austin, and Sam have joined them, hmm? I can't imagine Darry would like that." He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button. Suddenly, a portal opened at Darry was pushed back by a Grinder into it, making him disappear.

"Darry!" Austin and Sam yelled in unison, however, they couldn't move towards the portal because the Grinders held them back.

Nick flipped over a Grinder and kicked it back, however, another Grinder grabbed his foot and threw him at the portal so hard that it closed.

The man in the shadows gasped in shock. "The portal!" He pressed the button to open it again, but it wouldn't open. "Damn it."

~PRDS~

Nick was suddenly jolted awake and took in a breath of air. Except it wasn't air; it was water. He choked and coughed, opening his eyes to look around. He tried to move but his foot was caught in some seaweed.

The water around him began to turn red as he was pulled roughly up, snapping the seaweed, and dragged quickly out of the water. Once on shore, Nick coughed and spluttered, trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs.

Once he was breathing normally he said, "Thanks." To the person whom had saved him. As he looked up, he was shocked to find that Darry was sitting next to him. He frowned, "You saved me?"

"I could've let you drown, but that's against my duties as a ranger." Darry said, not looking at him. "Not as a member of your team."

Nick sat up. "But you _are_ a member of our team."

Darry said nothing and Nick looked him over. He saw a large gash on the green ranger's shin, which was wrapped by a ripped off piece of his jeans, though was still sluggishly bleeding. "Are you alright?"

"You almost drowned and you're asking me?" Darry finally looked over. Nick saw that Darry was exhausted and looked upset, but not angry.

Nick nodded. "You're bleeding."

Darry looked down at his leg and looked back to him. "I know, I landed on a rock." He rolled his eyes. He stood up and began to limp towards the forest. Nick jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked, frowning.

Darry pulled his shoulder out of Nick's grasp. "I'm gonna find a way out of here."

"Alone? You're injured, and we don't even know where we are." Nick responded. "I know you don't like me, but we need to work together to get out of here."

Darry shook his head. "I'd rather not. I don't work with people like you." He walked off into the forest, leaving Nick alone.

Nick sighed. "I guess I'll just have to find my own way."

~PRDS~

"They just disappeared?" Kyro asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, for the third time, they just disappeared." Sam growled, pacing back and forth. Jordyn, Renee, and Austin were spread out among the two couches.

"Are you worried?" Liela asked from the doorway.

Sam looked at her as if she was crazy. "Am I worried? Not only is my friend, Nick, out in the portal, my _brother_ is out there! Should I not be worried?!"

Liela put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry I asked." She walked into the other room, passing by Mason on his way into the room. Mason frowned, "What's going on?"

"Darry and Nick disappeared in the middle of a battle." Jordyn told him.

Mason pulled out his tablet and looked through the footage of the battle and energy readings from that area. He frowned again. Something was off. "What?" Austin asked, sitting forward in his seat. He was also very concerned for his brother, possibly even more than Sam.

"Well, there are some strange energy readings from this area at the time of the battle." Mason told him.

"Are you sure it's not just because of my energy manipulation?" Austin said.

Mason nodded. "I'm positive. You see, usually there's already an energy reading, not only from all of you morphing, but also from your powers, especially your's, Austin. However, even though you didn't use your powers, there's a reading here about as powerful as if you had used your powers to an extensive amount."

"'Extensive amount?'" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Like, even though you begin to feel your weaknesses coming on right away, its like to the point where you would potentially pass out from exhaustion, maybe even worse." Mason explained, and Austin frowned. This gave him an idea. "There was a portal in this area, and I assume that's what let off the energy readings."

"So they're in another dimension or something?" Renee asked.

Mason nodded. "I can only assume so since I don't see energy readings from their morphers anywhere on Earth." He said as he scanned the Earth for any signs of the two.

"So this may sound a bit crazy," Austin started, putting his hand up to stop Sam or anyone else from speaking. "But what if I used my energy manipulation to open up a portal to where ever they are so they can get back?"

"No," Sam began shaking her head the minute he had began speaking. "No, no no. You are _not_ going to attempt kill yourself to get them back. There has to be another way."

"I wouldn't kill myself." Austin rolled his eyes.

Sam crossed her arms. "Close enough."

"Sam, I hate to admit it, but Austin may be onto something. There should be a small rip in the link between dimensions right in that area, and later tonight, when no one is around to see you guys, you four could go, find the rip, and have Austin hit it with energy, and theoretically it should open a portal."

"Theoretically?" Sam asked. "It's only a theory? My brother could be potentially hurting himself for a theory?"

Mason nodded. "I can't guarantee that it'll work, especially considering that we might need an inside man to open it from the other side as well, but I'm not sure."

"This isn't a good idea." Sam said.

~PRDS~

About halfway through his walk through the forest they seemed to be trapped in, Darry heard a cry of pain and looked around. He groaned, knowing it was Nick, and wanting to make his own way through without having to be around him, but decided to climb the nearest tree to at least get an idea of what was going on.

He grabbed a hold of a low branch and used his super strength to carefully pull himself up without snapping the branch under the pressure or without falling on his already injured leg. He continued to do this until he reached the top, and saw smoke coming from an area not too far from himself and climbed back down.

He winced as he ended up jumping from the bottom branch, but ignored it and ran as fast as possible with his limp. When he got there, he saw Nick laying on the ground, breathing heavily, with scorch marks on his chest. Darry stumbled over and stood above him.

Nick smirked. "I knew you would come." Darry made a face and Nick chuckled. "I meant, despite all of this 'tough guy, I don't care about anyone other than myself and my family' act, you do care. I know it."

Darry did nothing for a moment, before rolling his eyes and hauling Nick back to his feet. "I think you might've hit your head on the way down." He looked around and frowned. "What exactly happened anyway?"

Nick leaned down and picked up a rock. He held it up for the green ranger to see, and then tossed it not very far. It stopped, however, halfway through it's path and flew back at the two, but not before sparking a bit. "What the hell?" Darry asked.

"It's a force-field. Like, you know how Austin creates his walls of energy?" Darry nodded slowly, prompting Nick to continue. "Well, I think it's probably made of the same kind of energy as that, and maybe if we break it, we can get out of here."

"But how do you plan on doing that?" Darry asked, crossing his arms. "That rock barely touched it and got thrown back, we can't just attack it."

Nick thought for a moment. "Have you ever sparred with Austin before?"

Darry nodded. "Yeah, you have too. So what?"

"Well, I mean using your guys' powers," Nick clarified.

Darry nodded again, finally starting to get his idea. "Yeah. So, if it is made of the same energy as the energy Austin uses, all we need is something similar to break it."

"Exactly."

Darry frowned. "But, I've only broken it once, and it hurt him pretty bad, so I never did it again. I'm not really sure I remember how, we were pretty young."

Nick looked thoughtful. "Well, has an attackbot ever broken it?"

The green ranger shook his head. "No," He thought for a minute. "But, an explosion has. Austin was cooking and we started talking and the oil spilled into the pan and he tried to contain, but it was too late and it exploded, breaking the energy wall."

"How are we gonna make an explosion though?" Nick asked, frowning.

Darry frowned also, trying to think. "What if we use our blasters? We could make a fire, then blast it. Hopefully it'll explode."

Nick nodded. "Hopefully."

~PRDS~

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, the four remaining rangers ran to scene and began to feel around the area, knowing that they couldn't see it. Suddenly, Renee bumped into something that didn't seem to be there.

"Guys, I think I found it!" Renee called, and the other three came over to her.

Austin felt the area she bumped into, and his eyes glowed a fierce white. He nodded. "Oh yeah, this is it. I can tell."

"I still don't think this is a very good idea, Austin." Sam said, putting a hand on his upper arm. "I'm worried about how this'll turn out."

Austin smiled and held both of her shoulders with his hands. "I'll be fine. Even if I'm not, I always come through, right?" She nodded. "See. Don't worry; I'll always come out on top." He hugged her and she buried her face into her brother's chest.

"You promise?" She mumbled.

He chuckled. "I promise."

They let go and Austin gestured for the three girls to back up. "This may be dangerous, so you three should stand off to the side or get behind me." The three nodded and moved off to either side of him.

Once they were out of the way enough, Austin closed his eyes and began summoning up his powers. He could feel the powers draining and made his hands as if he was holding a ball. Suddenly, a ball of energy began forming in his hands and he opened his eyes.

He threw the first one.

~PRDS~

Darry and Nick had found many dry sticks and leaves and put them carefully near the force-field that was surrounding the area they were in. After the items were all in position, the two stood back to observe their work.

"So, what now?" Nick asked.

"We need to make a fire." Darry handed him two stones. Nick raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I found them while we were looking for sticks. All you do is hit them against each other enough to make a spark against the wood."

Nick nodded and did as he was told as Darry crossed his arms and watched. He smiled widely when it actually worked. He looked up at Darry. "That's so cool!"

Darry smiled and nodded. "Good job." Nick stared at him for a moment, noting that Darry was complimenting him and that the two had actually been working together quite well. Darry noticed as well and quickly frowned again. Nick sighed; Darry's wall was back up and stronger than ever. Darry gestured to the fire. "Let's do this."

The two backed up and summoned their blasters. They pointed it at the fire and shot.

~PRDS~

Austin threw about the third energy ball at the portal, and it sparked, but didn't open. At this point, he was panting, sweating, and pale, and it was clear to the girls that he was exhausted.

He tried summoning another energy ball, but collapsed onto one knee with a groan. "Austin!" Sam cried, beginning to run to him. Austin, however, put his hand up to stop her.

"No," He said, breathlessly. "I'm going to do this."

He tried pushing himself up, but failed. He breathed out in frustration and made the energy ball on his knees. He threw it at the creating portal, and then everything went black.

~PRDS~

Darry woke up slowly and groaned lowly.

"Darry?" He heard a feminine voice he assumed was Sam for obvious reasons. "Darry?" She called again.

He opened his eyes and looked over, seeing Sam sitting in front of a room divider that was blocking off part of the room. "Wha' happned'?" He asked, his mouth a bit dry from being unconscious.

"You two and Austin broke the portal at the right time, and you two came through. Granted you both were unconscious at the time." She explained, talking rather rapidly. "We brought you guys back here and Nick already woke up and is up in his room. He's alright. You have to stay here today because your leg is still healing up, Kyro stitched it for you. I've been worried sick between you guys."

Darry shook his head to clear it as she continued rambling. He put up a hand to stop her. "Sam, I'm fine, please stop rambling." He looked her over. "Have you slept at all?"

Sam shook her head. "I usually don't get that much sleep anyway, though, so I hardly think it matters."

The green ranger rolled his eyes. "Of course it doesn't." Even though he had hardly been listening to her after the first sentence, because she often rambled on and on, he had caught one thing from her talking spree. "Wait, Austin did what?"

Austin awoke in a similar manner to Darry, except he was sore and awakened two days later. He moaned and opened his eyes, turning his head to see Darry sitting there, clasping his hand, and looking at him with a worried expression.

Darry sighed and squeezed his brother's hand. "Austin? Are you with me?"

Austin licked his lips and nodded tiredly. "Yeah." He said, his voice a bit rough.

Darry helped him sit up and gave him some water, before laying him back down. He sighed again, reaching for his brother's hand once more, as if to reassure himself that he was, in fact, okay and there with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Austin didn't respond, and Darry didn't expect him to. Austin was prone to feeling bad for others when he was hurt or incapable, and often didn't like to admit to being hurt.

Darry rubbed his other hand across his face, and Austin felt bad. "I'm sorry, Darry."

The green ranger immediately stopped and glared at the white ranger. "Don't." He held up a hand, not allowing Austin to speak. "Don't you dare, Austin. I hate it when you act like it's your fault when you get hurt. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm proud of you for doing what you had to do, even if it hurt you. I mean, obviously I'm worried, but I'm supposed to be worried about you; I'm your older brother." He chuckled humorlessly. "It's my job to worry."

"But, Darry..."

Darry shook his head. "No, Austin. It's not your fault your powers have weaknesses like this, alright? Don't be sorry." Austin said nothing. "Alright?" He repeated again.

Austin nodded. "Alright."

Darry smiled. "Good, now rest. I have to go do something."

Austin nodded again and when he fell back to sleep, Darry squeezed his hand and got up, letting go and leaving the room. Nick was sitting in the living room alone while the girls trained together, Sam trying harder to befriend the two.

Darry walked over to Nick, crossing his arms. "Hey, Darry."

Darry nodded in greeting. "Look, Nick, I'll work with you, alright. We're a team..."

"Great!" Nick jumped up from his seat, smiling brightly. "I knew something had changed."

"It did." Darry agreed. "However, we're just a team; we just work together. We're not friends, and I doubt we ever will be."

He began to walk away, but Nick's voice stopped him. "I'll bet you on that. I guarantee we'll be friends one day, just watch." Nick saw Darry pause for a moment, turning his head as if to look at him out of the corner of his eye, but then turned back and continued to walk away.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Thanksgiving has arrived for the rangers, and they enjoy their day off, which includes Jordyn and Renee trying to convince Darry to be a bit more friendly. Meanwhile, Mason attempts to talk to the Dino Squad rangers, hoping to get their help for a hard battle he can sense is coming.

 **There is a poll on my page about which Dino Squad ranger you would like Mason to visit first (though he is going to visit all of them). Please vote guys, I would really like to know. Also, if you have a bit of time, tell me who your favorite character from both seasons (or just this one if you're not familiar with Dino Squad) in the reviews, I'd love to know! **

**See you guys next Friday!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	15. Ep 15: Mission 14

**You guys voted and I decided which rangers were going to show up first! Here you go! Also, here are the info for the rangers again.**

 **Matt (Age 18) is portrayed by Evan Hofer**

 **Scott (Age 20) is portrayed by Asher Book**

 **Spencer (Age 18) is portrayed by Logan Lerman**

 **Jesse (Age 18) is portrayed by Lucas Till**

 **Robin (Age 17) is portrayed by Kay Panabaker**

 **Aria (Age 20) is portrayed by Lucy Hale**

 **Nathan (Age 19) is portrayed by Max Schneider**

 **Alice (Age 17) is portrayed by Chloe Grace Mortez**

 **Reese (Age 20) is portrayed by Spencer Boldman**

 **Also, James will not be in this chapter, but he will come back eventually!**

* * *

A young woman was standing on a stool in her and her boyfriend's apartment, hanging up fake autumn leaves from the ceiling. She was smiling and listening to music from her speaker.

She was a very beautiful young lady, standing only at 5'0 with auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink camisole under her boyfriend's gray hoodie, black sweatpants, and mismatched socks with no shoes.

She hung up the last of the leaf garland and looked towards the door when her boyfriend came in, back from the store. He closed the door and stopped in the doorway, smiling at her in an admiring way.

He was average height, standing at about 5'10 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was only wearing a green v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots.

"You know, you look so beautiful in sweats." He complimented, dropping his stuff on the table and walking over to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms, swinging her gracefully off of the stool.

She giggled and kissed him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You're so cold." She said as he put her down, rubbing his arms to give him some warmth.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold out." He agreed. "I mean, what do you expect from late November?"

"True, true." She laughed, pulling his jacket off and handing it to him. "Here, it's pretty warm in here anyway."

She walked over to the table and peeked into the bags. "Wow, you got a lot of stuff. Do you think it'll be ready when they get here?"

He pulled the hoodie over his head and nodded. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it," He promised. "I'll handle the food, you just get yourself and the apartment ready for our guests."

She feigned offense. "Oh, so you don't think I look ready?" She teased. "I thought you said I looked beautiful in sweats, Jesse."

Jesse smirked. "You looked beautiful in anything, I just assumed, Robin, that you might want to put on the fancy outfit I bought you," He said, showing her a gift bag.

"You got me a gift?" Robin asked, her eyes lighting up. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, it is the holiday of giving," He smiled, handing her the bag. She kissed him on the cheek and began to walk into the bedroom when her smile faltered. She turned around and he looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Spencer called," She said, and Jesse frowned. He had been worried about his best friend lately, especially with what was going on with his brother. "He said that he might not come over."

"Is it Reese? What happened?" Jesse asked.

Robin held her hand up to calm him down. "Reese is fine, or at least, as fine as he can be, but Spencer knows Aria is coming, and he's uncomfortable letting Reese around her ever since the two broke up, even though Reese insists it's fine."

Jesse seemed confused. "When did Reese and Aria break up?"

Robin raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't know?" Jesse shook his head. "Aria moved to Germany to study abroad, and not only with Reese's illness, but also with the fact that long distance relationships are hard, they broke up. Spencer thinks that it was all because of Reese getting sick though, and he's pissed at her, even though it was a mutual thing. Reese didn't think that it would be good for her to just be around to take care of him or something while his health deteriorated. Both of them are actually happy to be able to possibly see each other, so I don't really know what's gonna happen."

"Everyone else is coming?"

Robin put down her bag and grabbed the check list she had made off of the nightstand. She looked over the list. "Matt and Nikki are coming, Scott and Nathan just got back from their honeymoon and can't wait to be here, Aria's coming, Alice is coming, Mason said he has something important to tell all of us so he's coming, and that just leaves Spencer and Reese." She looked over the list again. "I wish James could come, I miss his futuristic.. thoughts and stuff."

Jesse chuckled, "Futuristic thoughts and stuff?"

Robin playfully shoved him. "You know what I mean."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, now go and get dressed. I'll start making the food and drop by to see Spencer."

~PRDS~

"I can't believe it's our first real Thanksgiving!" Renee exclaimed, pulling Jordyn and Sam into her bedroom.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's great, but why are we in here instead of celebrating?"

"Because," Renee smirked. "I need to get you guys looking all pretty! It's a holiday, you need to dress up."

"I have my own fancy clothes." Sam responded.

Renee smiled. "Then I'll pick out your outfit from there." She turned to Jordyn. "Okay, best friend, since I know you don't have very fancy clothes, I bought you a dress. It's blue!"

Jordyn groaned. She wasn't the type to dress up. "This is gonna be a long day."

Meanwhile, the three guys were sitting awkwardly in the living room. Darry still didn't like Nick very much, and Nick felt very separated when he was with the other two males of the group.

The three were also wearing dress clothes, being in fancy shirts and slacks with their hair slicked back to look nice.

"So..." Nick said, and the two looked over at him almost immediately, waiting for him to continue. "Um..."

"You don't know what to talk about, do you?" Darry asked, smirking.

Nick held his hand up. "I wanted to ask what it's like."

Darry gave him a look. "What what was like?"

"Having siblings on the team." Nick clarified.

Austin shrugged. "How does it feel with Jordyn and Renee?"

"Fine. I mean, I worry about their well-being obviously, but at the same time, I feel safer with them with me."

"That's how it feels, just a bit heightened. But that's just for me, I mean, it's probably even more heightened for Darry," He gestured to his brother. "Being the oldest and all."

Darry shrugged. "I guess, but there's just a really big difference to me in the way I feel about other people, and the way I feel about family. I'm not sure what it is, but it's there."

There was a moment of silence before Renee called out to them. "Okay, boys, are you ready?" She asked as she came down the staircase and practically leaped over to them.

"Ready for what?" Nick asked.

"This!" Renee squealed, and Sam and Jordyn walked down the stairs and over to them. The three were in awe. Sam was wearing a gray peplum top over black skinny jeans and gray heels. She had a chunky necklace over the shirt, and her hair was lightly curled from always keeping it in braids. Jordyn, meanwhile, was wearing a tight white long sleeved top tucked into a high-waisted blue skirt with nylons underneath and women's oxfords on her feet. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing makeup, which was a rarity with the blue ranger.

Nick suddenly got a deja-vu moment looking at Jordyn's outfit and realized he had seen it in his dream when he was unconscious almost a month ago.

"Do they look good?" Renee asked, smiling brightly.

"They look great!" Austin nodded, putting his hand on Renee's shoulder. "You did a great job getting them all dressed up, Renee."

Renee blushed. "Thanks, Austin." She looked past him at Darry. "What do you think, Darry?"

Darry shrugged. "Their fine."

"You're such a party-pooper, Darry!" Renee exclaimed, clapping her hand down on his shoulder. "You should be a bit nicer sometimes."

Darry scoffed and put his arms out in confusion. "I said they looked fine!"

"That never actually means anything good." Renee responded. "Nick, how do you think they look?"

Nick smiled. "Jordyn looks like you, and Sam looks stunning."

"See!" Renee smiled in response. "That's a compliment!"

"All he's doing is hitting on my sister." Darry rolled his eyes. "That's not necessarily a compliment."

Renee shook her head and whispered something in Jordyn's ear. The girl nodded and the two of them took Darry by the arms and dragged him into the lounge and closed the door behind them.

Darry pulled his arms from their grasps. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You need a lesson." Renee told him. "In kindness."

Darry rolled his eyes once more. "Oh, please, I definitely don't need a lesson in kindness form you two."

"Look, Darry, I know you're nowhere near as mean as you act, even if you don't show it to us, I can see it in the way you act with Austin and Sam." Renee said.

"I'm a hero - a full-time, saving the earth hero. I don't have time for things like that, I just need to go with the flow." Darry crossed his arms.

Renee shook her head. "I true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but the strength of his heart*."

Darry looked over to the side with a little smirk of amusement. "That's cute, but I'm fine just the way I am." He passed by the two girls and left.

~PRDS~

Jesse stood outside the door to Reese's apartment, assuming Spencer would be there since he practically lived there now. Truly, Spencer still lived with his parents, but he spent much of his time at Reese's apartment and even slept there most of the time anyway.

Soon, the door opened, but it was Reese who had opened it, not Spencer, which was quite surprising.

The previous silver ranger was a bit skinnier than Jesse remembered, and his arms were trembling even though his jaw and most of his body seemed very tense. Other than that, he looked similar to Jesse's memory of him. He was dressed up in a gray dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair was even pushed back nicely.

"Hey, Jesse." His voice sounded a bit softer than it used to. He backed out of the way slower than normal and gestured inside. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jesse smiled and walked in.

Reese shut the door behind him and looked a bit suspiciously at Jesse. "What are you doing here anyway? Not that I don't enjoy the company, but I thought Spencer and I were invited to your house." He walked slowly over to on of the stools at the island in the kitchen, stopping to put his hands on things around him for support when they came into his line of stride.

"You are, but it seems your brother doesn't want you two to go." Jesse responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

Reese rolled his eyes. "That sucks for him, cause I'm already ready. He doesn't have to go, I will."

"You can still drive?" Jesse said, and the minute he said it he regretted it. He didn't want to bring up Reese's illness.

Reese looked down with a tight smile. "It's not as bad as it could be, but no, I shouldn't drive."

"I'm sorry, Reese, I shouldn't have said anything." Jesse apologized, feeling really bad.

Reese shook his head. "No, it's fine, actually I'm kinda glad you asked." Jesse looked at him with confusion. "You see, ever since this happened, people stare at me and either say things that are similar to them asking, but trying way too hard to be polite, or they don't say anything at all but I can see that they want to. No one is really brave enough to just straight up ask me a question about it, except Spencer, but that's different. I mean, sure it's not something that I want to draw attention to or have people know me because of this disease, but it's just nice that someone finally had the guts to say something, even on accident."

Jesse gave him a small smile. "I don't know what to say other than the people that only seem to know you for this disease and not your own self; they aren't your friends. Thankfully, today you get to hang out with all of your friends, once we convince Spencer to come." He looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

"I think he went out to the house to say 'happy thanksgiving' to our parents." Reese responded. "But I'm not sure."

Just as he said that, Spencer opened the door and walked in. "They said 'happy thanksgiving' back." He said, not even seeing Jesse as he shut the door. He turned and was taken aback when he saw his best friend. Spencer still looked the same, and had a blue button up on over black jeans and black dress shoes. "Jesse?"

"Hey, man." He smiled, walking forward to embrace his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, eyeing the ex-green ranger warily.

Jesse sighed. "Robin told me that you didn't want the two of you," He gestured to Spencer and Reese, "To come to our apartment for thanksgiving."

Spencer eyed Reese and looked back at Jesse, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"I already know, Spencer, you might as well talk here." Reese told him, crossing his arms.

"It's for your wellbeing, Reese." Spencer defended himself.

Reese rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who's worried right now, and even if I was, it wouldn't do anything to me."

"Still." Spencer crossed his arms this time. "I don't feel comfortable about this."

Reese stood up slowly, and Spencer watched him closely. "Well, I'm already dressed, and if you don't want to go, that's fine," Reese shrugged. "I'll go without you."

"You can't drive." Spencer frowned.

Reese smirked dangerously. "Technically, I can. It's not _recommended_ , but that means nothing."

Spencer sighed. Reese was usually pretty upset and almost depressed about his condition, and to see him actually happy, and even stubborn enough to risk driving, he didn't feel as if he had it in him to disappoint him.

"Alright, but if anything happens..."

"Nothing will happen." Both Reese and Jesse said at the same time.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I hope you guys are right."

~PRDS~

The data surge team was all sitting at the table, waiting for Liela and Kyro with the food. Soon, the two came in carrying a large turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and more. They set the food down on the table one by one and then sat down at the other end of the table.

"Alright, I think we should say what we're thankful for," Renee said before Nick could dive into the turkey. "I'm thankful for not only this amazing food," She gave a smile to Liela and Kyro, "But also for all of my friends sitting here with me."

"Amen, let's eat!" Nick exclaimed.

Sam put her hand out to stop him. "I think it's sweet that she wants to do this. I'd like to add onto that and say I'm thankful for my family." She put her arms around her brothers, who were sitting on either side of her.

"Same," Austin chuckled, putting his arm around and squeezing his sister.

"And I'm thankful for my best friend," Jordyn smiled, putting her arms around Renee in a hug.

"I'm thankful for the team being united," Nick said, and the table got a bit quiet, though it was a good silence as they were all smiling as they looked to their leader. "Right, Darry?"

Darry opened his mouth to make a smart-ass reply, but he decided against it. _"A true hero is measured by the size of his strength, but the strength of his heart."_

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, you're right." He gave everyone a small smile, seeing Renee light up with happiness.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Kyro asked. "My team and my family being here with me."

"Speaking of your family," Liela looked around the room. "Where's Mason?"

~PRDS~

The ex-rangers were all sitting around in Robin and Jesse's living room. Matt was sitting with Nikki on the love-seat, Scott and Nathan were sitting on the couch next to Alice and Aria. Lastly, Mason was sitting in one of the chairs near the couch.

"So, Mason," Robin asked from the kitchen where she was getting the food ready to put on the table. "Why did you need to talk to us?"

Mason looked around the room. "I'll tell you all when everyone gets here."

As if on cue, the door opened and Jesse, Spencer, and Reese walked in. Everyone greeted each other happily.

"I almost thought you guys were skipping out on us," Robin teased them as she walked over and hugged Spencer. She turned to Reese and hugged him as well. "It's nice to see you guys!" She said, letting go of the previous silver ranger.

"Nice to see you too." Both brothers said at the same time.

Jesse clapped his hands together and gestured to the table. "Shall we sit?"

Everyone nodded and filled up the table. Robin and Jesse brought the food out and the ex-rangers began small talk - talking about Scott and Nathan's wedding and honeymoon, Aria's new home in Germany, etc.

"Wait," Robin said, stopping everyone's conversations. "Mason had something to tell us."

Everyone turned to the original cyan ranger, and he looked around a bit sheepishly. "So, I suppose you guys have seen the new rangers,"

"I think everyone in the whole town has." Matt commented.

"Well, they're my dad's rangers." Mason blurted out, and everyone went silent.

Nathan was the first to speak up, "Kyro's alive?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah, and AD was rebuilt into the command center, as we call it."

"Why haven't we heard about Kyro being back before?" Alice asked, frowning deeply.

Mason shrugged. "I guess he didn't want you guys to get involved."

"And we're finding out about this now because?" Scott asked quietly, the ex-rangers having a slight hint as to what Mason was implying.

"Because, I was checking the readings, and I think Red Code, the big bad for us, is creating a body for himself, because he's a computer virus and he doesn't have one. If he creates a body for himself, we're all going to be in danger, and I don't think the rangers can beat him yet." Mason explained.

"So what are you saying? You want us to fight him?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No," Mason shook his head. "His generals are the ones that are currently attacking, and are also the ones that are creating Red Code's body. I think if they're gone, it can give us a bit of time to get prepared for Red Code."

"So you want us to fight the generals?" Robin asked. "But we don't have powers or anything."

"And we haven't trained in a while," Matt added. "I don't think we could."

Mason nodded. "I know, the details are a bit off, but I know you guys still have the morphers, and we a have place to charge them if you give them to me. Though know that if you give them to me, you're making a commitment to helping out."

The rangers looked around at each other. Matt was the first to pull his out of his pocket and hand it to Mason. The others followed until only Spencer and Reese were left. Reese didn't know what to do because of his illness, and Spencer didn't want to fight again, especially not because of what was going on with his brother.

"Reese, the ranger suit will give you what you need to fight if you want to, and we might have something else that'll help, though I'm not positive." Mason said.

Reese nodded. "I want to." He was about to reach into his pocket when Spencer stopped him.

"No." Spencer said. "That's not happened. Reese nor I will be rangers again. I'm sorry." He stood up and put his napkin on the table. "Come on, Reese."

Reese looked up at him sadly, and the other rangers tried to stop Spencer from leaving. "Come on, Spencer, you don't have to leave." Robin said, standing as well.

"Yes, I do." He looked to his brother, who was still sitting down. "Come on." Reese sighed and stood up a bit shakily.

"Bye, guys." He said quietly, Spencer taking his arm to lead him out of the apartment with the other ex-rangers watching them sadly.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Sam gets shocking news that may just end up helping Mason to get the last two Dino Squad rangers to join in the fight.

 **Sorry there isn't any action, but this was just supposed to be a happy chapter and mostly focused on Mason trying to get the Dino Squad rangers to help out. The other Dino Squad rangers will not become main characters or anything, their just here for a team up or two.**

 **Also, the reason is a bit shorter than usual and late is because I have been hard at work on Power Rangers: Animal Guardians which will hopefully have it's first chapter and prologue up by tonight, so look out for it!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	16. Ep 16: Mission 15

**Hey guys, sorry I'm a week late but I decided to skip writing last weekend due to my birthday and the fact that I'm having some emotional problems because of my mental disorders, which are getting so bad I'm even having a hard time being at school, and am currently on independent studies.**

 **Also, at this time, it's mid-December and the rangers are about to get off for Christmas break.**

 **Josh is portrayed by Ansel Elgort**

 **Rose is portrayed by Kate Winslet**

 **Warning: If you are NOT okay with gay people and their rights, don't read any further. That also goes for people who discriminate against those with mental/emotional illnesses. There aren't many of you, but I know there are some, and I'd prefer not to get comments on how you have problems with either of those things.**

* * *

Sam was sitting quietly in class doing her work, ignoring people when they asked for help, aware that they just wanted to copy off of her work. She was shaking her leg and tapping her left hand against the desk, as if she was restless.

Sam was, however, broken out of her thoughts very quickly when the phone rang. She groaned. Since she was younger, she had a habit of being easily distracted. Normally, she would just go back to her work, but she watched the teacher as he looked towards her and then looked back at the phone and automatically knew she was being called to the office and began packing up her stuff.

"Sam?" Mr. Walker said, putting the phone down. "You're needed in the counseling office."

She nodded and picked up her bag before walking out of the class. She wondered why she would be going to the counseling office of all things. Sure, she had to admit she wasn't like all the other kids, not only because of her powers, but also because she was isolated from people other than her brothers for so long.

Not that that was a problem to her, but it did separate her quite a bit from society and the societal norms.

She arrived at the counseling office and went to the lady at the desk. "Umm.. I was called to come here."

"Name?"

"Samantha Taylor," She replied.

She looked through the files on her computer a bit and nodded. "Go on back into Rose's office. She's all the way in the back."

"Alright." Sam said, a bit skeptical.

She walked back and saw a woman in her late thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a professional outfit and had a large book in her lap.

"Samantha?" She asked, smiling softly at her.

"I prefer Sam." Sam corrected her quickly.

"Alright, Sam. Sit," She gestured to a chair, and Sam hesitantly sat down. "I'm Rose."

Sam nodded a bit awkwardly. "Why am I here exactly?" She asked, frowning. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with me." She said very quickly, as if denying it before it happened.

Rose sighed. "Sam, your teachers and some of your classmates are a bit worried about you. You're very quiet, you get angry easily, you often look anxious or sad, et-cetera."

"How would they know?" Sam crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"Just from the way you act, and your facial expressions. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Rose said.

Sam looked at the floor and back up at her. "Alright, just get it over with."

Rose nodded. "Before I do, know that everything we say in here is confidential. Unless you're being abused or hurting yourself, nothing will be spoken about outside of here."

"Okay." Sam said.

"Now, have you ever been diagnosed with any mental or emotional disorders?"

Sam nodded. "I have ADHD, but I'm guessing that's not what you want when you say that."

"No, that's useful." She wrote something down and changed the page in her book. She read a bit and turned back to the other page. "Do you feel emotionally unstable?"

Sam made a face. "What?"

"Do you find yourself changing emotions rapidly or do you have a hard time distinguishing your emotions?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

Rose shook her head a bit. "Not necessarily. Would you like to explain?"

Sam shrugged. "It's not so much emotions changing rapidly, unless someone irritates me, but everyone is like that. It's more me having a hard time knowing how I feel. Like, I act a certain way, but I'm not sure if I feel that way, nor am I sure if the way I feel is real or if I'm just making it up for attention, whether it be my own or others."

"Is there a specific person you want attention from?"

Sam was quiet for a moment before shaking her head. "No."

Rose frowned. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "I'm sure."

"Alright, well, speaking of people, do you fear being hurt or abandoned by those close to you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hurt? Of course not."

"Well, I mean hurt emotionally, but that's good to know." She wrote something down again.

"I don't think anyone wants to get hurt or abandoned by those close to them, so yes." Sam crossed her arms again. "Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

Rose shook her head. "No, but I do think maybe we should meet more often."

"Why? If there's nothing wrong with me..."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with you, but it's never a problem to seek help. We can talk about how to distinguish your emotions and anything else you have problems with. Or if you feel more comfortable, there are spots open in group."

"Group? You really think I need it?" Sam asked.

"From what I've heard from not only you but your teachers and classmates, I think it might be right. Here," She handed her a paper. "Give this to your brother to sign."

Sam frowned. "My brother?"

"Your legal guardian." Rose nodded.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that? Have you talked to my brother?"

"That's confidential, I'm sorry." Rose said. "But, I do know that your parents left you when you were very young."

Sam nodded, irritated. "That's why you want me to go, right?"

"Not completely, but it is part of the reason."

"Whatever, I'll go." Sam rolled her eyes. "It doesn't really matter to me." She looked over the paper just as the bell rang for lunch. "Can I go now?"

Rose nodded. "Just drop that off in the front when it's signed, and I hope to see you again, Sam."

"I guess." Sam folded the paper and stuck it in her purse before standing up and leaving.

~PRDS~

Since the rangers had all became a team, they all decided to sit together at lunch. Today, however, since Zoe had soccer tryouts for the upcoming season after break, Jordyn and Robbie had decided to join her.

"Do you think Robbie has a thing for Zoe?" Nick asked, smirking as he bit into his apple.

Renee rolled her eyes. "No, but I think Zoe has a thing for Jordyn."

Nick nearly dropped his apple in surprise, and Darry and Austin looked over from their own conversation. "What?" Nick asked.

"It's not that shocking. And anyway, Robbie told me that 'Andy', the 'guy' she slept with is a girl named Andrea. He showed me a picture of her, and she's really pretty." Renee responded. "Either way, what's the big deal if she likes girls? Everyone has different tastes."

Nick shook his head. "It's not that, it's just.. Zoe didn't seem like the type."

Renee chuckled. "Just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean she needs to act like a stereotypical one you would see on TV."

"Wait, is Jordyn a lesbian?" Darry asked, frowning.

Renee shrugged. "She's never dated anyone, or showed any particular preference about it, so I'm not sure. If she does, I'm totally gonna set them up, they would be such a cute couple." She squealed.

The guys chuckled and rolled their eyes at her excitement over setting them up.

Just then, Sam came to the table and sat down next to Nick. The other rangers looked at her as she silently pulled the paper out of her purse and handed it to Darry. The green ranger's eyebrows rose as he picked up the paper and opened it. Austin also looked. When the white ranger finished reading, he gave Sam a sympathetic look, even though he had no idea why she had it.

Darry finished reading next and looked over at her with a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit worriedly. "Why do you need this?"

"I don't know," Sam told him. "They called me out of class and she told me she wants me to join group because I might emotional problems due to our parents." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you?" Darry asked.

Sam shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, most of my 'emotional problems' are related to my powers, just like yours, you know that."

Darry nodded. "Do you want me to sign this? You don't really seem like you want to go."

"I don't, but I have a feeling she'll call me back in if I don't, so you might as well." Sam responded, digging a pen out of her purse and handing it to her oldest brother.

"Alright, but if you go and feel that you don't need it, I'll talk to them, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Dare." She took the paper and pen back when he signed them.

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Jordyn and Robbie sat on the sidelines while Zoe was running the track.

"Go, Zoe!" Jordyn called.

Zoe smiled and blew a kiss at her with a teasing wink before continuing her running. Jordyn turned to Robbie in confusion.

"Did she just blow a kiss at me?" She asked, frowning.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah." He didn't seem surprised.

"Why?"

"Probably because she likes you." Robbie said. "Haven't you noticed all of the teasing and how she smiles every time she sees you? She likes you a lot."

"Likes as a friend?" Jordyn pressed.

Robbie chuckled. "You are really ignorant. No, like she wants you." He made sexual gestures and Jordyn was taken aback.

"What about that guy Andy?"

"Her full name is Andrea."

Jordyn looked at the ground for a moment, a bit confused with her feelings on the subject. She had seen gay and lesbian people before, and never thought much of it. If it made them happy, why did she have the right to comment on it? But, since it had to do with her, she didn't know how to feel.

"Hey, I don't think Zoe would be too hurt if you told her you weren't interested. I mean, if you're not like that, you shouldn't force yourself to do so for her. It'd probably hurt her feelings even more if you did that rather than talked to her." Robbie said, noticing her facial expression.

Jordyn shrugged. "The thing is, I'm not sure if I'm not interested, Robbie. She's nice and funny and pretty, but I've never dated anyone before, so it's not just a decision I can make right now."

Robbie nodded. "I understand, and Zoe will too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Robbie smiled.

~PRDS~

Sam walked towards the room she was directed to go to for group counseling and opened the door. Inside were two other boys and Rose.

"Sam, you're here," Rose smiled, standing up and directing her into a chair. "This is as big as the group is so far, we're still trying to get others to join." She turned to the two boys. "Would you like to introduce yourselves and catch Sam up on what we've been talking about?"

"I'm Josh," A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes said. He was very tall, standing at 6'4, and was very handsome as well. He wore a plain black t-shirt under a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and black vans. "I have seasonal affective disorder, which is basically when you get depressed around the same time every year."

The other boy, who had dark hair and blue eyes nodded at her. "Name's Spencer. I have severe depression." He said.

Sam thought she had heard that name before, and attempted to subtly read his mind while Rose spoke. She only got so far when she felt her morpher buzz against her wrist. She smacked her hand on her wrist when, as it always did, her morpher began to glow.

Rose looked over at Sam's movement. "Are you alright, Sam?"

Sam nodded. Her eyes turned silver and she looked at Rose. "I need to go outside, you won't question why I'm not back in a certain amount of time, and you wont question where I was when I return."

Rose nodded, a bit dazed, and Sam left. Spencer saw for moment when she removed her hand from her wrist that her bracelet was glowing.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Everyone turned to the original cyan ranger, and he looked around a bit sheepishly. "So, I suppose you guys have seen the new rangers,"_

 _"I think everyone in the whole town has." Matt commented._

 _"Well, they're my dad's rangers." Mason blurted out, and everyone went silent._

 _Nathan was the first to speak up, "Kyro's alive?"_

 _Mason nodded. "Yeah, and AD was rebuilt into the command center, as we call it."_

 _"Why haven't we heard about Kyro being back before?" Alice asked, frowning deeply._

 _Mason shrugged. "I guess he didn't want you guys to get involved."_

 _"And we're finding out about this now because?" Scott asked quietly, the ex-rangers having a slight hint as to what Mason was implying._

 _"Because, I was checking the readings, and I think Red Code, the big bad for us, is creating a body for himself, because he's a computer virus and he doesn't have one. If he creates a body for himself, we're all going to be in danger, and I don't think the rangers can beat him yet." Mason explained._

 _"So what are you saying? You want us to fight him?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows._

 _"No," Mason shook his head. "His generals are the ones that are currently attacking, and are also the ones that are creating Red Code's body. I think if they're gone, it can give us a bit of time to get prepared for Red Code."_

 _"So you want us to fight the generals?" Robin asked. "But we don't have powers or anything."_

 _"And we haven't trained in a while," Matt added. "I don't think we could."_

 _Mason nodded. "I know, the details are a bit off, but I know you guys still have the morphers, and we a have place to charge them if you give them to me. Though know that if you give them to me, you're making a commitment to helping out."_

 _The rangers looked around at each other and handed over their morphers except for Spencer and Reese._

 _~End of Flashback~_

 _That girl is a ranger?_ Spencer thought. _I think I need to follow her, see what's going on._

"Rose, can I use the restroom?" He asked.

Rose shook herself out of her stupor and nodded shakily. "Go ahead."

Spencer smiled in thanks and walked quickly out of the room. Once he was out of sight, he began to run in the same direction he had seen Sam run. He quickly arrived at the battle scene.

"Data Surge, Charge!" He saw Sam yell. She morphed into the silver ranger. "Data Double Swords!"

She ran into battle with her weapons in hand and joined the other five rangers. "Took you long enough," The blue ranger commented, grabbing ahold of her shoulder and using her to flip over her and shoot a few Grinders with her crossbow.

"Sorry, I was at counseling." Sam responded stabbing her sword through a Grinder and ripping it out swiftly. She heard one coming up behind her and rammed her other sword into it, using it as leverage to flip over it and slam the other sword into one's head. She shook the footsoldiers off of her weapons and ran back into the middle of it.

The yellow ranger jumped over a stray bicycle left when the Grinders had arrived and blasted a Grinder out of the way from hitting the blue ranger with it's sword. "Don't you dare!" She exclaimed leaping over the blue ranger and kicking the Grinder back. She whacked another nearby Grinder with her blaster and then pointed it behind her and hit another one.

She turned around and helped the blue ranger up. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She saw something in the shadows behind them and frowned. She couldn't tell what it was, but before she could say anything, the yellow ranger was blasted in the back and fell forward into her and demorphed. "Renee!" The blue ranger cried, turning her over and laying her gently on the ground. She was unconscious.

The blue ranger growled and looked up. The red ranger and the others were looking towards them, and the white ranger ran over to help while the others continued to fight. "What happened?"

The blue ranger looked in the same area she had seen the mysterious figure, and saw it walking back a bit. She couldn't see it completely, but it was was wearing a black overcoat and had black cargo pants tucked into black fighting boots.

"Jordyn," The white ranger said, waving his hand in front of her face. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever did it was _not_ a Grinder." Jordyn responded. He tilted his helmet as if he was giving her a confused look. "I'm serious, Austin. Its over there," She gestured to where she had seen it. "I swear."

"Alright, you check it out, I'll get her to safety." He slipped his arms under her neck and legs and picked her up bridal carry style, making sure her head was against his body. He began to walk away when he was also shot in the back from the shadows. Austin turned his body to make sure he hit the ground before Renee and skidded against the ground until he hit his back on a building, still holding Renee.

"Austin!" The green ranger exclaimed, looking around in anger as he ran over to help. He knelt in front of the white ranger, who winced as he sat up. "Are you alright?"

Austin nodded and tried to stand up before he cried out in pain. "My back," He groaned.

Darry nodded and looked around cautiously before picking up Renee and setting her down gently on the ground. As he did so, he could already see and feel the burn on her back.

"Alright, let me see." He helped Austin lie down carefully before turning him to the side. "Holy shit." He whispered as he saw a massive burn that was dark red and looked painful.

He set Austin back on the ground and turned Renee over, finding the same thing on her back as well. "Is it bad?" Austin asked. He laid Renee down and turned back to him, not really knowing what to say. "Darry?"

Darry nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's pretty bad, bro. Just don't move." He got up just in time to see Jordyn and Nick hit from the shadows as well. He ran over to help Sam pull them over behind the car which Renee and Austin were laying behind.

"What the hell is doing that?" Darry asked. "We need to stop it."

"Person in the shadows," Jordyn responded through gritted teeth. "I'm not sure who it is."

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the shadows, Shifter appeared and grabbed the mysterious man's blaster. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Who are you?"

The man smirked. "The person who's gonna rule when your master fails." He grabbed the blaster back as Darry stood up from behind the car and shot him in the arm before shoving Shifter out of the darkness and disappearing out of nowhere. Shifter was shocked at his sudden disappearance, but had bigger fish to fry when he found Sam standing in front of him with her sword pointed at him.

"You wanna play? Let's play, asshole." She growled.

Shifter chuckled. "You foolish little girl. That's wasn't me, if it was you'd all be dead." He quickly rammed his head into Sam's stomach as she stood and blasted her back in front of the car.

"Sam!" Darry called, trying to get up to help her.

"You're nothing but a stupid little girl." Shifter growled as he neared her.

Suddenly, a foot kicked Shifter in the chest and knocked him back. It was none other than Spencer. Sam frowned.

"Who are you?" Shifter asked as he regained his bearings.

"The name is Spencer, the Dino Squad blue ranger." He smirked as he stood in front of the Data Surge rangers.

Shifter growled low in his throat and then chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave for now, but be ready, for when I return you all will be destroyed."

As he disappeared, Spencer quickly turned around and helped Sam up. She demorphed. "You're a ranger." She smiled.

"So are you." Spencer nodded. He gestured to the injured rangers. "Let's get them to A.. the command center and get back to school."

Sam nodded, a bit shocked. "Alright."

~PRDS~

Sam came back outside of the command center to find Spencer still waiting for her. "So.. you're a ranger." She said once again.

Spencer chuckled. "I am." He nodded as they began to walk back towards the school. "I was in Kyro's last team."

Sam smiled brightly. "So you're some of the people that are gonna help us!" She exclaimed happily.

He pursed his lips. "How did you know that?"

"I can read minds." Sam responded, shocking the ex-blue ranger. "I have some powers; I'll explain another time."

"Look, Sam, you guys seem like a great team and I wanna help you guys alongside my own team, but I can't." Spencer said, sitting down on a bench in the park they were passing through.

"Why not? Is it your depression?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He shook his head. "No, its my brother. He's a ranger too and he has.. an illness, and I don't want him to fight. Sure, its not as bad as it could be, but he's not in a condition to be doing that."

"Don't the ranger suits give leverage to help with that?" Sam said.

Spencer nodded a bit hesitantly. "Yeah, but still. Would you want your brother to fight if he had a problem like that?"

"Well, the green and white rangers are my brothers. Both older. I care for them a lot, and sure I wouldn't want them to do something like that, but its not really my choice. If they feel that they can do something, I have to let them do it. Besides, Kyro is working on some stuff to help heal faster, and maybe it'll work on your brother's illness." Sam answered.

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. If your brother thinks he can do it, I think you should let him. And who better to back him up than yourself?"

Spencer sighed. "I'll think about it - I really will." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two morphers. "Give these to Mason, and tell him to charge them just in case, we might need them."

Sam took them from him and smiled. "Thanks, Spencer. I really hope you choose to fight, I'd love to see you and your brother in action."

"I hope you get the pleasure of doing so. I really do." Spencer smiled back and stood up. "You should go back to the command center. I'm gonna go back to school. I hope I'll see you around, Sam."

"Same." She nodded. "Bye."

Spencer waved at her as she walked in the opposite direction as him. He had a small smile on his face.

 _Whatever happens, I know it'll be them that wins in the end. I just know it._

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** The Dino Squad rangers help out in the fight against Red Code by trying to aid in destroying his generals.

 **I know that I gave a character a portrayal and didn't give him really much of a part, but he will come in in a few chapters, so I decided to put his actor in since I introduced him now.**

 **I wasn't too sure about the ending, and it took me a while to even decide the last sentence, so tell me what you think!**

 **Also, the next chapter is a 'special' and there will be a 6 month time-jump after it for a reason you will find out in the end of the next chapter. I'll explain more in the end A/N of the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and check out my new story, Power Rangers: Animal Guardians! I will be updating it soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	17. Special I: Dino Squad

**Hey guys, its finally time for the crossover! It took me a while to decide, but Aria will not be fighting along side them as the cyan ranger, as I decided Mason will instead. She was kinda a last minute decision in Dino Squad, and didn't get much character moments, though Mason was planned and didn't get many either, which is also the reason I brought him back. If you do like Aria, say so in the reviews and maybe she'll come back again!**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

"Look, Sam, you guys seem like a great team and I wanna help you guys alongside my own team, but I can't." Spencer said, sitting down on a bench in the park they were passing through.

"Why not? Is it your depression?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He shook his head. "No, its my brother. He's a ranger too and he has.. an illness, and I don't want him to fight. Sure, its not as bad as it could be, but he's not in a condition to be doing that."

"Don't the ranger suits give leverage to help with that?" Sam said.

Spencer nodded a bit hesitantly. "Yeah, but still. Would you want your brother to fight if he had a problem like that?"

"Well, the green and white rangers are my brothers. Both older. I care for them a lot, and sure I wouldn't want them to do something like that, but its not really my choice. If they feel that they can do something, I have to let them do it. Besides, Kyro is working on some stuff to help heal faster, and maybe it'll work on your brother's illness." Sam answered.

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. If your brother thinks he can do it, I think you should let him. And who better to back him up than yourself?"

Spencer sighed. "I'll think about it - I really will." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two morphers. "Give these to Mason, and tell him to charge them just in case, we might need them."

Sam took them from him and smiled. "Thanks, Spencer. I really hope you choose to fight, I'd love to see you and your brother in action."

"I hope you get the pleasure of doing so. I really do." Spencer smiled back and stood up. "You should go back to the command center. I'm gonna go back to school. I hope I'll see you around, Sam."

"Same." She nodded. "Bye."

Spencer waved at her as she walked in the opposite direction as him. He had a small smile on his face.

 _Whatever happens, I know it'll be them that wins in the end. I just know it._

 **Now**

Mason put the two morphers on a charging station and then looked back at Sam with a big smile. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm so glad you did."

"He said maybe, just remember that Mason." Sam reminded him. "Don't feel too bad if doesn't show up."

Mason nodded. "That's good enough, I know Spencer, he'll come through in the end."

"So did Kyro figure out how to heal people yet?" Sam asked.

He looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure, though I think we're about to find out."

The two walked into the living room and saw the other rangers walking normally, albeit a bit slowly, into the room, like nothing had ever happened.

"I'm guessing he did figure it out." Mason nudged her.

Kyro nodded as he came into the room, holding a bottle of clear liquid. "This liquid enhances the healing process, though the only problem is you can't take it if you're unconscious."

"That's amazing!" Austin exclaimed. "How did you make that?"

"My good friend Chryon taught me." Kyro told them.

"As in the centaur that taught the Gods?!" Sam asked, her eyes lighting up with wonder.

Kyro chuckled. "No, though he was sort of named after him, and he does teach demigods. He's not a centaur though."

"That's a shame." Mason snorted.

Sam smacked his arm. "That _is_ a shame. It would be _so_ cool if he was!"

"Oh, Mason, did you get all of the morphers?" Kyro asked, putting the healing liquid in a cabinet.

Mason nodded. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to Sam! She got Spencer and Reese's morphers."

"Do you think they're gonna come to help out?" Kyro asked.

"I think so. Come on, you know those two. They would do anything to save the world."

~PRDS~

After school was over, Spencer went directly to his brother's apartment. He opened the door and was about to say something, but found him asleep on the couch in his pajamas.

Reese was often tired during the day, though he had a hard time sleeping in general. Spencer quietly closed the door, and was about to relax until his brother woke up, but a voice stopped him.

"I'm already awake, Spencer." Reese told him, his voice soft.

Spencer walked over and sat down in a chair opposite of the couch. "You okay?"

Reese shrugged. "I guess."

"Sure?"

He nodded a bit jerkily. "Yeah." He pushed himself up shakily and slowly, and Spencer, as always, wanted to help, but was refused. "So, what's up?" He asked, rubbing the tiredness off of his face with his shaky hand.

"I gave our morphers to Mason, sort of." He smiled nervously, waiting for Reese's reaction.

The reaction was immediate. Reese stopped touching his face and stared at him in shock, a smile crawling slowly along his lips. "You did?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, sort of."

Reese narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Sort of?"

"I met the new silver ranger, Sam, and she talked me into it. Her brothers are on the team too, and she told me that if you think that you're well enough to do it, then it's not my choice to hold you back from it. And I gave the morphers to give to Mason." Spencer told him.

Reese smiled brightly. "Oh yeah, totally. I can't wait." He laughed excitedly. "Spence, we're gonna be rangers again!" He stood up suddenly, pulled his brother up, and hugged him tightly.

Spencer was shocked at his sudden movements, though hugged him back. "I'm glad you're excited."

~PRDS~

Mason got off of the phone with Matt, who said he was gonna call everybody else to come to the command center, as Mason had seen suspicious activity around.

"Mason?" A small voice asked from behind him.

He turned around. "Aria? What are you doing here already?"

She sighed. "I'm going back to Germany."

Mason looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?! We're gonna fight soon, and we need a whole team to do it with! Spencer and Reese are coming, if that's what your worried about."

She shook her head. "That's part of it, but the real reason is that I want you to fight. It was your team first, and I know you had to leave, but it didn't feel right for me. You deserve the power, not me. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it." She handed him a letter, and on it it said 'To Spencer and Reese.' "Give that to them for me."

"Aria..."

She gave him a teary smile. "I'll miss you guys. I'm so sorry."

Mason stood there in shock and watched her leave. He looked at the cyan morpher and touched it lightly. A warm feeling traveled up his body. "It's been a while old friend, and I'm happy to see you're back."

~PRDS~

The six Data Surge rangers ran to the scene where they saw an army of Grinders surrounding the area, and Shifter and Crunch were in the back, smirking at them.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready." They nodded.

"Data Surge, Charge!"

"Data Surge Red Ranger!"

"Data Surge Blue Ranger!"

"Data Surge Yellow Ranger!"

"Data Surge Green Ranger!"

"Data Surge White Ranger!"

"Data Surge Silver Ranger!"

"Power Rangers," They brought out their weapons and stood in a defensive stance against the Grinders. "Data Surge!"

They ran in to fight the Grinders. Nick and Jordyn stood back to back, Jordyn shooting at Grinders that got to close and Nick slashing them down with his sword.

"Duck!" Nick yelled as a Grinder tried to take their heads off with a sword, and then stabbed it with his own sword as he was coming up from ducking. He threw it off of his sword and grabbed Jordyn from behind him by the shoulders. He flipped her over him and she shot down Grinders on the way down.

Renee, meanwhile, was fighting on her own. She blasted a Grinder away from her and flipped backwards onto a car. She grabbed a Grinder that tried to sweep her feet out from under her and threw it to the side.

She ran down and jumped off of the car, slamming her blaster into the side of a Grinder's head, then shot another one out of the way.

Darry, Austin, and Sam were also back to back, in a triangle formation. A Grinder tried to blast Austin, however, he blocked it with his axe and broke away from Darry and Sam to cut it down.

Darry was slamming through the Grinders with his fists, not feeling the need for weapons in the this battle. He punched a Grinder hard is it's facial area, shattering it and sending metal and wires everywhere. He picked up a piece of the broken metal and jammed it into another Grinder that came at him. He kicked a Grinder's foot out as it rushed at him and turned in time to catch another off guard and punched it hard.

Sam stabbed one of her swords right through a Grinder and flipped back, landing on another's shoulders and slamming her foot down on it's head, taking it down. She jumped off of it and slashed two Grinder's down in the process.

Nick and Jordyn had broken away from each other as well. A Grinder tried to stab at Jordyn, but she disappeared, making the Grinder stop in confusion. It was then blasted back out of nowhere and Jordyn reappeared.

She chuckled. "I love doing that."

Nick was shoved down by a Grinder and tried to use his super speed to get up, but another Grinder showed up and shoved him down again. He looked at the two as they pointed their swords menacingly at him. Suddenly, both were blasted down. Nick looked up at saw Matt standing there with everybody but Spencer and Reese, holding a blaster.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"Ready." They nodded.

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!" Matt yelled.

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!" Scott yelled.

"Power of the Velociraptor!" Jesse yelled.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Robin yelled.

"Power of the Ankylosaurus!" Mason yelled.

"Power of the Plesiosaurus!" Alice yelled.

"Power of the Pachycephalosaurus!" Nathan yelled.

They ran into battle and Sam watched them in disappointment. Spencer and Reese weren't there. She sighed and continued fighting.

Matt, Alice, and Mason teamed up and fought off the Grinders. Matt grabbed Alice's hands and spun her around, her kicking the footsoldiers out of their way. He then held his hands out and kneeled, allowing her to step up onto them and throw her up into the air. She came down and slashed the Grinders away.

Mason jumped over Matt and blasted a few Grinder's down, then slashed one that got too close to him. His blaster was in one hand and his sword was in the other. Any Grinder that got close, he either blasted or slashed it down.

He smiled under his helmet. "This is amazing!" He jumped up high into the air, and spun around, blasting Grinder's around as he did so.

Nick and Jordyn joined him. "So, how's it feel to be behind the mask again?" Jordyn smirked as she stabbed a Grinder through it's head.

Mason blasted another one away from the two. "It's great! I couldn't be happier!"

Jesse and Robin had also teamed up. Jesse and Robin stood back to back in the middle of a circle of Grinders, fighting them off quickly together. Jesse grabbed one of them and threw it up in the air before striking it as it came down. Robin smirked at him.

"That the best you've got?" She joked, grabbing a Grinder and slicing it in half perfectly before taking the two halves and hitting the other Grinder on the sides of her with them.

"That's my girl!" Jesse smiled, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her up into the air. She spun around similarly to what Mason did and blasted all of the ones around the two.

Nathan and Scott were also fighting next to them. As a Grinder swung at him, Nathan disappeared to avoid the hit. The Grinders around him seemed confused when he suddenly reappeared high up in the air, shooting them all as he came down. Scott slammed through a few Grinders by kicking them all down.

He kicked one down with both feet and pushed himself off of it, landing against a tree, launching himself off of it and then slashing another one down.

Renee joined them and smiled. "Are you guys enjoying your time back?" She shot a Grinder back.

"Oh yeah!" Jesse called as he slashed a Grinder in half at it's waist.

"Same!" Scott and Nathan nodded as they tagged teamed a group of them to destroy them.

Sam brought her sword down on one Grinder, only to be ambushed by many more. She was shoved to the ground and quickly surrounded by them. They were all pointing blasters at her. She looked through the crowd of Grinders, seeing both of her brothers busy fighting off Grinders around an abandoned car nearby, and everyone else was also busy. No one had noticed she was trapped, and she was sure that if she talked she would be killed.

She tried to shrink back against the ground as the Grinders shoved their blasters closer to her.

"I don't think so!" A voice called. It was Spencer, and he ripped a Grinder off of her, and kicked one of her swords towards her. While the Grinders were distracted, she stabbed one with her sword and used it as leverage to stand. Another came at her from behind, but a blast knocked it over. It was Reese.

He stabbed another Grinder and threw it to the side. He walked towards Sam and held his free hand out to her. It was no longer shaky. "So, you must be Sam."

"I am." She nodded, shaking his hand.

"I'm Reese, and I'd like to personally thank you for convincing my little brother over here," He gestured to Spencer behind him. "To let us both fight. I don't think he would've without your input. You've done more for us than you know."

Sam smiled. "Well, I did say I wanted to you guys in action, especially a fellow silver ranger." She smirked. "Let's see how you guys do."

Reed laughed. "This coming from a rookie, huh? Good luck."

"I could say the same to you." Sam said, grabbed her other sword from the ground and hooking it into the one she was holding.

"Sam!" Darry ran over, leaving Austin to fight the remaining Grinders. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks to them."

"You must be one of her older brothers," Spencer smiled as Darry nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you know that without Sam's words, we never would've come back."

Darry nodded proudly, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, that's my sister, alright."

Suddenly, a blast knocked them all off of their feet. They stood up, waving the smoke from their eyes, finding all of the Grinders gone, and the other rangers fighting off Shifter and Crunch.

The four looked at each other with smirks under their helmets and ran into battle. While the Dino Squad rangers faced off against Crunch, the Data Surge rangers faced off against Shifter.

The two generals backed up until they were back to back, forcing the two battles to interconnect. Crunch fought harder than Shifter, knocking back the Dino Squad rangers, and most of the Data Surge rangers moved over to fight him except for Austin and Sam, who continued to fight Shifter.

Suddenly, Shifter took a hard turn, using his staff to stab at the two. He got very close to stabbing Sam, but Austin saw and shoved her out of the way.

Then, everything seem to go in slow motion. Sam fell to the ground but quickly looked up, and her breath was taken away immediately as Austin was standing in front of her with Shifter's staff in his abdomen.

He powered down, but still stood, his mouth wide open, but no sound coming out. Sam screamed, and Darry looked over, only seeing her on the ground. He followed where he could assume her line of sight was going and saw it. He dropped his hammer.

"Austin?" He asked, his voice breathless.

Then, he felt a rage go through his body, and his suit began to glow green. He grabbed his hammer and let out a cry, slamming it into Shifter's chest so hard that it knocked him and Crunch back, the other rangers jumping out of the way to avoid being hit, and made the staff come right out, falling back with the two generals.

Darry saw Sam power down out of the corner of his eye and quickly did the same, not caring if the generals were still being fought anymore. He turned and saw Sam catch Austin against her body as he limply fell back.

"No, no, no, no, no." Darry ran over and slid to his knees in front next to Sam. She was sobbing and trying to hold her hands over the wound. Austin's eyes were still halfway open, and his weakly winced when Sam put pressure on the wound.

"Austin?" He asked, going in his line of vision. "Stay awake, alright? Please, just.. please."

"Darry?" Sam asked, her voice heavy with sobs. Her hands were shaking and slick with blood as she tried to hold them against the wound.

Darry didn't know what to do. Austin's eyes were beginning to roll back and he grabbed his brother by his face. "Don't do this to me, Austin. Don't do this!"

Austin tried to focus on his brother, but was unable to do so. Sam's sobs were getting louder. Darry let go of Austin's face and held his hands out, hovering over down of his siblings, not knowing what to do.

For the first time in Darry's life, he didn't know what to do. He was powerless.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** 6 months after the events that took place in this chapter, the rangers see an attackbot for the first time since Shifter and Crunch were destroyed.

 **Am I evil for stopping it like that and then having a six month time jump? Kinda.**

 **Well, you will find out what happened, but not in the next chapter. You will, however, in the next chapter find out if Austin survived or not. You guys know I'm not against killing off my rangers, and that's why I wanted the cliffhanger in this chapter. I figured it would really be the ultimate use of the cliffhanger!**

 **Please review and tell me what I asked above (which is if you guys did want Aria to come back later and if you liked her) and/or tell me if you think Austin's gonna survive or not? Keep in mind I have killed off my rangers before.**

 **See you guys next week, and I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	18. Ep 17: Mission 17

**I'm back on the point of every episode corresponding to the mission, and it should stay that way for a while. This episode was hard to write because I didn't want to reveal what happened to Austin until the end, so if you would like to spoil that, go ahead and scroll down! And yes, I know, I was super evil with the way I ended the last chapter, and I completely intended for it to be that way! I hope this chapter satisfies you guys!**

 **River is portrayed by Grace Phipps**

 **Also, since this chapter is 6 months later, the date should be around June 3rd of 2023.**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

Then, everything seem to go in slow motion. Sam fell to the ground but quickly looked up, and her breath was taken away immediately as Austin was standing in front of her with Shifter's staff in his abdomen.

He powered down, but still stood, his mouth wide open, but no sound coming out. Sam screamed, and Darry looked over, only seeing her on the ground. He followed where he could assume her line of sight was going and saw it. He dropped his hammer.

"Austin?" He asked, his voice breathless.

Then, he felt a rage go through his body, and his suit began to glow green. He grabbed his hammer and let out a cry, slamming it into Shifter's chest so hard that it knocked him and Crunch back, the other rangers jumping out of the way to avoid being hit, and made the staff come right out, falling back with the two generals.

Darry saw Sam power down out of the corner of his eye and quickly did the same, not caring if the generals were still being fought anymore. He turned and saw Sam catch Austin against her body as he limply fell back.

"No, no, no, no, no." Darry ran over and slid to his knees in front next to Sam. She was sobbing and trying to hold her hands over the wound. Austin's eyes were still halfway open, and his weakly winced when Sam put pressure on the wound.

"Austin?" He asked, going in his line of vision. "Stay awake, alright? Please, just.. please."

"Darry?" Sam asked, her voice heavy with sobs. Her hands were shaking and slick with blood as she tried to hold them against the wound.

Darry didn't know what to do. Austin's eyes were beginning to roll back and he grabbed his brother by his face. "Don't do this to me, Austin. Don't do this!"

Austin tried to focus on his brother, but was unable to do so. Sam's sobs were getting louder. Darry let go of Austin's face and held his hands out, hovering over down of his siblings, not knowing what to do.

For the first time in Darry's life, he didn't know what to do. He was powerless.

 **Now**

 ***6 months later***

"Darryl Taylor," Lucinda Johnson, the vice principal of the school, called.

Darry walked up across the stage and took his certificate from her as Nick, Jordyn, Renee, and Sam distantly clapped. Robbie and Zoe were also there, Zoe having gotten her certificate already and was standing next to Jordyn, who had her arms around her.

Darry waved half-heartedly and towards the audience and walked off of the stage to stand beside the other rangers with Zoe and Robbie.

Sam smiled at him. "You did great."

Darry rolled his eyes. "All I did was walk across the stage and get my certificate."

"Still great." Sam chuckled and hugged him.

Darry wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks."

The seven watched the rest of the ceremony with mild interest, and were grateful when Ms. Johnson gave the speech which prompted the graduates to throw their caps up in the air and the ceremony to be over.

As they were walking away, Sam nudged Darry. "Did you apply for any colleges at all?"

"No," Darry shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should."

"Oh come on," Sam said. "At least sign up for community college; I hear there are sign ups later today."

"Do I have to?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Zoe is, you can go with her and Jordyn."

"Great," Darry said sarcastically. "So I can go and be the third wheel while they make out. I'd rather not."

"Me and Nick could take you." Sam offered with a smirk.

"Again, great. I can go and be the third wheel while you two make out." Sam opened her mouth to respond, but Darry stopped her. "If you suggest Renee and Josh, I'll say the exact same thing."

Sam chuckled. "Just go," She smiled sweetly. "Please."

Darry sighed and gave in. "Alright, but I'm not gonna like it."

"You don't have to." Sam said. "As long as you get a good education, you shouldn't care." She was silent for a moment. "I'm proud of you, graduating high school, especially after all that's happened."

Darry didn't look at her, though his expression hardened. "I don't wanna talk about it, Sam."

"He's proud of you too." Sam told him.

Darry sighed. "I said I don't talk about it."

Sam put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I just thought you should know." She gestured to Nick. "Me, Nick, Jordyn, Josh, and Robbie are going down to the beach near the command center. We invited Jordyn and Zoe to join us after sign ups, so I figured I should invite you too, big brother."

Darry snorted. "If I get a girlfriend, sure. But, as a single man, I'd rather not go down to the beach with a bunch of couples."

"Robbie doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Still." Darry hugged her. "Go on, have fun. I'll think about joining, but I might just go home."

"Alright." Sam smiled.

As Sam walked off with the others, Darry joined Jordyn and Zoe to go the local community college, conveniently called Sol Valley Community College. As he sat in the back seat of Zoe's car, he couldn't help but think of his younger brother.

 _I miss you, man. I really do. I hope you come back to us soon._

~PRDS~

Kyro watched the rangers, besides Darry and Jordyn, enjoy themselves at the beach along with Josh and Robbie. Liela joined him at the window.

"I'm so glad they're finally enjoying themselves again after what happened." Liela smiled.

Kyro nodded in agreement. "I agree completely. I'm glad they're finally beginning to move on."

"I hope they don't move on too much," Mason commented from behind them. His previously long hair was even longer now, and pulled back into a slick ponytail.

"There are changes?" Kyro asked, moving past Liela to look at Mason's tablet.

"Yeah," Mason nodded. "And not only that, but I'm getting readings on monster related activity."

Liela shook her head in disbelief. "But, I thought Red Code had stopped after Shifter and Crunch were destroyed. I mean, we haven't seen a bot since.. you know."

"I guess not," Mason showed her. "These are clear readings of an attackbot."

"Great," Kyro rolled his eyes. "They are not gonna be very happy."

Mason snorted. "You think?"

~PRDS~

Darry stood alone in line in the law enforcement line, while Jordyn stood with Zoe in the human studies line. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"There is no way you're signing up for law enforcement." He turned to see a short girl, only about an inch taller than Sam, with sleek, almost black hair and blue eyes. She wore a lose fitting, tribal print dress with a lose black string belt around her waist and a string wrapped around her head like a hippie would wear. She was very beautiful.

"Why not?" He asked with a smirk. "Do I not look tough enough?"

She smirked back. "You do, it's just that you seem like the type that might not really like cops. You know, like a vigilante, fights crimes on his own." _You got that right,_ Darry thought with a slight roll of his eyes. "I'm River Osbourne, by the way." She held out her small hand.

Darry took her hand and shook it. "Darryl Taylor, though you could call me Darry, if you'd like."

"I would love to." River smiled. She got in line next to him. "So, I'm guessing you're a recent high school graduate, turning college freshmen."

Darry chuckled. "Just graduated today."

She laughed. "That's so cute. That was me last year, I'm gonna be a sophomore."

"What are you studying?"

"Environmental studies, and human studies on the side." She told him. "I can also speak Spanish, French, and Chinese."

"Impressive."

She nudged him. "Well what can you do?"

He shrugged. "I know boxing and martial arts - I'm pretty strong - and I know a bit of Spanish, though it didn't exactly stick in mind like it should've."

"Hey, you gotta practice. If you don't you'll forget it like that," She snapped her fingers to demonstrate.

Darry nodded in agreement. "That's true." He got up to the front of the line and signed up, and when he was done, he was surprised to find River still waiting for him.

"I'm guessing since you just graduated high school, you're too young to drink, huh?"

Darry chuckled. "I'm only gonna turn 20 soon."

Her eyebrows rose. "That old, really? Did you fail a grade?"

He shook his head. "No, I was home-schooled until this year, and when my siblings were being signed up, they decided I needed to be too."

"That _sucks._ " She said. She bit her lip and looked up at him a bit coyly. She took his hand and a pen and wrote something in it. When she stopped, Darry looked and found her number. "Call me sometime, and we can meet up."

"Are you saying you want to go out on a date? You don't even know me; I could be an axe murderer." Darry smirked.

She laughed. "I'll take my chances. See you around, Darry."

As she left, he stared after her. "Ooh, I see someone's interested in a girl." Zoe teased from behind him, startling the green ranger.

He turned around defensively. "Actually, she's interested in me." He held up his hand to show the two girls the number. "I didn't even ask, she just did it."

"Well, good job working the charm. She was pretty cute." Zoe said teasingly, glancing at Jordyn.

Jordyn elbowed her with a smirk. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, you're cute too," Zoe smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I better be."

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, when the others were having fun at the beach, Grinders appeared out of nowhere. The rangers gasped, shocked. They hadn't seen any attacks in almost 6 months.

Renee took her boyfriend by the arm and pushed him and Robbie back. "Go to the boardwalk, I'll call you when it's over."

Josh nodded. "Alright."

He and Robbie ran off.

Nick jumped in and kicked and punched Grinders, even grabbing one of their screwdriver swords and stabbing another in the head with it. One Grinder grabbed him by the waist but he shoved it off and threw it into a group of others.

Sam flipped a Grinder over and lifted her foot up quickly to kick another Grinder's head off. She shoved a few away before running up a wall, flipping off of it, and kicking a Grinder away.

Renee jumped away as a Grinder swung its sword at her and jumped over another. She landed on the shoulders of a Grinder and flipped backwards, gripping its head between her feet and throwing it into others. She flipped back on top of a box and jumped up, kicking it into a group of others before jumping back to the ground.

Nick grabbed one Grinders and angrily threw it it to the side. He grabbed one and flipped it hard onto the ground, smashing the ground and making ripples all around him, causing them to fall. One that was still standing came up behind him and tried to hit him with his sword, but thanks to his heighten senses, he heard the attacker and used his super speed to suddenly be behind his attackers and kick him to the ground.

Renee put her hand up, "Stop!" She commanded. The Grinders kept coming forward, but slower. Renee's power was not perfect, and it was harder to use it on monsters, robots, and superhumans than it was on normal humans. "Stop!" She commanded again, and the Grinders stopped. She then flipped over them and kicked the last one in the back, sending him flying through the others and making them all crash to the ground. She smiled in satisfaction.

Sam flipped down from the lighthouse balcony she was on top of and kicked a few Grinders away on the way down. She used her technopathy to take out the minds of the Grinders around her, and then pushed them all down with ease. "I love having powers."

Then, they were suddenly blasted back. An attackbot appeared and seemed to be modeled after balloons. "Who the hell is this clown?" Sam growled as they got to their feet.

Just as they did, Jordyn and Darry ran over. "Liela called us," Jordyn said. "I can't believe they're back."

"Let's just destroy it, we don't have time for this." Darry growled, glaring harshly at the bot.

~PRDS~

At the command center, a pair of closed eyes began to open, very slowly, as if they were glued together. The blue eyes blinked slowly a few times, trying to focus on their surroundings.

 _White ceiling. Glass walls._

Pale fingers moved ever so slightly and felt around.

 _Bed sheets. Soft. Warm._

A deep breath was taken, but stopped harshly by a severe pain, and began taking smaller breaths to compensate, though found the lungs were hooked up to a machine to breathe, and didn't need to focus on that.

A nose tried to smell the air surrounding it.

 _Clean. Sterile._

Then, ears began to work too.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

There were machines all around, the person found. Then, this person heard the door open and a loud gasp.

"You're awake!"

~PRDS~

They called their weapons. Nick, Jordyn, and Renee put their weapons together, while Darry stood behind them on the left and Sam on the right.

"Locked on target," Renee told them. "Ready?"

"Aim," Jordyn said.

"Fire!" Nick exclaimed.

Sam realized something a second too late when the bot was destroyed. The five put their weapons away and Sam looked fearfully at them.

"Guys, that bot was modeled after balloons." Sam said.

"Yeah, and?" Jordyn asked.

"I know there wasn't anything in them now, but we didn't know that. There could've been poison in them!" Sam exclaimed. "We have really gotten rusty."

"I'll agree with you on that." Renee nodded. She pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna go get Josh."

Nick gestured to the boardwalk. "I'll go with you, Robbie's probably gonna ask a ton of questions."

"Yeah, and I need to get Zoe." Jordyn agreed.

Suddenly, their morphers cut them off from doing so. "Yeah?" Nick asked.

Liela's voice came through the morpher. _"Sam and Darry are need ASAP."_

"What for?" Darry asked, a bit worried.

 _"Just.. come."_

The morphers disconnected and Sam and Darry exchanged looks. "You don't think..." Sam trailed off, tears coming to her eyes as she thought off it.

Darry shook his head. "No way." He looked to the others, who also looked nervous. "You guys go ahead, we'll call you if anything happened."

The three were reluctant but left anyways.

Darry and Sam both took a deep breath and hurried off towards the command center. When they got back, they saw Liela waiting for them in front of the infirmary.

"Is he...?" Sam trailed off again.

Liela gave an almost breathless smile. "No, just the opposite. He's awake."

The two stared at her in shock, and looked towards the glass wall, and found they still couldn't see him behind the curtain, though Kyro came out from behind the curtain. He saw them, smiled, and came out of the room.

"He's awake." Kyro said, shocked himself. "I mean, I didn't expect this since it's been so long, but he is. He pulled through, and he will continue to do so." He stopped the two before the practically ran into the room. "A few things, before you rush in there like wild animals. I took him off of the breathing tube and changed it for one under his nose. Also, keep in mind that he just woke up from a 6 month long coma. Though he may actually be quite coherent, which is pretty shocking, he's not ready to be overwhelmed by anything too loud or bright or shocking, you know? Just stay calm."

Darry and Sam nodded, and they went into the room, Sam first. Darry hung back a bit, and looked a bit guiltily at Sam. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I don't know if I can do it. If I could face him after what happened." Darry whispered back.

"It's not your fault." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "He's not gonna be mad at you, I promise." She held out her hand. "Come on, let's see our brother."

He took her hand with a small smile and let her lead him past the curtain, and there, on the bed, lied Austin. Both cringed at the sight. Every time they had seen him since the accident they had done so, or cried. Despite waking up, he still had many wires connected to his body, and the nasal canola under his nose didn't help his appeal. He was also shirtless, though his whole torso was bandaged heavily. He appeared to be sleeping when they walked in, though when they got closer, he opened his eyes.

The two stared in shock, Darry in a happy, but almost breathless sigh of relief, and Sam with her hand over her mouth and a teary smile as Austin offered them a weak, goofy smile.

"Hey guys." He said, his voice raspy and weak, but it was the most beautiful sound they had heard in a while.

Darry laughed in relief and moved around to the far side of the bed while Sam move to the closer side. They both took his hands. "Hi." Sam said softly, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Hey," Darry said also.

Austin looked at both of them. He moved his hands slowly out, making their hands fall from his, though he seemed to be offering a hug. The two gratefully went in for one, though made sure to be gentle.

"I miss you so much." Sam whispered.

"We both did." Darry added. "We love you."

"Yeah." Sam nodded against him.

Austin gave a tired smile, and squeezed them as hard as he could. "I love you guys too."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Two weeks later, Austin begins to ask questions about what happened when he was unconscious.

 **I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter, even though it was a bit shorter than what I usually do.**

 **The next chapter will be a chapter that explains everything that happened while during those 6 months, and I'm not sure whether it will have a fight scene or not, it really depends on how long I can get it to be.**

 **Just so you know, I was planning to keep Austin alive the whole time, but I enjoyed the suspense. Austin will not be up and fighting until Mission 20, which is in three chapters.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews, I love hearing them, and trust me when I say I read every single one!**

 **And I was on time this week! It may be late, but it's Friday where I am! I really hope I'm on time next week too, and Animal Guardians will also be uploaded on time this Sunday!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	19. Ep 18: Mission 18

**This episode takes place two weeks after the previous chapter, though will be mostly flashbacks to the 6 months you guys didn't see, so this isn't one of the those 'clip show' types with scenes you've already seen. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though unfortunately there isn't much action since, as you found out in the last chapter, the rangers haven't seen any attackbots for 6 months.**

 **Also, just so you guys are aware, even if you already know, italics represent flashbacks and if it's one flashback and has multiple parts it will have the word flashback between parts instead of PRDS. Another really big tip, all of the flashbacks are told from Sam's point of view, as Sam is the one relaying the information to Austin. If it were all of the rangers, it would have been the usual third person that I do.**

 **Oh, and some of it gets pretty emotional towards the end of the flashbacks, especially the one labeled** _*Two Months Ago*_ **just for a tip.**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

He took her hand with a small smile and let her lead him past the curtain, and there, on the bed, lied Austin. Both cringed at the sight. Every time they had seen him since the accident they had done so, or cried. Despite waking up, he still had many wires connected to his body, and the nasal canola under his nose didn't help his appeal. He was also shirtless, though his whole torso was bandaged heavily. He appeared to be sleeping when they walked in, though when they got closer, he opened his eyes.

The two stared in shock, Darry in a happy, but almost breathless sigh of relief, and Sam with her hand over her mouth and a teary smile as Austin offered them a weak, goofy smile.

"Hey guys." He said, his voice raspy and weak, but it was the most beautiful sound they had heard in a while.

Darry laughed in relief and moved around to the far side of the bed while Sam move to the closer side. They both took his hands. "Hi." Sam said softly, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Hey," Darry said also.

Austin looked at both of them. He moved his hands slowly out, making their hands fall from his, though he seemed to be offering a hug. The two gratefully went in for one, though made sure to be gentle.

"I miss you so much." Sam whispered.

"We both did." Darry added. "We love you."

"Yeah." Sam nodded against him.

Austin gave a tired smile, and squeezed them as hard as he could. "I love you guys too."

 **Now**

Austin smiled as he sat in a wheelchair, waiting with Sam for Darry to come home from his date with River. It had been two weeks since he had woken up, and he had hardly been out of bed due to his weaken state, so he was happy to be up and around, even if he wasn't able to walk yet.

"So, who is this River, anyway?" Austin asked, turning to look at Sam, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

Sam shrugged. "I guess she's this girl Darry met. I saw her - she's pretty."

Austin chuckled. "Is that all you know about her?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "I guess Darry doesn't want us to meet his girlfriend."

Then, the room was silent again as Sam continued to watch TV. That is, until Austin spoke up again. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" She asked, almost automatically turning her attention to him.

"So, no one ever told me how long I was.. out," He said, a bit shyly. "And I can't seem to be able to look at calendar." He noticed Sam's suddenly evasive expression. "Please, Sam, just tell me a number or a month or something."

"Well, it's Saturday," Sam said. "It's the 24th."

"Where's the Christmas tree?"

Sam sighed. "It's not December, Austin. Darry just graduated, and River is a girl he met at college."

Austin stared at her in shock before looking outside, seeing the sun shining beautifully in a sky with no clouds. It definitely wasn't winter anymore. "What?" Was all he managed to say.

"I am so sorry, Austin. It's June." Sam told him with a saddened expression.

Austin shook his head. "No, no, no, no. You're kidding, right? It's not June. Not summer June; no school June; anything June." He was beginning to get a bit frantic.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it is. Please, just calm down, it's okay now."

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "It's okay?! Sam, I've been unconscious for about 6 months, and that's okay?!"

She shrunk back a bit. "No, but at least you're awake now. I mean, me and Darry were devastated by what happened. We waited for you, by your bedside, but you didn't wake up. We couldn't just ignore life anymore, and we came up with a plan to get you on independent studies, and we did your work for you, so you passed junior year, and we worked on our own stuff, and then Darry graduated and I'm junior now. It was really hard to see you like that, but we wanted to make sure it would be okay when you did wake up."

Austin sighed, and he had tears in his eyes. Sam shook her head. "Please don't cry, Austin. I'm sorry, I wish there was something we could've done."

"It's not your fault Sam." He said, trying to keep his face stoic.

"Yes it is!" Sam exploded. "That blow was meant for me, not you."

Austin let out a humorless chuckle. "It's not like you pushed me into it. I willingly took the blow for you, and despite all of this, I don't think I'll ever regret it."

"Well I do. I don't want you to do anything like that ever again." Sam told him seriously.

"Trust me when I say I don't plan on it." Austin responded. They were silent for another moment, and again, Austin broke it. "What happened?"

Sam looked at him warily. "You don't remember?"

"I mean when I was out." Austin responded. "The last thing I remember was a blinding pain and you and Darry coming over to me and then I couldn't hear you guys and then it all went dark until I woke up in the infirmary."

"Six months is a long time, Austin." Sam cautioned. "And it was a rollercoaster of emotions. I'm not sure if you're ready to go down that road."

"Just go with the basics," Austin replied. "Please, I need to know."

Sam sighed. "Alright, well before I tell you anything, you need to know that that attack was the last one we had seen until the day you woke up."

Austin's eyebrows rose. "Six months with no attacks? That's great."

"I guess," Sam rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what was going on in there, but it had to be bad. They had to be planning something."

"Or maybe they figured they had won."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't think so." She then took a deep breath. "Alright, I guess we'll start from the beginning."

 _~Flashback~_

 _*6 months ago*_

 _Sam buried her face deep into her brother's shoulder, sobbing as she waited for Darry to do something. She could feel blood soaking her pants and the bottom of her shirt and pulled her head up. She could see Nick, Jordyn, Renee, and all of the Dino Squad rangers standing off to the side, staring in what seemed to be horror and shock._

 _"Darry?" She asked, her voice shaky. He looked up at her, extremely distraught and startled. "What do we do?"_

 _His hands were hovering above Austin as his eyes were rolling back in his head. "I-I-I don't know what to do."_

 _Sam saw Nick moving closer and snapped her head up to look at him. Darry noticed this and turned around defensively._

 _Nick held his hands up in surrender. "We need to get him back to the Command Center, now. He's gonna bleed out if we don't." He said, keeping his hands up._

 _Darry looked around. "But what are we gonna use to get him there. It's not like we're close."_

 _Renee and Jordyn ran over with a miniature row boat Sam assumed was from the lake nearby. "Here." They said, laying it on the ground._

 _Nick gestured to Darry and then the boat. "We can put Austin in the boat, and Sam can join him and I'll use my super speed and you you're super strength and we'll get him back. Jordyn and Renee can get the Dino Squad ranger back to their homes."_

 _The two girls nodded and already began to do their task. Darry took in a shaky deep breath and nodded. "Alright." He lifted Austin carefully off of the ground and into the boat, Sam sitting behind him to hold him steady. Darry then lifted the boat with ease, and Nick grabbed onto the front of it._

 _"Okay, are you ready?" Nick asked._

 _Sam saw Darry nod and it was all a blur. Suddenly they were at the Command Center._

 _Not only was the ride a blur, but so was everything else. Sam watched Darry immediately take Austin from her and practically ran to the infirmary behind him. After she saw Darry lay Austin on the bed, she and he were shoved out of the room and the door was locked. Mason stood in front of the door to prevent either siblings from getting in._

 _Sam watched as Darry yelled and tried to fight his way in before collapsing against the wall, sobbing brokenly on the floor. She, however, felt nothing. She felt.. empty._

 _Despite this, she went over to sit beside Darry, trying to comfort him. He allowed her to, though it was unsuccessful, and soon she noticed that Darry also looked like he felt nothing. Like he was numb._

 _Kyro came out of the room hours later, and Darry immediately stood. He took Sam by the arm and led her over to the living room where Nick, Jordyn, and Renee sat, the two girls having returned some time ago._

 _"Wait here." He told her, and went over to Kyro._

 _Sam watched as his face turned from hopeful, to despair once more, and Kyro allowed him in. He gestured for her to go, and she complied, ignoring Nick, Jordyn, and Renee's attempts to comfort her._

 _It was then that she saw someone who didn't even look like her brother. Actually two someones. The first someone had so many wires connected to his body he barely looked alive, and the other looked like a shell of his true self._

 _~Flashback~_

 _*5 months ago*_

 _Sam sat in the living room, writing in her journal as her therapist told her to. While she hadn't told her therapist all of what had happened, she did say that her brother had been in a bad accident and she didn't know if he would make it through it. Rose and Josh has felt bad about what had happened, and Spencer, whom knew exactly what happened, felt even worse._

 _Sam had also tried to introduce Josh to the group, and all of them were shocked to find out that Robbie was Josh's adoptive older brother._

 _She then felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see Renee. She smiled a bit sheepishly and came around the couch to sit next to her. "Hi." She said._

 _Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Hi?"_

 _"So," Renee chuckled nervously._

 _The silver ranger rolled her eyes. "Renee, what do you need?"_

 _"Okay, if you insist," Renee smiled brightly. "I need your help."_

 _"With what, exactly?" Sam looked at her suspiciously._

 _She laughed. "Nothing dangerous or anything, don't worry. I really like Josh," Sam stared at her in shock. "You know, Robbie's brother?"_

 _"I know who he is." Sam responded quickly. "You like him? Like you wanna go out with him?"_

 _Renee nodded. "Is that possible?"_

 _"I'm not sure. Wouldn't that be weird, though? I mean, it's one of your good friend's brothers."_

 _"Is it worse than Jordyn considering dating her best friend?" Renee asked._

 _Sam chuckled. "It might be."_

 _"You're only saying that because you like Nick." Renee pouted._

 _"How would you know?" Sam crossed her arms._

 _Renee rolled her eyes. "Is it not obvious? I think you should go for it, by the way."_

 _Sam shook her head. "No, no, no. Even if I do like Nick, everything would feel wrong. The timing," She gestured to the infirmary, "Austin, and.. just everything. I mean, Darry hardly responds to anything lately, I'm really concerned about him. It just isn't the right time, you know."_

 _Renee nodded. "I'm so sorry, Sam."_

 _She shrugged. "It happened, and there's nothing we can do now." She took a deep breath and mustered up a fake smile. "I'll see what I can do for you with Josh."_

 _The yellow ranger still looked worried as she looked at Sam, but said nothing on that matter. "Thanks, Sam."_

 _"No problem."_

 _Renee walked off, and Sam just leaned back into the couch and rubbed a hand over her face._

 _~Flashback~_

 _*4 months ago*_

 _"Alright, so I decided something." Jordyn spoke up out of nowhere at lunch one day._

 _Sam looked up from what she and Nick were studying, as did all of the others at the table, which included Robbie, Josh, and Zoe._

 _"What?" Renee asked, looking towards her best friend._

 _Jordyn smiled and turned towards Zoe, who was sitting beside her. "I've been contemplating this for.. two months - I've been looking into it and trying to find myself and I discovered that I think I like both."_

 _Zoe raised an eyebrow, as did most of the people at the table. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I like guys and girls."_

 _Zoe chuckled. "You're bi?" Jordyn nodded. "Really? Are you sure this isn't still your ignorance?"_

 _Jordyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not ignorant."  
_

 _"The way you said that sounded ignorant."_

 _Jordyn nudged her. "Stop, I said that for a reason." Zoe sobered and looked back at her. "The reason I've been doing that is because of you, Zoe. You're a beautiful, smart, and amazing person, and I think I really like you."  
_

 _Everyone at the table had small smiles on their faces, and Renee leaned into Josh as he kissed her on the head._

 _"Really?" Zoe asked, with a hopeful look on her face._

 _Jordyn took her hand and nodded. "I really do." She smiled at her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Zoe Lane?"_

 _Zoe looked so happy she could've been crying. She nodded. "Yeah; yeah I will."  
_

 _The two hugged tightly, and Sam turned to look at Nick. She smiled in admiration. She then looked at Darry, and frowned. He, among the group, didn't look happy. He had a forced smile, and Sam could see the pain in his eyes._

 _Just as usual for now._

 _~Flashback~_

 _*3 months ago*_

 _One day, Sam was shocked to come to the table at lunch with Darry to find Zoe asking about the bracelets they all wore._

 _"They're all color-coded." She was saying. "What are they?"_

 _Not only was Zoe, who didn't know about them being rangers, at the table, but so was Josh. Robbie was also there, though he already knew, so none of the rangers were worried about him._

 _"It's nothing, I promise." Jordyn tried to tell her as Sam and Darry sat down._

 _Zoe shook her head. "Never make empty promises, it's rude."_

 _"I'm not." Jordyn frowned._

 _"Yes, you are." Zoe crossed her arms defiantly. "Just tell me your guys' secret. It can't be that bad."_

 _Darry, whom hadn't been contributing to conversations at the table lately, or at all really, rolled his eyes. "If it's not that bad then why do you care?"_

 _Zoe turned to him and scoffed. "Because I have a feeling I know who you guys are. You're the power rangers."_

 _All of the rangers looked shocked. "That's impossible." Renee tried, but it was a weak attempt. Josh, who was sitting next to her, also looked shocked._

 _"It's really not. All of you have the color-coded bracelets that correspond to the ranger's colors, not to mention you all have the body types of the rangers, and to make it even more believable, the white ranger got hurt really bad in that fight, and Austin's not here. He had the white bracelet." Zoe responded, shocking them even further. "Besides, you guys leave every time there's a monster, even though you tell us that you're going inside for safety."_

 _"How and when did you sit down to figure this all out?" Sam questioned, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"So are you confirming I'm right?"_

 _Nick sighed and nodded grudgingly. "Yes, you're right."_

 _Zoe smiled. "I knew it. But, to answer your question, I kinda knew from the first time you guys all left during an attack."_

 _"But, no one else figured that out." Renee said, Josh nodding in agreement beside her, still shocked from what he was hearing._

 _"Well, it's easier when you know others." Zoe replied._

 _"Who?" Sam asked. "Was it from the Dino Squad team?" She looked towards Josh, then. "Spencer's an ex-ranger by the way. The blue Dino Squad."_

 _He was speechless._

 _Zoe was not. "No. My brother was ranger on another team a long time ago in a town called Welch County. It was a long time ago, like in 2013 or something."_

 _"Ten years ago?"_

 _She nodded. "He was the silver ranger, too." She nudged Sam._

 _"He must have been amazing, then." Sam chuckled half-heartedly._

 _They continued to talk all lunch, but Sam noticed Darry sitting silent next to her. Ever since Zoe had mentioned Austin, he had been quiet. Then again, he usually was._

 _~Flashback~_

 _*2 months ago*_

 _He always had that pain in his eyes._

 _The fake smile._

 _Always quiet._

 _It wasn't like Sam didn't expect it to happen, but it was so out of nowhere, and it shocked her._

 _It was mid-April, and it was raining hard. Thunder and lighting too. However, Sam was outside running. She was looking for him. For Darry._

 _The green ranger was sitting quietly in the infirmary next to Austin when Mason came to tell him dinner was ready. Darry refused, but Mason told him it was unhealthy - what he was doing. And it was._

 _However, Darry exploded at the former cyan ranger, threw him to the ground with his super strength, and proceeded to storm out of the command center, his body glowing an eerie green color._

 _Sam had seen the whole thing, and almost immediately took off after her brother, despite the others' protests that he could be dangerous. Sam knew it was, but it was her brother, and she knew she had to help him._

 _He had been heating up for months, and this was his point of explosion._

 _She ran towards the beach, where she saw him angrily throwing and punching anything he could find. Normally, if Sam saw someone doing something that looked as ridiculous as it did, she would've laughed. This, however, wasn't funny. This was pure anguish, and Sam felt horrible just seeing it._

 _Since it was evening, and a Saturday, Sam was only wearing a black tank top and gray and black plaid pajama pants, with no shoes. She was soaked in the rain, and freezing, as she imagined Darry was in his green t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes._

 _She almost ran down there, but stopped halfway when he threw a rock with a cry at the ocean and collapsed onto his knees with a cry of anguish ripping its way through his throat._

 _"Why?!" He yelled. "Austin doesn't deserve this! Why can't you do this to me instead?! He deserves a life! Please!"_

 _When nothing happened, Darry just let out a whimper and hung his head, and Sam could hear him sobbing quietly._

 _"Darry?" She asked, walking over and sitting next to him. She half expected him to yell at her and be so angry with her, but that's not what happened._

 _He looked over at her and sighed. He spoke while he continued to cry. "I couldn't save him, Sam. What am I gonna do? I didn't even know what to do when he got hurt. I'm the worst brother ever."_

 _She put her arm around his shoulders, and he leaned into her. "Don't say that, Darry. You're nowhere near the worst brother ever - you're an amazing brother, and Austin and I are so lucky to have you."_

 _Darry chuckled humorlessly. "Why would you even say that, Sam? We always argue, and now, when you need me the most, I ignore you for my own problems. I'm sorry I'm a failure._ I was never meant to be the oldest in this family _."_

 _"That's not true, Darry. I'm okay, but you're not. Just because you're the oldest, doesn't mean that your problems don't matter when we have them. You need to focus on yourself right now, and honestly, being around Austin all the time isn't helping." He opened his mouth to respond, but she continued talking. "No, listen. I know you want to be there for him, but sitting there all the time isn't helping you or him at all. You need to take a break from it and just relax, because this isn't healthy for you, and I can't have anything happen to you right now. Not with Austin down."_

 _Darry took in a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, little sister." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her close. "What would I do without you?"_

 _"Crash and burn." She joked half-heartedly. It worked, however, and Darry laughed._

 _He sobered quickly, though. "Are we gonna be okay?" Darry asked._

 _They looked out into the ocean, the rain pouring down on them. Sam nodded. "Yeah, I think so."_

 _~Flashback~_

 _*1 month ago*_

 _Sam was a bit wrong, though, for the next month, she had a breakdown. Darry, Renee, and Jordyn were not present, and Sam didn't really remember what they were doing._

 _She just felt that she couldn't handle it anymore. Darry was doing better, Renee and Jordyn were happy with their significant others, and.. well, she hadn't really been checking up on Nick, but she assumed he was alright._

 _The main reason she felt this way was because she felt as if it were her fault for Austin's injury. The blow was meant for her, not him. She didn't know why he jumped in and took it for her when it was clear to her that he deserved to live more than she did._

 _He was a great person. He was kind, giving, and never liked to start conflict. Why this would happen to someone so amazing was beyond her._

 _She sat on the living room floor, her back against the back of the couch, and she just sobbed silently. She heard someone walking towards her, but she was so caught up in her emotions that she just didn't care. It didn't matter to her that a person knew she was crying. She had every right to! Her brother was in a coma, and anyone who told her she was wrong for crying was horrible._

 _This person, however, didn't do that. He sat in front of her and pulled her towards him into a hug. She didn't realize who it was at first, though allowed him to do so, and cried into his chest. She soon realized it was Nick, and in the back of her mind knew why she really liked him, though that wasn't important._

 _She eventually calmed down and the two just sat against the back of the couch, Nick holding her tightly in his arms. Sometime during this, Darry had came back from where ever he was, and had tried to come over to help, but Nick had waved him off, and because Darry had been getting better, he decided to let Nick continue to comfort his sister because she needed someone in her life other than Darry to be close to._

 _Sam also eventually pulled away and looked at Nick. "Thank you." She said. "It means a lot that you would take the time to help me."_

 _Nick smiled at her. "It's no problem. It's always a pleasure to rescue a damsel in distress." He joked, and nudged her lightly._

 _She chuckled lightly. "I guess that means you're my knight in shining armor, then?" She smirked, tears still staining her face._

 _"I guess so, Sam Taylor." He smirked back._ _She smiled at that, and he smiled in response. "I knew you would like that."_

 _"I did." She nodded gratefully._

 _He stood up and offered her a hand up. She took it but looked at him in confusion. "How about we do a little training to get your mind off of it? We haven't trained together in a while."_

 _She wiped her face and gave a small smile. "I'd like that."_

 _He realized he was still holding her hand and let go, both of them blushing. He smirked. "Last one there has to clean afterwards." Then, he took off towards the training room, thankfully for Sam at normal speed._

 _"Wow, okay!" She smirked, chasing after him. He ran up the stairs in the recreational room and hid behind the door in the training room._

 _She ran in and looked around, not being able to find him. Suddenly, he came out of nowhere and practically tackled her to the ground, thankfully the ground was covered in training mats so it didn't hurt either of them._

 _He pinned her to the ground and the two were laughing a ton. When he had her fully pinned, the two eventually stopped laughing and just stared at each other, breathing heavily._

 _Nick made the first move, and slowly leaned down to kiss her. The two stayed in a passionate kiss for more than a few moments before breaking apart only for air._

 _Sam let out a breathless laugh. "I'm surprised at you, Nick Scott," She said, her voice low and breathless as well. "And I'm so happy you finally did that, because I've been waiting for that since I met you."_

 _Nick smiled. "Same."_

 _~End of Flashbacks~_

"And that's what happened," Sam said. "I, of course, felt bad that you couldn't give me your consent, but Darry assured me it would be okay."

Austin nodded. "I could tell it would've happened. You two were close from the moment you met, huh?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we were." She sobered and looked seriously at him. "Are you alright? After hearing all of that, I mean?"

He sighed. "I think so, Sam. It's just hard to imagine that I've missed out on so much."

"I understand that, but at least you're here now, and you're just gonna keep getting better." Sam encouraged with a smile.

"I know." Austin nodded.

"So, you're sure you're okay?" Sam asked again.

He smiled. "Of course." He gave her a side hug and squeezed her close. They broke apart a few moments later. "Now, let's go see how our big brother did on his date."

She laughed as Darry walked in through the front door. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Sam's 16th birthday has arrived, and not only that, but it's on the 4th of July! Unfortunately, the Dyna Bot interrupts their fun with explosives that may halt the 4th of July celebrations.

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me a while to write.**

 **You may notice that there is a line in the 2 months ago section that is not italicized, and that is because it is a hint to things that may come soon. Also, you may notice that Zoe was talking about her brother, who was a ranger in Welch County in 2013. This is a reference to my Ancient Animals story which is not very good, and the sequel, Animal Guardians, which I might have these rangers meet, though I'm not sure.**

 **I'll be updating Animal Guardians later this week if you guys want to read it!**

 **See you guys next week for this story!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	20. Ep 19: Mission 19

**Merry early Christmas and happy holidays for everyone! I am aware that this chapter is set in early July, but this will have some Christmas themes in it! I hope everyone has a great holiday season! Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Nick, Renee, and Jordyn sat on the couches in the living room while Darry and Austin, whom was on crutches, was standing in front of them.

"So what exactly is this meeting about?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and where's Sam?" Renee frowned, looking around the room as if she would just appear there.

Darry uncrossed his arms. "Sam isn't here; I sent her off to go run errands with Liela."

"Why?" Jordyn now frowned as well.

Austin smiled. "Tomorrow is a very special day for Sam. It's her sixteenth birthday."

"On fourth of July?!" Renee exclaimed. "Lucky!"

Darry chuckled. "Yeah, she is. Look, the reason we're talking about this now is because I thought we could take her to the fireworks ceremony tomorrow in the middle of town, but it has to be a surprise. Also, we need a cake."

"Ooh! I'll make one!" Renee smiled. "Jordyn can help me."

Jordyn turned her head quickly towards her. "No, I won't. I don't know how to cook, and I didn't know you did either."

"I'm a jack of all trades." Renee smirked confidently. She turned to Darry and Austin. "What kind of cake does she like?"

Darry looked over at Austin, and he chuckled. "We'll go to the store to look at flavors together, if you'd like."

"Are you gonna help cook too?" Renee asked, a small smile on her face.

He nodded. "Of course."

"Austin's a great cook." Darry told her. "It'll be great."

Renee stood up. "So it's settled." She gestured for Austin to follow her. "We might as well go now while she's not here."

Austin nodded and began to follow her. "True. So, you know how to drive or something?"

She chuckled a bit nervously. "No, but I'm assuming you do."

He smirked. "Yeah, come on."

She smiled brightly. "Yay!"

~PRDS~

Sam was looking through the aisles at the grocery store, looking for the flour that Liela needed while the older girl got some fruit. She spotted the flour and grabbed it, and was about to leave the aisle when two people caught her eye.

"Austin? Renee?" She asked, walking closer to them.

The two turned around, looking like deer caught in headlights. Sam peered past them looking at the selection of cake batters on the wall. She smirked. "So, what are you doing here, guys?"

"Nothing." Renee told her with a odd smile.

Sam chuckled and reached up to grab one of the cake mixes. She handed it to the yellow ranger. "I want that one. Chocolate frosting, don't skimp, and strawberries on the top and middle."

"I hate that you can do that." Renee told her, pouting.

"I didn't have to do anything to know why you guys were here. Austin always makes me a cake for my birthday, so I kind of figured." Sam responded.

"Sam?" Liela walked down the aisle, and Sam put the flour in the cart. "Renee? Austin? What are you guys doing here?"

Austin held up the cake mix. "Sam's birthday cake. Please tell me you have some strawberries in there." He put the cake mix back in Renee's handheld basket.

"Luckily, Sam told me she wanted some, so yes I do." Liela smirked.

Renee opened her mouth to speak when they heard people screaming. The four looked towards the door where, as people were running inside, a few objects that looked quite familiar to dynamite were thrown through the door.

Austin gestured the other way. "We need to get back there, now!" He ordered, and the three followed. Austin himself was a bit slower due to his crutches, but Sam and Renee pushed him a bit faster, and they were almost all the way in the back when an explosion went off, knocking all four of them to the ground.

They were all more than a bit winded, and all felt a faint ringing in their ears from it. Renee pushed herself up on her elbows and moaned. "What happened?"

Austin, who was trying to reach for at least one of his crutches, responded to her question. "There was an explosion." He touched his bracelet. "Darry, Nick, Jordyn?! Are any of you there?"

Darry was the first to respond. _"Yeah, what's up? Is something wrong?"_

"There's an attack at the grocery store. Sam and Liela are here too. We need you guys." He responded as Renee and Sam got up from the ground and ran towards the front of the store.

 _"What?! Are you guys alright?!"_ Darry exclaimed. There was a bit of wind in the background, and Austin figured he was running.

Austin nodded, even though Darry couldn't see him. "Yeah, we all are." Liela offered him a hand to stand up, and he took it with a groan. "But there was an explosion." He leaned against a wall as Liela retrieved his crutches. "A lot of people might have been hurt."

He opened his mouth to say more, when suddenly, a woman cried out. Liela had only gotten one of his crutches and handed it to him, but the other was still MIA. He looked over towards her and saw a Grinder standing over her and made a split second decision to go over there. He was limping slightly, but got close and used his crutch to hit the Grinder over the head and knock it down, and finding with joy that he didn't nearly collapse himself without the crutch.

He smirked as he heard another approach and spun around, hitting it hard too.

"Austin!" Liela hissed, going over to him and pulling him back towards her.

"Liela, I'm standing," Austin smiled brightly. "Without crutches or help or anything. I mean, I feel a bit winded, but that could just be because of the explosion."

"No, it's not." Liela said. "It's because of your injury. You're not healthy enough for fighting yet."

Austin frowned. "I'm not really fighting. Just destroying a few Grinders to save someone in need, Liela. Back off."

Liela rolled her eyes. "If I backed off, you could get hurt and be right back into the position we were in a month ago."

"Who cares? I've already missed 6 months, Liela!" He exclaimed. "Who would care about longer? I mean, maybe it would've been better if I hadn't come out of it anyways."

"Austin," Liela said worriedly.

He shook his head. "I don't need your pity." He growled. Austin turned away from her and went back to fighting off the Grinders.

Meanwhile, in the front of the store, Sam kicked the attackbot outside through the hole that was made when the explosion occurred. Just as she did so, she and Renee saw Nick, Jordyn, and Darry running towards them. As the bot tried to get back up, Darry punched it hard with his super strength, knocking it back down. He ran over to Sam.

"You guys alright?" He asked, noticing she was a bit roughed up. "Where's Austin?"

"We're fine," She nodded. "And he's inside."

Renee peered inside and saw Grinders everywhere. She was about to run in to help when she saw Austin round a corner and slam one of the Grinders hard into the corner of the aisle.

"Is he okay?" Darry asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's great." Renee responded for Sam, still watching as the white ranger grabbed things off of the shelves and threw them at oncoming Grinders. "I didn't know he was healthy enough to fight yet."

Darry and Sam looked pointedly at her. "What?"

Renee gestured towards him. "I didn't know he was healthy enough to fight yet."

"He isn't." Darry growled. He looked inside and did indeed see Austin roundhouse kick a Grinder in the face. He was about to run in there to stop him when an explosion rocked the ground, knocking them down, and throwing Jordyn and Nick back towards them.

"You two okay?" Renee asked, peering over Darry and Sam.

Nick put his thumb up while Jordyn groaned. "Just peachy." She muttered.

The five stood up and morphed. "Data Surge, Charge!"

Nick, Jordyn, and Renee immediately ran into battle while Darry looked back into the store, before Sam nudged him forward. "We'll focus on him later. We need to do this now."

Darry sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Meanwhile, Liela was helping people up and ushering them out of the store through the back when a Grinder came up and grabbed her by the arm. It swung her around and made her fall towards the glass of the freezer food. She looked over through her hair, noticing the Grinder still walking menacingly towards her.

She let out a battle cry and grabbed it by the arm, flipping it over her. She ran forward, and jumped on the top of the aisle, running across it until she reached the end and jumped down onto one's shoulders like she was getting a piggyback ride. She locked her legs around the arms of the Grinder and flipped her body backwards, letting go and landing gracefully on her feet as the Grinder fell hard to the ground. She saw Austin a little ways away and ran over, grabbing a few DVDs off of the rack near her, quickly opening them and then proceeded to throw the disks at the Grinders rushing towards the white ranger.

He turned back to look at her, a slight glare in his eyes. She scoffed. "You could at least say thanks."

Austin tripped a Grinder that was running down the aisle and stomped hard on it's back to make it stay down. "I'm not in the mood."

Suddenly, the two had their attention turned towards the entrance where the rangers were blasted back into the store. Liela ran over to them while Austin cautiously approached to looked out of the hole in the wall where he saw the Dyna Bot coming towards them.

He looked straight at the bot and was overcome with anxiety that he had never felt before seeing an attackbot or anything. He backed up, trying to get away from the bot. He touched his bracelet and tried to force himself to morph, but couldn't seem to do it.

"Don't you dare!" Sam cried, grabbing Renee's blaster and shooting it at the bot, which knocked it into the register. It growled at her before disappearing.

Darry and Sam immediately ran over to Austin, who was breathing heavily and looked shocked. "Are you alright?" Darry put a hand on his shoulder, but it was roughly shrugged off.

Austin looked at both of them before practically storming out of the store. Darry was about to go after him, but Liela stopped him. "He's upset, Darry."

"What do you mean?" Darry asked, frowning.

Liela shrugged. "He's upset about missing six months. I think he needs time to get over it."

Darry sighed and nodded, while Sam stared after the spot Austin had just left from.

~PRDS~

The next day, Sam came downstairs to find balloons and streamers everywhere, with Nick, Jordyn, and Darry standing in the middle of the room.

"Happy birthday!" They exclaimed as she walked into the living room.

She smiled. "Thanks, guys, but isn't it a bad time to be celebrating, you know, with the monster and all?"

Nick chuckled and lifted her up, spinning her around. "It's never a bad time for your birthday!" He kissed her and put her down.

Darry walked over to hug her as well, before she pulled away from him and stood in front of the others. "I feel bad, guys."

"About what?" Darry asked.

"Austin." She responded, and the three got a bit quiet. "I wanna do something special for him, but I don't know what to do."

"But, Sam, it's your birthday." Jordyn replied. "Don't you want a day to focus on yourself?"

Sam nodded. "Of course, but it just feels wrong. Austin missed so much, and I don't even know how to help him get over that."

The four were quiet for a few moments before Darry snapped his fingers. "Christmas!"

"What about it?" Nick asked.

"Well, we all bought presents for him, I figure we could go get a tree and keep him away while we set up some decorations and then give him his presents and Sam her birthday ones and have a Christmas themed party."

Sam smiled. "That's a great idea! But, where are we gonna get a tree or decorations in July?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Austin and Renee were making the cake. Renee was cutting strawberries for the cake, which was already in the oven, and Austin was mixing together some frosting.

Renee looked over at Austin, and while she thought he wasn't looking, she stuck a strawberry in her mouth. He reached over and hit her lightly on the arm with the spoon he was using to make the frosting.

She looked over at him with her mouth open. "How did you see that?"

"I could see you out of my peripheral vision." He made a gestured from his eye towards her.

She pouted as she then gestured to the frosting on her wrist. "So you put frosting on me?"

"I was gonna ask you to taste it anyways." He licked part of the spoon himself and smirked. "I think it's good."

She wiped the frosting off of her wrist with a nearby napkin and snatched the spoon from him before he could eat all of it on the spoon. She put the spoon in her mouth and smiled as she took it out. "Oh my god, that is amazing, Austin!" She exclaimed. "Where did you learn that?"

He shrugged. "I've always had a knack for cooking. I really enjoy it."

"You should go to cooking school! This is great!" Renee told him.

Austin smiled. "You think? I'm not sure if it's _that_ good."

She hit his arm lightly. "Don't even! It's fantastic."

"Thanks." He said. He reached over and showed her another bowl which contained a chocolate drizzle of sorts. "Would you like to try this too?"

She smiled. "I would love to!" She nodded.

He dipped a clean spoon in it for her and offered the spoon to her, but she just opened her mouth. He chuckled as he put the bowl down. "Okay, then." He put the spoon in her mouth and pulled it out slowly as the two stared at each other. "How was that?" He asked quietly.

"That was good." She responded in a similar tone.

The two began to move closer to each other and their lips barely grazed each other when they were shocked out of it by the oven beeping. They immediately broke away, staring in shock at each other.

"We shouldn't have done that, Renee." Austin said, putting oven mitts on to begin taking the cake layers out of the oven. "You have a boyfriend."

Renee bit her lip and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know."

He finished put the two layers on the cooling rack and turned to her. "It can't happen again."

"But.. what if I want it again?" Renee asked more quietly than even before.

Austin turned to stare at her. "Why would you want it again? You love your boyfriend! You've been together for like 7 months and you haven't even seen me until a month ago."

"Well, I knew you before that! The first time I saw you you helped me and Jordyn fight off those monsters, and basically saved my life. I didn't know what it was that I felt back then, but I do now!" Renee exclaimed.

Austin shook his head. "This is wrong. You have a boyfriend, and he loves you and I know you love him back. We can't do this, Renee."

"Of course I love him, but maybe I love you too!" Renee told him.

He sighed. "I don't think that you're thinking straight. How could you love me? You barely know me!"

"Not true! I know that you're just a great person, and you always have a positive way of thinking and looking at things. I know that things are hard for you right now, and that you're having a hard time finding positives. I know that you care so much for others, even more than yourself, or else you wouldn't have jumped in front of Sam that day." Austin looked away from her. "I can make this right, trust me!"

"Renee, there's no way you can make this right! I'm not going to let this happen to you! You have a boyfriend, and I want you to stay with him. He makes you happy, and you make him happy." He took a deep breath. "Just enjoy it. I bet he's a great guy."

She looked down in shame. "He is."

He nodded. "And he's lucky to have someone as amazing as you. Just keep him for as long as you can, Renee. You never know when something will happen to someone."

She sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry, Austin."

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay, I appreciate the effort." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"Are we okay?" She asked, biting her lip.

He nodded. "Of course."

~PRDS~

Later that day, Darry had managed to get everyone out of the house besides himself without Austin seeing the display in the living room. The rangers were walking towards the middle of town, laughing and talking. Sam was on Nick's back as he gave her a piggyback ride, Jordyn had invited Zoe and they were holding hands as they walked, as were Darry and River, who he had invited. Without asking Renee, Nick had invited Robbie and Josh, the latter of whom was more than happy to walk with his girlfriend, making it extremely awkward for Austin and Renee, even though they had both said it was alright between them.

Suddenly, as soon as they got there, they noticed destruction everywhere. Nick held them all back as the Dyna Bot came out of nowhere and cackled on top of the stage. Grinders also appeared all around them.

Nick let Sam down, and Zoe and Robbie began to pull Josh and River back, the latter of whom was questioning them. Austin stood with the rangers, though he could feel his anxiety level rising quickly.

Darry put a hand in front of him. "You stand back and make sure they don't get hurt." He gestured to their friends hiding behind a car. "You're not ready to fight a full bot yet, Austin. Next time, alright?"

He sighed and nodded. "Alright."

He ran over to their friends while the rangers ran in. Nick ran over and kicked a Grinder down before grabbing one by the arm and throwing it towards others. He flipped over some chairs left by people who were getting ready to watch the display and punched another hard in the chest. He used his super speed to run behind an oncoming Grinder before punching it down.

Jordyn turned invisible when she got surrounded by a group of Grinders. They looked around in confusion when suddenly they were all swept off of their feet by Jordyn, who jumped over the fallen Grinders and flipped another one over her head and onto the ground.

Renee put her hand up. "Stop!" She commanded, and the Grinders began to slow down. "Stop!" She said again, and the Grinders finally stopped. She ran through them, pushing them all over, making them hit the ground hard.

Darry was punching through various Grinder with his sheer strength, his arms glowing an eerie green as he did so. He reached over and grabbed a leftover fold out table and smashed it hard over a Grinder's head. He looked over and noticed River watching him from behind the car in awe. He smirked and nodded his head in greeting at her.

Sam flipped back and grabbed a Grinder by the head, keeping her hands on the ground, and then flipped it back, making it land hard enough in the ground to make an indent. She quickly got surrounded by Grinders, though she smirked. Her eyes turned silver and suddenly, all of the Grinders fell to the ground around her.

Austin watched them from the car their friends were behind as River was being explained the whole thing by Robbie, Zoe, and Josh. Suddenly, when Austin wasn't looking, a Grinder hit its sword against the car right where Austin was sitting, leaving him barely enough time to move out of the way to avoid decapitation. The others backed up as they didn't know how to fight.

Austin grabbed the Grinder's wrists and flipped him over. Austin ran up the car and kicked another incoming Grinder. "Back off!" He growled. One Grinder grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him off of the car, leaving him winded as he hit the ground. The Grinder began to pull him back towards the fight. Austin's eyes glowed a white color as he tried to use his power, but he couldn't find it in him to do so.

He opted to kick the Grinder with his other foot and scrambled back to destroy a few other Grinders that were terrorizing Robbie, Zoe, Josh, and River.

Meanwhile, the others had finished off of the Grinders, and Sam noticed the Dyna Bot trying to run away. She growled and ran up to the stage, seeing a few fireworks and lighters around. She knocked the fireworks sideways and lit them.

The fireworks blew off and went straight for the attackbot, who it hit straight on and destroyed it.

The rangers all regrouped with the others, and Darry led them all back to the command center, none of them talking or joking around now. However, when they got back to the command center and walked in, most of them were shocked at all of the work Darry had put into making the living room seem like Christmas.

Austin looked the most shocked, and turned to Darry after noticing his smug look. "What is all of this?"

Darry smiled. "Sam wanted to help you out a bit about missing six months and we decided to do this for you. We all had presents for you, but we didn't know what to do with them until now."

Austin looked close to tears. "Really?"

Darry wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "Yeah. You wanna open presents with Sam?"

The white ranger nodded, and as the rangers were about to do that, they heard sounds from outside.

"What was that?" Nick asked cautiously.

They all went outside to check it out, and were shocked to find Liela, Mason, and Kyro setting off fireworks from the beach. All of them ran down to the beach to greet them and express their gratitude for setting off the fireworks.

Everyone sat down and cut the cake, after singing happy birthday to Sam, and watched the fireworks show. All of the couples were kissing under the romance of the fireworks, even Darry and River, who hadn't been together that long.

Austin noticed Renee kept glancing over at him while she was making out with Josh. He ignored her in hopes of her happiness with her boyfriend.

Mason tapped him on the shoulder, and him and Kyro pulled him aside while no one was paying attention. "Austin, we saw you fighting on the monitors, and it was great." Mason told him.

"I think you're ready to fight again." Kyro interrupted Mason, who had opened his mouth to say more. "Full time, all monsters, you know."

Austin stared at them in shock for a while before shaking his head. "No, no, no. I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Kyro asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"I just can't." Austin kept shaking his head. "I'm not ready to face the attackbots yet. Please don't tell the others."

Kyro gave him a look of concern. "Austin..."

"No!" He growled in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't notice. "I'm not ready, and I don't want you to tell the others. Please, don't."

Kyro sighed. "Okay, just let me know when you're ready, because I know they want you back."

Austin stared at him with conflicted emotions. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it in favor of keeping quiet. He just walked away and sat back down in the sand to watch the fireworks and enjoy his Christmas in July.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Austin struggles with his decision of whether he wants to come back to the team or not, and is forced to make a quick decision when no one but Renee is left to fight an attackbot.

 **So, was it a shock that Renee likes Austin? I don't think I've ever really mentioned it before, so it may be a bit out of the blue. Also, what about Austin wanting to keep it a secret from the others that he's okay to fight again?**

 **I again hope you guys have happy holidays and a merry Christmas! See you guys soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	21. Ep 20: Mission 20

**Hey guys, sorry I took a while to get this chapter out. Happy New Years, though! I hope the first week or so of the year has been good so far! Anyways, here's the chapter!**

 **Vance is portrayed by Robert Buckley**

* * *

 _"Austin can handle this, I know he can."_

 _"It'll be great, having him back again! I can't wait!"_

 _"It'll really be great to have a full team again."_

 _"Agreed."_

 _"There's no one better for the job!"_

All of these things rushed through Austin's head as he stood in front of the Lightning Bot, rain pouring down his face, thunder crackling from above. Renee laid on the ground, demorphed, staring at the still unmorphed Austin. Jordyn, who had been the least injured, took the others back to the command center when Renee and Austin were still fighting off the Grinders.

"Come on, Austin," She whispered under her breath. "I know you can do it."

Austin could faintly hear her from behind him, but didn't say anything. He took in a shaky breath.

The Lightning Bot taunted him. "You'll never be able to do it! You're gonna die, white ranger, and I'm gonna be the one to do it!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" A male voice called from behind the attackbot. He was wearing all black and his face was partially covered by the darkness, but from what they could see, this man was quite tall, about an inch taller than Austin, standing at about 6'2, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Austin smiled. Someone was here to help him! The man's eyes suddenly began to glow black. "If anyone's gonna kill Austin, it's gonna be me!"

Austin's smile dropped. He held his hand out towards the man, his eyes glowing an unsure white. "Who are you?"

The man turned to Austin with a smirk. "You don't remember me, do you? No, of course you wouldn't! You were so young."

Austin gave him a look. "What?"

The man began to laugh at him, and Austin stood there, his hand coming down to be at his side once more. He touched his morpher with his other hand and swallowed hard.

 ***Earlier That Day***

 _Shifter smirked as he pulled the ropes tight against Austin's body, pinning him to the tree. Three of the other rangers were laid out in front of him, unconscious - Renee, Darry, and Sam. Nick and Jordyn weren't there, Austin assumed the bot had already killed them._

 _Shifter picked up Renee next, holding her up by the hair. She moaned in pain, despite being deeply unconscious. Shifter smirked when he saw Austin's frightened look intensify._

 _"Don't hurt her! I swear, I'll kill you!" Austin yelled, struggling to escape his bonds._

 _Shifter laughed at him. "You can't kill me, Austin."_

 _Austin stared in shock. "What? What are talking about?"_

 _"You can't kill me because I've already killed you!" Shifter yelled, throwing Renee off to the side like a rag-doll, her body making a sickening crunch as it hit the wall. "You don't get it Austin! You're dead! This is your personal hell! This is you torture! Living everyday in fear, only to have dreams about me when you sleep! Pathetic!"_

 _Austin had tears begin to roll down his face. "No! I was a good person! I don't deserve this!"_

 _"You're impure, Austin! Those who are impure don't get what they want!" Shifter yelled._

 _Austin swallowed hard. "Impure?"_

 _Shifter ignored his comment. "You may be alive physically, but you're not living! You're just surviving. You can't even help yourself, let alone your friends! I guess that makes you a bit tied up, doesn't it?"_

Suddenly, Austin bolted up in bed, sweaty and shaken from his dream. His alarm was blaring in his ear and he reached a shaky hand over to turn it off. He also heard thunder from outside, which was odd for mid-July, though he didn't pay it much mind. He noticed his morpher laying on the bedside table next to his phone and stared at it for a moment, his hand resting near his phone.

He was stopped in his staring when his door opened and Darry poked his head in the room. "Hey, breakfast is..." He trailed off, noticing how his brother looked very pale and nervous. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, and walking towards him.

"Uhh..." Austin didn't know what to tell him. Of course he wanted to tell his brother what was going on, and of course he trusted him, but he didn't want to worry him. "I just..." He trailed off again, and sighed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Darry asked quietly, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Austin nodded, a bit embarrassed.

The green ranger sighed and nodded. "I figured this would happen. I had so many nightmares, ever since it happened. I can't stop thinking about it sometimes. Sam had really bad ones too, she would wake up screaming, and I would try to help her, but she just threw me out of her room and cried to herself. I wasn't good place back then, and I eventually just stopped going to help. She was the strong one, for both of us."

Austin smiled fondly. "She told me. I'm sorry this happened, Darry. I really am."

Suddenly, Darry turned to him, very angry. "Don't you _ever_ say that. EVER! This was _not_ your fault, do you hear me?"

"Darry, I..."

"NO!" Darry cut him off. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. I am so proud of you for what you did, and though I hope you never do anything like that again, I really believe that what you did was more heroic than anything any of us have done in the time we've been rangers."

Austin looked down in shame. "Darry, I'm not a hero."

"What are you talking about, Austin?" Darry frowned. "You're a great ranger, and most definitely a hero."

He shook his head. "I'm not anymore. I feel so different, Darry. I haven't been truly happy, at all, since I woke up. Everything has changed."

Darry looked at him worriedly, and Austin knew he had said too much. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not that big of a deal." Austin told him, trying to avoid further conversation. "It's probably just because I'm still getting used to everything, and because I can't really fight."

"Well, that'll change soon, obviously." Darry lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You're really back up to par. You might even be better than before. It's incredible, you've been doing great. Not only that, but you were great in that last fight."

Austin scoffed. "I barely did anything."

Darry rolled his eyes. "I saw what you did, and it was great. You'll be back out there sooner than you know."

"Thanks, Darry," He forced a smile. "I feel a lot better, now."

Darry smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "That's what I'm here for. If you ever need anything, you can always talk to me." He stood up. "Now, as I was saying, breakfast is served, and we got Liela's special pancakes."

Austin nodded. "I'll be down soon."

"Alright." Darry left the room, and Austin let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and fell back into his bed.

 _I just don't feel the same. I don't think I ever will._

~PRDS~

After breakfast, the rangers decided to burn it off at training. While Darry and Jordyn and Nick and Sam sparred, Renee sat down on the bench next to Austin.

"I hope you don't feel awkward around me now." Renee told him.

Austin rolled his eyes. "No, why would I?" He snorted.

Renee sighed. "I just.. I don't know what overcame me. I mean, the first time I saw you, I thought you were _so_ hot, like I'm guessing a lot of girls probably do. Then, you, as the white ranger, saved me and Jordyn, and I didn't even know it was you, but there was something about it that I knew was special. Obviously, I found out you were a ranger, and that just made me crush a bit harder, I mean, come on. And that was after I had just broken up with Nico, too, so that was just crazy. And, finally I watched you jump in front of that attack for your sister, and that really got me, but you were in a coma, and Josh was _so_ nice and everything and I thought, what the hell? He's cute and nice, and what's not to like?"

"Exactly." Austin replied, not looking at her. "What's not to like?"

"He's not you, that's what's not to like." Renee told him. "I can't just get over this. Besides, do you know how upset he's gonna be when he finds out we kissed?"

"I'd say pretty upset."

Renee nodded. "Yeah, which is why I _cannot_ tell him."

"Renee, I don't want to be that guy that breaks you two up, nor do I wanna be the guy that swoops in and starts dating someone else's ex when they've just broken up. That's not cool." Austin said, finally looking towards her. "Besides, you guys have been dating for 6 months now, there must be something you like about the guy."

"A ton of things." Renee agreed. "But, he's not Austin Taylor." She nudged him, but he flinched away from her. "Come on, don't do that. Don't distance yourself from me."

Austin scoffed. "If I don't, you're just gonna continue to do all of this, and I don't think I'm gonna be able to do anything about it much longer."

Renee blushed and smirked. "I knew you liked me."

"Well, you are beautiful, and a great person. There's nothing not to like. I just don't feel comfortable about this whole situation." Austin told her, avoiding looking at her once more.

"It isn't ideal," Renee nodded. "But we'll work it out eventually."

Austin gave her a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Everything always works out in the end. We will just like everything else." Renee told him, matter-of-factly.

Austin smirked. "Oh yeah? Everything?"

"Everything." Renee said.

"Well, I hope you're right about that." Austin responded.

~PRDS~

When the alarm sounded and the other rangers were sent out to fight a monster, despite Austin knowing he was capable of fighting, he stayed behind in the training room. He looked at the punching bag on the side of the room and went over to go punch at it.

He began just punching it like he normally would, not too hard, but hard enough to make it move back a bit.

Then, it became a bit more intense. He began punching it harder.

Suddenly, he let out a cry and kicked it down so hard that it made a very loud noise against the floor, and even a small dent.

Mason appeared in the doorway, and saw what happened and nodded at him. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Austin scoffed. "What do I have to be afraid of?"

The ex-cyan ranger rolled his eyes. "Please. You can stand there and keep acting like everything is okay and that you're perfectly fine, but you and I both know that you're not."

"So?" Austin crossed his arms. "What can you do to help me?"

Mason shrugged. "Probably nothing. All I can do is tell you something."

"What?"

"Well," Mason started, "I remember when I was a ranger, before I left for Urau, one of the other rangers, Reese, I'm guessing you probably remember him, got hurt really bad. I remember my dad calling me and telling me that he wasn't doing that good - that he was feeling useless and couldn't do much. Now, he wasn't scared, like I know you are, but things were looking really down for him. He ended up having to go out and fight anyway because the others were under a spell, but he did it. He destroyed the monster. It wasn't easy, but he did it. You can too, Austin."

Austin looked down in shame. "But, I can't. I have nightmares and flashbacks and it's just hard to deal with. I'm not the same person I used to be. I don't think I ever will be."

"That's understandable." Liela spoke as she walked in. "Sorry to intrude, but Mason's right. Look, even before the Dino Squad rangers, and even before you guys, we had a ranger team, one of the longest running, actually."

"Really?" Mason rose an eyebrow.

Liela smirked. "Yeah. They were around before Va... any of our teams. They were around about... 20 years ago? Way before Dino Squad, and we actually were planning to make one before you guys, but things changed." She shook her head. "That's not the point, though. Look, we had a white ranger on that team too, and he was also badly injured, very similarly to you, actually. Look, that guy, Royal was his name, was deeply afraid to come back as a ranger, but he did it because he knew it was the right thing to do, no matter how afraid he was. He knew that getting hurt was just part of the job."

"What happened to him, and the rest of the team?" Austin asked.

Liela sighed. "Well, the green ranger, Elias, turned out to be working with Deboss, and tried to destroy the team. Luckily, they stopped him, but in doing so, he passed on. Then, their final battle came. The other four fought bravely, but, one-by-one, Royal, Dee, Sabrina, and Levi were all destroyed. It was very hard on Kyro and I, we were very close to them, but they were gone, and we couldn't do anything about it."

Mason wrapped an arm around Liela. "I'm sorry."

Liela forced a smile. "It's over now; I'm just glad they're not suffering."

Austin took in a deep breath. "I need to go help them, don't I?"

The two nodded. "It's for the best. "

 ***Now***

The man began to laugh at him, and Austin stood there, his hand coming down to be at his side once more. He touched his morpher with his other hand and swallowed hard.

"Austin, please do something," Renee whispered.

Austin took in a shaky breath and touched the gem on his morpher. "Data Surge, Charge," He said.

A bunch of white 0's and 1's began to overtake his body, and transformed him into the white ranger once more. He felt a familiar surge of power rush through his veins and smiled slightly under his helmet.

"Data Surge White Ranger," He took in a deep breath and stood as strongly as he could in front of the two.

The man looked at him and smirked. "You think that's gonna protect you, little brother?" He laughed. "You're very mistaken."

 _Little brother?_ Austin thought. _That's not Darry, and we don't have any other brothers.. do we?_

Austin brought is hands together and formed and energy ball between the two, looking up at the sky. He saw the perfect opportunity and threw the ball towards a lightning strike. Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The energy ball and lightning struck each other hard, causing a blast that knocked Austin and the attackbot off of their feet. The monster jerked like it was hurt badly, and the sky slowly began to clear up.

The man, however, wasn't even fazed. Austin stood up and looked at him in confusion. In the sun he could see him more properly, seeing various scars across the left side of his face, and something almost familiar about him. The man had mentioned they had met before, when Austin was very young, which explained how he looked so familiar and so new at the same time.

The man walked over to the monster and hoisted it up against a car. He created a black version of what looked like a ball of energy that Austin could create, and shoved it straight into the monster, promptly destroying it.

He then waltzed over to stand in front of Austin. He shook his head. "I can't believe you don't remember me. Your own brother."

"What are you talking about?" Austin growled, stepping into a more defensive stance. "I only have one brother."

He chuckled. "Did Darry tell you that, or is that just an assumption?"

"Who are you?!" Austin asked, clenching his fists angrily.

"Does the name Vance ring a bell?" He asked with a smirk.

Actually, Austin did in fact know that name, though considering he had only been out of the command center for less than a year, and practically half of that he was in a coma, he could usually keep track of the people he knew on his hands. Vance was a recognizable name, but Austin didn't know where from.

Vance noticed his hesitation in answering. "I'm guessing it does, then, Ausie-boy." He laughed. "You were only about five when you last saw me, so don't feel too bad about not remembering." He looked past Austin to Renee, who was pushing herself up. "Ahhh, nice job with that one. Too bad you're not gonna be alive long enough to enjoy her."

Austin didn't respond, and just helped Renee up, allowing her to lean on him.

"You know, I'm not feeling it right now. I'm not in the mood, to kill anyone, right now." Vance put his blaster in its holster and smirked at them. His eyes turned black as he stared at them. "You're not gonna tell anyone about this conversation, especially not Darry."

The two felt dazed for a moment after he finished before getting back to normal. When they did, Vance simply winked at them before disappearing into thin air.

Austin demorphed and stared at the place Vance was for a moment before feeling Renee stumble against him. He turned to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't think I can walk back," She told him.

Austin sighed and lifted her up bridal carry style. Despite getting over his fear, he still felt very different than he used to. He felt worthless, and didn't really care very much. Not only that, but he felt angry and irritable almost all the time. He didn't understand it.

After being silent for a while, Renee touched is cheek lightly. She noticed he didn't pull away. "Are you okay, Austin?"

"If you could hide it from everybody, and I mean everybody, I wouldn't mind," Austin said, looking at her face with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Renee looked down for a moment. "But, you said it was wrong, and it is, right?"

"Yeah, but.. I just don't care very much, Renee. Things have changed a lot since I woke up. I feel different. I could die tomorrow, and never get a chance with you. I don't care about Josh, or anybody else. I like you, a lot. You and the others are actually some of the few things I can bring myself to truly love and care about. If you want this, I'm all for it." Austin told her.

"It's still wrong, isn't it?" Renee asked.

"Completely." Austin nodded. "Sometimes wrong is fun. I'm leaving it up to you. You can date me behind his back, or you can break up with him. I can't do either for you."

"Is it wrong that I'm gonna say yes?" She said.

"Still very wrong, but.. I don't care." Austin smirked.

Renee suddenly launched herself closer to him and kissed him hard on the lips. "We can't tell anyone."

"I know." Austin nodded, and kissed her back.

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Kyro, who had been watching the fight, sat back hard in his seat. Liela walked in.

"I took care of most of their injuries, they should be okay... What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Kyro tapped a few buttons and froze over a photo of Vance. Liela stared in shock. "Is that...?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Kyro nodded. "Vance isn't dead, but he's out to kill."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** The rangers are faced against their most powerful enemy, Red Code, and are forced to gain more power, with the help of the Dino Squad rangers.

 **So, I'm gonna explain the situation with Austin and Renee. Yes, Renee is now cheating on her boyfriend. No, her goal was not to do that. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings, but she's feeling very strong emotions towards Austin. Austin is experiencing PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder, for those of you that don't know) from his accident. He's changed. He's finding it very difficult to be happy and care about things the way he used to, and eventually decides that he can't keep pretending to care when he really doesn't. It's not that he doesn't want to care, it's just that he can't bring himself to do so.**

 **Now, about Vance. As you can tell from the description of the next episode, the rangers will fight Red Code, who has been the 'big bad' of the story. You can probably also guess that he will be defeated, from common knowledge of Power Rangers, as new villains have come in before. Vance is not working for Red Code, and wants nothing to do with it. Red Code is not aware of Vance's presence. Vance will become the new 'big bad', as I feel that Red Code is not exciting or very frightening. You will learn a lot about his character soon, and you'll find a lot of shocking things will be coming up.**

 **Also, the other team of rangers will also be explored in more depth, just wait. I have a plan for them too.**

 **I'm guessing this chapter had a few surprises in it (which I already explained, but still) and I'll them sink in with you guys. I know something like Renee and Austin's relationship may be criticized, but I'm excited for the direction I'm going with this, because it's going to be one of the key things that moves this story along.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for the VERY long author's note, but I felt that I needed to explain somethings so they wouldn't be too confusing.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	22. Special II: Ultimate Surge

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while to get this out (I feel like I'm always saying that haha), but this took me a while to write.**

 **This is the second 'special' in the series, and the last one. This story is about at the halfway point now, and the rangers are finally gonna face off against Red Code, and just in time too because an awesome author,** ** _PerryTheBrave_** **created an opening video for my story, and it's very good! I just wanna thank him so so much for doing such good work on it! He's a great author, and I highly recommend his stories! Go check them out!**

 **Also, this chapter might get a little confusing, but hopefully you'll get it by the end. If not, feel free to leave questions in the reviews or PM me, and I'll respond accordingly. Now, onto the story!**

 **Levi is portrayed by David Lambert**

 **Sabrina is portrayed by Eliza Taylor**

 **Royal is portrayed by Brendan Dooling**

 **Dee is portrayed by Lindsey Morgan**

 **Elias is portrayed by Tom Williamson**

* * *

Deep underground in Red Code's lair, Vance stood behind a wall, peering into the main room. The large computer screen that used to be Red Code was off, which Vance believed could never occur unless Red Code was gone for good.

Vance thought this to be quite strange considering there had been attackbots coming out to attack the city, and often couldn't come out unless they were programmed or ordered to do so. He didn't trust that Red Code was gone. There was no way.

Vance made a small energy ball with his hand and threw it at Red Code, who immediately came back online and shot a laser out of the side of his screen.

"Who dares to disturb me?" His deep voice bellowed.

Vance stepped out warily and put his hands out at his sides, energy collected in both of his hands. "I am Vance Taylor, and I'm here to take over your underground palace as my own."

Red Code began to laugh. He shot another laser out of nowhere from a place Vance couldn't even see and shot him back to the wall. Vance laid against the wall and didn't move. Two Grinders came out and dragged him out of the room.

"No one can ever beat me." Red Code cackled.

 **~Cue Opening (link on my profile)~**

After an attack against them, the rangers sat in the living room, beaten and tired. They had fought against the most recent attackbot, but failed to destroy it, and were forced to retreat when the battle got too tough.

"What are we gonna do?" Renee asked, frowning. "We can't even defeat an attackbot anymore, how are we gonna fight when we meet Red Code?"

"Thanks for the optimism, Renee." Jordyn rolled her eyes. "We can always count on you."

Renee pouted. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't have any ideas, and its not like you're giving us any." She turned towards Sam. "Sam, you're the smart one. Do you have any ideas? At all?"

Sam shrugged. "The only thing I could think of is getting new powers or something or the sort. There's really not much we can do."

"But, how would we get new powers?" Nick asked. "I mean, that sounds impossible."

Suddenly, a loud bang caught their attentions. They turned towards the front door to see Mason practically fall through the front door and land hard on the ground.

"Mason?!" All of the rangers stood and Nick and Darry ran over to help the boy up.

"Are you alright?" Renee asked as the other rangers rounded the couch to get closer.

"For now," Mason said, for once actually looking scared. "Someone tried to kidnap me!"

The rangers were shocked. "What?" Nick asked. "Who?"

Mason shrugged. "I have no idea! I've never seen the guy in my life!"

"What did he look like?" Sam asked.

"Umm... He was average height, dark skin, brown hair, brown eyes."

Austin rolled his eyes. "That could be anybody. Anything distinguishable?"

Mason thought for a moment. "He was with some other people, all five of them wearing cloaks; his was green. Oh, and he has a scar right here," He pointed to his left cheek. "And on his hand. Really gnarly too."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Dee was pinned down and knew she had to do something, even if she desperately didn't want to._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered._

 _She grabbed a piece of glass from the broken mirror and stabbed it hard into Elias' hand. He screamed in pain._

 _"You bitch!" He bellowed, coming back at her._

 _Dee swung her arm up and cut his cheek, and blood began dripping down his face as he held it in pain._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Alright," Nick nodded. "You can't leave until we catch this guy, and we'll do it as fast as we can. Who knows who else this guy or his buddies could try to kidnap."

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Robin and Alice were walking down the street in a quiet part of town, talking and giggling about old times.

"Remember when we went ice skating that one time?" Alice asked.

Robin nodded and laughed. "Yeah, and I kept falling the whole time." Then, Robin's phone rang. "Hello? Jesse? Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! What?!" Robin looked extremely alarmed, and Alice listen on in worry. "What's going on?! Jesse?! Jesse?!" Robin put her phone down. "I think something happened to him! We gotta get back!"

"Not so fast girls." A voice from behind startled them.

They turned around and glared at the figure behind them. "Who are you?" Robin demanded. "And what did you do with my boyfriend?!"

The person laughed. " _I_ didn't do anything. That's all Eli's job." She smirked. "My job is get you two."

The two girls got into fighting positions but the girl laughed. "Oh please, I've been doing this a lot longer than you," She reached into her cloak and shot a blast straight at them, throwing them back.

Alice was immediately unconscious, but Robin wasn't. She watched as the girl came forward and began dragging them away. While not unconscious, Robin was far too weak to fight back. She looked up and saw a key card dangling from inside the girl's cloak. It was for Sol Valley Medical Center. That was the last thing she saw before she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Audrey," An older, short nurse said. "As my assistant, you will be dressing, bathing, and feeding my patients while also offering support and kindness to them throughout their stay here."_

 _"You can call me Dee, if you want," She pointed out, but the nurse just gave her a look. "Okay, nevermind. So, when do I become a nurse?"_

 _The nurse chuckled. "When you have the right training for it, but for now you do what I say only."_

 _Dee sighed and nodded. The nurse handed her a sheet of paper that told her what to do before going to attend her patients. Suddenly, when Dee turned around, she was approached by a young woman, looking to be about her age._

 _"Can I help you with something?" Dee asked a bit coldly._

 _The young woman nodded. "My name is Liela, and you can definitely do something for me."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Meanwhile, Spencer and Reese were eating lunch at a small cafe with surprisingly very little people around. They were at a table in the back, and became so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice people collapsing at their tables after being shot with a tranquilizer from a gun being held by a man in a white cloak.

The man shot down the workers as well, warning them to be quiet as he approached the two ex-rangers. Spencer was the first to notice the man coming near, but didn't see the gun. The man instead picked up their order and brought it over to them.

"I believe this is yours," He said in a monotonous voice.

The two looked at him strangely, and Reese was the first to speak up. "Since when does Starbucks, especially in this part of town, serve people to their tables?"

The man smirked. "Can't a guy serve the ex-defenders of the Earth without being questioned?"

Spencer and Reese exchanged looked. "Excuse me?" Spencer asked.

"You heard me."

Reese stood up. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"No need to get angry," The man put his hand up in a mock surrender. "Besides, I'm not the one who revealed myself as a ranger to everybody after I were done, that was you and your whole team."

Reese glared at him. "You know, we get a lot of comments about that stuff, some good, some bad, but none as suspicious as you. Now, I recommend that you step away from my brother and I before..." Before Reese could finish what he was saying, the man pointed the gun at him.

The ex-silver ranger stared in shock while Spencer made a move to stand, before the man put his hand out to stop him. Spencer glared. While the man was distracted with Spencer, Reese hit the gun up and pushed the man to the ground. The two made a move to run, but the man was quick to shoot at Reese, who was hit in the leg and suddenly felt very tired and heavy, and fell to the floor unconscious before he could make it to the door.

"Reese!" Spencer turned back to grab his brother but the man hopped up on a table and kicked him back.

Spencer growled and stood back up, grabbing the man by the legs and flipping him back off of the table. The man fell, his cloak falling open, revealing his face and, because his shirt came up a bit when he fell, a nasty scar in the middle of his abdomen and something that looked like a morpher attached to his belt.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Royal felt them carrying him back, but his body felt so heavy and numb that he just laid limply between the four of them, groaning every time his injury was jostled and all of the feeling in his body came back because of it._

 _"You'll be alright, Royal," Dee was saying, though it sounded as if he were underwater, and it kind of looked like it too. "Kyro and Liela will fix you up and you'll be good as new." She sounded very distraught._

 _"Yeah, man, what she said." Elias did a motion that looked similar to nodding, though Royal couldn't be sure._

 _"Guys," He choked out, causing them all to move their attention to him. "I_ _f I die, I want you guys to know that being a ranger was the best thing that ever happened to me, no matter what the consequences. You wanna know why? Because I never would've met you guys without it."_

 _The other rangers all said things that sounded like they were assuring him that he wouldn't die, but everything was blending together so sickeningly that Royal wasn't so sure. That was the last thing he remembered until he woke up._

 _~End of Flashback~_

The ex-blue ranger stared in shock, and was unfortunately too slow to dodge a tranquilizer shot at him, and passed out next to his brother.

Royal stood up and huffed. "That was a bit harder than I thought." He commented to himself as he put the gun back in his belt and began to drag the two ex-rangers away.

~PRDS~

Nathan was getting ready in him and Scott's room while the latter was supposed to be waiting outside for him to get ready for their date. Despite getting married and everything, the two were still very engrossed in their 'honeymoon phase' and loved nothing more than spending time together.

"Scott, what time are our reservations?" He called through the door as he buttoned up the last button on his shirt. After a moment of no answer, Nathan frowned. "Scott?" He stood by the door and listened through. He heard footsteps, but they sounded much softer than Scott's.

Nathan carefully knelt down to the floor and peeked through the crack under the door. He saw a female in a blue cloak standing over Scott's prone form. He resisted the urge to gasp and run out there to help him.

He watched quietly as the girl stood up and walked around the apartment. "Oh Nathan? Where are you?" She asked, a bat in her hand.

Nathan watched her open one of the other doors, and took the opportunity to look worriedly at his husband. There was a small cut over a bruise on his forehead, and he was deeply unconscious.

Then, he saw the girl's feet come closer and quickly stood up and hid in the closet as she walked in. He was hoping that if she didn't see him, she would leave.

"I know you're here, Nathan. Come on, I'm a lot smarter than that." She then opened the door of the closet and was shocked to be kicked back onto the bed. She smirked. "I thought you liked guys." She jumped up from the bed and swung the bat, but Nathan ducked and kicked her feet out from under her. "You know, as a fellow resurrected ranger, I'll give you props for strength. It's taken us years to regain the strength we have now."

"Guess you're not as smart as you thought." Nathan growled, standing back in a defensive stance.

"Au, contraire." She laughed. "I was the CEO of a high-tech computer company when I was only 21, and that was only because my father trained me like his little soldier to make sure I would become like that."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Sabrina entered the big office nervously - it had been a few months since she left the company and her father to become a ranger, and she felt bad about not explaining herself._

 _"Dad?" She asked, a bit hesitantly. He was looking out the window, and gave no indication of hearing her. "It's Sabrina, I..."_

 _"I know who you are," Her father rolled his eyes. "You're my only daughter, and therefore only female who would call me 'Dad.'"_

 _Sabrina chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well, I came to..."_

 _"To what? Ruin me some more?" Her father chuckled humorlessly. "I allowed you, my only daughter, in a family with five bright sons, to run my company because you were always my favorite. I trained you to be intelligent and diligent and ruthless when it came to making a deal, because you, as a female, would make a statement. Not only were you one of the youngest, but one of the only female CEO's around. I thought you would always do me good, but obviously, that's not true. You left me. You made the worst, stupidest decision of your life, and that's not what I trained you to do."  
_

 _"Excuse me?" Sabrina stared in shock. "You_ trained _me? What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"I didn't want a daughter who was an idiot, but seeing as that's what you became, obviously I didn't train you enough." Her father sneered._

 _Sabrina felt just like she did when she ran to battle - like she was seeing a monster. "I guess I am stupid, and you wanna know why? Because I gave up everything I wanted to please you because you're my dad and I always felt so good when you were proud of me and told me you loved me, but that was obviously a lie!"_

 _"You're right, Sabrina." Her father nodded. "It was a lie. I never wanted kids. I never loved your brothers, and I especially never loved you."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"But, enough about me," Sabrina sneered. "Let's talk about you, and how you'll be unconscious in a few seconds."

"What?" Nathan asked, frowning.

Sabrina swung the bat up hard and knocked the ex-gray ranger onto the bed and unconscious. "Take that as being stupid."

She grabbed Nathan by the leg and began to drag him out. She set him besides Scott and looked in a nearby mirror for a moment, fixing her red lipstick, before grabbing both of them and dragging them away from their apartment.

~PRDS~

"James, it's so great to see you again, dude!" Matt hugged the ex-gold ranger when he showed up at his door. "What are you doing here?"

James shrugged. "Usually when you travel back from the future they wipe your minds to help you adjust to being back, but I told them not to. I could never have my memories erased of what happened, and I missed you guys, so I took a time ship and traveled back to see you guys. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well, we don't live together anymore, but I can call them to come over." He opened the door wider. "Come in, sit, wait, do whatever. Nikki's not here right now, so I'm free."

James chuckled as he walked in. He remembered how things looked in the past and wasn't surprised at Matt's apartment, though it did make him laugh a bit.

While James looked around, Matt walked over to the kitchen to call Robin to get all of them together since she was quite good at doing so, but was shocked to find a man in a red cloak holding his phone.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?" Matt growled, reaching to grab a nearby knife from the counter.

The man knocked the knife out of his hand and backhanded the ex-red ranger so hard that he was knocked back into the living room and unconscious. James immediately stood and drew a futuristic blaster and pointed it at the man, who laughed at him.

"Oh please, I've fought worse things than you." He chuckled. "Actually, I've fought the same things as you did, and yeah, maybe I died doing so, but it was 30 years ago and we hardly had the technology nowadays."

He dodged a blast and smacked the blaster out of the ex-gold ranger's hand and pinned him hard to a wall, wrapping his hand around his neck and choking him. James' vision blurred sickeningly as he fought to escape the man's grasp, though all he accomplished was getting the head of his cloak off. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a lipstick stain on the man's cheek in bright red.

 _~Flashback~_

 _After Deboss had struck them all down, and left them to die, Levi pushed looked around at his team. Royal and Dee were already gone, and Elias had been gone for a few weeks now._

 _He looked towards Sabrina to see her crawling towards him with the last of her strength._

 _"Levi," She grabbed the back of his neck with her hand affectionately. "We're gonna die," She chuckled humorlessly, blood staining her red lipstick._

 _Levi shook his head. "No, we're not. We can make it, Sabrina. We can."  
_

 _Sabrina had a sad smile on her face. "You've always been the optimist, but come on, Levi. Dee and Royal are already dead. I just wanna spend my last moments with someone who I've grown to admire.. and love."_

 _Levi had tears pouring down his face. "It doesn't have to be this way."_

 _"Yes, it does." She nodded. "Now, listen. You are one of the best people I have ever met. Despite everything I put you through, being the jerk I was, you still put up with me with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. No one has ever done that for me, and I love you so much for that. I just wish that we had time to make something out of it, but we don't." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and then snuggled against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Levi."_

 _He heard her breathe out, but didn't hear her breathe back in. He laid there, holding her in his arms as it began to pour down rain._

 _When he finally knew it was time, he looked back up at the sky and smiled, seeing a ray of light come through the cloud. "I love you too, Sabrina. I'll see you soon."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Rangers," Liela rushed out of the monitoring room with an alarmed look on her face. "A group of people are kidnapping..."

Nick nodded and cut her off. "We know. Some people in cloaks, right? Well, one of them tried to kidnap Mason."

"I didn't finish," Liela growled. "They're not just kidnapping anyone - they're kidnapping the Dino Squad rangers. All of them. We have them on surveillance videos doing so, and I think I know where they're taking them."

"Where?"

~PRDS~

Levi dragged the two rangers past the throne room in Red Code's lair and threw them into a large cell with the others. Vance was standing in the darkness nearby.

"So what exactly is the plan, Vance?" Dee asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well," Vance smirked. "The rangers will think that Red Code is kidnapping the old rangers, which will prompt them to come and rescue them from this lair. One of two things could happen because of this: either Red Code will go down, or the rangers. Either way, something good will come out of this."

"What are we gonna do when the rangers get here?" Elias questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Vance shrugged. "Watch and stay out of sight, I guess. We don't want to really reveal ourselves in power until Red Code is gone. Or the rangers. Which ever comes first."

"Okay, well, what if the rangers get destroyed?" Royal frowned.

Vance gave him a look. "Do you not want them to be?"

Royal shook his head. "It's not like that; I'm wondering what to do with them." He gestured to the ex-rangers.

"Who cares? Kill them if you want." Vance chuckled. He gestured for them to follow him. "Come on, let's get in position."

As they left, a head moved and watched them walk away. It was Robin. She looked at the others, most were deeply unconscious, but some seemed to be stirring. "Alice?" She whispered. "Alice?"

She nudged the girl, who immediately popped up, startled. She looked around and looked back to Robin. "What happened?"

Robin shrugged. "I guess we got kidnapped. They're trying to bring the new rangers here."

"What? Oh my god, this isn't good." Alice commented. She looked at the others. "If we get out of here, I think we need to get to a hospital."

Robin looked at them too, and cringed. "Agreed."

~PRDS~

"Alright, we need to go save them," Nick said. They had morphed and were outside on their bikes while he talked in front of them. "We may not be prepared for this, but Red Code's going too far, and we can't risk the Dino Squad rangers' lives."

The others nodded and they were about to leave, when Mason's voice stopped them. "Wait! I'm going with you." He wasn't morphed, but was carrying a large briefcase.

"Mason, it's too dangerous." Renee told him. "Especially unmorphed."

Mason shook his head. "I need to go. You six aren't strong enough to take on the boss himself without a power upgrade, and the only way I can do that is if I get to my team. It's risky, and it might just kill us, but I have to do it."

"Are you sure?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow under his helmet.

Mason sighed. "As sure as I'll ever be."

"Alright, get on." Nick gestured to the back of his bike. Mason nodded and got on, securing the briefcase tightly to him. "Let's go save them and defeat Red Code."

The six raced off, and quickly got to the location Darry told them. They got off of their bikes and began to slowly make their way inside. Sam stopped them.

"The sensor." She gestured. "I have to take it out, I did last time we were here. It'll alert them if we don't have any machine in us."

Nick frowned at her as she used her powers to make it stop working. "But, we..."

"We have to go now, it doesn't hold for that long!" Sam pulled him through with her.

As they continued to walk, Darry held Nick back for a moment while the others tried to figure out where to go. "They don't know, Nick."

Nick was shocked. "What? How don't they know?"

"Kyro didn't tell anyone but us because we're the leaders, and I guess we could handle it the best. None of them know, and I expect that we'll keep it that way."

Nick looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you insane? We have to tell them! I mean, they deserve to know what they did to us!"

Darry gave him a look. "Wait, what exactly do you know?"

"That our parents gave us to some crazy scientists and we got powers implanted into our brains." Nick told him. "Why?"

The green ranger stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Nothing. That's it. That's exactly what he told me too."

Nick seemed relieved. "Oh, good. For a second I thought Kyro lied to us."

 _He did,_ Darry thought. He didn't have the heart to break it to the red ranger what really happened.

Suddenly, when Jordyn went a bit farther than the rest of the group, she was blasted back into the wall.

"Jordyn!" Renee screeched, running to her best friend's side.

Nick and Darry were shocked, while Sam ad Austin immediately ran into the throne room.

"Austin! Sam!" Darry ran after them, not knowing what could happen if they left alone.

Nick carefully stood behind the wall and peeked into the room, and what he saw shocked him. Red Code was a large computer screen, but the whole room had various blasters and mechanical hands coming out of the walls and the screen itself.

Despite being so shocked, he quickly ducked under a blast shot directly at him, and when he looked up, he saw that Red Code was trying to grab Sam with it's hand while Darry and Austin were trying to destroy some of the blasters using their powers.

Renee helped Jordyn up and looked off towards Mason as the blue ranger ran into battle with the others. She saw him struggling to fight off some Grinders as they were trying to steal his briefcase.

She ran towards him and kicked the Grinders out of the way before the two of them looked at the lock. At this point, about half of the Dino Squad rangers were up and wanted to help. Mason peered past the wall and into the room.

"Renee, the key!" He pointed to a key hanging on the wall next to Red Code's screen.

She pouted as she looked at it. "Damn it!"

Renee ran into the room, ducking under and jumping over blasts, though didn't see one of the mechanical hands in time, and was grabbed and hoisted into the air.

"Let me go, you creep!" She exclaimed, struggling to get out. She looked over to see Sam in a similar position.

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys down!" Darry called as he and Austin ran over to them, ducking under various blasts.

Darry grabbed ahold of the arm holding Sam and pulled it down, snapping it over his knee with his super strength, making it drop Sam to the floor. Darry ran over and helped her up. "You okay?"

She dusted herself off and nodded. "I guess. That thing really had a strong grip!"

"Renee, don't move!" Austin warned her as he held a ball of energy in his hand.

"Please don't hit me!" Renee cried as he threw it at the hand, which released her and fell to the ground almost lifelessly, thankfully for Renee, though, Austin caught her before she hit the ground.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before looking away a bit awkwardly. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I.. let you down now? Using up all this energy is really exhausting and holding you isn't helping." Austin said uncomfortably.

Renee's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." She jumped down. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Haven't passed out yet, so I'll take that as a good thing." He chuckled.

She gave him a look. "I don't get how you could even live with your powers being so draining." She said she ducked under a blast.

He smirked at her as he used his axe to deflect a blast coming at him. "Lots of sleep is required."

"Hey!" Jordyn yelled as she flipped over them to avoid getting grabbed. "Stop the chit chat and start fighting!"

"Oh yeah!" Renee exclaimed, bolting away from Austin and Jordyn to get the keys.

Jordyn gave Austin a look as he cut down a Grinder with his axe. "What?" Austin asked when he noticed her staring.

"What's going on with you and Renee? She has a boyfriend, you know," Jordyn frowned.

Austin rolled his eyes. "I feel like you should take your own advice and stop the chit chat and start fighting." He then jumped over one Grinder to destroy another, leaving Jordyn to glare after him.

Meanwhile, Renee had finally grabbed the keys and brought them over to Mason who was grabbed the Dino Squad morphers through the bars of the cell, and hooking them into a device in the briefcase.

Once Mason got the last one, gotten off of the injured rangers by the conscious ones, he turned to them. "I'll give you guys a head start, but you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. The minute I do this - it's not gonna be good."

He took the key from Renee and let the conscious rangers get the unconscious ones out. Once they were down the long hallway and out of sight, Renee turned to Mason.

"Mason, what did you mean by that?" She asked, frowning deeply.

Mason sighed. "The power surge that will power up your morphers is gonna come from our morphers, and the force of that will be immense. It might just destroy us, but we know the risks."

"You can't do that, Mason!" Renee told him, trying to stop him from programming the device. "We need you!"

He smiled sadly at her. "For what? You fight all on your own, I'm just here for support. I never felt useful on the sidelines anyway." He put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Renee had tears in her eyes under her helmet but nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Mason gave her a small smile. "Now, I need you to grab the morphers for me."

Renee then looked at him as if he were crazy. "The morphers? Our morphers?" He nodded. "We'll demorph."

"I need them to do this," Mason told her. "I've set the device for thirty seconds, and I want you to take this in the other room with you and the minute you put the morphers in these spots," He gestured to six individual spots. "And then in thirty seconds, there will be a blast of power that may knock you guys down. After that, grab the morphers, and they should work better than ever before. Just say, Ultimate Surge, Charge. That's it."

Renee nodded and picked up the device. She took one last look at Mason, who secured himself against the wall. "I'll be here when you're done. I promise.. and if I'm.. you know.. just know that this is the way I wanted it to happen."

She sighed. "Alright."

She took the device in the other room and put it in the corner before looking at the others. They were already demorphed, and on the floor. Jordyn and Sam were already unconscious, Austin looked on the verge, and Darry and Nick were struggling hard to get up.

Renee growled and rushed over to them, grabbing their morphers as fast as she could, while dodging blasts.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Darry demanded as she rushed back over to the device.

"Just trust.. Mason. It'll all be alright, he promised." She said, swallowing hard against the grief she was feeling.

She stuck the red morpher in first, and she saw the clock begin to count down. She quickly stuck the green, blue, white, and silver morphers in. She looked at her own morpher as she took it off and was demorphed.

She sighed and shoved it in place just as the timer finished. The blast knocked her back, and the other rangers a bit farther away.

When the blast stopped, she pushed herself up and scrambled over to it. Their morphers were glowing brightly in their colors, but the Dino Squad morphers weren't lit up anymore. They were dark and even looked a bit burned. She stared at them for a moment before grabbing her morpher and putting it on.

Suddenly, a rush of power went through her bones and yellow 0's and 1's covered her body at light speed, morphing her immediately.

She smiled at the feeling and picked up the other morphers. She stuck them on their owner's wrists, and almost immediately, the other rangers sat up and gasped, morphing very quickly like Renee. Their injuries were healed.

"What happened?" Jordyn asked, staring at Renee in shock.

Renee shrugged. "Thank Mason." They all stood. "Now, are you ready for this?"

"For what?" Nick asked.

"Ultimate Surge, Charge!" Renee yelled.

All of a sudden, a yellow glow surrounded her that nearly blinded the other rangers. When it disappeared, Renee had golden armor over her chest and knee pads to her suit. She also had a large black blaster on her weapon belt.

The other rangers smiled and looked at each other.

"Ultimate Surge, Charge!"

All of the rangers went through the same process and stood in front of Red Code with their blasters trained on him.

Mason, despite feeling incredibly weak, crawled out to a position so he could see them, and smiled. "I knew they could do it." Then, out of pure exhaustion, he collapsed.

"This is the end of the line, Red Code!" Nick announced. "You're going down here and now!"

The machine let out a laugh. "Good luck, rangers! You'll never win."

Red Code had all of his blasters and mechanical arms trained on them. The rangers stood together in a line and powered up their blasters.

They fired before Red Code could even make a move.

From the shadows, Vance and his team watched in amazement as all of the blasters and arms turned off and retreated back into the walls. "They did it." Vance whispered. "They destroyed Red Code."

The rangers demorphed and stared in excitement. "Is it over?" Sam asked, the excitement prevalent in her voice.

"I think it is." Nick nodded.

The rangers began to cheer and hug each other, but Renee looked over and saw Mason collapsed on the floor and bit her lip hard. She wandered over and put a hand on his neck to feel for a pulse, and it was there.

"He's alive." She whispered to herself. "He's alive!" She exclaimed.

The others looked over and were immediately concerned. "We have to get him to a hospital or something." Nick said.

"The hospital. That's where he told the others to go." Renee said. "Let's go."

While the rangers got Mason to the hospital, Vance and his team came out into the large room, and Vance walked up to a large chair in front of the screen, and sat down.

"This place is all ours now, team!" Vance announced. "The rangers think they've won, but they haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Just when the rangers think they've won, Vance comes to power and attacks them himself, forcing Kyro to explain what's going on with Vance and the team he has. Also, half Dino Squad rangers fight for their lives in comas, while the others wake up healthy and confused.

 **I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written that wasn't a 'clip show' type! I really hope you guys liked it, because I spent a lot of time working on it.**

 **So, now Red Code is gone, but Vance is in charge, and he has a whole team. Who are these people? Well if you read the last chapter, you may already know, if not, then you'll find out more later!**

 **Also, the Dino Squad rangers.. hmm... I wonder what I'm going to do with them. Actually, I've decided to let you guys decide! You can vote on a few options, and I'll pick the one with the most votes!**

 **Option 1) The rangers in comas die, and the ones who woke up will have forgotten about being rangers.**

 **Option 2) They all live, with the exception of Mason due to the amount of time before he got treatment.**

 **Option 3) Some live, some die (you can let me know who, if any, would you want to die).**

 **Option 4) They all live.**

 **If no one votes, I'll probably kill some of them off, knowing my history with the stories I write. I always have to have someone die, I'm not sure what it is about that.**

 **Anyways, I can't wait to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, so please please please review! See you soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	23. Ep 21: Mission 22

**Okay, so I got more votes than I thought I would, and most of you said keep them all alive! Well, here you go for that!**

 **Also, I showed one of my friends the last chapter, and he was actually very very confused by the last chapter, so I decided I would explain it before this chapter. Levi, Sabrina, Royal, Dee, and Elias are the rangers that Liela was talking about that died in battle. They were brought back by Vance, who wanted to take over as the new evil ruler. His motives are not yet revealed... The old rangers were kidnapping the other rangers to draw the new rangers out to either get them to destroy Red Code, or have it destroy them.**

 **Oh, and I hope you guys remember River, because she's back in this chapter!**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The rangers sat in the waiting room of the hospital. By the time they had gotten to the ER, Mason was barely breathing, and the doctors had immediately whisked him away for treatment.

Sam sat next to Nick, his arm was wrapped around her comfortingly around her, while Darry sat on her other side, staring almost awkwardly at the ground. Jordyn leaned back in her chair, observing everything around her, looking a bit worried. Renee was pacing nervously, and Austin was watching her while he sat rather uncomfortably in his chair.

He sighed and stood up. "Hey, we've had a long, hard battle. I'm gonna go get us some food, alright? It may not be an appropriate time to celebrate, but we at least deserve some snacks."

Everyone nodded, and waved him off, but Renee watched him walk a bit and stopped him. "I'll go with you!" She called to him. When the others gave her a strange look, particularly Jordyn, she spoke up again, "Uhh.. I need something to take my mind off of this."

The others seemed to buy this, except for Jordyn. Once the two were out of sight, she got up, telling the Nick, Sam, and Darry she had to go to the bathroom, and began to follow them.

 **~Cue Opening~**

After Robin had woken up, the doctors had deemed her well besides general exhaustion and a few minor injuries. She was more-or-less free to go, and immediately asked about the others. She didn't hear much good. She knew that besides her, five of the other rangers were supposedly alright, the other four were supposedly not. She also knew that out of those other five, Alice, Matt, and James were among them. Jesse was not. The others she would have to figure out on her own.

She began to walk around, and came across Nathan, who was up and about, and rushing around. He had a bandage on his forehead, seemingly over stitches, and he looked frantic.

"Nathan!" Robin stopped him. "What happened? Are you okay? Should you even be up?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Nathan shrugged rather fast. "Scott isn't awake, yet, Robin! I'm really worried! He was hit really hard in the head!"

Robin frowned sympathetically. "Nathan, I know this is hard, but I need to know if you know anything else,"

He nodded. "Besides Scott, it's Mason, Reese, and Jesse," He looked at her a bit sympathetically. "Sorry, Robin."

"He's still breathing. As I've learned from being a ranger, I guess that's all I can ask for."

Nathan chuckled humorlessly. "Tell me about it. I'm gonna go find Scott, and if I find Jesse, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Nathan."

The two embraced and then went their separate ways. On her way, she also found Spencer, who was already with his brother. She walked in quietly and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's always Reese, do you notice that?" Spencer asked, a very upset expression on his face. "Always one of the ones that gets the worst."

Robin nodded. "I have noticed." She gestured to the unconscious Morgan brother. "What happened?"

Spencer shrugged. "I have no idea. The doctors say poison, but I was with the same thing."

"Are you sure it was the same _exact_ thing?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Spencer said. "I just... Sometimes I feel so bad about myself because I wish he wasn't my brother because I hate seeing this stuff happen to him, you know? I mean, he's the best brother I could ask for, and all this stuff happens and its just hard."

"It'll be okay, Spence. I promise." Robin rubbed his arm comfortingly.

Spencer rubbed his face and composed himself. "Yeah, I know. It always is." He sighed. "So, where's Jesse?"

Robin hesitated. Jesse was not only her boyfriend, but he was Spencer's best friend. "Umm... He's out too." She said.

"Great," Spencer sighed. Robin heard someone approach and saw that it was Alice. She smiled and let Alice take her place while she walked off to find Jesse.

~PRDS~

"Austin!" Renee called as she caught up with him.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a janitors closet nearby. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Huh? No!" She exclaimed. "Did you?"

Austin shook his head. "Of course not,"

"Then why would you..."

"I think Jordyn knows," He explained, cutting her off. "She came up to me during the fight to ask, but I told her to stop talking and start fighting instead."

Renee was shocked. "That's impossible. How does she know? Do you think she told Josh?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. We just have to be careful from now on."

She smirked seductively at him. "Is this careful enough?"

"Maybe." He returned the look.

She jumped into his arms, letting his back hit the the wall of the closet carelessly, and they began to kiss passionately. As it escalated, they began to bump into things, creating a lot of noise, and alerting Jordyn, who had been following them.

She had suspected something, but she wasn't prepared for what was happening when she opened the door. She saw the two, looking like deer caught in headlights, both of them with their shirts halfway off, Renee in Austin's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, one of her hands in his hair and one under his shirt, while his hands were holding her up by her waist, under her shirt.

Jordyn gasped and stared in shock. "Renee! Austin! What the hell are you doing?!"

~PRDS~

Darry had thought it was too stuffy in that waiting room, plus the rangers had yet to find out about Mason, so he went outside for some fresh air. He also wanted to text River without Nick and Sam smiling teasingly at him.

He pulled out his phone to text her when she sent him one.

 **Why are you at the hospital?**

He frowned.

 **How did you know that?**

He asked, confused. He looked down, waiting for a response, but it never came. He almost began typing again when he felt eyes on him. He looked up, and smiled. It was River.

"River? What are you doing here?" He smiled at her.

She smirked. "One of my friends got really high and fell pretty badly so I brought him here."

"Him?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he could smell marijuana on her.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, he's just someone I smoke with."

He frowned. "I'm not worried." He crossed his arms defensively.

"Yes, you are." She laughed.

"Am not."

She laughed again. "What are you? Five?" She nudged his shoulder with her hand. "So, when are you planning to ask me out? Because I've been waiting for a while."

"You have? How...?" He trailed off.

River smirked. "It's not hard to tell, and yeah, I have. Who wouldn't want to date a hot guy, who's also a power ranger, and who has a special power?"

He smiled. "Alright, well, do you wanna go out sometime? We could go to a restaurant or something."

"Totally! I know this amazing vegan place that we could go to!" She exclaimed.

"You're vegan?" He asked, a bit surprised.

She nodded. "By choice. I hate the way the animals are treated, you know?"

"That's pretty great of you," He nodded.

River smiled a bit wildly and pulled him to the side. "So, can you show me your powers?"

"That came out of nowhere," He commented.

"Seriously, though," She nudged him again. "Show me!"

He looked around, and when he saw no people around, he walked over and lifted up the front of a car. "Wow! That's impressive!" River exclaimed. He smiled and put it down with ease. "So, how did you get them anyway?"

"Get what?" Darry asked, distracted.

"You powers," She said, like it was obvious.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well.. if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret."

She nodded. "Alright, tell me."

~PRDS~

Renee and Austin looked at each other and back at Jordyn in shock. Renee quickly jumped away from Austin and the two fixed their clothes before Renee turned back to Jordyn. "It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed.

"It looks like you were cheating on your boyfriend!" Jordyn retorted, and Renee fidgeted nervously in response.

"Well," Renee stood in front of her friend awkwardly. "Maybe it is what it looks like."

Austin opened his mouth to speak, but Jordyn put her hand up to stop him. "I don't wanna hear anything from you." She sneered. "Now, Renee, what is going on? Are you being pressured or something?"

Austin rolled his eyes as Renee responded. "No! It kinda started as the other way around," She said guiltily.

" _You're_ pressuring _him_?" Jordyn looked at her in shock and confusion. "What is going on?"

Austin rolled his eyes once more. "She's not pressuring me. I mean, at first I didn't want to do it because it was wrong but I just can't seem to bring myself to give a crap anymore."

Jordyn looked at him, a bit worried. "'Give a _crap_?' This coming from the dude who was concerned about the way he spoke only a while ago? What is with you lately?"

"I'm not worried about stuff like that anymore, Jordyn," Austin said. "And there is nothing different about me at all. I don't know why you think that."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "There's a lot different about you now. Ever since you..." She paused, as she came to a realization.

"What?" Austin crossed his arms a bit defensively.

Jordyn shook her head. "Nevermind, that's not the point. The point is, you two are doing something so, incredibly wrong! Renee, you have to tell Josh!"

"No!" Renee grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. "I can't tell him! It'll break his heart!"

The blue ranger pulled herself out of Renee's grasp. "Well, what are you gonna do? Because you will eventually have to do something."

Renee sighed. "I don't know yet, but I will figure it out. I promise."

"That's good, but what are you gonna do in the meantime?" Jordyn asked.

The yellow ranger shrugged. "I don't know, but please don't tell anybody!"

Jordyn sighed, but nodded. "I won't, but you have to figure this out ASAP. I don't like the idea of acting like I don't know anything when I do."

"Thank you so, so much!" Renee quickly gave her best friend a hug. "You're a life saver."

Jordyn pushed herself out of Renee's arms. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She gestured to the door. "Come on, lets go before you guys get caught by someone other than me."

~PRDS~

River sat down on the bench, shocked at what she was hearing. "So, he's lying to the others? That's messed up! I mean, he..."

Darry stopped her from talking by grabbing her shoulders. "I know - trust me, I do - but there's nothing you or I could do about it by complaining about it, you know?"

"I guess, but I just can't believe he would do such a thing to you guys." River leaned into him. He smiled at the action.

He also nodded. "I know. I'm not exactly happy with it, but I just have to live with it."

Suddenly, Darry felt someone watching him. He looked up, and was shocked at what he saw. "Oh my god." He whispered.

"What?" River looked up, and saw what he was looking at. She looked on in fear.

"River, you go inside the hospital and stall the other rangers." He said, not taking his eyes off of the person in front of him.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What?! Are you insane? I have to get them!"

"Don't!" He ordered. "I have to handle this on my own. I'll be fine, I promise."

River sighed but complied with his wish and ran inside. Darry stood up from the bench. "This is impossible. How are you even here?"

"You don't sound happy to see me," The man said. "I'm surprised, little brother."

As Darry stared in shock, he could almost feel tears pricking at his eyes. "Vance? I don't get it, you were dead!" He exclaimed emotionally.

"A lot of people were dead, but now they're not. I guess that's just the breaks of the game." He shrugged.

"I still don't get it." Darry said, confused and very emotional.

Vance sighed. "I guess my chip used energy manipulation to bring me back. Not the point, though. Why are you getting so worked up?"

"I haven't seen you in almost 15 years, Vance! I missed you so much!" Darry tried to walk closer, but Vance moved back with a look of disgust.

"What are you doing? I don't want you," Vance sneered.

Darry felt a large pang of upset. "What? But we're brothers! We used to be best friends!"

"Used to be," Vance nodded. "Not anymore. Now, the only thing I care about is revenge."

"What?" Darry asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Vance smirked. "Against the others."

"The other rangers?"

Vance nodded. "Don't you get it? They basically killed me! They stole me from you by stealing my power chips! Every time one was done, one of them came along and took it from me! I thought that maybe, just maybe, this chip that I have will be worth it, but it's not! I have so many weaknesses, it's insane! Not only that, but I died to get this stupid thing! All I wanted was one ability, not six! Kyro, Liela, those three, Austin, and Sam all took everything from me! I want nothing more than to destroy them!"

Darry stared at him, and then at the ground. "Vance, I get that you're angry, but..."

"Angry?! Angry doesn't even begin to cover it! I will have my revenge, and when I do, I'm going make the world a better place."

Darry gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna make everyone superhuman," Vance revealed.

"You can't do that, Vance!" Darry exclaimed. "You need to stop now, before you do too much damage!"

He shook his head. "It's already begun. Besides, why would I want to stop something so great?"

Darry stood defensively in front of him. "I'm not gonna let you do this. I can't."

"Come on, Darry! I don't wanna hurt you! You can join me - be my second-in-command. We can beat the others and rule the world together!"

"No way," Darry shook his head. "I'd never hurt my friends or my siblings."

"You know that includes me, right?" He smirked.

Darry shook his head once more. "No, you've changed. You're not my brother anymore!"

Vance chuckled. "So you're gonna stop me, then?"

He nodded. "That's right."

"Good luck." Vance pulled his blaster out of his cloak. "It's gonna be a tough one."

~PRDS~

Nick and Sam had gotten information about Mason's condition, though they weren't allowed to see him. At this point, it was only family, which meant that none of the rangers could see him until he woke up.

The two sat next to each other, Sam leaning into Nick and his arm around her. He sighed.

"I hope they'll all be alright." Nick said.

Sam nodded against him. "Yeah." She paused for a moment. "I just hope that all of us will be okay."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" He pulled away from her to face her. "We're all okay." He smiled, a hand on her shoulder.

"No, we're really not. I see the way Jordyn hates the stares as she walks down the street with her girlfriend, I see how Renee is so sensitive, I see how, despite all of the changes Darry has gone through, he still hurts on the inside, and Austin is the worst of all of us. He's broken, and he's trying so, so hard to avoid showing it to people, and I guess I probably only noticed because of my powers, but he's really damaged inside."

Nick looked worriedly at her. "And what about us?"

"I can't think about life, or else I might just realize how screwed up everything is. I also don't understand my own emotions. I guess it's because of my powers, but its hard, you know? I just wanna know how I feel, but I never do! And you - you're dreading the end of summer because you're afraid that you'll never be smart enough. You worry that you won't graduate high school, or get into college, and in response, I won't love you anymore, which would never happen. I love you for you, not you're intelligence." She let out a half-hearted smirk. "I have enough intelligence for the two of us."

"You love me?" He had a small smile on his face.

She returned the smile with a nod. "I do."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Guys!" The two were startled out of their kiss by Renee. "Darry's in battle outside! Come on!" She hissed.

The two exchanged a worried and confused look before jumping up and following Renee out of the hospital to see a morphed green ranger fly back and almost hit them.

"Darry!" Sam ran over to him.

Nick and Renee morphed to join Austin and Jordyn, who had taken stances in front of Vance. "Who are you?!" Jordyn demanded.

Vance looked from her to Austin and Sam. Darry saw this and grabbed Sam, pulling her to the ground in time to avoid a blast. "What the hell?" Sam peeked up to see Vance with his blaster pointed at her.

"Hey!" Austin had collected energy in his hands and was glaring at Vance. "That's my sister you're shooting at!"

He launched the energy at Vance, who simply caught it in his hands, much to Austin's, and the other's surprise. "How did you do that?" Austin asked, staring in shock.

"Considers that you could do the exact same thing, I'm surprised you have to ask." Vance smirked.

"That's impossible. How did you get that power?" He growled.

Vance tossed the ball of energy in the air, and caught it with ease. "Same way you did, little brother."

Austin looked at him in confusion before turning back to look at Darry. Sam also did as the two stood up, and she morphed. "What?" Austin asked, still looking at Darry.

"Oh yeah, Darry didn't tell you did he?" Vance looked at Darry also. "I figured. Well, allow me to introduce myself." He threw the energy at Austin while he wasn't looked, knocking him back into the wall of the hospital, causing him to demorph. "The name is Vance Taylor. Your older brother."

Sam stared in shock as he looked towards her. "Wow, Sam, you've really grown. Then again, the last time I saw you you were 1 year old."

"That's impossible. Darry is the oldest." Sam shook her head.

Vance rolled his eyes. "You're gonna tell me that with all of those powers you got in your head that you can't tell that I'm not lying? Really?" Sam was silent. "That's what I figured."

"I have a question," Nick spoke up. Vance turned slowly towards him with a irritated grin. "If you are their older brother, then why are you trying to hurt us?"

Vance smirked. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Darry. I want revenge. You all stole my power chips! Every single time Kyro had one ready, he put it in one of you, and not me! I mean, then again, why would I want to be raised as his little soldier like you guys were?"

He put his hands out at his sides and blasted both sides with energy. As they demorphed from the power behind the attack, Vance walked towards Austin and shook his head.

"You're absolutely pathetic, aren't you?" He spat disgustedly. "I was dead for years, but you were only unconscious for 6 months." He shook his head. "I hope you know the only reason you're even alive is because of the powers you have. It's not because you're a strong person or anything, because you're really not. You don't deserve what you have. I wish you didn't have those powers."

Austin stared up at him, trying to keep a straight face. "You're so screwed up, I have no idea how you even think you're hiding it."

"Get away from him!" Darry growled, limping towards Vance.

Vance rolled his eyes. He walked forward, and with ease, grabbed Darry by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. "You can't tell me what to do, little brother; I'm older than you." He smirked. "I can't even believe that you're doing this to me. I thought we were best friends. Oh well, I have new friends, and I don't have to have you, but I'd like to. So, if you ever feel like working with me, you can find me in Red Code's lair. I'll be waiting."

He dropped Darry to the ground, allowing him to breath once more, before walking off.

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Robin had found Jesse, but by the time she did, she found that he was already waking up.

"Jesse?" She asked, coming closer to him.

He opened his eyes partially and smiled. "You are the best thing to wake up to."

Robin laughed with tears of joy in her eyes. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay," He told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I promise." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes fully. He looked over and saw his clothes and possessions folded neatly near him. "Hey, can you see if there's a little box with my stuff? I wanna make sure I didn't loose it."

Robin nodded and walked over to the things. Sitting on top of everything was a small, velvety black box. She stared at it in shock for a moment before picking it up gently and opening it.

She squealed when she saw what was inside. "Jesse, what is this?" She said, smiling widely.

He reached out to take it from her, and showed it to her. "I think you know."

"I.. I..."

Jesse chuckled. "Just say it."

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

Jesse took the object out of the box and threw it to the side. He took her hand and slipped it on. The two kissed before she took her hand and shined it up at the light. On her ring finger was a diamond ring that shined brightly.

"I've never been happier." Robin admitted.

Jesse smiled. "Me too, soon-to-be Mrs. Garret."

~PRDS~

"What the hell happened out there?" Sam asked, being the first to speak after they got to the command center. The six, Kyro, and Liela all sat in the living room. Kyro looked nervous.

Kyro took a deep breath. "That was Vance, your brother."

"I know," Sam nodded. "I read his mind. I mean.. you need to explain everything. Right now."

"Okay, look. About 20 years ago, I had a team of rangers. Those people in cloaks that were kidnapping the Dino Squad rangers were them. Elias, Dee, Royal, Sabrina, and Levi. They had a really hard final battle, and didn't make it. At the time, I was friends with your parents and Vance, who was about 9 or 10 at the time.

I decided that I would be prepared for the next time something happened, and made the first chip, which is Jordyn's. But, when I saw Darry, I knew I couldn't give him invisibility and made his chip, and inserted in his brain. Then I made Nick's. I was originally going to give it to Vance, but I had to give it to Nick when he was born. Then Austin, Jordyn, Renee, and Sam before I even got to make one for Vance. I made one that was stronger than all of your's combined. Vance's chip is very strong, and has all of your powers. He was so excited to get it, but when I was giving to him, something went wrong, and I couldn't save him. He died.

My guess on how he came back is through the chip's energy manipulation gaining energy to put back into his body. Must have taken years, but I guess it worked. I'm guessing he did something with his powers to bring Elias, Dee, Royal, Sabrina, and Levi back." He told them.

Nick frowned. "But, how did you know what chip to put into who?"

"Well," Kyro looked uncomfortable with the question. "I might have modified some of your genetics to match your powers."

Jordyn looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

"Not all of you. Actually, it was only the guys that needed it. I had to make sure Darry would be tall, have extremely strong bones, muscles, and organs, or else his body would practically break under the pressure. Austin also had to be tall and muscular, with a strong heart, because his energy manipulation is so taxing, and because he needs a lot of energy to use for it. Nick had to be leaner than the rest of you, but with the same strength of his body, or else he could die of a heart attack, and easily break a bone with his speed. You three girls, though, didn't need any work because you don't have powers that really affect your bodies." Kyro explained.

Sam seemed to catch on to the whole story and scoffed. "So, you forced powers upon us when we were too young to even know what was going on, trained us like your little soldiers, and lied to us our whole lives? Wow, you're so great."

"Sam, it's not like that..."

"Yes, it is! You just wanted soldiers for your war because you're too chicken to fight it yourself! You let us go out there to risk our asses, while you sit here on yours and watch! We don't deserve this!"

Liela stood. "Sam..."

"Liela, you didn't help him did you?" She asked.

She shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to. I was too young at the time."

"Then please stay out of this." She turned back to Kyro.

Kyro sighed. "Sam, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if the fate of the world wasn't at stake, I'd quit. Thankfully for you, it is, so I guess I have no choice."

"I agree with her." Jordyn stood with her.

"Same." Nick nodded.

Austin also stood. "No doubt about it."

Renee stood too.

The five looked to Darry. "Darry, we know you knew." Sam said. "But, we're not mad at you. You were only keeping it to yourself for our own good." Darry gave her a small smile and stood with them.

Liela watched them all standing in front of them and sighed. "Guys, I don't know what to say."

"Come over here with us. If he's been lying about this the whole time, then imagine what he's lying to you about!" Jordyn told her.

Liela turned to Kyro, a bit suspicious. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"I have a daughter." Kyro said, after a few moments.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liela asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He sighed. "Liela, you're her. That why you haven't aged as much - same goes for Mason. I mean, eventually you will look older than me, as you are half-human, and you're almost there, but the Urauian who is your father, is me."

Liela looked like she was going to be sick. Then, she glared at him. "I'm standing with the rangers." She growled, turning and standing in the group. "And I'm positive Mason will too once he learns about all of this."

"Oh my god, Mason." Renee spoke up, her eyes widening.

"Don't worry," Liela put up a hand. "The hospital called before you got here. He's awake." She glared at Kyro again. "Then again, even if he wasn't, I would be able to see him. Good thing I lied and told them I was his sister. Oh, well, I guess that wasn't a lie, was it?"

Kyro sat on the couch, staring up at them sadly. He was losing his family. Everything he had ever worked for. After a few moments, they shook their heads at him and left to go see Mason at the hospital, leaving Kyro alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** After a comment from Jordyn, and remember that Vance had said something to him, Darry tries to get to the bottom of what's been happening with Austin, but when Austin lashes out at him, he does something dangerous. Meanwhile, now that the rangers know what happened, they no longer trust Kyro and accept Liela as their new mentor. Also, Renee tries to figure out what to do about her relationship.

 **I know that the description of the next chapter is long, but I'm pretty sure that it will be two parts.**

 **Not the point though, I'm wondering what you guys think about this chapter and the things Kyro did. What are your opinions on what Kyro did and do you think the rangers overreacted? What do you think about the plot twist of Liela being Kyro's daughter?**

 **Also, do you guys like River so far? I want to have her become a more or less recurring character, like Robbie and Zoe, who will be coming back very soon!**

 **Happy Valentines Day guys! I might update Animal Guardians tonight if I'm feeling rambunctious!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	24. Ep 22: Mission 23 Part I

**Sorry I've been gone so long, but time got away from me, especially since I've been busy with school and some health issues as of late, but I'm back for a new chapter!**

 **So, the summer is finally over for the rangers in this chapter, and they're going back to school. Things are gonna start to go by a lot faster as of now, so that means that in the story it's about late August, but it may be like September 10th or so in the next chapter.**

 **Since the rangers are going back to school, it's time to introduce a few new characters!**

 **Kael is portrayed by Steven McQueen**

 **Carly is portrayed by Daveigh Chase**

* * *

Renee woke up earlier than the others that morning. It was the first day of the second week of school, and Renee found herself hoping for summer to return, which is something she never felt before. It may be because Renee used to be schooled all year long by Kyro, with very short breaks, if any at all.

She also found herself angry at these thoughts. Kyro has kept them locked up all of their lives, which he also didn't explain as to why, and kept them from doing things like normal kids and teenagers. Then, all of a sudden, they were forced to fight a war they might've not wanted to fight, and plunged straight into the real world. It's like he didn't show them how to swim and then threw them immediately into the deep end like it was nothing.

Unfortunately for Renee, complaining didn't do any good. She was already out in the deep end, and thankfully she taught herself how to swim, despite the difficulties.

Now, however, the difficulties were at a peak. She was cheating on her boyfriend, whom she hadn't even seen in a while, as his and Robbie's families were on vacation, but had just gotten back, which did mean she would most likely see him today. This also meant that the other rangers would likely be around, including Austin, and Jordyn.

The fact that Jordyn knew could be considered compromising as she could tell anyone at any time. Not that Renee didn't trust Jordyn do not tell, it was more that Renee knew that Jordyn always did the right thing, even if it was hard. It was one of the things Renee loved about her best friend.

It was also unfortunately one of the things that could ruin her relationship, and her image. It could also hurt people, and make her lose a few good friends.

The whole situation was a complete double-sided sword. On one hand, Renee wanted to be with Austin badly. Ever since he had saved her as the white ranger, and then she had met him, and knew his looks and personality, she was completely won over. She wanted to do something about it initially, but she had refrained from doing so due to the fact that she wanted to become friends with him first.

Then he was unconscious for 6 months, and Renee couldn't do anything about that. So she met Josh, and was smitten with his looks, and his personality. It wasn't Austin, but it was the best second she could ever ask for.

He was a great guy, but he wasn't Austin.

But, on the other hand, Renee was terrified about what would happen when people found out. She knew it was almost inevitably gonna happen. Jordyn had already found out, fueled by her concerns over how her best friend was acting so secretively. If Jordyn already found out, Sam or Darry were going to be hot on their trail.

Renee sighed and stared at the ceiling, making sure the blanket was over her as she reached down to pick her clothes up. She moved the arm from off of her and carefully put her clothes on without waking the person next to her.

She crawled out of bed, eliciting a groan from the person. She kissed his forehead.

"I have to go, I'll see you at breakfast," She whispered. She walked towards the door, and looked back before opening the door. "I hope you get better, Austin. I know you're hurting inside, and I really hope you're not just using me, because I really like you." She chuckled quietly. "Though I'm pretty sure you could tell." She whispered before leaving the room quietly.

Unbeknownst to her, Austin was awake, and did hear her. "I hope so too," He sighed. "I really do."

 **~Cue Opening~**

Even though it was only the second week of school, the tutoring center was open already for people who had found that the class they had chosen was already much too hard for them.

Sam sat impatiently waiting for Nick, who had told her he would meet her there after grabbing some breakfast. Her boyfriend soon came in, followed closely behind by Robbie, who had just come back from vacation, and wanted to know all of the details about the fights that have been going on.

"Sam, it's great to see you!" Robbie smiled as he sat in front of her. Nick sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "So, Nick's been telling me all about the recent battles! Sounds like I missed a lot,"

Sam chuckled. "Yes, you did." She looked around. "Where's your brother?"

Robbie shrugged. "He went to see if Renee was here yet, but he seemed a bit upset that she never called him while we were gone," He narrowed his eyes at the two. "Nothing happened, right?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, frowning.

"Renee hasn't been doing anything with anyone else, right?" Robbie asked. "Cause that wouldn't be good. I mean, I know you guys were locked up your whole lives and stuff, but you guys must know that that's wrong,"

Nick made a face. "Yeah, and I don't think Renee is the type, really. The only people she's been hanging out with are Jordyn and Austin, and you know Austin. He's a nice, good guy. He wouldn't do something like that."

Sam frowned. "I don't know, Nick. My brother's been acting a bit off lately. I think he's capable of anything right now. He's really messed up."

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked.

She shrugged. "Well, ever since Austin woke up and I told him what happened, he's just been acting different. You know, kind of like he doesn't really care much about anything. I think that coma really changed him."

"Well if you knew your brother was doing something with my brother's girlfriend, you'd tell me, right?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to start a big conflict," Sam responded with a frown. "I mean, if you were gonna go around making a big deal out of something Austin would probably only be doing because he's so traumatized and different, then I wouldn't."

Robbie opened his mouth to respond, but Nick stopped him. "Let's just say nothing is happening. There's no reason we should be making assumptions when there's no proof."

Robbie was quiet for a moment before nodded. "Yeah, yeah. You're probably right. Renee and Austin wouldn't do anything like that."

~PRDS~

Jordyn felt almost as uncomfortable as Renee looked. Jordyn sat across from Renee who was sitting next to Josh, who was hugging her close. Austin was also sitting with them, next to Jordyn, and looked almost as uncomfortable as well.

"This is awkward," Jordyn muttered under her breath, to which Austin nodded.

"I agree." He whispered. "I don't like this at all."

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "And you think I do?" She retorted.

The two looked over as Josh kissed Renee on the head and stood up. "I have to get going. My teacher wants to talk to me before class, alright?"

Renee nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"I'll miss you," Josh nudged her, and she almost flinched.

"Yeah, you too," She muttered as she watched him walk away. She turned to Jordyn and Austin. "I cannot do this any longer. We have to tell him."

Jordyn nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

Renee groaned and put her head down on the table. "This is so hard."

"We have to deal with it," Austin shrugged. "There's nothing else we can do."

Jordyn frowned. "Do you not care about hurting other people's feelings?"

He shrugged again. "I'm not saying I don't, but I am saying the truth. What else can we do besides deal with it? We made a choice, and now we have to deal with whatever comes our way because of it." The bell rang. "Well, I guess we have to get to class. I'll see you guys later."

Jordyn watched him leave as she stood up. _There's something wrong with you, Austin. I can just tell._

~PRDS~

Sam walked into class a bit late after getting distracted walking with Nick, and was surprised to see the teacher with two new students. The teacher eyed her and gestured for her to sit in the back while she introduced the new students. One was a skinny, tall girl with dark auburn hair that was almost black and blue eyes, while the other was a guy who stood at about 6'0 with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a mischievous smirk on his face, which was a bit strange to Sam.

"Class, we have new students joining us today," Ms. Young, Sam's AP biology teacher, said. "This is Carly, and..." She looked at her role sheet. "Kael?"

The young man, Kael, chuckled. "It's pronounced like call,"

Ms. Young nodded a bit distractedly at her roll sheet. "Alright, just sit down in the back next to the girl in gray," She gestured towards Sam.

Carly walked quickly over with her head down, while Kael walked over with a smirk and sat down right next to Sam, still smirking as he looked over at her. Sam gave him a look out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" She whispered, frowning at her.

He plastered a flirty grin on his face. "You're beautiful. I'm Kael, and you are?"

"Sam, who's also known as taken," She replied coldly.

He chuckled. "You have a boyfriend? I mean, I get it from a look standpoint, but attitude," He shook his head. "Lucky guy," He rolled his eyes.

Sam scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kael retorted, not looking towards her.

Her eyes turned silver as she noticed something off. She found she couldn't read his mind, which wasn't normal. Usually she could read any human's mind. She couldn't read his, however.

She frowned and let her eyes turn back, before turning back to class. She couldn't focus, though. She was too confused. She thought there were no other superhumans, which made her even more confused.

Kael smirked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, but because of his powers, she couldn't do it. _I'm not a superhuman, Sam. Just a God._

~PRDS~

At lunch, Jordyn went behind one of the buildings on campus to call Zoe. It was boring without her girlfriend around, but there was nothing she could do about it besides call her and deal with the rest.

 _"Hello?"_ She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Zoe." Jordyn responded sweetly.

She giggled on the other line. _"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing?"_

"I'm talking to you," She chuckled. "What about you?"

 _"Oh, I'm hanging out with Darry and his girlfriend, River."_ Zoe got quieter. _"The more I get to know her, the more I don't like her, honestly. She's a bit of an environmentalist freak."_

"You're hanging out with Darry?" Jordyn asked. "Can I talk to him for a moment. It's about his brother."

 _"Did something happen to Austin?"_ Zoe asked, and Jordyn could almost imagine Darry's head snapping to the side to hear about this.

Jordyn shook her head, even though Zoe couldn't see her. "Not exactly, but it's important."

 _"Alright,"_ She could hear Zoe handing the phone to Darry, and quickly heard his voice on the line. _"What happened to Austin?"_

"Nothing, yet," Jordyn replied. "Look, I'm worried about him. He's been acting off lately. He acts like he doesn't care, and I don't think he does."

Darry sighed. _"I noticed a bit too. What do think is going on?"_

Jordyn took a deep breath. "Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Renee is cheating on her boyfriend," Darry was about to say something, when Jordyn continued over him. "With Austin. As if that isn't bad enough, Austin doesn't really care that it's wrong, or anything for that matter. I think you need to talk to him, as his brother, you know?"

She could practically see him nodding on the other end. _"I'll make sure to do that tonight. Thanks for letting me know, I'll let you back to Zoe."_

Darry gave the phone back to Zoe but couldn't help but wonder what really was going on with Austin. He had noticed something off, but didn't know exactly what it was. All he knew is that he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

~PRDS~

Sam tried to avoid Kael as she walked out to lunch, but he started to walk next to her. "So, I guess I should apologize for what I said back there,"

"Yeah, you should, but I have a feeling you won't," Sam responded.

Kael smirked. "You know me already,"

"Actually, I don't think I do," Sam rounded on him. "What are you?"

He laughed. "What exactly are you talking about? I'm a human being, like you,"

Sam shook her head, "That's impos..." She was cut off when Nick came up to her and wrapped his arm around her. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him, a bit surprised to see him so quickly.

Kael put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just a person, Sam. I don't understand what you're talking about, so I'm gonna take my leave." He nodded at Nick before walking away with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Who was that?" Nick chuckled.

Sam stared after him. "I have no idea, but he's not human, Nick." She looked up at him.

Nick frowned and pulled her to the side, almost behind the building. "What?!" He whispered harshly.

"He was being a dick, so I tried to read his mind to see why in the world he would act like that to someone he just met, but I couldn't." She told him.

He frowned deeper. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't read his mind for some reason, which makes no sense. I can read any human's mind, unless they have powers to block it. Usually only superhumans have that."

"What do you think he is?"

"I have no idea, but I'm positive that's he's not normal." Sam sighed, and fell into Nick's arms for a hug. "I just don't get it."

Nick nodded, putting his hand on her head. "It'll be alright. We'll figure it out."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded again. "Of course."

They were about to leave when they heard Jordyn's voice from behind the building. They peered to look behind and sure enough, it was her, talking on the phone. "...wasn't supposed to say anything, but Renee is cheating on her boyfriend... With Austin. As if that isn't bad enough, Austin doesn't really care that it's wrong..."

Sam and Nick immediately pulled away and looked at each other in shock.

"Renee is cheating with Austin?"

~PRDS~

Later that night, Darry went up to the training room to see Austin, who was viciously beating a punching bag. He watched him until Austin stopped suddenly and leaned forward against it, breathing heavily. He sighed.

"Darry, I know you're behind me," He said, startling the green ranger. "What do you want?"

Darry sighed as well. "I'm worried about you,"

Austin rolled his eyes and went back to punching the bag, though being less aggressive this time. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting different lately, and I thought it might just be because you're readjusting, but it's been almost two or three months, Austin. What's going on with you?" He asked, walking over to stand behind the punching bag so Austin could see him.

Austin gave him a stand-offish glare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Austin, I'm your brother. Your older brother. It's my job to help you with these things, so whatever it is you're going through, you can tell me." Darry told him, grabbing onto the punching bag to make him stop.

Austin stopped and held his arms out at his sides. "What do you want me to do? Break down and whine about my problems? I'm alive, isn't that enough for you?"

"Would you rather not be?" Darry crossed his arms.

Austin let out an exasperated groan. "You're not getting anywhere, so go away. There's nothing to discuss."

"Yes, there is." Darry stopped him from walking away, and turned him around. "I know there is, and you wanna know why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, bro, tell me." Austin sneered.

"Because you don't care about anything. Not a thing. Especially not other people's feelings, or else you wouldn't be doing what you're doing." Darry growled.

Austin narrowed his eyes at him. "What are talking about?"

Darry sighed. "I know about you and Renee, and it's wrong, Austin. Now, we can talk about this and come up with a solution, or..." Austin lunged at him, punching him right in the eye, and knocking his older brother down before he could stop him.

Darry touched his eye in shock and glared up at him. He felt his rage building from his powers and jumped up. "You just made a mistake," he growled.

Austin put up an energy barrier when Darry lunged at him, and then threw it at him, sending him flying towards the wall with a loud crack, which caused the wall to nearly break under the pressure.

The white ranger smirked, but it immediately turned into a frown when Darry got up, his eyes glowing an eerie green as he glared at him. Darry charged at him, punching him with his super strength to Austin's rib cage, and both boys heard a crack.

Austin cried out in pain as the others ran in.

"Austin!" Sam and Renee cried, running to his aid, where he laid on the floor, panting and moaning in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled up at Darry.

Darry, not thinking straight still, huffed, and stormed out of the room, and out of the command center. He knew where he was going, and began to walk in the direction. Once he got into town, he could see various people staring at him, but he didn't care. He was headed for somewhere important.

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Austin sat painfully in the infirmary while Liela wrapped bandages tightly around his chest. "They're definitely broken," Liela told him. "You're gonna have to be careful, and you won't be able to fight for a week or so."

"But," Mason started from his position behind him. "We'd recommend 2, and that you stay mostly in bed for a few days."

Austin waved him off. "I'll be fine."

Liela rolled her eyes. "If you make these worse than they already are, you could potentially push them into your lungs, causing not only punctured lungs, but most likely collapse them as well."

Austin sighed. "Noted." He stood up painfully and walked out of the room to go to his own.

Now that they were alone, Liela looked to Mason. "Are we gonna talk about it?" She asked.

Mason nodded. "We probably should, though I don't exactly know what there is to talk about. You've been like family to me for a while, and this.. this just makes it more or less official. I've always wanted a sister, anyways."

"I've never thought about it like that," Liela smiled sweetly and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you, little brother."

He chuckled. "I love you too, big sister."

In the meantime, Nick and Sam pulled Renee aside while Jordyn went to talk on the phone with Zoe. "So, what's up?" Renee asked.

"There's something we have to talk about," Nick said. "We know about you and Austin."

Renee stared at them in shock, but didn't know what to say. Fortunately for her, the alarm went off before anyone could say anything more.

"We're gonna talk about this later," Nick said. Jordyn ran downstairs and looked at them, and saw Renee glaring at her, though she didn't know why. Nick gestured for her to follow. "Come on, let's go."

~PRDS~

Darry approached the person he was looking for just before he left.

"Call off your minions," He demanded.

He chuckled. "What could you possibly be here for, Darry? To tell me to back off? That's not gonna happen. Did you come here for a death wish?"

Darry shook his head. "I want in,"

The person raised their eyebrows in shock. "Excuse me? That's impossible. You're not exactly the type."

"I'm dead serious. I want in."

He let out a laugh and nodded. "Alright, but I don't trust you. I'll call off my rangers right now, but you have to let me control you."

"What?!" Darry backed up a few steps. "That's not part of the deal."

"I'm gonna have to because I don't trust that you won't turn on me." Darry began to shake his head, but the man snapped his fingers, and Darry stopped and just stood there. "Good, now, if you really want to prove yourself, go out there and fight those rangers. I'll bring mine back once you start."

"Yes, Master Vance," Darry nodded before walking off towards the battle.

Vance leaned back against the wall. "This is gonna be fun, isn't it, Ms. Osborne?"

A woman stood in the shadows. "Of course, Vance."

Vance laughed and walked back inside his lair with her following.

* * *

 **Continued in Part 2!**

 **Alright, so, I have some things to say! First of all, I will be updating Animal Guardians soon, so if you read that story, don't worry! I didn't forget about it.**

 **Second, the situation with Kael will explained within the next few chapters, but I can tell you that he's a character that will be more important in my next story, Power Rangers: Guardians of the Galaxy. I can't tell you anything about Carly, though, she will be important.**

 **Third, who do you guys think Ms. Osborne is? I have revealed character last names, so you can look back and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear who you think it is!**

 **Finally, as I said above, things are going to go a lot faster, but the story is definitely more than half-way done, which means that I will try to get them to summer in the final chapter, which does mean possibly major time jumps, though I'll try to make sure it doesn't affect the story too too much.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Thank you to all of them people that read and reviewed my last chapter, it means a lot!**

 **Also, if you guys do want to see Jesse and Robin's wedding, I can write a chapter (or even make it into a one-shot, if you just want to see the Dino Squad rangers without Data Surge) for that, if you guys would be interested! Just let me know in the reviews!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	25. Ep 23: Mission 23 Part II

**Hey guys, here's part 2! Get ready for some interesting stuff to come!**

* * *

 **Previously on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

In the meantime, Nick and Sam pulled Renee aside while Jordyn went to talk on the phone with Zoe. "So, what's up?" Renee asked.

"There's something we have to talk about," Nick said. "We know about you and Austin."

Renee stared at them in shock, but didn't know what to say. Fortunately for her, the alarm went off before anyone could say anything more.

"We're gonna talk about this later," Nick said. Jordyn ran downstairs and looked at them, and saw Renee glaring at her, though she didn't know why. Nick gestured for her to follow. "Come on, let's go."

~PRDS~

Darry approached the person he was looking for just before he left.

"Call off your minions," He demanded.

He chuckled. "What could you possibly be here for, Darry? To tell me to back off? That's not gonna happen. Did you come here for a death wish?"

Darry shook his head. "I want in,"

The person raised their eyebrows in shock. "Excuse me? That's impossible. You're not exactly the type."

"I'm dead serious. I want in."

He let out a laugh and nodded. "Alright, but I don't trust you. I'll call off my rangers right now, but you have to let me control you."

"What?!" Darry backed up a few steps. "That's not part of the deal."

"I'm gonna have to because I don't trust that you won't turn on me." Darry began to shake his head, but the man snapped his fingers, and Darry stopped and just stood there. "Good, now, if you really want to prove yourself, go out there and fight those rangers. I'll bring mine back once you start."

"Yes, Master Vance," Darry nodded before walking off towards the battle.

Vance leaned back against the wall. "This is gonna be fun, isn't it, Ms. Osborne?"

A woman stood in the shadows. "Of course, Vance."

Vance laughed and walked back inside his lair with her following.

 **Now**

The rangers got to the sight to see Vance's rangers standing there.

"What do you jerks want?" Renee demanded.

Sabrina laughed at her and turned back behind her before facing them. Someone was behind them. "It's not what we want,"

"It's what I want," A voice said coldly.

Sam felt a shiver down her spine. "No way," She whispered. "No,"

The voice laughed. "Oh yes, little sister." Darry said as he came out from behind Vance's team, letting them quickly disappear, leaving just Darry.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam yelled. "Are you insane?!"

Darry rolled his eyes. "I think you're the one who's insane," He growled. "You always acting like nothing's wrong when everything is! The only difference is, I figured it out sooner than you ever will."

"Hey, hey, hey," Nick got in between the two, holding his hands out towards them as he saw Sam getting angry. He turned his head towards Darry. "You're out of line,"

Darry grabbed his arm and twisted is hard, making Nick hiss in pain and fall to his knees to avoid braking his elbow from the green ranger's super strength. Darry looked at him with a smirk at how easy it was to subdue him.

"What are you doing?!" Jordyn ran forward to stop him, but Darry backhanded her in the face, knocking her quickly to the ground.

Renee cried out in shock and ran over to help Jordyn, but Darry quickly grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her into the air. She gasped and struggled in his grip, trying to push his hands off, but he held her up like it was nothing.

Sam, meanwhile, was frozen in shock. Despite being one of the smartest people in the world - able to use her mind for things beyond what anyone could fathom - she couldn't understand why Darry would be doing this. She suspected it must be mind control, as Darry would never do anything to hurt his friends or family, but he hadn't been out of the house until now. Then again, he definitely had enough time to get captured or controlled somehow by Vance.

"Sam!" Jordyn yelled as Darry stepped on her back to hold her down. "Help, please!"

When Sam continued to stand like a statue, Nick took Darry's distraction and used his super speed to break out of his grasp and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Darry, however, used his strength to hold his leg as still as possible, so when Nick kicked at his high speed, a snap was heard.

Nick cried out, holding his ankle in pain as Darry smirked at him. "Nice try," Darry kicked him quickly in the head, knocking him out.

Sam finally screamed in horror and ran forward, trying to throw a punch at her brother, but Darry grabbed her fist with ease and shook his head. "You never listen to me, do you?"

Sam growled under her breath, "I listen a bit better tan you think," She used his hold on her to flip over, grabbing his neck with her ankles, and quickly flipping back, knocking him with her, making him let go of Jordyn and Renee, the latter of which was almost unconscious from lack of air.

The silver ranger quickly stood up and let Darry laugh from the ground. "You definitely have some moves I didn't see before, Sam."

"You better believe it," She muttered, rubbing her hand where he gripped it. "I guess you're the one who never listened to me."

Darry chuckled and jumped up from the ground so hard that he made ripples in the ground around him, making Sam fall over. He stood over her. "So, this is it, isn't it, little sister?"

Sam glared up at him. "You can kill me if you want, but don't you dare call me 'little sister,'" She sneered, tapping into her powers a bit as an experiment. "You are _not_ my big brother, because I know he'd never let this happen,"

Darry's expression changed for a moment and he grimaced in pain, "What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me. My big brother would never let this happen. He could never hurt me, Austin, or our friends." Sam repeated, a little slower this time.

The green ranger shook his head in pain. "You.. you're.. I..." He stuttered. He stopped shaking his head for a moment of clarity. "Sam? What's..."

"Get off of her!" Jordyn yelled as she and Renee rushed at Darry to knock him away from Sam, ignoring her warnings to stop.

Darry growled and grabbed them both before slamming them hard into the ground. Now, all three core rangers were out, leaving Sam alone.

"No!" She yelled as he did so, causing her to look up at her like a ferocious animal. "Please, leave us alone!" Sam cried, scooting away from him in genuine fear.

Something registered in Darry's head - through the mind control - that his baby sister was afraid of him. That was never and would never be okay. Vance, who was watching the fight on a big screen in his lair, noticed this, and called for him to come back, making Darry run the opposite way.

Sam sat up on her knees, hyperventilating. Her heart and mind were racing, and she felt very off-put by what just happened. A groan startled her out of her stupor and forced her to run over to Renee and Jordyn, who were moving weakly in pain.

 **~Cue Opening~**

Zoe was walking around campus, waiting for a call back from Jordyn, when she saw River pacing on the phone a little away from her. Zoe quickly hid behind a nearby wall to listen to her.

"This is River Osbourne, yes." She nodded. "You want me to do that?" She chuckled. "I definitely wouldn't mind. As long as I get paid, I'll do anything. Yes, even kill someone," She laughed.

Zoe gasped and got out of there as quickly as possible, trying to get far away enough to call Jordyn. She pulled her phone out, gasping in shock as she shakily pressed the buttons. As she was about to finish, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see River standing there, and nearly screamed.

River frowned. "What's wrong, Zoe?"

"Wha.. what do you mean?" Zoe stuttered, ready to press call at any time.

She chuckled. "Well, I just saw you running for your life back there, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

Zoe chuckled nervously along with her. "Oh, I'm fine. I just... wanted to get over her quickly."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "To be alone so I can call my girlfriend."

River smiled. "Really? You know, I've had a girlfriend before too. I remember it was like..." She was cut off when Zoe's phone rang, and Zoe saw it was Jordyn's number.

"Oh, Jordyn's calling, so I have to.. you know," She gestured away from River. River nodded and walked away to allow her privacy and Zoe answered. "Thank god you called."

 _"Not so much,"_ Sam's voice came through the speaker instead of Jordyn's. _"Jordyn's injured, along with Renee and Nick. I thought you'd want to know."_

Zoe nodded, even though Sam couldn't see her. "Oh my god, thank you for calling." Zoe said, worriedly. "She'll be okay, right?"

 _"Yeah, she'll be fine, but she's resting for now."_

Zoe heard Sam say something else, and knew she was about to hang up. "Hold on, I have to tell you something," Zoe interrupted her. "I think River is evil or something."

 _"River?"_

"Yeah, you know, River Osbourne? Your brother's girlfriend?" Zoe nodded.

 _"I'll look into it, but I have to go. If you want to come and check on Jordyn, feel free."_

Sam hung up on her before she could say anything else, and Zoe decided it would be safest to get off campus at this point, unaware whether or not River had heard her.

~PRDS~

After Sam hung up on Zoe, she put Jordyn's phone next to her bed in the infirmary and went upstairs towards Austin's room. She opened the door to find him staring in the mirror at his chest, which he unbandaged. A mass of dark bruises covered his chest and side. It wasn't pretty.

Even as she closed the door behind her, he seemed quite focused on himself.

"Austin?" She asked, coming up beside him.

"It hurts," He commented absentmindedly.

She frowned. "Do you want some painkillers? I can get Liela or someone..."

"Not this," He shook his head as he gestured to the bruises. "I mean, yeah, they do, but that's not what I mean." Sam looked at her brother sympathetically. "I've been ignoring it all of this time but today made me realize it. This hurts. It hurts worse than getting stabbed did. I was shutting myself out because of how much it hurt, and now others are hurt because of it. Renee's gonna lose her boyfriend because of me, Darry went to Vance because of me, and now the others are injured. How could I have messed up so badly, Sam?"

He sat down hard on his bed, putting his head in his hands in despair. Sam sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "It's not your fault, Austin. You're hurting. Don't blame yourself for that. Even so, all we can do now is work on solving these problems. We can deal with the Renee problem later, cause we need to focus on Darry now."

"Is he okay?" Austin asked. "Did he get hurt against you guys?"

Sam shook her head. "He's fine besides the mind control. He may have went to Vance by choice, but anything he's doing now isn't."

Austin sighed. "I can't believe I drove him to this."

"Hey, Darry's been hurting too, Austin." Sam told him. "He'll never get over what happened. He constantly worries about us, and if he's doing good enough. No matter how many times we tell him, he'll still never think that he is. He only went to Vance because of his hurt, not because of what you may have done."

"Yeah, but I caused part of his hurt," Austin responded. "Anything he does is because of me."

Sam rubbed her hand on his back comfortingly. "That's not true, Austin. Darry made his decision by himself."

Austin stood up and pushed away from her, despite jarring his ribs. "How can you say that, Sam? After what I've done? After who I've become?" He turned away from her. "I'm disgusting."

Sam stood up as well and wrapped her arms around her older brother. "No, you're not. You're still Austin Taylor. You're still my brother, and still Darry's. We can fix this."

"How?"

The alarm blared, and Sam pulled away from him. She opened the door to his room, and gestured out. "We're gonna go get our big brother back."

Austin gave her a small smile. "Yeah, we are. Let's do this."

~PRDS~

Vance stood in his throne room in front of his rangers. He smiled at them, "I'd like you guys to meet my new right-hand woman," Ms. Osborne came out of the shadows to stand next to him, though her face was obscured by a white cloak she wore. "This is Ms. Osborne."

"So?" Sabrina crossed her arms, looking up at Ms. Osborne with a bored look. "What makes her so special?"

Ms. Osborne put her hand out at the ground around Sabrina, making ghostly beings rise around her and grab her despite her protests and struggle. "I think you should speak to me with a little more respect,"

"How did you do that?" Levi demanded.

"Ms. Osborne here is a goddess," Vance smiled proudly.

Royal looked skeptically at them. "Oh yeah? What kind of goddess?"

Ms. Osborne turned to him with a look. "I'm the Roman goddess of magic and necromancy, Trivia, though I generally don't go by that name."

"Are we supposed to be impressed?" Elias chuckled.

Trivia didn't even look at him and snapped her fingers. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground unconscious. "Maybe,"

"What did you do to him?!" Dee screeched, staring in shock at Elias.

Trivia shrugged. "That's not important - he'll be fine in a few minutes. Now, does anyone else want to make a comment?"

The rangers were silent. Vance gestured to her. "Isn't she great?"

~PRDS~

"Hey, Darry!" Sam called as she came up behind him destroying someone's car and watching as people ran in fear from him.

Darry turned slowly around and smirked as he found her to be alone, with none of the other rangers in sight. "I'm surprised you showed up alone. Where are the others? Oh, right," He chuckled. "Do you really think you can take me on alone, Sammy?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I don't."

The green ranger frowned. "Then why did you come alone?"

"She didn't," A low, angry voice said from behind him.

Darry laughed and turned around to see Austin behind him. "Oh, did you finally decide to come out of hiding, Austin? I'm very shocked." He smirked. "What exactly are the two of you gonna do?"

Austin put his hands together and began to collect energy in them. Darry shrugged. "Yeah, you could do that for a bit, but you and I both know you can't just keep doing that, or else your weaknesses will come into play,"

"I don't need to keep doing it," Austin told him. "I don't plan to kill you. We're bringing you back."

Darry's face changed for a moment, and Austin could see the Sam was trying to manipulate the mind control that was already put on his mind. Darry shook his head to shake it off, but Sam kept insisting it change.

"Let.. me.. GO!" Darry yelled, stomping his foot hard on the ground, making Sam lose her focus and fall, and also making Austin drop his energy ball, and made him fall over as well.

Sam looked over towards Austin worriedly as Darry breathed deeply and practically shook with rage. "Darry?" Austin whispered, in case Darry wasn't in his right mind. He definitely didn't want Darry's attention on Sam, as she was the only one who could completely break Vance's influence on the green ranger.

Darry turned to him in a fierce rage, his eyes and arms glowing an eerie green as he stormed over to Austin, making cracks in the ground as he did so, and grabbed Austin by the neck and lifted him before slamming him hard back into the ground and holding him down there.

Austin struggled to push Darry off of him so he could breathe properly. Darry shoved his elbow down into Austin's already broken ribs, making all of the air Austin had left in his lungs leave, making him gasp for air. He remembered why he was supposed to be on bed rest, and realized that he could feel something weighing his lungs down, worrying him deeply.

"Darry, please," Austin rasped. "Don't do this." He gasped out.

Darry looked at him with a hard, confused look on his face as if he knew what he was doing, but didn't know why or how to stop it.

Sam sat up on her knees and used her powers to try to tap into Darry's head again. Her head was pounding, and her vision was going black around the edges from the exertion. Darry hissed in pain and gripped his head with his free hand before swinging it around and slamming it into Sam's shoulder, knocking her down and throwing her shoulder out of it's socket.

She cried out in pain and hit the ground hard, making Austin struggle harder to get out of his brother's grasp. He used one of his hands to make an energy ball and threw it into Darry's face, knocking him off with a few burns.

Austin gasped in air like a newborn who had never taken a breath before now.

Despite the pain she was in, Sam took this opportunity to finally fully take over Vance's hold. Darry sat up straight and didn't move as Sam took control of him instead, before letting it go, making him fall over unconscious.

Sam crawled past him towards Austin who had curled in on his side, coughing and struggling to breathe. She patted him on the back and he spit blood out of his mouth.

"We need to get back to the command center," Sam told him.

He nodded shakily. "Ye..yeah we do."

Darry suddenly groaned and sat up. "What happened?"

Sam and Austin looked over at him, unaware of how to respond to him. "What?" Sam asked hesitantly after a moment.

"What happened?" Darry rubbed his head. "I feel like I just got hit in the head by a..." He trailed off as he saw the two. "Oh my god," He rushed forward to help them. "Sam, Austin, what the hell happened? Who did this?"

He helped them up and held them close.

"Darry, you..." Austin was cut off when he started to cough again.

"Tell me later, we need to get back to the command center," Darry said.

Darry helped Austin walk while Sam walked a bit behind them, shocked at how easily Darry came back to normal, and also shocked that Darry forgot what happened. She had a feeling it wouldn't be very good when Darry found out what happened.

Also as she walked behind them, she felt a pair of eyes on her and saw a female figure back away into the shadows.

 _~Flashback~_

"Hold on, I have to tell you something," _Zoe told her, just as Sam wanted to hang up._ "I think River is evil or something."

 _"River?" Sam asked, a bit confused._

"Yeah, you know, River Osbourne? Your brother's girlfriend?" _Zoe said._

 _Sam of course knew who she was talking about, but it was a bit confusing to hear. River seemed nice enough, even though Sam had only really met her once, and it was hard to believe Darry couldn't know about it if it was like that._

 _Sam would definitely consider this though. Since Zoe knew about this stuff, she was a reliable source when it came to seeing evil things._

 _"I'll look into it, but I have to go. If you want to come and check on Jordyn, feel free."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Darry sat inside the infirmary with Sam - the silver ranger had a sling on the arm with her dislocated shoulder - waiting for any news on the others. They had found out that Renee went to Robbie and Josh's house to talk to the latter about what she did. Jordyn, meanwhile, was still resting, and Nick had recently woken up.

Nick groaned as he pushed himself up, and he looked over to see Sam, and was shocked to see Darry sitting there.

"Darry," He said in a bit of shock and a hint of fear. "I'm.. glad you're.. back?" He said awkwardly.

Darry frowned. "What?"

"From being under control," Nick frowned in confusion in response.

Darry stared at him in shock and then at Sam. It all suddenly came rushing back to him. "Oh my god."

Sam put her hands out at him. "Darry, it's not a big deal. I promise, it's okay."

Darry backed away from her as if she would get hurt if she got near him. "I hurt you guys?"

"It'll be okay," Sam stood up to comfort him, but he continued to back away.

The green ranger shook his head. "No, I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go."

"Go where?" Sam demanded. "You can't go back there!"

"I won't," Darry looked down, not being able to even look at her. "I'll just go upstairs, but I can't be around you guys right now, I'm sorry."

Sam watched him leave and took a deep breath. "Damn it."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Elias and Royal team up to take down the rangers while their still weakened. Meanwhile, Darry struggles with what he did and wonders if he's fit to be a ranger.

 **Okay, so I've actually figured out that there are only six chapter left in this story, which would definitely not get the rangers to summer, but I will get them to Christmas break.**

 **I will hopefully start writing the next chapter of Animal Guardians soon so expect that coming up!**

 **Thanks for reading guys! As usual, I appreciate your feedback!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	26. Ep 24: Mission 24

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one! Also, I have a guest review to reply to!**

 **Ranger Red 2.0** **\- First, thank you for your constant reviews to both of my stories; it means a lot! I did get your review from the chapter before last, and to answer your question about Renee and her boyfriend, you can look back a few chapters and it should explain how they met and stuff. Now, as for doing a crossover, I would totally be cool with that, just let me know when you have a story up and we can discuss details!**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

 **Previously on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

Darry sat inside the infirmary with Sam - the silver ranger had a sling on the arm with her dislocated shoulder - waiting for any news on the others. They had found out that Renee went to Robbie and Josh's house to talk to the latter about what she did. Jordyn, meanwhile, was still resting, and Nick had recently woken up.

Nick groaned as he pushed himself up, and he looked over to see Sam, and was shocked to see Darry sitting there.

"Darry," He said in a bit of shock and a hint of fear. "I'm.. glad you're.. back?" He said awkwardly.

Darry frowned. "What?"

"From being under control," Nick frowned in confusion in response.

Darry stared at him in shock and then at Sam. It all suddenly came rushing back to him. "Oh my god."

Sam put her hands out at him. "Darry, it's not a big deal. I promise, it's okay."

Darry backed away from her as if she would get hurt if she got near him. "I hurt you guys?"

"It'll be okay," Sam stood up to comfort him, but he continued to back away.

The green ranger shook his head. "No, I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go."

"Go where?" Sam demanded. "You can't go back there!"

"I won't," Darry looked down, not being able to even look at her. "I'll just go upstairs, but I can't be around you guys right now, I'm sorry."

Sam watched him leave and took a deep breath. "Damn it."

 **Now**

Darry stood in front of the now morphed Elias and Royal as the latter held Sam hostage with a sword at her throat.

"Let her go, please!" He yelled.

Elias smirked. "Are you too weak to fight us, Darry? 'Cause if you are, there's no Sammy!"

Darry stared at horror as Royal brought the sword a little closer to Sam's throat. "Don't do it! Please!"

"Like he said," Royal started. "You'll have to fight us for her. You win, you get Sam back,"

"But if you lose," Elias added. "You get to watch your precious little sister die before we kill you."

Darry took in a deep breath. There was no way this was happening. He wasn't fit to be a ranger. He had willingly left to become evil all because of a stupid argument with Austin. He didn't deserve to be a ranger, and he didn't believe he could do it.

"Darry, please!" Sam cried. "You can do it!"

Darry looked at the fear in her eyes and swallowed hard. He brought his hand down by his side to touch his morpher in his pocket, and stared at them.

 **~Cue Opening~**

 ***Earlier that Day***

Sam sat outside of Darry's room, waiting for him to come out. The green ranger had been in his room for the better half of a week, usually only coming out to grab something to eat before retreating back to his hole.

"Darry, please come out," Sam put a hand on the door. "I miss you, and I'm fine."

"Yeah, now." Darry whispered from behind the door. "I hurt you, Sam. I don't deserve to be around you."

Sam shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "That's not true, Darry. I'm okay, and I want you to be around. Come watch Dustlands with me! You know it's my favorite show!"

Darry snorted. "You can say that again."

"Exactly," Sam nodded. "Come on,"

"I don't feel like it," He said. "I can't face anyone right now."

Sam sighed. "Not even me? I can find a place we can hang out, just the two of us."

"Sam," Darry muttered. "I can't."

"Yes, you can!" She exclaimed. "Austin got over his problems, and you can too." There was silence from behind the door. "Don't shut me out," He was still silent. "I'm not leaving until you at least look at me. You're never gonna get over your problems if you don't face them."

Darry shook his head from behind the door. "That's easy for you to say."

Sam sighed. "Do you want something to eat? I'll get you something. You don't have to eat with me, but I'm hungry."

"Sure," He whispered from behind the door.

Sam stood up and walked down the stairs to see Nick waiting for her. "How is he?"

"As good as you'd think." She responded. "I know he did something wrong, but we forgive him. I don't get why he doesn't understand that."

"I think we should probably just give him some time." Nick pulled her in for a hug. "He'll be okay."

Sam melted into his embrace. "I hope so." She looked up at him from her position against his chest. "How are you doing? You have a pretty bad concussion."

He pursed his lips. "Yeah, it sucks. Still hurts, and I gotta wear these," He gestured to the sunglasses on his face. "Any kinda light hurts."

Sam pulled away and took his hand. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It'll be okay." He touched her shoulder lightly. "Is your shoulder alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, almost one hundred percent." She smiled. She gestured to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get something for me and Darry to eat,"

"He let you in?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but he will let me get him something." She sighed. "That's a start at least."

~PRDS~

"Okay," Vance started, putting his hands up at the faces of his angry rangers. "I admit, we may have lost our most powerful way to stop the rangers, but this isn't a total setback."

"And how do you suppose that?" Sabrina growled.

Vance smiled. "Well, Ms. Osborne and I have come up with a plan. Darry is super depressed over what he did, and what he did weakened the rangers, therefore this is the perfect time to spring an attack on them."

"Perfect," Levi clapped his hands together. "Let's go, then."

As they were about leave, Vance stopped them. "Actually," He stood from his throne. "I only need Elias and Royal to go."

"And why is that?" Dee crossed her arms.

Vance shrugged. "That's just the breaks of the game. Don't worry, though, you three will have your time."

Elias and Royal left with smirks on their faces as Levi, Sabrina, and Dee watched them angrily.

~PRDS~

Renee had told Josh and Robbie everything, and, surprisingly, they were more-or-less understanding about. Josh had said he didn't want to see Renee anymore, as he had really fell for her in the time they were together, and Robbie said they were still friends, just not as close.

Meanwhile, she still had to do something about her relationship with Austin.

She walked into the living room, where she found him sitting on the couch, his chest wrapped in bandages, but no shirt. He was watching TV.

"What are you watching?" She asked, walking near him and sitting down on a seat near the couch.

Austin made a face at the TV. "Sam's favorite show, Dustlands. It's pretty confusing."

"What's it about?" Renee turned towards the show.

He waved the remote in a gesture. "Umm... I'm not really sure. All I know is that the brown haired girl - I think her name is Saba - she's the twin sister of the blonde guy, Lugh, and there's her love interest, Jack, and... that's kinda it. I don't really know anything else."

"Speaking of love interests," Renee chuckled, turning back to him. "We should talk."

Austin nodded. "Yeah." He muted the TV and looked at her. "So, what happened with Josh?"

"We broke up," Renee sighed. "I think it's for the best. I feel so bad about what I did to him."

"Me too," Austin said. "I'm so sorry, Renee."

Renee shook her head. "Don't be. The one thing I don't regret about this whole thing is time we spent being a couple."

He smiled. "Me too. I may have been.. messed up, but I meant what I said. I do like you, Renee. A lot."

"Really?" Renee smiled as well.

He nodded. "Of course, but I feel like we should make this official, if we're gonna do it at all." He leaned forward, a bit painfully, and took her hand. "Renee, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled even wider and nodded. "Of course."

~PRDS~

Zoe held her hands over Jordyn's eyes as she led her towards her new apartment in Welch County, which was only a fifteen minute drive from Sol Valley. When they got into the front room and closed the door, Zoe removed her hands, and Jordyn looked around.

"Oh my god, this is a great place," She smiled, walking a bit forward as she took it all in. "This must be expensive."

Zoe waved it off. "No, it's my older brother's old place. He's letting me stay here while I get started."

"And it's not too far from school?" She asked.

Zoe shook her head. "No, it's really not that far at all."

Jordyn smiled. "This seems like a great deal for you."

"Well," Zoe looked at her a bit sheepishly. "It could be a great deal for _us_ , if you wanted."

Jordyn looked quickly over at her. "What?"

"Look, I know you're only 16, and this may seem a bit fast, but I just thought you might want to?" She asked.

"I don't know, Zoe," Jordyn sighed. "What about being a ranger?"

Zoe shrugged. "You don't have to move in right away," She told her. "You could wait until you're done with your ranger duties, if you wanted."

Jordyn sat down on the couch and thought about it. She could imagine herself and Zoe spending their lives together, definitely, but she also wanted to be sure it was the right move. After some time, she nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that." Jordyn smiled.

Zoe smiled back. "Really? That's so great!"

Jordyn stood and the two embraced tightly. "I love you," Zoe whispered.

"I love you too,"

~PRDS~

Sam walked through the living room to see Renee and Austin curled up on the couch, asleep as the TV played her favorite show in front of them. Making sure it was just a rerun, she then ran upstairs to see Darry open his door.

She ran forwards and stopped him just before he closed it again by shoving her body between the wall and the door. She peeked behind it and saw a very disheveled Darry holding the door just tight enough so she couldn't come in.

"It's kinda too late to kick me out, now, Darry." She muttered to him, trying to push the door back so she could get in.

"Why must you insist on torturing me?" Darry retorted back as he finally let her in and then locked the door behind her. "What do you want?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're super welcoming,"

"Well, you did burst into my room without consent, so..." Darry glared at her.

Sam smiled at him. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" He frowned.

"You're looking at me," Sam told him. "And you can see that I'm fine."

Darry crossed his arms and walked over to sit on his bed. "I still hurt you, and the others. I don't think you get it."

"No, I really don't." Sam mimicked his posture. "We all forgive you and want you to come back to us and be normal again. We don't care what happened."

"How can you just say that?!" Darry exclaimed. "After what I did, I don't deserve to be a power ranger."

Sam sighed. "Darry, look, I'm gonna tell you right now how it is, and I want you to listen to me carefully. Yes, what you did was wrong, but you were hurting. After what happened with Austin, I get it. I knew he wasn't the same either, and that hurt me to see him like that. Now, besides that, you may have gone there out of your free will, but that doesn't mean you were in control when you fought us. Vance had a very clear control on you, which I removed to get you back to normal. You didn't hurt us out of your free will. Not only that, but Vance has been messing with your mind since he first showed up."

"Does that really make a difference?" Darry asked.

Sam nodded. "Of course it does. You're not a bad person, Darry. I know it, and so do the others. We all love you, and I hope you do too."

Darry sighed. "I..."

He was cut off when the alarm went off, startling Sam. She gestured to the door. "I'm the only one who can fight, besides you. I'm gonna go, feel free to join if you want."

~PRDS~

Sam ran to the scene of the battle and saw Elias and Royal blasting people and destroying property.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Stop right there!"

Royal turned around while Elias continued his rampage. "Excuse me, little girl?"

Sam frowned. "Little? We'll see about that, old man! Data Surge, Charge!" She morphed, standing as strong as she could in front of these two. "Data Surge Silver Ranger!"

Royal chuckled. "You think that's impressive?" He nudged Elias. "Ready?"

"Ready." Elias nodded.

"Go, Star Strike!" They yelled in unison.

Suddenly, stars in white for Royal and green for Elias began to come and hit them all over their bodies until it formed a rangers suits, much to Sam's surprise.

Royal's suit was completely white with a white armor pad on his shoulders, with a star in the middle of it and at the top of his helmet. His arms were a more sheer silver, and he had black cuffs around his wrists and ankles leading respectively into his gloves and boots. He had a small mouthpiece and his visor was shaped somewhat like a wrench.

Elias' was similar to Royal's, though his was green with the same white armor pad. He had the same black cuffs and sheer silver material around his arms. He also had the same small mouthpiece and his visor was shaped like an oval.

"So, what now, Sammy?" Elias smirked.

~PRDS~

Darry eventually brushed his hair and teeth, and put some new clothes on before creeping slowly downstairs to see how the fight was going. He saw Austin and Renee asleep together on the couch and a small smile graced his lips.

Despite all that had happened with them, he was happy his younger brother found someone he really liked. He hoped Austin felt the same way about Renee that he himself felt about River.

He walked quietly past them, as he didn't want to wake them, though he found that he had failed at doing so when Austin said his name sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Austin. It's fine." He whispered. "You don't want to wake Renee."

Austin looked at him wearily and rolled his eyes. "I missed you too."

Darry closed his eyes as he felt a wave of emotion crash over him. "I missed you." He promised. "I did. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm gonna go check on Sam, you stay here."

Austin nodded and went back to napping as Darry walking into the monitoring room to find Kyro, who seemed to have been avoiding everybody, watching the fight.

"What are you doing here?" Darry asked.

Kyro looked back at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I wanna see how my sister's doing, now what?"

Kyro sighed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you guys."

Darry rolled his eyes. "I do love saving the world and being a ranger, but you honestly ruined our lives. We could've been happy with our families, without weaknesses and powers, and never have to deal with this. Did you even think about the consequences? I don't know much about Nick, Jordyn, or Renee's weaknesses, but I do know about mine and my siblings'. I can never handle my anger right because of my stupid powers, Austin is constantly exhausted from practically nothing because of his stupid powers, and Sam has constant, horrible headaches from her _stupid_ powers."

"I know," Kyro nodded. "I didn't think that would happen."

"Exactly," Darry growled. "You didn't think. Don't get me wrong, you bringing us here has definitely had a good impact on our bonds with each other, and with the others. We've obviously had some great times, and yeah, I know I knew before, but when Sam made a speech about how bad this was, I finally got the problem here, and it made me realize something."

Kyro looked down at the ground. "What?"

"I hate you, and everything you stand for." Darry spat. "You're a liar, and jerk. I have nothing else to say to you."

He pushed past the extraterrestrial and looked at the monitor, seeing Sam be attacked harshly by both Elias and Royal. "I have to go stop them,"

 ***Now***

Darry looked at the fear in her eyes and swallowed hard. He brought his hand down by his side to touch his morpher in his pocket, and stared at them.

"Darry, please, help me!" Sam exclaimed.

Darry touched the gem on his morpher. "Data Surge, Charge," He said, and took a deep breath. He felt a familiar warmth as green 0's and 1's overtook his body. "Data Surge Green Ranger."

Elias and Royal laughed. "You think that's gonna help you? Really?"

Darry growled under his breath as his arms began to glow green. "It just might," He told them as he ran as fast as he could at the two, grabbing them and tackling them to the ground, knocking Sam out of Royal's grasp.

She rolled away as Royal lurched out to grab her again and grabbed the blaster at her belt, blasting his hand, making him cry out and grasp his hand in pain.

Darry, meanwhile, pounded his fists into Elias' helmet, busting and breaking pieces off every time until he got to his face. "It's nice to know you get so see my face as you kill me," Elias chuckled, making Darry pause mid-swing. "I know you like to see the faces of those you hurt."

Darry looked over at Sam, seeing her forcing herself to her feet, still holding a blaster towards Royal.

"That's right, Darry," Elias laughed. "You almost killed your little sister," He smirked. "Oh, and your brother."

Darry took a deep breath. "You're wrong, Elias."

"How so?" He kept the smirk on his face.

"Because, I know I wasn't in control of myself. I would never willingly let anybody hurt my family, and if they did, I would kill them. I don't care who they are. It's over once you mess with them." He said. "You obviously wouldn't know anything about that, though. Would you?"

Elias laughed again, blood from his split lip staining his teeth. "I've always been evil. Even when they thought I was good. I faked them out - Levi, Sabrina, Royal, and even Dee. Aww, precious little Dee. She was the only one that made me second-guess what I was raised for, but I knew better. You see, Royal over there almost died, and I would've let him if the others didn't show up in time. And then, I told them I was evil, and Dee tried to help me. I was almost sold for a minute there, but I forced her to kill me.

"Finally, I woke up one day from my endless slumber to find Vance there. He brought us back with his energy manipulation or something, and used mind control on the others. Of course that was only at first before he got some goddess to come in and turn us all before we even knew she was there. Well, not necessarily _us,_ since I was already evil, but whatever." Elias shrugged. "It's all good."

Darry look at him as if he was insane. "You're a horrible human being."

"So I've been told," Elias smirked.

Darry stood up and brought his hammer out. "You'll never hurt anyone ever again." Darry launched the hammer down onto Elias' head, pounding him into the ground and killing him instantly.

He looked over and saw Royal standing over Sam, who defiantly pointed her blaster at him.

"Too bad your big brother's not paying attention to you," He chuckled. "Cause now you're gonna die."

"Actually," Darry growled. "You're gonna die."

Darry launched himself into the air and brought the hammer down hard on Royal, killing him as well. Unfortunately, unlike attackbots, the bodies didn't explode, but at least they disappeared.

Darry demorphed along with Sam and helped her up. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'll live, what about you?"

"Same," He smiled. "What do you say we go back to the command center and watch Dustlands with our two resident sleeping beauties?"

Sam laughed. "Definitely."

~PRDS~

Vance growled in anger as he saw Elias and Royal get destroyed. "Can't you resurrect them?"

"Last time took so long, and so much energy," Vance sneered. "There's no possible way I could ever do that again with out potentially destroying myself."

Ms. Osborne sighed exasperatedly. "Well, what now, then? Are we just going to let them win?"

Vance shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling the end is definitely near. I'll send Dee and Sabrina next, hopefully we have a better plan."

"I hope so too," Ms. Osborne nodded. "I wouldn't want you to become a liability."

"Excuse me?" Vance looked back at her in shock and anger. "I summoned you. I rule you."

Ms. Osborne laughed. "How absurd can you possibly get? I'm a goddess, and all you are is a human. Granted one with superhuman abilities, but still a human."

"Oh, well at least I don't have other gods hunting me down? How's Kael? Or should I call him Mercury?" Vance retorted.

Trivia shrugged. "I'm not worried. Mercury will not attack me, he's here for something else. I only wonder what."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Jordyn begins to feel insecure when Zoe's ex-girlfriend, Andy comes to visit, which makes it harder for her and Renee when they face off against Sabrina and Dee. Meanwhile, when something strange comes to Sol Valley, Sam investigates with the help of someone very special.

 **The next episode will be reminiscent of a crossover between this story, and a very important upcoming one, Power Rangers: Mythic Destinies. It's going to premier probably after Guardians of the Galaxy, so it'll be a while before you get to see it since I've been planning stories a lot lately, but hopefully it'll be worth the wait.** **I know I shouldn't be mentioning it already, but when I was planning it I fell in love with it and decided I just had to add something about it in now.**

 **So, five chapters left. I'm actually really excited for these last chapters, and starting Guardians of the Galaxy, so I'll be updating more soon. Here's a preview of the upcoming chapters after the one I just described above.**

 **Special III: TBA - Surprise chapter for you guys!**

 **Ep 26: Final Mission Part I - Christmas rolls around and becomes anything but jolly when Vance unleashes an extremely angry Levi on them.**

 **Ep 27: Final Mission Part II - Clip show of sorts.**

 **Ep 28: Final Mission Part III - Final face off between Vance and the rangers.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! Feel free to leave your opinions in the reviews!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	27. Ep 25: Mission 25

**Hey guys, since this is somewhat of a crossover, there will be an appearance and cameos of upcoming characters, which means there will be a bit of a long cast list below! Also on the list will be the actress for Zoe's ex.**

 **Oh, and I should mention that at this point in time, it is almost Christmas for the rangers.**

 **Andy is portrayed by Kristen Stewart**

 **Lisa is portrayed by Joey King**

 **Guest Star**

 **Rhea Jones is portrayed by Zoey Deutch**

 **Cameos**

 **Brandon Jones is portrayed by Zac Efron**

 **Casey Jones is portrayed by Dylan O'Brien**

 **Gabe Rivero is portrayed by Colton Haynes**

 **I think that's it guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A sleek Z06 Corvette convertible pulled up outside of the largest, fanciest hotel in Sol Valley. The car was a shiny, forest green color that was obviously custom designed, and had the hood up, as the person inside was being avoidant of the people around seeing woho she was.

The woman stepped out of the car, wearing a black hoodie over her forest green, v-neck tank top, black leggings, and black wedge booties. Her hood was up and she had sunglasses on, obscuring her face and hair from others.

"Miss Jones?" A voice said beside her car. It was the valet, whom had been expecting her, along with the bellhop. "Would you like me to park your car after my partner gets your bags?"

She walked to the back of her car and unlocked the trunk, the bellhop grabbing her bags before she could even make a move on them. He put them on the luggage cart and held it while she handed her keys to the valet. "I'll wait for you to bring them back, I need to go somewhere later."

"Of course, Miss Jones," He nodded.

"Please, call me Rhea." She smiled. He nodded once more and got into the car.

She watched him drive around to the parking lot while she stood next to the bellhop. "It's really an honor to meet you, Rhea." He said. "I'm a big fan, and I thank you for saving the world as well."

She nodded with a smile. "I enjoying doing it. My family and I have been rangers for a long time, and I'm just glad that the world really gets to know the faces behind our masks, you know?"

"Of course," He said as the valet handed her the keys and smiled. "Have a good stay."

"Thank you," She nodded. The bellhop followed her in as she checked in and led her up to her room. "I can take it from here," She took her bags off of the luggage cart and tipped him before going into her room. She set her bags down and brought her phone out, dialing an all-familiar number.

 _"Rhea?"_ A male voice came through the phone.

"Yeah," She said, taking her sunglasses and hood off to reveal a very beautiful young woman, at about the age of 22-23, with long, wavy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She had pale skin, and was about 5'4. She also wore her signature crimson lipstick on her lips. "I've just checked in."

 _"Have you seen an strange activity?"_ He was quick to ask.

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Brandon, I literally just got here. No, I haven't seen any strange activity."

Brandon scoffed on the other end. _"And that prevents strange things from happening, right? Look, Rhea, you have to be careful. We don't know why this hunter is in Sol Valley. He or she could be dangerous."_

"It's a she," Rhea reminded him. "Carla confirmed it yesterday while complaining about the broken mirror in the gym."

 _"Again, Rhea?"_ Brandon sighed, exasperated. _"What were you doing this time?"_

Rhea chuckled. "Sparring with Gabe. As usual."

Brandon rolled his eyes on the other end. _"Of course."_

"Hey, I'll call you back when something happens. I'm gonna get settled and look around town."

 _"Alright. Love you,"_

Rhea smiled fondly. "Love you too, big brother. Bye."

 _"Bye,"_

Rhea hung up the phone and put it into her pocket as she took her jack off and slung it against a chair. She sat down on the bed and sighed in relief. _This is such a nice bed._

Then, she sat back up. _No time for that yet. I have to figure out why that hunter is here._

 **~Cue Opening~**

Sam sat on the couch, leaning forward excitedly as the new episode of Dustlands came on. It was the season 3 premier and it was the start of the main character, Saba's, journey to stop DeMalo, who was the antagonist of the show.

Darry came into the room and scoffed when he saw her. "What?" She frowned.

"You and this show," He shook his head. "This is the only thing that entertains you these days,"

She rolled her eyes. "Not true and, anyway, I mostly watch this show for the actors," She gestured to them on screen. "The brown haired guy, Jack, is played by Adam Kaniel, the blonde guy, Lugh, who's played by Paul Miller, and my favorite one of all, the girl, Saba, is played by Rhea Jones."

"Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Darry questioned.

Sam smirked. "Not only is she a household name, being an A-List celebrity at only 22, but she's a famous, and known, power ranger."

Darry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No way,"

Sam nodded. "Seriously. She's the second-in-command and green ranger for Mythic Destinies," She said. "She's a legend."

"Oh yeah?" Darry crossed his arms. "What makes her such a legend?"

"Well she did destroy the most powerful vampire that ever lived," Sam shrugged. "Oh, and she's a werewolf. The most powerful that's ever lived, you know."

Darry looked down jealously. "Anything else you'd like to brag for her?"

"She became a famous actress within a day of her first premier in a movie," Sam smirked. "And she's saved more lives than we can count since 2017 or something like that. "

"Whatever," Darry sighed. "It's fine."

Sam laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"Well she's just a freakin' legend walking around," Darry muttered.

Sam patted him on the arm. "Don't worry, I think you're a legend."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Sure,"

~PRDS~

Jordyn made it over to Zoe's new apartment with a small plant in her hands. She had looked up what to give someone when they got a new place, and a plant was the first thing that came up, so she thought to give it a chance.

Just before she knocked, she heard talking from inside. The voice also sounded female.

Jordyn frowned and knocked loudly on the door. When the door opened she was surprised to see at girl standing there. "Yes?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Jordyn glared at her as she looked her over. The girl was about the same height as Jordyn with blond hair and brown eyes, similar to Jordyn, oddly enough. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a pink shirt, blue jeans, and wore brown combat boots, which was also very similar to Jordyn's outfit.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Andy, and you are?"

"Zoe's girlfriend, Jordyn." Jordyn pushed past her and into the apartment, where she found a plant, exactly like the one she bought, sitting on the counter. "Hey, Zoe," She muttered through gritted teeth as she put the plant down. "Care to explain?"

Zoe chuckled nervously. "Yeah, come on," She pulled her into her bedroom, telling Andy she would be a minute.

"Why is your ex-girlfriend here?" Jordyn demanded.

Zoe shrugged. "I don't know. She said she was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by, I guess."

"Well you didn't have to let her in." Jordyn crossed her arms. She trusted Zoe not to cheat on her, but she didn't know this Andy girl. It upset her that Zoe would be so fine about it.

"What was I gonna do, slam the door in her face?" Zoe chuckled. "We're still friends, and besides, it's the mature thing to do. If she tried to make a move on me or anything I would ask her to leave."

Jordyn sighed. "Okay, but I think I should go."

Zoe frowned. "Why? If it's really that big of a deal I could ask her to leave, it's fine, I..."

"No, it's really okay," Jordyn put her hands up to stop her. "I need to get back anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Jordyn nodded. "Yeah. Me and Renee were gonna hang out, so..." She shrugged.

Zoe sighed. "Alright, if you're sure."

Jordyn kissed her on the cheek and left without say goodbye to Andy. She couldn't get it out of her head how Andy looked similar to her. Not as much in facial features, but eye color, skin tone, clothes, and even height. Did Zoe have a type or something?

~PRDS~

"Sam," Liela stood in the front of the TV, making Sam glare at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I was watching that! This is important! It's the season premier, Liela!"

Liela rolled her eyes. "If you get this disappointed about a stupid TV show, that's pretty sad. Especially with what you've seen in your life."

"What do you want?" Sam whined.

Liela sighed. "I need you to go on a.. mission of sorts."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "A mission?"

"Yeah," Liela nodded. "I got a call from Las Bahias that there's a rouge hunter in the area that needs to be investigated. No one knows why she's here, but she is. We need to figure out why. That's what I need you to do."

"A hunter?" Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

Liela smirked. "I know that you know what power ranger team lives in Las Bahias, Sam."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Mythic Destinies,"

Liela nodded, "Yep. What are they?"

"They have the spirits of supernatural, or mythical, creatures. Specifically the phoenix, werewolf, dragon, griffin, centaur, unicorn, and fairy."

Liela chuckled. "You've really done your research. Well, there are hunters that search and kill these creatures, and some don't care whether your good or bad. The spirit world is already in turmoil, and these hunters aren't helping. We need to find this girl, and fast."

"Is there anything I can use to figure out who she is? A picture? Or maybe a drawing?"

"Carla, the assistant mentor of the team, sent me a a rough sketch done by the pink ranger, Zeyra. Here," She handed Sam the tablet. On the tablet was a drawing of a young girl, only about 15-16 with a short face, young features, blue eyes, and short brown hair with bangs. On the side was a bit of information.

 _5'4, wears black clothing mostly, and always keeps a gun in her pants and a knife in her pocket._

"A real gun?!" Sam exclaimed. "She does not carry a real gun!"

Liela nodded. "She does. The rangers have built up their armor to be bullet proof since most of whom they're fighting at least look human at some point."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sam looked at her as if she was crazy. "Just get shot?"

"I highly doubt they'll let that happen." Liela rolled her eyes.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They sent one of their rangers out here to investigate, but they want to make sure she has back up." Liela told her.

Sam's jaw dropped. "I get to fight along side a legend? I'm going now. Where do I find her?"

"The ranger? I'm not sure. Just walk around town, you'll probably find someone." Liela shrugged.

~PRDS~

Austin and Renee were sitting on the beach together, enjoying each other's company in the silence. That was, until Jordyn came crashing into the sand next to her best friend.

"Jordyn, what are you doing here?" Renee asked, giving her a look to go away. "We're on a date."

Jordyn looked around. "What are you even doing?" She frowned.

"Enjoying the peace and serenity." Renee growled. "Now, why are you here?"

"Zoe's ex-girlfriend is hanging out with her!" She exclaimed.

Renee immediately turned to her, shocked. "Oh my god, is she cheating on you?!"

"Well, I don't know," Jordyn was quick to add, "But I trust her! I don't, however, trust Andy."

Renee turned back towards Austin for a moment and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but you know how it is, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go inside and see what the others are doing, alright?"

"Okay," Renee kissed him and watched him retreat back to the command center. "So what does this Andy look like?"

"Me," Jordyn told her. "She has blonde hair and brown eyes, and she's the same height as me, and she dresses the same too!"

"That's not cool! That means she has a type," Renee said. "Which isn't good. She could just be dating you because you remind her of Andy."

Jordyn nodded in despair. "I know. How to I keep her?"

Renee smiled mischievously. "I have an idea, but you have to trust me. We're gonna change you up."

~PRDS~

Sam was walking in the town square, surprised to see so many people out on a Sunday afternoon, as she knew most people in Sol Valley loved to relax on Sundays. She saw a figure duck into the shadows of a building and narrowed her eyes.

She slipped past the crowd of people and followed the figure. The person was a woman, about 5'4 with long, wavy brown hair. She had a nice build to accent her curvy body. She was wearing a loose, dark green camisole-type tank top over black leggings and black wedges booties.

She tried to stay a distance away from her, but she saw her stop suddenly.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you," She said with a deadly tone of voice, her hand reaching into her pocket for a knife. Sam halted immediately. "Who are you?" The woman asked, not turning around yet.

Sam took a deep breath. "Sam Taylor, who are you?"

The woman didn't turn around. "I don't have to answer that. What are you doing here?"

"Are you the hunter?" She asked in response. "I'm looking for her."

The woman turned her head slightly towards her. "The hunter? How do you know about that?"

"I'm the silver Data Surge ranger," She answered. "My mentor sent me to find out what was going on, and to help another ranger."

After a small smile graced the woman's lips, she let her knife slip back into her pocket and turned around, her face a bit obscured by the darkness in the alleyway. "I was worried for a second there. I thought you were the hunter." She walked closer. "It's nice to meet you, Sam."

She held her hand out for Sam to shake, but Sam was much too focused on her face. "Oh my god, you're Rhea Jones!" She exclaimed.

Rhea put a hand over her mouth. "Yeah, and it's kinda hard to be stealthy when everyone within 200 miles knows where I am, especially since I'm so well known."

"Sorry," Sam said quietly when Rhea took her hand off of her mouth. "I'm just a huge fan. You're one of the greatest rangers ever lived, not to mention you're also a great actress."

Rhea chuckled. "Thanks," She smiled. "It's always nice to hear that from someone else than my family."

Sam laughed. "I know the feeling. I have two older brothers."

"That's nothing," Rhea muttered, taking her phone out, showing Sam a picture of her and her siblings. "I have five siblings, all rangers. Though I'm guessing you already knew that."

"I did, but you still all look really good," She said, looking at the picture.

Rhea put her phone away and nodded. "Runs in the family, especially me and Zeyra." She looked around. "Anyways, I'm guessing you've seen the picture of this girl,"

"I have," Sam nodded.

"All I know about her so far is that her name is Lisa, and she obviously hunting something. I just don't know what," Rhea told her. "Do you have any ideas?"

Sam thought about it for moment. "The only people I can think of is this guy named Kael or something and this girl named River Osbourne."

"Osbourne? I've heard that name," Rhea said. "But not a River, more like Carly."

"Carly?" Sam thought back on it and realized that, not only was Kael a new student, but so was Carly. And she had seen her writing her last name on a paper, and having it be Osborne. The only difference between Carly and River was a U in River's name. "Yeah, she's a new student at my school."

Rhea groaned exasperatedly. "Damn it!"

"What? Who is she?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Carly's not Carly. Her name is actually Trivia, and she's a goddess." Rhea muttered. "The Roman goddess of magic and necromancy. She's not necessarily going to be your best friend."

"You've met her before?" Sam asked.

Rhea shook her head. "No, but we keep track of all activity outside of the norm, whether or not it involves spirits. Now, that doesn't mean that we fight them, as there are multiple groups of rangers around here, but we do like to make sure everything's good, you know?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. So, what do we do?"

"We need to stop Lisa before it's too late," Rhea sighed. "It may seem like a good idea to let her go after Trivia, or even have us go after her, but we don't have the right firepower to go after her, and neither does Lisa. Going after her could create even more problems than there already is."

"Do you have any leads?" Sam asked.

Rhea closed her eyes, reopening them to reveal bright red ones. She looked around. "Yeah," Her eyes turned back to hazel. "I think I know where she's going. Come on, we'll..." She was cut off when her phone rang. It was Casey. "Hold on, let me get this." She answered her phone. "Yeah?"

 _"We kinda have a problem,"_ He said sheepishly. _"I'm sorry."_

"For what?" Rhea narrowed her eyes. "Casey, what happened?"

There was a pause for a moment. _"Well, there was an attack. Zeyra and Seth got hurt. Not too bad, but it's not good."_

"Fuck," Rhea put her other hand to her head, clearly upset. "Do you need me to come back?"

 _"I think you should finish your mission first,"_ Casey told her. _"We did destroy the spirit. It was a Selkie."_

Rhea grimaced. "Gross. Aren't those the ones that shed their skin to become human?"

 _"Those are the ones,"_

Rhea sighed. "Alright, I'll finish the mission and be back as soon as possible."

 _"Alright, see you."_

Rhea nodded. "See you,"

"What happened?" Rhea jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. She had forgotten the girl was even there in the mix of things.

"That my older brother, Casey. There was an attack and Zeyra and Seth were injured. I have get back," She paused. "After we get this girl."

As the two started walked, Sam felt dread creep up in the pit of her stomach. "So, what exactly are we going to do to Lisa? I mean, she's only about 16."

"She's also evil," Rhea reminded her.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and human."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make what they do okay, Sam," Rhea told her. "I used to think the same way. I thought we were just going to be fighting monsters, and I was extremely shocked to find out that, while they were monsters, they also looked human, and sometimes even continued to look like that throughout the fight. I soon realized that some of the worst monsters I've ever fought looked human at the end of the day. Most spirits have that ability, but that's not the point.

"We give them a chance to change, always. The minute, however, that they start attacking others - killing them - we stop them. It's a lot to take, I know, but that's just how it is. Besides, you fought a human the other day and won."

"My older brother was the one who.. made the finishing move," Sam said. "But, still. It was horrible to watch."

Rhea nodded. "It always will be, but it's what has to be done. We've been tracking this Lisa girl for a while now - her older sister is one of main hunters leading against all spirits, good and bad - and she's hurt and killed more spirits and people than I can count on my fingers. She may be young, but that doesn't mean she's not skilled."

Sam frowned. "Have you fought her before?"

"Once," Rhea responded. "But she got away."

"That's crazy. Your life must be insane," Sam commented.

Rhea smirked. "Yeah, it can be. But it can also be insanely fun. I love my family and friends, and I almost always have a good time with them, so that makes it easier." She gestured out towards the street. "Now, let's go find our girl."

~PRDS~

Renee picked up the long strands of hair from the floor. "Good news, your hair looks good. Bad news, we have tons of hair on the ground."

Jordyn shrugged. "Throw it away. Or you can donate it. Whatever you want."

"Alright," Renee nodded, looking Jordyn over. "Your hair is so cute! I can't get over it."

"Really?" Jordyn asked, spinning her chair around to look in the mirror, and was very pleased with how her hair looked. It was very short now, a pixie cut, and was styled just right. "Oh my god, I look great."

Renee nodded. "And now," She reached into her closet and brought out clothes. "I got something for you."

After Jordyn got ready, Renee took her over to Zoe's and dropped her off, assuring her that she looked great, then drove back to Sol Valley. When she got back, she decided to stop at a nearby cafe to pick up food for the others.

She parked the car and walked into the cafe, digging through her purse to find money as she walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" An eerie voice asked from behind the counter.

Renee paused in her search and looked around her, noticing that no one was in the cafe besides herself, and there was overturned tables and chairs everywhere. Not only that, but there was blood spots on the floor around her.

She then looked up slowly and backed away suddenly when she saw Dee standing behind the counter, covered in blood.

"Hello, Renee," Dee smiled evilly. "It's always nice to see you." Renee began to back away, but Dee suddenly pointed a blaster at her head. "How about we have a short little chat, huh?"

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Sam and Rhea were also in a bit of a precarious situation themselves. They were standing face to face with Lisa, and she had a gun pointed at both of them.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Sam offered.

"Shut up!" Lisa yelled. "You're not the one I want, anyway. Just let me do my job and nobody will get hurt."

Rhea rolled her eyes. "That's not true, Lisa. You're going to make even more problems for everyone if you kill Trivia, if that was even possible. You don't have the right firepower. You'll get killed."

"Like you're about to be?" Lisa growled as she moved closer to her.

Rhea looked a bit behind her and saw something that could just save them. "Actually, I don't think I am," She smirked.

"Wha..."

Suddenly, Lisa was cut off by a swift kick to side from a man whom had run into from behind her. He picked up the gun from the ground and released all of the bullets out of the gun.

"You were saying?" He asked.

This man was about 5'9 with light skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. He had a very handsome face. He wore a black leather jacket over a gray shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots.

Lisa looked up at him in anger. "Gabriel Rivero,"

"I prefer Gabe," He pressed his foot into her back to keep her down.

Rhea smiled at him. "Took you long enough."

Gabe scoffed. "It takes about 5 hours to drive up here, even on my motorcycle."

While Rhea and Gabe exchanged words, Sam watched as Lisa wriggled her hand into her pocket and pulled out a silver knife. "No," She whispered. She saw Lisa raise it up towards Gabe's foot. "Watch out!" Sam yelled.

Gabe, unfortunately, didn't notice in time and was swiftly stabbed hard in the shoe. He cried out in pain and fell back.

"Gabe!" Rhea yelled. She growled and pulled her knife out of her pocket. "Game on, bitch!" She yelled as Lisa got back up and pulled out another knife.

Lisa laughed. "Unfortunately for you, Rhea, I always come prepared!"

Rhea and Lisa ran at each other, exchanging blows, practically matching each other blow for blow. Rhea swung hard at Lisa's face, using super strength, and broke past her hand and straight into her face, knocking her hard to the ground, and definitely breaking her eye socket. Her knife also slid away from her.

Rhea stormed towards her but was grabbed by the ankle when she made a move to kick her and was thrown to the ground. She was winded for a moment before realizing Lisa climbed on top of her and began to try to choke her.

She pushed back against Lisa's hands and rolled over, making herself on top and began to choke her instead. Lisa hit at her face, Rhea trying to avoid getting hit before she was punched hard in the jaw, knocking her off.

Lisa quickly jumped up and walked over to Rhea, stomping down, though fortunately Rhea moved out of the way before she could. Rhea grabbed the fallen knife and launched herself up, slamming the knife into Lisa's chest, killing her almost instantly.

~PRDS~

Jordyn was walking up to Zoe's apartment and was surprised to see the door already open. She walked cautiously forward.

"No!" Jordyn cried as she saw Sabrina holding Zoe hostage with a knife at her throat.

Sabrina chuckled. "Oh, yes, Jordyn." She looked her over. "You look so pretty. Sorry I'll have to ruin your outfit with blood."

Jordyn quickly pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Sabrina. "Now what?"

"This," Sabrina moved Zoe in front of her, making the girl whimper in fear.

Jordyn felt her hand shake. She couldn't shoot her girlfriend. She then saw an opening. She shot the blaster.

~PRDS~

Renee was sitting across from Dee, a blaster on the table pointed towards Renee resting lightly in Dee's hand. Dee was talking, though Renee wasn't listening very much.

She quickly decided what to do. She kicked the bottom of the table up hard, knocking the table and the blaster into the air and making them fall to the side. Renee launched herself at Dee, tackling her off of the chair and onto the ground, punching her hard in the face.

Dee tried to defend herself, grabbing one of Renee's arms and twisting it to the side to knock her off.

"Don't you dare or I'll break it!" Dee growled.

Renee quickly shoved her free hand at Dee's neck, choking her. Dee immediately let go of her wrist and tried to bat at her face, but Renee took her other hand and quickly shoved it even harder against her neck.

When Dee shoved her hands in her face, Renee brought herself down and rammed her elbows into Dee's chest to knock the rest of the air out of her lungs.

Dee gasped hard for air, and Renee had to restrain herself from stopping.

Suddenly, Dee went limp. Renee didn't let go just yet, not trusting Dee to actually be gone. Then, Dee disappeared, making Renee fall to the ground in shock.

"What the hell?" She looked around, an then remembered something. "Jordyn!"

~PRDS~

Sabrina was hit hard in the hand by a laser and it knocked the knife out of her hand, only nicking Zoe a little on the chin. Zoe fell to the ground and crawled away from her as Jordyn ran forward, throwing the blaster to the side towards Zoe just in case.

Jordyn put her foot down, but Sabrina rolled out of the way. She grabbed Jordyn by the foot and swung her to the side as she fell, ramming her into a coffee table, and breaking some of the glass off of it.

The blue ranger groaned in pain and rolled onto her stomach, crawling towards a severed piece of glass. She latched onto a sharp piece with all of her might as Sabrina grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her towards her, up on her feet now.

Sabrina smiled at her in a maniac way and laughed evilly. "You can't beat me, Jordyn! You were put to the side as second-in-command the minute Darry showed up! I've never been put to the side. Not by Levi!"

"Well," Jordyn said as Sabrina turned her on her back and began to attempt to strangle her. "Maybe that just because of the whole red lipstick and Levi thing. You don't deserve your position!"

"Fuck! You!" Sabrina cried, breaking past her hands and grabbing her neck hard with her hands.

Jordyn struggled for air and reached her hand up, slamming the glass into Sabrina's eye. Sabrina screamed in pain and fell off of her. Jordyn leaned over her, but looked back over to Zoe first.

"Don't watch, please." She whispered.

Zoe turned away as Jordyn grabbed the glass out of her eye and rammed it into the side of her neck. After a few moments of struggling, Sabrina fell limp and disappeared.

Renee ran in just then, looking disheveled and bleeding from her split lip. She saw the broken up apartment, and saw Jordyn hugging Zoe tightly.

"Sabrina?" She asked. Jordyn nodded. "Is she...?"

"Gone." Jordyn said.

Renee sighed in relief and walked over to them, collapsing on the floor next to them and hugging them as well.

~PRDS~

Rhea ran over to Gabe, helping him up after Sam had made sure his foot had stopped bleeding. "That's gonna need stitches." She commented.

"Oh yeah," He nodded. "Definitely."

"I can do them back at the hotel," She offered. "Do you have your motorcycle around?"

He gestured behind them. "Over there."

Rhea nodded and turned back to Sam. "Hey, good work."

"I didn't do anything," Sam responded. "It was all you two, and you were amazing."

Rhea chuckled. "Thank you. I know you are too, I've seen footage of you fight. You're a great ranger, and I know you'll beat Vance," Rhea smiled. "Goodbye, Sam." Rhea paused right before she left. "One more thing. I hope you can find a way to stop the gods too."

Sam raised an eyebrows. "Gods? Like with an S? Plural?"

"Yeah," Rhea nodded. "That guy Kael, he's a god."

Sam stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, he's the Mercury, the Roman god of Messengers."

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Surprise special for you guys!

 **I really hope you guys liked the chapter, and the characters. Rhea is one of my favorite character's I've created, and I hope you'll like her in a full story eventually, if you stick around haha.**

 **Also, only four chapters left. After the next one, all that's left is the three part finale! Get ready guys! Good stuff is coming, probably within the next few days! I've been writing a lot lately!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	28. Special III: Guardians of the Galaxy

**Hey guys! I was really excited for this chapter, similarly to the last one, but this'll be a majorily different chapter. I don't wanna say anything about it beforehand, so I'll just let you guys read before I say anything about it.**

 **Aiden is portrayed by Chace Crawford**

 **October is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario**

 **Ryder is portrayed by Tyler Posey**

 **Luca is portrayed by Austin Butler**

 **Mari is portrayed by Kat Graham**

 **Brent is portrayed by Jake T. Austin**

 **Alice is portrayed by Lindsey Lohan (younger - imagine Freaky Friday)**

 **Mel is portrayed by Troian Bellisario**

 **Gaia Johnson is portrayed by Kate Winslet**

 **One more thing, the link to the opening for this chapter will be in my bio! The link will only be active until I upload the next chapter!**

* * *

It was an early December day, and two teens were on the football field before school at Sol Valley High. While there would usually be a morning practice, the coach canceled it due to the cold morning temperatures.

One of these teens had tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes and was about 5'8. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt with black jeans and black and white converse. He was practicing with a soccer ball, and doing some impressive moves. The other boy had pale skin, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was about 6'0. He wore a red shirt under an expensive-looking overcoat, blue jeans, and black vans.

"What are you waiting for, Aiden?" The one in white asked, frowning at his friend.

Aiden, clutching the football tightly in anger, sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not used to doing nothing in morning. I'm always practicing in the morning, and the cheerleaders are always out, and it's just nice, but no. Coach canceled practice 'cause it's too cold," He rolled his eyes. "It's not even that cold."

The other boy rolled his eyes and leaned down to touch the turf. Frost came off on his fingers. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow at Aiden.

"Come on, Brent, that's not important," Aiden said. "What's honestly the worst that can happen?"

"Someone could slip and get hurt?" Brent shrugged.

Aiden made a face. "Still."

"You just wanna see the cheerleaders, don't you?" Brent said distastefully.

Aiden chuckled. "Oh, come on. They're hot, and not only that, but October is a cheerleader if you remember correctly.

Brent shook his head. "Still don't know how you think you're gonna score with October. Doesn't she think you're a dick?"

"She does," Aiden nodded. "But that's can change."

Brent put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I believe you."

"I wonder where she is, anyway." Aiden frowned. "She's usually here earlier."

 **\- Cue Opening (link in profile) -**

"Hurry up, Ryder! We're gonna be late!" A beautiful girl yelled as she stood at the door of her and her brother's apartment. She was about 5'8 with long, sleek black hair, big blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore an over-sized white and pink flannel over black leggings and white and black converse.

"Hey, don't rush me, October! Perfection takes time." Ryder, her younger brother, yelled back. He came out of his bedroom with a green t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black work boots on. He had tanner skin that his sister, and brown hair and eyes. He was slightly taller than her at 5'10.

October rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, you look totally perfect. What exactly are you trying to accomplish with that outfit? 'Rhydian Adams, bad boy of 2022?'"

"Better than you," Ryder muttered.

October scoffed. "I disagree, little brother."

Ryder grabbed a piece of bacon from the table, but October snatched it from him before he could bite into it. "Do you _have_ to take all of the fun out of life?"

"You can't eat it, Ryder. You know that. Grab some fruit or something." October responded.

"Actually," Ryder pointed out as he went to the fridge to grab an apple. "I can. Just not a lot."

October ate the bacon and shook her head. "I'm not risking it." She opened the door and let him out before she followed and closed the door.

"Why do you keep all of this amazing food around the house if I can't eat it?" Ryder asked as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Because I can," October retorted. "Besides, the food you eat is good too."

Ryder raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why don't you eat it?"

"I don't like limiting my opportunities," October said. She noticed Ryder walking a bit towards another way. "Where are you going?"

He gestured towards a nearby street. "To pick up Mel,"

October shook her head and grabbed his arm to stop him. "No way. We're going to pick up Alice."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Mel's my soon-to-be girlfriend. I would like to hang out with her."

"I know if you go over there alone that you're gonna get to school super late 'cause you wanna 'hang out,'" October said. "And I have to go get Alice."

Ryder chuckled. "So? I'm having fun with my life, O."

"By messing with your education? I don't think so," October began to pull him towards Alice's house. "You can hang out with her at school."

He groaned and eventually let her drag him away. "Fine, but I'm gonna get you back for this."

\- PRGG -

Meanwhile, a blonde haired boy walked through campus slowly, reading his schedule carefully. It was his first day at school since he and his mother moved from New Zealand to the United States.

He was about 6'0 with pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a gray jacket over a short sleeved blue button-up, gray jeans, and black sneakers.

As he was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone, making them fall to the ground.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed. This girl was about 5'2 with dark skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a loose, yellow tank dress under a white cardigan, one she usually only wore if it was cold, with white heels and a white clutch purse with a strap. "Watch where you're going!"

Flustered, he offered a hand to her. "I'm so sorry," He said, his voice accented from his heritage.

She let him help her up and gave him a surprised look. "Are you like an exchange student from England or something?"

"Actually, I'm from New Zealand, and I just moved here." He responded. "And again, I'm very sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention." He put his hand out. "I'm Luca Johnson. Pleasure to meet you."

She took his hand gracefully, noticing at first that his hand was a bit clammy, though it became very warm and dry before she could say anything. "Marissa Williams, but I go by Mari." She noticed the schedule in his hand. "So, you're, like, really new, huh? It's your first day?"

Luca nodded. "Yeah. It's funny, American schools aren't the same as the ones in New Zealand."

"I don't think any schools are like American ones," Mari muttered. "Anyway, I have things to do,"

She was about to walk away when he stopped her. "Wait, can you help me find this?" He asked.

Mari sighed and turned back around, taking the schedule from him and reading where he was pointing. "The library's over there," She gestured.

"Thank you," He nodded curtly as he took his schedule back and continued walking.

Mari, meanwhile, continued walking towards her first period, her heels clicking on the ground as she walked. She took her phone out of her purse, careful about her new fake nails, and checked the time.

At that moment, the bell rang. "Great," She pursed her lips into an irritated smile. "Just a fantastic way to start my birthday."

\- PRGG -

After school, October had changed into a black camisole and maroon and black track pants for cheerleading. She also wore her white cheer shoes. As she walked down the bleachers, she spotted her best friend, Alice, sitting and waiting for her.

October walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Alice responded. Alice had shoulder length auburn hair, blue eyes, and was about 5'5. She had pale skin and freckles all over her face and arms. She wore a plain brown t-shirt, black jeans, and black slip-on vans. She also wore a black and white jacket over the top of it all.

October nodded. "You wanna be alone?"

"Well, you have to go cheer anyway," She gestured to most of the cheerleaders stretching down on the track which looped around the football field. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" October asked, just to be positive.

Alice nodded. "Can I come over tomorrow after practice? My dad's being annoying again about me cleaning. I keep telling him I practically clean the whole house, but he thinks he does everything."

October chuckled. "Sure."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna get going. I'm meeting my mom in front of the school," She said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," October and Alice embraced before the latter walked away. October walked all the way down onto the track.

"Took you long enough," Someone commented from beside her.

October rolled her eyes. "Aww, is somebody having a bad birthday?"

Mari scoffed. "Actually, I'm having the best birthday," She gestured behind them. "You see that guy up there?"

"Yeah," October nodded. "What about him?"

"He's the new kid, and he's super hot if you can't tell." Mari smirked. "I bumped into him earlier."

October observed him as she stretched. Luca was sitting up on the bleachers, drawing something in his sketchbook. "He is attractive," She commented. "I wonder..."

"Hey, ladies," A voice said from behind them. The two looked over to see Aiden, dressed in his football pads and exercise clothing, standing behind them. "Talking about me?"

Mari laughed. "As if," She nodded her head back. "We're talking about the new guy, Luca."

Aiden looked up at him and scoffed. "You think he's attractive? Have you met me?"

"Always the charmer," October patted his chest.

Aiden smirked. "One day, October Adams, you will be mine."

"I'm not a possession you can own, Aiden," October growled. "Maybe the day you realize that, you'll actually have a chance."

"Hey, Aiden!" Ryder called from the field. "Get over here and stop messing with the girls! This is the last game of the season, we gotta practice."

October smirked at him. "I think the quarterback just told you what to do," She gestured to her brother. "You should do what he says."

Aiden gave her a look before running back over to the field. As he did, Ryder put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Hey, stop bothering my sister," He hissed.

"Your _older_ sister," Aiden reminded him. "You don't get to tell her, or me what to do."

Ryder stopped him once more as he tried to walk away, holding him back with almost superhuman strength, despite Aiden's struggle to get away from him. "I don't care what you say. Don't mess with my sister, and don't make me tell you again."

Meanwhile, Luca was sitting up at the top of the bleachers, drawing a realistic looking picture of a horse when someone walked heavily past him. He looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes walking down the bleachers. She was about 5'7 with pale skin, and was obviously trying to walk down the bleachers in a sexy manner, demanding attention as she walked by even though she wasn't very attractive.

She was dressed similarly to the rest of the cheerleaders, though had cut her track pants into shorts to draw even more attention to herself.

October and Mari made faces when they saw she was coming. "Ew," Mari commented. "I hate her."

"I used to be friends with her," October commented. "Back in sophomore year. She dropped my as a friend because I needed time away from school to deal with my parent's death. Not joking."

"That's horrible," She shook her head. "Mel's a jerk."

October smirked. "More like a total bitch,"

Mari pursed her lips distastefully. "Yeah, ladies don't talk like that."

October raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I'm a lady and I just did."

"No, you're not," Mari shook her head. "Ladies are classy girls. You're not exactly that."

"And you are?" October crossed her arms.

"No need to fight, girls," Mel walked through the two. "I know you're not as pretty as me, but that's no reason to fight."

October rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Mel. I bet every guy in the school wants you."

Mel smirked. "Maybe not every guy, but I do know of one in particular."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" October frowned.

"Your brother," Mel feigned a sweet smile. "He's gonna love dating me, don't you think?"

October growled under her breath. "Don't mess with my little brother. Don't think I don't know what your game is, Mel."

Mel shrugged. "You might, but he doesn't. And he won't listen to you not to do what he wants to do, so..." She smiled and walked up to the front of all of the cheerleaders, leaving October fuming in her own anger.

\- PRGG -

Luca got home around 4 o'clock. His house was on the outskirts of Sol Valley, where there were a few farm-like houses and ranches. As he walked up the dirt trail, he saw his horse come into view.

His horse was a white horse with black, freckle-like spots all over it's body, which is how it got it's name.

"Hey, Freckles," He patted his horse on the neck. "Hey, girl."

Freckles was an older horse, and Luca dreaded the day she would be gone. Thankfully, she was an exceptionally healthy horse for her age, and still rode strong.

He walked into the house, greeted by his cat, Sweet Pea, who rubbed up against his leg. "Hey, Sweet Pea. What have you done today, girl?"

She meowed and purred in response. "She was not a good cat today," Luca's mother, Gaia Johnson, told him. Gaia was very beautiful, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and was about 5'7. She looked quite young for her age. She wore a white t-shirt, work pants, and boots for trekking in the dirt. She also had an accent similar to her son's.

"What'd she do?" Luca asked, picking the gray cat off of the ground.

"Broke one of my vases," She shook his head. "After dinner, if I give you money, can you run to the store and pick up the one I ordered?"

Luca nodded. "Sure, mom."

\- PRGG -

Aiden walked home after practice around 6-7, exhausted and irritated. Unfortunately, upsetting the Ryder meant that he had more work to do, since the quarterback had suggested it to the coach.

All he wanted to do was get home and relax in his room with some dinner. The thought of dinner sounded so great to him as he hadn't had any food since 1 in the afternoon.

He walked up to the front door and was about to open it when he heard sounds from inside. He heard his mother talking to some man. He frowned and opened the door to find a man draped over his mother, kissing her.

"What the hell?" He questioned. Since his father had died, his mother refused to date, and he was glad for that fact, so seeing his mother with some man was angering.

His mother gasped, and pushed the man hastily off of her while looking guiltily at her son. "Aiden, you're home."

He nodded, still in shock. "And you're betraying dad," He growled.

"Aiden, it's not like that!" She cried as Aiden dropped his backpack in the house and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah, I bet it's not," Aiden muttered as he stormed down the street. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had to leave. He couldn't believe his mother would do that.

\- PRGG -

When Ryder and October got home and sat down to dinner, she put her hand up to grab his attention.

"Ryder, I need to tell you something," She said. "It's really important and you may not believe me, but it's important."

Ryder nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"Mel's playing you," She said, making Ryder roll his eyes. "No, I'm serious. She even told me today."

"And why would she do that?" He asked. "And another thing, why would she tell you if she was?"

October shrugged. "I don't know, but she did. You have to believe me!"

Ryder shook his head. "Why would I believe you, October? You have it out for her!"

"Out for her?!" She repeated. "She rejected me as a friend right when our parents died just because I wasn't at school to hang out with her! She's manipulating you!"

Ryder stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore, and I'm leaving." He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on.

"No! Please don't leave!" October stood as well, just as the doorbell rang. She sighed and went to answer it, allowing Ryder to slip past her and out the door. "Ryder!" She called as she look in front of her to see girl scouts. "Umm.. this isn't a good time, I'm sorry."

October closed the door to their apartment and ran past the girls after her brother.

\- PRGG -

When Mari got home from cheer practice, her parents sat her down on the couch in their very nice house. Mari's father was a real estate agent, and therefore made a lot of money.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Her mother smiled. "Well, sweetie, we've decided something."

Mari frowned. "Decided what?"

"Well," Her father began. "Since you have plenty of money in the bank, and have proven yourself responsible enough, we've decided to let you get a place on your own to go with your new car."

Her mother and father looked excited for her, but Mari felt the opposite of how they looked. "Excuse me?"

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"'What's wrong?'" Mari repeated. "You're kicking me out! You don't want me here!"

Her father shook his head quickly. "No, it's not like that, sweetheart. We just want you to be independent."

Mari stood up angrily. "I don't believe you! You're kicking me out! You don't love me anymore!"

"Marissa, please," Her mother started.

"No!" Mari cut her off, grabbing her bag and cardigan off of the couch. "You want me out so bad? Fine, I'm leaving!"

\- PRGG -

Meanwhile, as October ran down the street, she finally caught up with her brother outside of a closed antique store. At this point, it had started to rain. "Ryder, stop! Just come back!"

"No, you're always insulting her!" He exclaimed. "I hate it! Just stop!"

October growled. "It's only because I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need to be protected," He ripped his arm out of her grasp and was about to walk away when they heard a sound from inside of the closed store. "What was that?"

October frowned. "I think there's someone in there,"

"The owner?" Ryder suggested, but October shook her head. "No way, the store closes at 4. It's 7:30."

"Well then, who is it?" He asked, trying to peer in the window. When he did, he saw a man taking things and shoving them into a bag. "Oh my god, they're being robbed!"

October peered in too. "We need to call the police."

"He's probably gonna leave before the cops get here! We have to stop him!" Ryder exclaimed.

October scoffed. "You're crazy! We can't stop a robber! What if he has a gun?"

"We have to!" He gestured. "Let's go!"

He ran into the store. "Damn it, Ryder!" She cried, running in after him.

Aiden, who was down the street saw them. "What are they doing?" He questioned under his breath, getting off of the bench he was on and began to walk towards them. As he was crossing a street to get to them, he bumped into Mari.

"What the hell, Aiden? We're in the middle of the street and it's raining! Watch where you're going!" She cried as she stood up. "Now I'm all muddy."

The truck which was right near them pulled over. "You guys alright?" It was Luca, who hopped out of his truck to help them.

"No, I'm muddy and wet and upset!" Mari cried.

Aiden shook his head. "I have to go do something," He began to walk towards the store.

"Something so important you can't even apologize?" Mari asked as she followed him, Luca close behind in case anything happened.

"Yeah, pretty much." Aiden nodded, rounding on her just outside of the store. "Why don't you fuck off?"

Mari opened her mouth to respond, but a crash was heard inside of the antique store. "What's going on in there?" Luca asked.

"That's what I was going to find out," Aiden opened the door and walked carefully inside, Luca and Mari following to investigate.

"Stop!" They heard October yell. They rounded a corner to see a robber suddenly stop in his tracks. October was standing behind him, and Ryder was sitting up from his position on the floor.

The robber looked over at all of them and growled. "What the fuck is going on?!" The robber demanded. "How the hell are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" October asked, frowning.

"I can't move!" The guys exclaimed, struggling to get out of whatever was stopping him.

October was shocked. "That's impossible. I can't stop you with my voice! You can move!"

Suddenly, the robber fell over, crashing into a table. October shrieked. The robber then scrambled to get up, passing by a sink. Luca put his hand out to try and stop him, but instead of grabbing the robber, the sink practically exploded and began to spray water everywhere, making him nearly slip.

Mari then saw a chance and reach out to grab him, making him cry out in pain. She let go almost immediately, and a hand print was seen burnt into his wrist. She was shocked.

"You guys are freaks!" He exclaimed, trying to run again as he heard siren coming close.

"No!" Aiden yelled as he opened the door. As soon as he spoke, wind rushed hard through the door, knocking the robber back into the store. Ryder got up, running over and holding him down to the floor with such a force that the floor almost cracked. He stood up in shock just as the police ran in. The police detained the man, taking what he stole in for evidence, and also took the teens into the police station.

At the station, the five waited on the bench, drenched in rain from waiting outside while the police took inventory of the store before they went down to the station. The police chief came out from the back, looking over some papers before smiling at them.

"You five are pretty great teens," He complimented. "You stopped this man from stealing over $1000 worth of items, not to mention the fact that this man has stolen from multiple other establishments in the past 3 months."

"Really?" October raised an eyebrow. "That's insane."

The chief nodded. "It is. Thank you five for your service, and you're free to go." He began to turn around, but turned back towards them once more. "You five make a great team."

As the chief walked back, the five stood up and looked at each other. "Good work, I guess," Aiden said to them.

Mari nodded, a tight smile on her face. "Umm.. let's not talk about this again. I don't know what happened tonight, but it wasn't normal."

"I agree." Ryder nodded. "That was weird."

Luca shrugged. "Maybe the five of us can keep in touch, though."

"Maybe," Mari muttered. "I've gotta go." She began to walk out, but turned back. "Luca, can you give me ride? It's still raining and my house is pretty far from here."

Luca nodded. "Sure."

He followed her out, the two taking one last glance at the other three before walking out the door.

"We should probably get home too," October said, a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Thanks for coming in to help, Aiden. It means a lot."

Aiden nodded. "It was no problem." Just as the two were also about to leave, Aiden touched October's arm. "Hey, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I just think.. well, you're really pretty."

October gave him a small smile and nod. "Bye, Aiden."

Aiden watched October and Ryder leave before walking slowly out himself. He did get it. The five of them were a pretty good team. They stopped a robber that had eluded even the police for months.

The only question he had lingering in his mind was, what actually happened in that store?

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Christmas is coming around, however it soon becomes anything but jolly when a furious Levi confronts the rangers.

 **So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I really enjoyed it! This is a bit of a preview of what's to come, because I want you guys to be as excited for the next series as I am!**

 **If you liked it, hopefully you'll stick around to read the next one! All of these characters will be in it, and you'll get to find out what happened in that store!**

 **Oh, and the link to the opening for Guardian of the Galaxy is in my bio, and will only be active until I release the next chapter, which I'll make sure is in a few days at least to give you guys time in case you don't catch this right away.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter a lot, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I will answer to the best of my abilities without spoiling anything!**

 **See you guys next time, and please, please, please review! It always makes my day to hear what you guys think! I was a bit disappointed to see only one review for each of the last two chapters, so I'm really hoping you guys will take the time to do so if you have it!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	29. Ep 26: Final Mission Part I

**Well guys, this is the beginning of the end. I hope you guys like the finale, and come back to support me in my next story, Power Rangers: Guardians of the Galaxy.**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

Renee ran in just then, looking disheveled and bleeding from her split lip. She saw the broken up apartment, and saw Jordyn hugging Zoe tightly.

"Sabrina?" She asked. Jordyn nodded. "Is she...?"

"Gone." Jordyn said.

Renee sighed in relief and walked over to them, collapsing on the floor next to them and hugging them as well.

~PRDS~

Rhea ran over to Gabe, helping him up after Sam had made sure his foot had stopped bleeding. "That's gonna need stitches." She commented.

"Oh yeah," He nodded. "Definitely."

"I can do them back at the hotel," She offered. "Do you have your motorcycle around?"

He gestured behind them. "Over there."

Rhea nodded and turned back to Sam. "Hey, good work."

"I didn't do anything," Sam responded. "It was all you two, and you were amazing."

Rhea chuckled. "Thank you. I know you are too, I've seen footage of you fight. You're a great ranger, and I know you'll beat Vance," Rhea smiled. "Goodbye, Sam." Rhea paused right before she left. "One more thing. I hope you can find a way to stop the gods too."

Sam raised an eyebrows. "Gods? Like with an S? Plural?"

"Yeah," Rhea nodded. "That guy Kael, he's a god."

Sam stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, he's the Mercury, the Roman god of Messengers."

 **Now**

With her new-found knowledge about Kael and Carly, Sam rushed home, just to find Renee, Jordyn, and Zoe looking disheveled and beat up.

"Oh my god, what happened to you guys?!" Sam exclaimed as she rushed forward and led them to the couch.

Renee was the first to speak up. "Dee and Sabrina happened," She muttered, wincing as she sat down.

"They tried to kill us," Jordyn growled.

Sam gasped. "Did you...?"

Renee nodded as Jordyn hugged Zoe close, hearing her whimper in fear. "Are you okay?" Jordyn asked.

"I almost died," Zoe whispered. "I don't wanna die."

Jordyn shook her head. "You won't, I promise." She grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. "You're gonna stay here until this is over. Come on, let's go upstairs."

As the blue ranger led her girlfriend upstairs, Renee turned to Sam. "So what did you do today?"

"Watched the one of the greatest power rangers ever fight a monster," Sam smirked. "And no, I'm not talking about Tommy Oliver."

Renee chuckled. "Rhea Jones?"

Sam nodded. "Hell yeah."

Just then, Nick, Darry, and Austin walked into the room, laughing and joking around before they noticed the two.

"Hey, are you alright?" Austin asked, walking towards Renee and looking her over.

"I'm okay," She assured him, a hand on his shoulder. "Just a little banged up. Nothing serious."

Nick frowned. "What happened? Where have you two been? And where's Jordyn?"

"Long story," Sam told him. "Basically, I watched Rhea Jones fight somebody, and Renee and Jordyn destroyed Dee and Sabrina. Jordyn's upstairs with Zoe. She's pretty shaken up."

The three stared at them. "What?" Darry shook his head, a bit confused. "How did that happen?"

"Dee attacked me," Renee responded. "I went to grab some food for us, and she held me at.. I wouldn't say gun point, it was more like blaster point."

Austin hugged her close. "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, and then what happened?" Nick asked, egging her on.

"Well, then I took her out, and realized that if Dee attacked me, Sabrina probably attacked Jordyn too. By the time I got there, Zoe's apartment was ruined, and Jordyn had defeated Sabrina." Renee explained.

Darry raised his eyebrows and then turned to Sam. "Okay, and what happened with you?"

Sam smirked at him. "I had a great day, actually. I helped and watched _the_ Rhea Jones fight. What did you do today? Nothing."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Oh, did you now? Do you have any proof?"

"I got her autograph," Sam handed it to him. "I got that just before she left. My life is almost complete, as of now."

"Impressive." Darry smiled. "I'm proud of you, Sammy."

Sam smiled back. "Thanks, Darry, but that's beside the point. She also told me something important."

"What's that?" Nick asked, turning to her.

Sam sighed, "Okay, first of all, Darry, I'm sorry."

He frowned. "Why?" He asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Well, I kinda thought your girlfriend was Vance's new assistant because she has the same last name, Osbourne. I just didn't realize that it wasn't River Osbourne, it was Carly Osborne. Without a U, if you were wonder. I thought Carly was this new student at school, but she's actually the Roman goddess, Trivia." She explained.

Nick stopped her by putting his hands up before she could open her mouth again. "Hold up," He shook his head. "I'm gonna make an assumption that you're mistaken. A goddess? That's impossible."

Sam shrugged. "Hey, I don't know anything about it, either. That's just what she told me."

"Well, if there's one, there must be more." Austin pointed out.

"Exactly," Sam nodded. "There are more. I think the mythology might be real, guys. I mean, yeah, it sounds a bit far-fetched, but Rhea told me that this one guy, Kael, was also a god, and I couldn't read his mind, which is basically impossible. So, we have to think about it. If gods and goddess' are impossible, but me not being able to read someone's mind is impossible..." She sighed. "I think they really might be gods."

Nick sighed. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"Rhea advised me not to do anything about it," Sam responded. "Though she did say she hoped we could if we needed to."

Darry scoffed. "Hopefully we won't," He said. "We might be toast if we do."

 **~Cue Opening~**

It was the last day of school before Christmas break, and the ranger decided that, despite the problems hanging in the air, they would try to enjoy it. While they were all having a hard time with this, one ranger in particular was unable to relax.

Sam was sitting in class, shaking her leg anxiously as she eyed Carly and Kael out of the corner of her eye.

Carly sat as far back as she could, avoiding everyone. As Sam observed her, she found her looking different than she imagined. Carly had long, dark auburn hair that looked almost brown, blue eyes, and was about 5'7. She had a youthful and beautiful face, which was a bit strange, considering she was a goddess who was probably eons old.

When she saw Carly look up, she quickly looked away, catching Kael's attention.

"You could be less obvious about your staring," He whispered to her. "She won't hurt you, don't worry."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?" She asked. "I've never heard of gods and goddess to be the nice-type."

Kael stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me,"

Sam turned back to her work and began to write frantically to avoid him, and was startled when the phone rang in the class. The teacher answered it, and Sam began to read her mind to hear what was happening.

 _Intruder_ was the one word she heard.

The teacher hung up and quickly walked over to the door, locking it before closing all of the blinds and turning off the lights. "Students," She announced, catching their attention. "This is not a drill. There is an armed intruder on campus. Be quiet and get into position."

The students frantically stood up and began pushing things against the door before hiding out in the corner where there were no windows or anyway an intruder could see them.

"Sam," Kael grabbed her and pulled her to the side. "We need to talk."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" She whispered. "This isn't a good time!"

Kael opened his mouth to respond but a shadow was slowly passing by the window. The figure seemed to be wearing a cloak from the way his shadow looked and he seemed to be carrying a gun shaped item in hand. Sam knew from experience that it was a blaster, not a gun. That didn't make it any less dangerous, though. Especially for unarmored people.

The shadow turned towards the classroom, and students began to whimper and cry out of fear. The shadow lifted up the blaster and shot in the window.

~PRDS~

Jordyn, who was out of class to go to the bathroom when the drill was announced, was walking carefully around the campus, trying to find a safe area to hide out while the intruder was around.

She heard a blaster shot from nearby, and looked over to see a man in a red cloak shooting through the window of a classroom. He fired a few rogue shots into the classroom before turning away.

Jordyn tried to move out of the way, but was too slow as he turned and saw her. She couldn't see behind the cloak, but she knew it was Levi.

"Levi," She growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Levi raised his blaster at her and walked closer to her. "You killed her!" He exclaimed emotionally. "You killed Sabrina!"

Jordyn realized what was happening and put her hands up in fear. "She would've killed me if I didn't do anything about it. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not good enough!" He yelled. "She's dead! Again! Now you'll be!"

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed from behind them. She had jumped out of the window of her classroom in the midst of the chaos. "Don't do it, Levi!"

Levi turned to her and pointed the blaster at her. "I'll kill you too! I've been meaning too anyway! You're the stupid little girlfriend of that red ranger Nick!"

Sam took a deep breath. "Go ahead! Just think of how happy Vance will be when he finds out!"

"Vance doesn't want you alive!" Levi sneered.

Sam shook her head. "Obviously not. He wants to kill me. Himself." She added. "Just think of how he'll react when he finds out you did it for him! He only sent you out because he knows you can't do it! You're the calm before the storm!"

Levi turned back to Jordyn. "Oh? Well what's stopping me from killing her then?"

"You saved lives once, Levi," Jordyn told him. "Do it again! You must know this is wrong!"

Levi looked at both of them, feeling very overwhelmed with all of their statements. He finally disappeared, shocking Sam and Jordyn.

"You okay?" Jordyn asked, walking towards her.

Sam nodded. "You?"

"I guess, but what was all of that about?" Jordyn frowned.

"This is just the beginning. He'll be back, and it won't be pretty." Sam said.

Kael looked out the window at Sam and Jordyn talking. He needed to get to the silver ranger to explain himself, but she wouldn't let him. He would just have to figure it out for his sake, and hers.

~PRDS~

Once the five rangers in high school got home, Darry and Zoe immediately hounded them with questions and making sure they were okay. "Do you know who it was?" Darry asked, looking them over.

Nick shook his head. "I didn't see him."

"Me neither." Austin and Renee shrugged.

They looked to Jordyn and Sam, who stood there awkwardly. "What?" Nick asked, frowning at them. "Do you know something we don't?"

"It was Levi," Jordyn said.

"He tried to attack us, but before he could do anything, he just left." Sam explained. "I know he'll be back, though. He was very angry."

Nick growled. "Obviously."

Sam wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Nick. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is, Sam! He's my opponent." Nick pushed her away. "He attacked the school looking for me."

"But you couldn't have known that," Renee pointed out. "Dee killed people in a diner to get to me, and Elias, Royal, and Sabrina killed people along the way too. It's not your fault."

Nick sighed. "Well, it feels like it."

Liela and Mason came into the room, smiling. "Since you guys are all okay, I think it's time to go get our Christmas tree!" Liela announced.

"Is that really a good idea?" Austin asked. "Considering everything going on?"

Liela shrugged. "Maybe not, but I don't want to deprive you guys of Christmas because of this. We didn't celebrate last year, so we are now."

"Where's the tree?" Nick asked, slipping his jacket on. "I'll go get it."

"You sure?" Mason asked, handing him a slip of paper with the address on it.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Besides, I need to clear my head, anyway."

~PRDS~

As Nick walked down the street to go get the tree, he was surprised at how cold it was. He knew it was mid to late December, but it usually didn't get this cold. There were dark clouds above him, and fog around him. It was also very windy, which made it even colder, and even harder to see.

Nick put an arm up in front of his face to keep the wind away and continued walking when he saw a figure in the distance in front of him.

He frowned. "Hello?" He asked, walking slowly forwards. "Who are you?"

The man threw a cloak off of him to reveal Levi. "Nice to see you again, Nick." He smirked. "How are you?"

Nick growled under his breath and touched the gem on his morpher. "Data Surge, Charge!" He called. "Data Surge Red Ranger!"

Levi scoffed. "Really? You think that'll beat me? I've been doing this before you born!" He began to morph. "Go, Star Strike!" Red stars began to overtake his body all over until it covered him completely. When it stopped, Nick looked back at him and gasped.

Levi was fully morphed in a red ranger suit. His suit was very similar to Elias' and Royal's, though with red instead of green and white, and his helmet had a diamond for a visor.

"Star Strike Red Ranger," He said, putting his hands down menacingly at his sides, clenched hard into fists. "So, now what, oh great red ranger? What are you gonna do now that you're equally matched?"

"I'm not," Nick growled, grabbing his sword from his side. "But you'll wish I was."

Levi crossed his arms as Nick ran at him with a sword. As Nick got close, Levi grabbed it and twisted it to the side before punching Nick hard in the shoulder, making him drop the sword into Levi's hand.

He looked at it and shook his head. "Bringing a sword to a hand to hand fight isn't fair, Nick," He threw his sword off into the distance, and with the thick fog surrounding them, Nick couldn't see it.

Levi kick Nick back hard and stormed towards him, grabbing him up by his shoulder as he kneeled over him. "It's actually quite funny that you consider yourself a great ranger. Maybe it's just because you're the red ranger, the leader," He punched him hard, still holding him up from the ground. "I used to be the leader, you know." He punched him again.

"I used to be a great ranger, too,"

Punch.

"At least, that's what I used to think,"

Punch.

"But I knew, that in this business, it's never good to be cocky. When you get cocky, you lose!"

Punch.

"You,"

Punch.

"Will,"

Punch.

"Never!"

Punch.

"Beat me!"

Punch.

Nick felt the world spinning around him, and vaguely wondered if that was because he was losing consciousness or not. Levi then pulled him up closer, and Nick felt a bit more in tune with himself.

"I can't wait to rip you, and your team, limb from limb." Levi growled in his ear.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the distance, shooting a yellow beam at Levi, knocking him away from Nick. It was Renee, running towards them, the others not far behind.

Sam ran straight towards Nick. "Nick!" She cried, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" She asked, hugging him close.

Regaining his bearings, Nick nodded shakily. "I'm okay."

"You won't be for long!" Levi exclaimed, taking something off of his belt that looked like a grenade.

Darry held Jordyn, Renee, and Austin back. "You're crazy! You're gonna kill yourself too!"

Levi scoffed. "I don't care anymore! I'm done with this! All of the people I cared about are dead! What do I have to lose?"

Nick and Sam stood up and got with the other rangers, Nick and Darry now holding the rest of the team back. Levi took the clip out of the bomb and threw it to the ground as he and the rangers tried to run.

Unfortunately for both parties, neither got nearly far enough away to save themselves from the impact of the blast which went off just seconds after the bomb was thrown to the ground.

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Continued in Part II with a clip show!

 **I know this chapter was shorter than I usually do (most of my chapters are around 4,000-5,000 words) but it's only because I didn't want this chapter to be very crammed, especially with the final chapter coming up and the big fight. This was mostly just a set up chapter for Part III.**

 **The next chapter is not needed to read, considering it to be a clip show, though you can read the first part to see how they are after the explosion!**

 **See you guys tomorrow with the next chapter!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	30. Ep 27: Final Mission Part II

**Hey guys, here's the clip show! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

Nick felt the world spinning around him, and vaguely wondered if that was because he was losing consciousness or not. Levi then pulled him up closer, and Nick felt a bit more in tune with himself.

"I can't wait to rip you, and your team, limb from limb." Levi growled in his ear.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the distance, shooting a yellow beam at Levi, knocking him away from Nick. It was Renee, running towards them, the others not far behind.

Sam ran straight towards Nick. "Nick!" She cried, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" She asked, hugging him close.

Regaining his bearings, Nick nodded shakily. "I'm okay."

"You won't be for long!" Levi exclaimed, taking something off of his belt that looked like a grenade.

Darry held Jordyn, Renee, and Austin back. "You're crazy! You're gonna kill yourself too!"

Levi scoffed. "I don't care anymore! I'm done with this! All of the people I cared about are dead! What do I have to lose?"

Nick and Sam stood up and got with the other rangers, Nick and Darry now holding the rest of the team back. Levi took the clip out of the bomb and threw it to the ground as he and the rangers tried to run.

Unfortunately for both parties, neither got nearly far enough away to save themselves from the impact of the blast which went off just seconds after the bomb was thrown to the ground.

 **Now**

Renee felt asleep, except for the fact that her ears were ringing loudly, and she vaguely remembered a bomb in place of her bedroom. She also didn't feel like she was in her bedroom, as she felt like she was laying on the cement rather than her bed and soft sheets.

Just the thought of her room made her want to sleep for ages, however, she knew she probably shouldn't.

As the ringing began to subside, Renee heard someone calling her name, and realized she was being touched on her shoulders and shaken. She wanted to tell the person to go away. She only needed five more minutes. Then again, she could say that all day.

The shaking became more insistent, the hands on her shoulders gripped her harder, and the voice became panicked. At this point, Renee decided she should probably wake up.

She took a deep breath, and then immediately coughed. She was turned onto her side, coughing and hacking in the thick air around her.

"Water," She choked out.

"Trust me, if there was any, I would give it to you." The voice, sounding like Jordyn, responded.

Renee cracked one eye open at a time as she finished coughing. She looked over to confirm the person with her was who she thought it was. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice rough from the coughing fit.

"I'm guessing in the remains of a building," Jordyn told her. "Probably one down the street from the explosion."

Renee wiped her eyes and looked over at Jordyn. The blue ranger had various cuts and bruises all over, her jacket was thrown carelessly on the ground, ripped in half in the explosion, but other than that, she seemed to be okay. "Are you okay?" Renee asked.

Jordyn shrugged. "I hope so. My leg is kinda trapped under some debris, and it hurts really bad,"

"Oh my god," Renee looked over, seeing Jordyn's leg crushed under pieces of the building they were in the wreckage of.

"Don't worry about it too much," Jordyn pushed her back to the ground. "You're banged up pretty bad. You've been out for about twenty minutes or so. You probably have a concussion. Your head is bleeding."

Renee frowned, reaching up to touch her head. "Wha..." She pulled her hand away to reveal blood on her fingertips. She shook her head a bit. "I'm okay, Jordyn. We have to get your leg out, and then we have to find the others."

As the yellow ranger sat up and crawled over to remove the debris from her leg, Jordyn found herself looking around, wondering where the others were.

 **~Cue Opening~**

Darry came to, coughing as he inhaled the dust around him, and then wincing in severe pain from the arm he shoved to the ground to catch himself as he coughed. Once he regained his bearings, he looked around, but there was tall support beams and large pieces of a broken apartment building around him.

He stood up slowly, clutching his most likely broken arm to his chest as he looked around now. The destruction around him was catastrophic. Almost every building on the street, and for blocks all around him seemed to be demolished or partially ruined. He could see bodies of people and animals all over.

"No way," He breathed out. He began to walk slowly around when he spotted someone familiar. "Austin?" He whispered, walking a bit quicker to see a person trapped by the chest under a support beam.

He kneeled down next to his brother and tapped his face. "Austin? You with me?" The white ranger moaned in pain and weakly tried to push Darry and the support beam away. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't move, you're trapped under a beam. I'm gonna get it off."

"Darry?" He coughed out. "What's going on?"

He had yet to open his eyes, figuring it was probably pretty bad. "Everything within a mile or two, at least, from here is destroyed. You have a support beam on your chest. I'm gonna lift it, do you think you can get out once I do?"

Austin popped his eyes open slowly, and looked at it. "Yeah, just do it,"

Darry nodded and used his good arm to carefully lift the beam off of his brother, allowing Austin to take a deep breath before slowly pushing himself out of the way as Darry put it back down.

The green ranger then knelt down next to him again. "You okay?"

"I think some of my ribs are broken, but I feel okay besides that," Austin told him, before looking him over. "What about you?"

He sighed. "My arm's broken, but I'll live,"

He then stood and helped Austin up. Darry watched as Austin looked around, taking in all of the destruction around. "What are we gonna do?" Austin asked, turning to him for instruction.

Darry smiled a bit fondly that, after all this time, Austin could still look at him for help, even if the world as they knew it could potentially be destroyed. "I think we should try to find the others. I haven't seen any sign of them, although that could be because I just got up myself."

"I wonder where they are," Austin said, looking around once more.

~PRDS~

Nick groaned in pain as he came back to consciousness. His body hurt, especially his shoulder and face, and he felt an unnatural warmth to the left of him. As he cracked an eye open, he saw Sam sitting next to a fire with.. Robbie? He frowned. Why was Robbie here, and where was his family?

"Wha.. happenin...?" Nick slurred as he opened his other eye and forced himself to sit up.

"Nick!" Sam exclaimed, moving towards him quickly and hugging him close. "I was so worried you weren't gonna make it. We tried waking you, but you wouldn't wake up!"

Nick looked at her, a bit confused. "What?"

Sam gestured around them. "Okay, here's what happened. I woke up to Robbie carrying me over here. He sat me down next to the fire and told me he saw the destruction on the news and had to come to find us. You were also here and he built a fire before he found me."

"Where is here?" He asked, looking around with a frown. "It looks like an upside-down building."

"More like sideways, but same thing, I guess," Robbie told him. "When the building collapsed, it created a cave-like area, perfect for hiding."

Nick looked at him. "You shouldn't be here," He said distastefully, seeing the dirt all over Robbie's face and body. "You could get hurt."

"Wow, not even a 'thanks for saving my life?'" Robbie rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. You're the one with a broken eye-socket and dislocated shoulder."

The red ranger gave him a look and touched his face, pulling away immediately as he felt the pain. He then turned to Sam. "Are you okay?"

Sam pursed her lips into a smile. "Not really. My hip.. I don't know what happened, but it hurts really bad, and I can't walk."

"Not you too," A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Renee helping a limping Jordyn into the cave. When Jordyn sat down, Renee waved someone in and then sat down herself. Darry and Austin came in, sitting down beside them as well.

Nick looked among the team and shook his head angrily. "Well what now? We're all way too injured to fight, and Vance, Levi, and those gods or whatever are gonna win,"

Jordyn glared at him. "You're wrong Nick. We've never given up. Ever. Remember when we first became rangers and we had to learn how to use our zords? That was hard, but we did it."

 _~Flashback~_

 _In what looked like the ruins of Sol Valley, a massive amount of jet like vehicles flying through the air patrolled by Grinders. They were shooting lasers at anything in sight. Suddenly, one was knocked out of the air by a red and black, large van-like Zord. Two other Zords came in behind him, flying through the air, both designed as jets. One was yellow and the other was blue._

 _The two flew through the attackjets, but got continually struck by lasers and multiple attack jets. Renee's Zord began spinning to create a wind around to throw the attackjets off, however, the attack jets struck her multiple times with their lasers, making her spin into Jordyn and have both of them crash._

 _"Are you guys okay?" He called, but their zords disappeared like ghosts and left Nick all alone to fight off the attackjets. His zord was large and quite tall, but it was not tall enough to ram into the high up jets. He started to blast them, but the continued blasts from the attackjets without Renee and Jordyn to back him up, caused his cockpit to spark violently._

 _ **SIMULATION TERMINATED** blinked wildly on his screen, cause him to throw his simulation goggles off with a growl._

 _"Hey!" Liela yelled, running to go and pick up the goggles. "These are not only fragile, but expensive!"_

 _"Not important now, Liela." Kyro told her, walking up to them and sighing. "You guys are gonna have to get used to using your Zords."_

 _"I don't understand how you fire lasers," Renee said, pouting._

 _"You press the red button." Kyro said, a disappointed look on his face. "It really isn't that hard, rangers."_

 _"You know, your old team didn't have Zords." Jordyn pointed out._

 _"Yeah, well, my old team didn't fight robots either." Kyro retorted. "Just remember that you'll have to use them if a monster grows to its full size."_

 _~Flashback~_

 _They looked up in the sky, and threw their fists up in the air. "Data Racers!" Their Zords came out and the three jumped up into the cockpits._

 _"Data Racer 1 online." Nick reported._

 _"Data Racer 2 ready for action." Jordyn said._

 _"Data Racer 3 here." Renee announced._

 _The three accelerated their zords to rush towards the attackjets, which came at them first. They all raced forward nervously as they got blasted continuously with lasers, however, unlike the simulation, the Zords weren't as fragile and withstood much more damage._

 _The three raced away from each other quickly in opposite directions. "Watch out for the lasers!" Jordyn called out as more lasers continued to rain down on them._

 _"Don't worry, we got this!" Nick laughed as he ran into a few jets that were hopping along on the ground. He blasted some out of the air and smiled. "This is easier than I thought."_

 _Jordyn and Renee rammed through the attackjets that were flying and blasted the ones descending upon Nick's Zord. Soon all of the attackjets were gone and the three reunited in front of the monster._

 _"Hey, it's that freak from three days ago! I thought we destroyed him!" Renee yelled in fear._

 _"I guess not." Jordyn said nervously as the monster growled and shot fire out at them. The girls cried out in fear as they swerved their jets through the air to avoid getting hit._

 _"Leila, we need some help here!" Nick called as he got grazed with a fireball and his cockpit sparked in the corner._

 _"Call for the Surge Megazord!" Liela told him, and the three did as she said._

 _"Surge Megazord!"_

 _Suddenly, the three zords lined up in front of the monster. Nick's Zord began to stand up and the bottom half began to spread into legs. Renee's and Jordyn's Zords began to form the arms and the back of Jordyn's Zord became the head while the back of Renee's Zord became armor on the front of the Megazord._

 _They stood in front of the attackbot, who snarled and growled at them. They walked forward as the monster spit fire at them from two tubes on the top of his head. The rangers punched the monster back, only for a fireball to hit the Megazord in the chest, making it stumble back a few steps._

 _It then walked forward while the monster was disoriented and punched it again before grabbing the tubes on the top and ripping them off. The attackbot growled and cried out in pain and stumbled back._

 _"Let's finish this!" Nick ordered._

 _"Data Saber!" A large sword folded out of Jordyn's Zord and appeared in the Megazord's hands. "Final Strike!"_

 _The Megazord rushed forward and struck the attackbot various times before running straight through it with the sword._

 _"That's a job well done!" Nick called out to his teammates, who cheered._

 _~End of Flashbacks~_

"Even when it was freezing cold and we were about to fail, we didn't give up," Jordyn turned to Austin with a smirk. "Even though we did have a bit of help."

 _~Flashback~_

 _"It's so cold!" Renee yelled as she shot more Grinders down with her Data Shot._

 _"Agreed!" Jordyn yelled back, flipping over a Grinder and shooting more down with her Data Crossbow. She landed on the ground, but slipped on the rushing water. A Grinder attempted to slashed her with his sword, but a sword appeared in his way. It was Nick, and he pushed the Grinder back before slashing it down hard with his sword. The insides of the Grinder sparked and caused the water around it to electrocute the Grinders surrounding it. Luckily for the rangers, their suits protected them._

 _"My Grinders!" Water Hoser cried out, furious._

 _"Now it's your turn!" Nick declared. The three ran forward, dodging blasts of water._

 _"Data Saber, Slash!" Nick yelled, slashing Water Hoser through the middle sideways and through the middle upwards, making red sparks appear all over Water Hoser's body._

 _"Data Crossbow, Fire!" Jordyn called, running forwards and shooting him various times before leaping up and flipping over him, making blue sparks appear all over his body._

 _"Data Shot, Fire!" Renee cried, leaping up into the air, flipping various times - all while shot continuous blasts at Water Hoser, before landing next to Nick and Jordyn behind him as yellow sparks appeared all over his body._

 _Water Hoser leaned down a bit, wounded, but not destroyed. He growled at the rangers. "You haven't seen anything yet, rangers!" He taunted. "Grinders!" He yelled, and once again, many foot soldiers appeared, even more than before. Water Hoser ran off, and the rangers tried to follow, but the Grinders held them back._

 _Jordyn punched a Grinder hard enough to make it fly into another, and swung her fist around in hopes of destroying others. She didn't see one coming and was kicked in the stomach into two other Grinders who latched onto her arms. She wriggled to get free, but when she found she couldn't, she turned invisible and flipped them around. She turned back and rolled out of the way of a punch that was coming at her._

 _Nick punched and kicked at Grinders, but there were many more than they were used to. He ducked and weaved out of the way of incoming hits. He got kicked by two Grinders and knelt down as they swung their swords at his arm. He caught it and winced, That's gonna hurt in the morning, He thought. He pushed them off and stood up._

 _"They're everywhere!" He yelled as more tried to tackle him. He noticed Renee having trouble. "Renee!" He fought to get out of the circle of Grinders that were holding onto him, but to no avail._

 _Renee groaned as she fell to her knee after another assault from another Grinder. She weakly shoved the Grinder back, making it fall into a group of others. One came up behind her and tried to slash her, but she noticed and put her arm up to defend herself in time. The Grinder pushed on her arm, but Renee pushed also._

 _"I can't get them away from me!" Renee cried._

 _Renee was kicked back once more into the arms of Grinders who held her arms back. She threw her legs out, kicking two Grinders who were coming at her and flipped over, twisting her arms out of their grasps and knocking them together. She felt satisfied with her work until more Grinder came to assault her._

 _"Not more." She moaned._

 _Jordyn turned invisible and grabbed a Grinder's sword. She slashed through the group quickly and turned back, stumbling as she did so. She frowned, feeling slightly weak._

 _"What's going on?" She whispered. She turned invisible once more and slashed more coming at her and then turned back. She nearly fell on her knees._

 _Nick brought out his sword and smirked. He used his super speed to run back and forth through the various Grinders. As he stopped, he felt a slight pain in his chest that he usually didn't feel. He used his super speed on his arms to slash multiple more Grinders coming at him and the pain worsened slightly._

 _"Stop!" Renee yelled, putting her hand up and in front of her. The Grinders slowed down, a bit unsure. "I said stop!" She growled. The Grinders slowed a bit more, but walked slowly towards her. "I SAID STOP!" She screamed, and the Grinders immediately stopped. Renee moaned and stumbled, nearly falling to her knees. She took a Grinder's sword and turned it into it's blast mode and blasted them to bits._

 _However, there was still more Grinders. They turned their swords into blasters and shot the weakened rangers. They rolled over and moaned, pushing themselves up._

 _They then looked on in horror as an enlarged Water Hoser towered over the city. "What are we gonna do?" Renee cried._

 _The Grinders cocked their weapons again, ready to fire, when out of nowhere, three white energy blasts hit them, making them explode in a flurry of sparks. "What was that?" Jordyn yelled, her voice shrill._

 _"I don't know, but whatever it was, it just saved our lives. Come on, we need to stop Water Hoser before he floods the city!" Nick ordered._

 _"Data Racers!" They yelled and jumped into their zords. "Surge Megazord!"_

 _They faced Water Hoser in the middle of the city. From their zords, they could see many people running not only from the battle, but the rushing water as well. Water Hoser tried to blast them with water, but they jumped out of the way. Before they could get far, though, Water Hoser latched an extendable hose around the leg of the Megazord and threw them to the side, landing their Zord in the ocean._

 _The Surge Megazord stood back up and grabbed Water Hoser by the arm and threw him back._

 _"Data Saber!" They called and the Data Saber unfolded itself and placed itself in the hands of the Megazord._

 _They slashed the attackbot quickly and Water Hoser exploded in a bath of sparks_.

 _~End of Flashback~_

"So what?" Nick asked. "That's different. Back when things were easier."

Darry rolled his eyes. You mean before we joined the team?"

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Guys!" Sam called to them. They looked at her and she gestured to the two generals as they knocked back the three core rangers causing them to land near them, demorphed. They didn't look good, cuts and bruises everywhere._

 _"That's gotta hurt." Austin commented sympathetically._

 _"Come on, we have to help them!" Sam exclaimed as they saw the two generals walking closer._

 _Darry looked at her like she was crazy. "And get hurt? Or, worse, killed?"_

 _Sam narrowed her eyes. "I don't care how you feel about them, I'm gonna help them!" She growled and pushed herself to her feet. "Data Double Swords!"_

 _The generals stopped walking to look at her. "The little girl wants to come back to play, huh?"_

 _Sam nodded. "Oh yeah."_

 _She quickly ran over to them and locked her swords together, using the left side to stab at Crunch, and the right to stab at Shifter, and she made it. She stabbed both of them in the sides, and then stepped back, leaving her swords in them. "That hurt." Shifter growled, slamming his hand in the middle of the swords to make it separate and fall to the ground._

 _"Great." Sam whispered to herself. She used her telekinesis to make her swords come to her, but Shifter and Crunch both grabbed one on it's path and threw them towards her brothers, who ducked out of the way._

 _Crunch grabbed Sam by the throat and held her up. "Aww, I hope you like sunrises, cause that's the last thing you'll ever see."_

 _Darry and Austin quickly stood up and ran over, weapons in hand. "Let her go." Darry growled lowly._

 _Crunch turned to him with a smirk. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"_

 _Darry gave a fierce battle cry and flipped over Crunch, slamming his hammer straight into the general's back, making him slam into the ground, denting the road, and also causing him to release Sam, who Austin caught before she fell to the ground._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked, as he helped her up._

 _She nodded a bit dazedly. "Ye..yeah." She was a bit out of breath._

 _Suddenly, Darry was thrown into them and the three siblings were thrown down together. They scrambled to get up, but as soon as they did, Shifter hit all three of them with his staff, making them fall back down, this time demorphed, farther back than the core three._

 _They were dazed and injured, and the core three propped themselves up on their elbows to look at them as Shifter and Crunch disappeared._

 _"Sam, Austin, Darry?" Nick said, pushing himself up and walking over to them._

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Speaking of powers," Nick spoke up. "Anyone wanna tell me anything at all?"_

 _"We're rangers, I think that's all you need to know." Darry said, annoyed as Liela came back and handed Austin his coffee._

 _Nick rolled his eyes. "You know that's not it."_

 _Darry sighed exasperatedly. Austin held his hand out and spoke for him. "Let's just start out with introductions, since we don't all know each other. I'm Austin, this is my younger sister, Samantha, though she prefers Sam, and this is my older brother, Darryl, though we all call him Darry. And you guys are?"_

 _Renee smiled. "Well, I'm Renee, the yellow ranger, in case you guys didn't know, that's my best friend Jordyn, the blue ranger and second in command, and you guys all already know Nick, the red ranger and our leader."_

 _"See," Austin looked pointedly at Darry. "Now we're getting somewhere." He looked back at the core three and smiled. "Well, I think you guys already know our colors, so all I can say on that is that Darry is our leader, and I'm second in command. Powers wise, Darry has superhuman strength, I have energy manipulation, and Sam has superhuman mentality."_

 _"Nick has superhuman speed, Jordyn has invisibility, and I have compulsion." Renee told him, with a smile._

 _"Is that good?" Darry asked, giving Nick a hard stare._

 _Nick nodded. "From you guys." He turned to Kyro. "What about you?"_

 _Kyro sighed. "I have had these three from birth like you. They have powers like you, and that's why I have them..."_

 _"They lived across from you in AD," Mason interrupted as he walked into the room, looking like he had just woken up. "But my dad didn't want you guys to find out about them because he didn't want either of you to feel like you had competition, but he loves you all and he hopes you all become a great and close team like my team was."_

 _"Who is that?" Darry asked, frowning as he looked the original cyan ranger up and down._

 _"This is Mason Finely, my son and the original cyan ranger." Kyro answered. He turned to Mason. "These are the other three rangers: Darry, the green, Austin, the white, and Sam, the silver."_

 _"It's nice to meet you three." Mason smiled. "Now, where the hell is breakfast?" He chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen._

 _As he left the room, Kyro turned to the six. "Mason is right, and I would hope you all become a strong, close team who would do anything for each other."_

 _"What if we can't?" Darry asked, eyeing Nick._

 _Kyro gave them a small smile. "You will. I know. I believe in you six, and I know you'll achieve great things, together. As one. You just have to believe in yourself, and when the time it right, you'll rally together and beat anything that stands in your way." Kyro stood from his chair. "I'm glad you six all met, hopefully someday you will be too." He said, looking at Darry and Nick._

 _He smiled as he walked down the hall. "They're gonna be a great team, I know it." He whispered._

 _~End of Flashbacks~_

"Because, guess what?" Darry continued. "We did become a great team. We may have had a bit of a rocky start, but we're here and we're amazing."

"I wasn't talking about when you guys joined," Nick rolled his eyes. "It started with Vance."

 _~Flashback~_

 _The Lightning Bot taunted him. "You'll never be able to do it! You're gonna die, white ranger, and I'm gonna be the one to do it!"_

 _"Not if I have anything to do with it!" A male voice called from behind the attackbot. He was wearing all black and his face was partially covered by the darkness, but from what they could see, this man was quite tall, about an inch taller than Austin, standing at about 6'2, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Austin smiled. Someone was here to help him! The man's eyes suddenly began to glow black. "If anyone's gonna kill Austin, it's gonna be me!"_

 _Austin's smile dropped. He held his hand out towards the man, his eyes glowing an unsure white. "Who are you?"_

 _The man turned to Austin with a smirk. "You don't remember me, do you? No, of course you wouldn't! You were so young."_

 _Austin gave him a look. "What?"_

 _The man began to laugh at him, and Austin stood there, his hand coming down to be at his side once more. He touched his morpher with his other hand and swallowed hard._

 _"Austin, please do something," Renee whispered._

 _Austin took in a shaky breath and touched the gem on his morpher. "Data Surge, Charge," He said._

 _A bunch of white 0's and 1's began to overtake his body, and transformed him into the white ranger once more. He felt a familiar surge of power rush through his veins and smiled slightly under his helmet._

 _"Data Surge White Ranger," He took in a deep breath and stood as strongly as he could in front of the two._

 _The man looked at him and smirked. "You think that's gonna protect you, little brother?" He laughed. "You're very mistaken."_

Little brother? _Austin thought._ That's not Darry, and we don't have any other brothers.. do we?

 _Austin brought is hands together and formed and energy ball between the two, looking up at the sky. He saw the perfect opportunity and threw the ball towards a lightning strike. Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The energy ball and lightning struck each other hard, causing a blast that knocked Austin and the attackbot off of their feet. The monster jerked like it was hurt badly, and the sky slowly began to clear up._

 _The man, however, wasn't even fazed. Austin stood up and looked at him in confusion. In the sun he could see him more properly, seeing various scars across the left side of his face, and something almost familiar about him. The man had mentioned they had met before, when Austin was very young, which explained how he looked so familiar and so new at the same time._

 _The man walked over to the monster and hoisted it up against a car. He created a black version of what looked like a ball of energy that Austin could create, and shoved it straight into the monster, promptly destroying it._

 _He then waltzed over to stand in front of Austin. He shook his head. "I can't believe you don't remember me. Your own brother."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Austin growled, stepping into a more defensive stance. "I only have one brother."_

 _He chuckled. "Did Darry tell you that, or is that just an assumption?"_

 _"Who are you?!" Austin asked, clenching his fists angrily._

 _"Does the name Vance ring a bell?" He asked with a smirk._

 _~Flashback~_

 _Suddenly, Darry felt someone watching him. He looked up, and was shocked at what he saw. "Oh my god." He whispered._

 _"What?" River looked up, and saw what he was looking at. She looked on in fear._

 _"River, you go inside the hospital and stall the other rangers." He said, not taking his eyes off of the person in front of him._

 _She looked at him like he was crazy. "What?! Are you insane? I have to get them!"_

 _"Don't!" He ordered. "I have to handle this on my own. I'll be fine, I promise."_

 _River sighed but complied with his wish and ran inside. Darry stood up from the bench. "This is impossible. How are you even here?"_

 _"You don't sound happy to see me," The man said. "I'm surprised, little brother."_

 _As Darry stared in shock, he could almost feel tears pricking at his eyes. "Vance? I don't get it, you were dead!" He exclaimed emotionally._

 _"A lot of people were dead, but now they're not. I guess that's just the breaks of the game." He shrugged._

 _"I still don't get it." Darry said, confused and very emotional._

 _Vance sighed. "I guess my chip used energy manipulation to bring me back. Not the point, though. Why are you getting so worked up?"_

 _"I haven't seen you in almost 15 years, Vance! I missed you so much!" Darry tried to walk closer, but Vance moved back with a look of disgust._

 _"What are you doing? I don't want you," Vance sneered._

 _Darry felt a large pang of upset. "What? But we're brothers! We used to be best friends!"_

 _"Used to be," Vance nodded. "Not anymore. Now, the only thing I care about is revenge."_

 _"What?" Darry asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"_

 _Vance smirked. "Against the others."_

 _"The other rangers?"_

 _Vance nodded. "Don't you get it? They basically killed me! They stole me from you by stealing my power chips! Every time one was done, one of them came along and took it from me! I thought that maybe, just maybe, this chip that I have will be worth it, but it's not! I have so many weaknesses, it's insane! Not only that, but I died to get this stupid thing! All I wanted was one ability, not six! Kyro, Liela, those three, Austin, and Sam all took everything from me! I want nothing more than to destroy them!"_

 _Darry stared at him, and then at the ground. "Vance, I get that you're angry, but..."_

 _"Angry?! Angry doesn't even begin to cover it! I will have my revenge, and when I do, I'm going make the world a better place."_

 _Darry gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm gonna make everyone superhuman," Vance revealed._

 _"You can't do that, Vance!" Darry exclaimed. "You need to stop now, before you do too much damage!"_

 _He shook his head. "It's already begun. Besides, why would I want to stop something so great?"_

 _Darry stood defensively in front of him. "I'm not gonna let you do this. I can't."_

 _"Come on, Darry! I don't wanna hurt you! You can join me - be my second-in-command. We can beat the others and rule the world together!"_

 _"No way," Darry shook his head. "I'd never hurt my friends or my siblings."_

 _"You know that includes me, right?" He smirked._

 _Darry shook his head once more. "No, you've changed. You're not my brother anymore!"_

 _Vance chuckled. "So you're gonna stop me, then?"_

 _He nodded. "That's right."_

 _"Good luck." Vance pulled his blaster out of his cloak. "It's gonna be a tough one."_

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Guys!" The two were startled out of their kiss by Renee. "Darry's in battle outside! Come on!" She hissed._

 _The two exchanged a worried and confused look before jumping up and following Renee out of the hospital to see a morphed green ranger fly back and almost hit them._

 _"Darry!" Sam ran over to him._

 _Nick and Renee morphed to join Austin and Jordyn, who had taken stances in front of Vance. "Who are you?!" Jordyn demanded._

 _Vance looked from her to Austin and Sam. Darry saw this and grabbed Sam, pulling her to the ground in time to avoid a blast. "What the hell?" Sam peeked up to see Vance with his blaster pointed at her._

 _"Hey!" Austin had collected energy in his hands and was glaring at Vance. "That's my sister you're shooting at!"_

 _He launched the energy at Vance, who simply caught it in his hands, much to Austin's, and the other's surprise. "How did you do that?" Austin asked, staring in shock._

 _"Considers that you could do the exact same thing, I'm surprised you have to ask." Vance smirked._

 _"That's impossible. How did you get that power?" He growled._

 _Vance tossed the ball of energy in the air, and caught it with ease. "Same way you did, little brother."_

 _Austin looked at him in confusion before turning back to look at Darry. Sam also did as the two stood up, and she morphed. "What?" Austin asked, still looking at Darry._

 _"Oh yeah, Darry didn't tell you did he?" Vance looked at Darry also. "I figured. Well, allow me to introduce myself." He threw the energy at Austin while he wasn't looked, knocking him back into the wall of the hospital, causing him to demorph. "The name is Vance Taylor. Your older brother."_

 _Sam stared in shock as he looked towards her. "Wow, Sam, you've really grown. Then again, the last time I saw you you were 1 year old."_

 _"That's impossible. Darry is the oldest." Sam shook her head._

 _Vance rolled his eyes. "You're gonna tell me that with all of those powers you got in your head that you can't tell that I'm not lying? Really?" Sam was silent. "That's what I figured."_

 _"I have a question," Nick spoke up. Vance turned slowly towards him with a irritated grin. "If you are their older brother, then why are you trying to hurt us?"_

 _Vance smirked. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Darry. I want revenge. You all stole my power chips! Every single time Kyro had one ready, he put it in one of you, and not me! I mean, then again, why would I want to be raised as his little soldier like you guys were?"_

 _He put his hands out at his sides and blasted both sides with energy. As they demorphed from the power behind the attack, Vance walked towards Austin and shook his head._

 _"You're absolutely pathetic, aren't you?" He spat disgustedly. "I was dead for years, but you were only unconscious for 6 months." He shook his head. "I hope you know the only reason you're even alive is because of the powers you have. It's not because you're a strong person or anything, because you're really not. You don't deserve what you have. I wish you didn't have those powers."_

 _Austin stared up at him, trying to keep a straight face. "You're so screwed up, I have no idea how you even think you're hiding it."_

 _"Get away from him!" Darry growled, limping towards Vance._

 _Vance rolled his eyes. He walked forward, and with ease, grabbed Darry by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. "You can't tell me what to do, little brother; I'm older than you." He smirked. "I can't even believe that you're doing this to me. I thought we were best friends. Oh well, I have new friends, and I don't have to have you, but I'd like to. So, if you ever feel like working with me, you can find me in Red Code's lair. I'll be waiting."_

 _He dropped Darry to the ground, allowing him to breath once more, before walking off._

 _~End of Flashbacks~_

Sam crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean anything, Nick. We defeated Red Code, and Vance is just like him. We'll defeat him the same way."

"How's that?"

She smirked. "I have a plan, if you're willing to listen."

 _~Flashback~_

 _She smiled at the feeling and picked up the other morphers. She stuck them on their owner's wrists, and almost immediately, the other rangers sat up and gasped, morphing very quickly like Renee. Their injuries were healed._

 _"What happened?" Jordyn asked, staring at Renee in shock._

 _Renee shrugged. "Thank Mason." They all stood. "Now, are you ready for this?"_

 _"For what?" Nick asked._

 _"Ultimate Surge, Charge!" Renee yelled._

 _All of a sudden, a yellow glow surrounded her that nearly blinded the other rangers. When it disappeared, Renee had golden armor over her chest and knee pads to her suit. She also had a large black blaster on her weapon belt._

 _The other rangers smiled and looked at each other._

 _"Ultimate Surge, Charge!"_

 _All of the rangers went through the same process and stood in front of Red Code with their blasters trained on him._

 _Mason, despite feeling incredibly weak, crawled out to a position so he could see them, and smiled. "I knew they could do it." Then, out of pure exhaustion, he collapsed._

 _"This is the end of the line, Red Code!" Nick announced. "You're going down here and now!"_

 _The machine let out a laugh. "Good luck, rangers! You'll never win."_

 _Red Code had all of his blasters and mechanical arms trained on them. The rangers stood together in a line and powered up their blasters._

 _They fired before Red Code could even make a move._

 _From the shadows, Vance and his team watched in amazement as all of the blasters and arms turned off and retreated back into the walls. "They did it." Vance whispered. "They destroyed Red Code."_

 _The rangers demorphed and stared in excitement. "Is it over?" Sam asked, the excitement prevalent in her voice._

 _"I think it is." Nick nodded._

 _The rangers began to cheer and hug each other._

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

 **Next time on Power Rangers Data Surge:** Continued in Part III. The rangers set a plan into motion to take out their enemies once and for all.

 **The end is near guys! One left to go and then I'm onto Guardians of the Galaxy! I'll have my 'official' end author's note in the next chapter!**

 **See you guys tomorrow (some of you for the last time)!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


	31. Ep 28: Final Mission Part III

**Hey guys, this is it. The final author's note will be at the very end, and I also hope you guys continue to support me with my next story!**

* * *

 **Last time on Power Rangers: Data Surge**

Nick looked among the team and shook his head angrily. "Well what now? We're all way too injured to fight, and Vance, Levi, and those gods or whatever are gonna win,"

Jordyn glared at him. "You're wrong Nick. We've never given up. Ever. Remember when we first became rangers and we had to learn how to use our zords? That was hard, but we did it."

"Even when it was freezing cold and we were about to fail, we didn't give up," Jordyn turned to Austin with a smirk. "Even though we did have a bit of help."

"So what?" Nick asked. "That's different. Back when things were easier."

Darry rolled his eyes. You mean before we joined the team?"

"Because, guess what?" Darry continued. "We did become a great team. We may have had a bit of a rocky start, but we're here and we're amazing."

"I wasn't talking about when you guys joined," Nick rolled his eyes. "It started with Vance."

Sam crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean anything, Nick. We defeated Red Code, and Vance is just like him. We'll defeat him the same way."

"How's that?"

She smirked. "I have a plan, if you're willing to listen."

 **Now**

Renee shook her head. "That's crazy!" Then, she smiled. "I love it! That's a great plan!"

"I know," Sam smirked, crossing her arms.

Nick put his hands up to stop anyone else from talking. "Go over this one more time. How are we gonna do this?"

"Considering that we're all still alive, there's a good chance Levi is too, even if he's not superhuman like us. Jordyn and Renee will find him, and take him out once and for all, which leaves only Vance and these gods left. I'll go figure out what to do with the gods, while you, Darry, and Austin will go and fight Vance. I know he's a tough opponent, but, without his team to back him up, he'll be more vulnerable, leaving you three to do your job." Sam explained.

"Injured like this, you want us to go after Vance, Levi, and gods?" Nick scoffed. "That's not gonna happen."

Sam nodded. "I know, which is why I have an idea for that as well. Okay, I remember, back when we fought Red Code, a big surge of power practically healed us. I'm going to guess that that has to do with the mechanics in our chips,"

Jordyn frowned. "But what does that had to do with anything?"

Sam gestured to Austin. "Austin has energy manipulation,"

Austin looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you trying to kill me? I can't give you all power and then go fight! I won't have any strength left."

"That's where you're wrong," She gestured out of the cave, where a broken streetlight lay on the ground, sparking every now and then. "I don't know if you've realized this or not, but you can siphon energy from various objects, rather than yourself."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Austin asked, still skeptical.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. I don't actually know, Austin. How many superhumans with energy manipulation do you see walking around to test my theory on? Go out there and grab that thing!"

Austin looked out there and then looked around at the team before slowly getting up and crawling out of the cave. The other rangers watched as he slowly approached the fallen wire. He looked back at them one last time and grabbed it just as it sparked.

Suddenly, a huge beam of light shot out around them for at least a block or two, knocking them all to the ground and blinding them for a moment.

"What the hell just happened?" Darry asked, pushing himself up, before looking down at his arm in shock. "Oh my god," He rolled his wrist and elbows to find his arm in perfect condition. "Guys, it worked!" He exclaimed.

The others sat up, feeling where they were injured, only to find themselves in perfect condition, minus the dirt, grime, and ripped clothing. "Where's Austin?" Nick asked, drawing their attention outside where Austin stood.

The white ranger had dropped the wire in shock, but after a moment felt nearly surreal. His entire body was aching before, and screaming at him to just rest, but now he felt like he could run 10 marathons and, kill a villain.

He turned back to look at the cave, seeing the rangers, and Robbie, crawl out, staring at him in shock. "That was amazing!"

"How do you feel?" Darry asked, looking at him strangely.

Austin smiled widely. "I've never been better, why?"

"You're glowing," Renee pointed out, gesturing around him, where a faint white aura had settled around him.

"This is crazy," He commented, not even fazed by anything that had just happened. "I think we're ready to do this thing!"

The rangers all agreed, but just before they left, Robbie stopped them. "So, what do I do?"

Sam felt bad she forgot to mention anything for him, even though she knew how dangerous it was for him. She knew he was always willing to help, and she decided to finally give him a task. "Go the command center and get Liela, Mason, Zoe, or even Kyro. Get anyone there, and go find people to save. Bring them all to the beach, it's farthest away from the city, meaning it's safe, and close enough to the command center for Liela or Mason to give people medical attention."

"Won't people wonder about the command center, though?" He asked, frowning.

"The beach is long, try to get them to an area where it's pretty much out of site." Sam told him. "Can you do that?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah." They all looked at each other sadly. "If this is gonna be the last time I ever see you guys, just know that you're all some of the best people I've ever met, even Renee and Austin." He added, giving them glares. "I really hope you guys make it."

Nick clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I have a habit of telling myself never to promise anything to anyone as a ranger because you never know if you can actually deliver on that promise with this line of work, but I'm gonna tell you right now that I promise we're gonna make it back. Alive. We're gonna win this thing, and it's definitely not gonna be the last thing we ever do."

Robbie and Nick hugged one time, as best friends, before Robbie began to run in the direction of the command center. The rangers watched as Robbie disappeared into the distance, before looking amongst each other.

"You shouldn't have promised him that, Nick." Renee whispered. "We might not make it out alive."

The other rangers nodded solemnly, besides Nick. The red ranger shook his head. "I know I was skeptical a few minutes ago, but after what just happened.. I mean, a second ago, we all had pretty bad injuries, but now we're all standing here better than ever because of a lamp post! I mean, think about it. Yeah, we're not indestructible, and we may not be the best people, or even the best rangers, but come on. That doesn't mean we should give up. Just like you guys said."

"But just a minute ago you said it couldn't happen," Jordyn muttered, crossing her arms. "That we couldn't do it."

"And I was completely, and utterly wrong," Nick responded. "We're healed, powerful, and Vance won't even know what hit him. Let's do it," He put his hand in the middle of the circle of them. "Who's with me?"

Sam immediately put her hand on top of his. "I am,"

Austin soon followed. "Agreed."

"Same," Darry nodded, putting his hand on top of theirs.

Renee and Jordyn looked at each other and looked back at their leader, whom they had trained with and knew their whole lives. They trusted him.

"We have to at least try," Renee nodded as she and Jordyn put their hands on top of theirs.

Nick smiled as he looked around at his team. "Alright, team. It's time to get going."

 **~Cue Opening~**

Levi pushed himself up, using a nearby wall that was still partially intact to guide his body upwards from the ground he had awoken on. He took deep breaths, breathing through the pain that was radiating throughout his whole body, and then looked around.

Buildings were demolished, cars were flattened, and bodies were scattered everywhere. Even when he was a ranger on his final battle, he had never seen such a horrific scene.

Despite being evil now, this amount of destruction was sickening to him, and made him want to take back what he had done almost immediately.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't.

He actually felt bad for all of the people, especially the ones that were still alive. Most of them would die before they got medical attention.

He also thought about his friends, who were all dead now.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Levi watched from the ground as Dee was the last one standing in front of Elias. The green ranger had attacked him, Sabrina, and Royal, but was hesitant to hurt Dee. The yellow ranger was obviously his soft spot, and his weakness._

 _Unfortunately, Dee also had a soft spot for Elias, feeling bad for the teenager who had to drop out of school and life to become a defender of the Earth. While all of the others were at least 19 to 21, Elias was only 16, and didn't deserve the job he got._

 _"Please, don't do this Eli," Dee pleaded. "We can make it all right."_

 _Truth was, even if Elias stopped his rampage and decided to be good again, if he ever was in the first place, he would never be able to make everything okay. He had caused too much damage, however, Dee didn't realize it at the time._

 _"I can't do that, Dee. It doesn't work that way," Elias told her, pointing his weapon at her._

 _At least he knew it wasn't possible. While Levi wouldn't mind helping, this was too big of a mess to clean up, and he really didn't want to be involved._

 _Dee took out her own weapon. "Then this has to happen, I guess." Closing her eyes to avoid looking, Dee shot her weapon, and Elias let her._

 _~Flashback~_

 _The monster pulled out a grenade looking bomb, throwing it at his feet, not only exploding him but the remaining four rangers as well. It was a rainy day._

 _Royal was the first to go, being closest to the blast. He went quietly, and instantly._

 _Dee was next, moaning in pain, and choking on the blood rising up in her throat as she tried to say something. She luckily went quick._

 _Then, it was Sabrina. She crawled up to Levi, and despite him claiming it would be okay, she refused to believe it in true Sabrina fashion, and instead proclaimed her love for him, and told him she was only disappointed because she didn't get to say it earlier. She died in his arms, peacefully he hoped._

 _Finally, it was Levi. He didn't exactly know what his injuries were, but he remembered looking up at the cloudy sky and seeing a light come from through the clouds, leaving him to know it was time to go. He said one final thing before death._

 _"I love you too, Sabrina. I'll see you soon."_

 _~End of Flashbacks~_

Levi pushed himself off of the wall and began to stumble through the rubble, trying to get away from it all when he heard running from behind him.

"Hey, Levi!" Jordyn yelled. "Going somewhere?"

Levi turned around and glared at the two rangers. "Actually, I am. I'm trying to leave. Get out of town, you know how it is."

"We do," Renee nodded. "But we're not gonna let that happen. You've done far too much to be allowed to go home-free. Look around, you did all of this. You're gonna pay."

"Ready?" Jordyn asked, turning to her best friend with a smirk.

Renee returned the expression. "Ready."

"Data Surge, Charge!" The two girls yelled.

"Data Surge Blue Ranger!" Jordyn called.

"Data Surge Yellow Ranger!" Renee cried.

The two stood side by side in front of Levi, and he rolled his eyes. "You wanna play that game, fine." He took out his morpher. "Go, Star Strike! Star Strike Red Ranger!" Levi felt better morphed in his suit, most of his injuries held in at the moment by the rush of power that came with the suit. "So, you think you can beat me?"

Jordyn scoffed. "No doubt in my mind, right Renee?"

"Of course." Renee nodded.

The two ran forward. Renee punched Levi hard in the side, but he just crossed his arms and stood there, waiting for something better. Renee continued to jab at Levi's chest, but the older boy was quickly deflecting her blocks.

Jordyn leaped up, launching herself off of Renee's shoulder, and kicking her foot out at Levi. Levi grabbed her foot and slammed her into Renee, sending them off to the side.

Renee was the first to stand up and put her hand at her belt. "Data Shot!" She called, allowing her weapon to come into her hand. She blasted at him a few times, but he ducked and dodged the blasts, running towards her.

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up like she was weightless, leaving her to struggle for air. While he was paying attention to Renee, Jordyn silently called for her weapon and shot him hard. He dropped Renee and fell back.

"What the hell is that?" Levi growled as he stood back up from the ground.

"Data Crossbow," Jordyn told him. "Don't you wish you had one?"

Levi rolled his eyes, taking out a blaster of his own and pointing it at her. Jordyn and Renee both pointed their weapons at him. "Looks like we have a standoff." He commented.

"One you're not going to survive." Renee said, her finger tightening on the trigger.

Levi put his hands up. "Okay. I surrender."

Jordyn and Renee frowned, looking at each other as they were caught off guard. Levi used this opportunity to shoot Jordyn's hand which knocked her crossbow to the side. Renee immediately shot her weapon, leaving Levi to shoot at the same time, making an explosion in the middle of them that knocked them back a bit.

"You guys aren't half bad," Levi groaned as he pushed himself up again.

The two stood up strong. "We tend to have that affect."

Levi narrowed his eyes, noticing how confident they seemed. "What game are you playing, rangers?"

Jordyn and Renee pressed down hard on their morphers. Suddenly, a rush of power surged through their body, making them glow similar to Austin, though in their own respective colors.

"Ultimate Surge, Charge!" The exclaimed.

The two rangers became armored up for a second time, and pointed their large blasters at Levi. "Only this one." Jordyn said as the two shot their weapons simultaneously, making Levi fly back though a building, which created a minor explosion only seconds later.

Renee and Jordyn looked at each other, before looking back at the building, which was on fire. "Did we just...?" Renee asked.

"I think we did!" Jordyn and Renee hugged each other tight. "We defeated Levi!"

As the two were celebrating, Renee realized something. "Wait, what about the others?"

~PRDS~

Sam, already morphed, discovered Trivia a few blocks over, looking over the destruction from on top of a pile of rubble.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, pulling out her swords and pointing one at Trivia as the goddess turned to her, seemingly impatient with her appearance.

Trivia crossed her arms. "So, Samantha Taylor, you've arrived," She drawled. "I've been waiting to formally meet you,"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Sam asked, mimicking her pose as she began to descend from the rubble.

"Because," Trivia walked completely down and stood in front of her. "You fascinate me. You have more powers than any demigod, and even some minor gods, yet you're neither. Besides, you're the only one who really figured out the whole god thing anyway."

Sam backed a bit away from her as she tried to move closer. "I don't care. I'm here to stop you working for Vance,"

Trivia scoffed. "Oh please, I'm not working for Vance. All I do up here is make deals at crossroads for souls under my command in the underworld. I was only working for Vance because of a deal he made with me."

"What kind of deal?" Sam asked, putting her swords in her belt at the sight of no immediate threat.

Trivia shrugged. "A simple deal that states I'll help him in exchange for the souls of all of his rangers when they die, which is why they disappeared after you guys killed them."

"So you are helping him," Sam growled, her hands going to her swords.

The goddess rolled her eyes, unimpressed by Sam's gesture. "Hardly. I've only given him ideas, and spied on you and the other rangers. Even if I did do anything, which I really didn't, what exactly do you plan to do about it? You may be powerful, but I could easily kill you, so I don't think it's a good idea to assume."

Sam slowly let go of her swords, but didn't see Trivia's hand go behind her back to call for her scythe. Suddenly, Trivia brought her scythe up to attack, and basically reap, Sam, but a voice yelled out and knocked her out of the way. It was Kael, with a caduceus in hand, holding her scythe back with it to prevent Sam from getting attacked.

"What the hell?" Trivia growled, pushing back harder. "Who the hell do you think you are to do this to me, Mercury?!" She shrieked. "I am the queen of the ghosts!"

Kael, or Mercury, rolled his eyes, not even phased by her attempt to overtake him with her weapon. "That hardly makes you a major goddess, in any sense of the word. You're a titan - you live in the underworld with Hades," He turned to Sam. "She'll play any game to get a soul."

"I saved Ceres, if you remember correctly," Trivia continued pushing her weapon, but found she couldn't go any further against Mercury. "I saved Proserpina too!"

"That doesn't make you good," Mercury pushed back hard, making her fall down. Her weapon fell out of her hand and disappeared into thin air. "Go back to the underworld or crossroads or something, Trivia. You're not part of the plan."

Trivia glared up at him. "I'll get you back for this one day. Both of you." She warned, just before she disappeared into thin air. In the distance, dogs could be heard barking and whining.

Mercury helped Sam up. "What is going on?" Sam demanded. "I don't get any of this."

"And you probably won't, even if I explain it to you. I'll be in touch with your mentor, Liela, soon. She's the one I need to tell." Mercury told her. "If you're ever of use, however, I'll make sure to contact you directly."

"But, I still don't..."

Mercury stopped her by putting his hand up. "You should go find the others. The gods are not your fight, this is. Go."

Sam looked at him one last time before nodding and running off in the direction of Vance's lair.

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, Robbie had gotten Zoe and Mason to help him find people and bring them to the beach while Liela waited with medical equipment to save them. Kyro, in the meantime, had been watching the fights on the monitor.

He had watched Renee and Jordyn defeat Levi, and now watched Sam run from the gods to get to Vance. He quickly switched to the fight between Nick, Darry, Austin and Vance.

Kyro watched as Vance easily swatted Austin away, and quickly kicked Darry into a wall. Nick got up and tried to use his superhuman speed to get past Vance's senses, but Vance quickly grabbed him and threw him to the side.

The three got back up, Austin standing in front with a ball of energy, Darry and Nick holding onto his shoulders to provide some of their own strength to make sure it was powerful, and Austin threw it at Vance.

Vance caught the energy in his hands, and while he struggled to hold it for a moment, he pulled it back and launched it back at them, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Kyro growled at watching this. He was angry he had started this. Yes, he realized Red Code would've attacked anyways, but it would've been over if Vance was never in the picture. He gave him the powers, and now he had to stop him.

~PRDS~

The three rangers groaned from the ground as Vance crossed his arms impatiently from above. "Is that really the best you can do, rangers?" He taunted. "You'll never beat me this way."

Nick growled and stood up, his sword in hand. He ran forwards, slashing it at Vance, and nearly getting a mark if Vance hadn't moved out of the way with superhuman speed and swiftly punched him in the side, making him fall over and drop his sword.

"What now, Nick?" Vance asked, putting his foot on his chest, slowly beginning to press down. "Did you really think you could beat me? I mean, come on. I have all of your powers, potentially even more. What could ever stop me?"

"Me," A voice said from the entrance to the throne room of Vance's lair. Darry, Austin, and Nick looked up from the ground to see Kyro standing there with a large blaster in hand.

Vance stepped off of Nick, allowing Darry and Austin to sneak behind him and help the red ranger up. "Kyro," Vance stepped up to him. "The creator. The man himself. What could you possibly be doing here?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Kyro sneered, pointing his blaster at Vance.

Vance backed up a bit, and the three rangers joined Kyro in front of him. "Now, do you really think that'll kill me?"

Nick shook his head. "No, but this will."

"Ultimate Surge, Charge!" The three called, pulling out their blasters as well.

Vance actually looked frightened at this, worried at what four blasters may do to him. "Maybe we should talk about this over lunch?"

"It's done, Vance," Darry told his older brother. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you brought this one yourself."

The three rangers and Kyro shot their blasters, sending Vance flying into the far wall and causing the underground building to start to collapse on them. Vance groaned from the ground and was struggling to get up.

Kyro saw the rangers willing to stay and fight, but he knew the place would collapse and kill them before they did so. "Get out, now!" Kyro exclaimed, pushing them towards the exit,

"But, Kyro, he's still alive!" Austin cried.

He nodded. "I know. I'll handle him, you guys get out! This place is gonna collapse!"

"Hey, I know we're not happy with you for what you did, but you don't have to die for this!" Nick yelled.

"No, you were right. What I did was wrong, and I need to fix it. I have to stop him, and you guys need to live full, happy lives, or this'll all be be for nothing." Kyro told him. "I'm sorry."

He pushed them one last time towards the exit before sealing his fate and walking closer to Vance. The three rangers looked back one more time before they heard the female rangers yelling for them at the base. They gave Kyro one last wave before running out of the lair.

Kyro watched them leave and smiled as he turned back to Vance. "You're going down, once and for all."

Vance smirked. "I would said once, but I wouldn't say for all."

Kyro stared at him in shock and horror before the place collapsed on top of them.

~PRDS~

Later, the rangers sat in the command center as Liela and Mason came in. "Did you see?" Nick asked, letting Mason and Liela nod.

"Of course we did," Liela responded. "My.. father might not have been the best, but we'll always remember him."

Sam sighed. "Well, now what? What do we do now?"

"I would love for you guys to stay here, but unfortunately, we need this space in case of any other attacks." Liela explained. "You'll unfortunately have to leave the command center."

"Where do we go?" Nick asked, frowning.

Mason smiled. "I got that covered. We've prepaid rent on a three places for you guys, and you can spread out however you want."

"We can still come over and see you guys, right?" Renee asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

Liela and Mason nodded, smiles on both of their faces. "We would love that," Liela said. "I can't wait to see how you guys do in the world, and I can't wait to see you again. Who knows, maybe one of you will mentor a team yourselves one day."

"Yeah, right," Jordyn scoffed.

The six rangers looked amongst each other and then back up at Liela and Mason. "I guess it's really over, now." Austin commented.

"Yeah," Darry nodded.

"We'll still all keep in contact, right?" Renee asked nervously.

The rangers all smiled at each other and nodded. "Of course." Nick responded. "Always."

They all stood up and embraced in a group hug. "I love you guys," Sam told them.

"Love you too," They all said.

As they broke away from the embrace, Nick put his hand in the middle of their group once more. "Ready?" He asked.

They gave him sentimental smiles. "Ready." They said, putting their hands in the middle on top of Nick's.

"Power Rangers," They yelled. "Data Surge!"

~PRDS~

A month later, Liela was sitting in the living room, frowning as she looked around. The rangers had moved out and lived around the city, and in nearby cities like Welch County and Sunset Beach. It just wasn't the same without them around, and Liela didn't know if she'd ever get used to it. At least Mason was still around, but he was at the beach surfing, leaving her alone.

That was, until, a voice spoke from behind her. "Liela," The voice said as the figure walked around the couch and sat on a chair in front of her. "I'm guess you know why I'm here."

She nodded. "So, it happened? This is really happening? And don't lie to me, Mercury."

Mercury rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's happening. Saturn is nearly broken out of his bonds in Tartarus, and he will rise against us with an army of soldiers to fight."

"I'd better get prepared then," Liela pulled out her tablet and used it to look at the schematics of the next team, which also included the pictures and names of the ranges.

"I suppose so," Mercury nodded. "Especially if you're gonna mentor a team to be good enough to kill a god. You up for the challenge still?"

Liela smirked. "I've never backed down from a challenge."

* * *

 **Well, that wraps it up! I have enjoyed writing this story, and I would like to thank you all for being amazing viewers! I'd like to give a shoutout to** Ranger Red 2.0 **and** ICrzy **for being constant reviewers! Reviews always encourage me to write more, so I really appreciate reviewers like you guys!**

 **Now, onto the IMPORTANT matters. Power Rangers: Guardians of the Galaxy will be up ASAP, so be sure to add me to your follow list if you don't want to miss it!**

 **Also, I will be writing a sequel/spin-off of this story entitled Power Rangers: Energy Warriors with all new characters, who will be mentored by one of these rangers!**

 **This is where you guys come in! ** If you have time, please go to my profile and vote for your favorite character to be featured in the sequel!**** **I will be taking all of your votes into consideration when decided the full time mentor (or two if there's a tie) and deciding who I want to come back to help more than others.**

 **Keep in mind if you choose one character, their significant other will also be included often (ex: if you pick Jordyn, Zoe will be around often as well) or other characters that they know may also be around.**

 **This story will not be posted until after Animal Guardians, so the poll will be up for a while for anyone that wants to vote but doesn't have time now.**

 **Next time on Power Rangers:** When Saturn breaks free from his bonds, five teens rise up, true to their destinies as demigods, and become power rangers to save the world!

 **Anyways, thank you guys so so much for supporting me through this series, even if you never reviewed or anything. I appreciate every single one of your views, and hope you return to read my future series.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **© Copyrighted by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**


End file.
